Bahamut & the Guardian Forces
by nightdragon0
Summary: What if you had the Dragon Bahamut inhabiting your body? The legendary summoned creatures have entered the real world. And a chosen few must bond with them through an ancient junctioning process as the fate of two worlds lies at stake! [Completed]
1. Awakening

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the authors permission._

Author's Notes:

This was one of my older fics, but I've gone through and revised some of its contents, mainly at its earlier stages.

It's an original story centered on Final Fantasy 8's summoned creatures, the GFs, although it will also include summons from the Final Fantasy games 6-10, Tactics and possibly future games as well. For simplicity's sake, they'll all be referred to as 'GFs', whether they appeared in FF8 or not.

* * *

**Awakening**

By nightdragon0

_ Hey there, my name's Glenn. _

_ What can I say? I'm 18 and I'm your typical college school student. Class, lectures, hanging out with friends, sports. _

_ I've always considered myself as being a little on the wild side. Haha, I'm always on the lookout for the thrill of things._

_ I could say that my life was pretty normal...but that was a long time ago. _

_ Otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here listening to the voice of a dragon in my head right now. Yes, he's a real dragon, named Bahamut. He's got a nasty attitude, can blow stuff up just by opening his mouth and has a head full of hot air._

_ Sounds unbelievable? It gets better when I say that we're really two souls within the same body. _

_ Now, I ask you, do you want to know more? Join me then, on this journey and discover...when fantasy becomes reality... _

_ This is my story...my Final Fantasy..._

* * *

"Ah, this is the life." Glenn muttered letting the breeze blow through his blond hair. He was taller than most his age, strong built and muscular.

He was in his favorite outfit, black jeans and a blue T-shirt. Over it was a black jacket and on his hands a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Yeah, nice place huh?" Ashley added in. Beautiful, black shoulder length hair, slim built with an almost flamboyant air around her.

She was dressed in a blue pair of denim shorts and a brown short sleeveless shirt that left her stomach uncovered. A green sweater was also tied around her waist.

However, the phrase 'looks can be deceiving' certainly applied to her. For someone who looked like they could show up on the cover of a magazine, she was a hardcore outdoors sportswoman.

Also currently 18, she and Glenn had been friends since childhood.

The pair had taken the weekend off and traveled out to a popular camping/trekking site on the outskirts of their home town. It was not only a good chance to get away from the bustling city, but spend some time with each other as well.

Although it certainly wasn't allowed, the pair had strayed from the marked paths to do some exploring on their own.

Then, they came to a cliff overlooking the sea where they decided to take a break. Glenn was looking over the side when he noticed something strange on the rocky outcropping.

"Ashley! Over here!"

"What did you find, Glenn?" Ashley asked as she came over.

"I think it's a cave, just a few feet below this cliff." Glenn pointed.

Ashley squinted, being careful to get a good footing at the edge.

"I think you're right."

"Let's check it out!" Glenn suggested.

"Er, I don't know…"

"Come on!" Glenn was already digging his backpack for a rope, "It'll be OK! This cliff isn't gonna collapse anytime soon!"

"Hmmm...guess you're right." Ashley agreed. "So let's…"

"Hey! Ashley!" Came another voice.

Glenn turned to see a familiar couple running towards them.

"Aldrea?! Oh man it's great to see you!" Ashley ran up and gave the other girl a hug.

"Hey, it's great to see you too! How have you been?"

As the girls continued chatting excitedly, Glenn waved to the man who was coming up.

"Yo Brad!"

"Hi Glenn."

They shook hands. Brad was an African-American, dark skinned and had shaved bald. Glenn recalled that this big, strong 20-year-old was a national swimmer. He wore a black shirt, green jeans and a green vest with multiple pockets.

The girl, Aldrea, was Chinese. She had fair skin, a spotless complexion and the same shade of hair as Ashley. They were even the same age, with the same birth date. She was dressed in a matching long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

They too had been childhood friends, but had moved to different towns.

"Quite coincidental meeting you two out here." Brad commented.

"Yeah." Glenn smiled. "Strange how things work out, eh?"

"So what are you doing? Stepping over the 'Please Keep to the marked paths' sign?"

"Erm...hehehe..." Glenn muttered nervously, scratching his head.

"Isn't that what you're doing too?" Ashley shot back.

"Yeah, well, we are actually." Aldrea laughed. "I'm taking some photos for a project I'm doing about rock formations and I saw this cavern from higher up on the road."

"Oh, this one?" Glenn gestured to the opening below them. "Why settle for just the outside when we can get some inside shots as well? Come on, give us a hand!"

"Let's just make it quick." Brad nodded.

It didn't take long for them to secure a rope around a thick tree and climb down.

The cave was a lot bigger than it looked. Everyone could stand up straight without hitting their heads. As Glenn shone his flashlight around, a faint glitter caught his eye.

"Guys!" he called, picking the shinning object up. "Hmmm…somebody lose their change or something?"

It did indeed look like a coin, but Glenn never got a chance to inspect it in detail.

When the group gathered around him, the floor abruptly gave way, sending the four adventurers plunging into darkness.

* * *

"Ow! Man!" Glenn awoke with a terrible ache in his head. "Hey! Everyone all right?"

One by one, the others responded positively.

"Where are we?" Aldrea wondered. The room was very dark, lit only by the glow of Brad's flashlight, also the only one remaining. She stepped back and felt a cold touch on her shoulder. Reaching up, she touched it.

It was a claw.

Aldrea screamed so loudly that the others spun round in shock. Brad shone the light, revealing it was…a statue.

"Don't scare us like that!" Brad said angrily. "We have enough things to worry about already!"

"Sorry." She gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"But what's a statue doing here?" Glenn asked. "Some light please."

The first impression Glenn got was 'dragon'. It about a head and chest taller than him, standing on two legs, wings spread out, tail outstretched. It was built quite like a human, forelimbs shorter with five fingers, hind limbs longer, ending in three toed claws. It looked like it walked on two legs normally. The face was the standard dragon type: elongated muzzle, jaws, teeth, curved horns at the back of its head.

Glenn shook his head. He was pretty into fantasy novels, but this was just a statue. Why should he be thinking so much about it?

"Hey, there are more!" Brad shouted, moving the light. One that looked like a horse, one a bird and one that looked like some sort of oversized snake.

Glenn looked back to the dragon statue and ran his hand across its stone face. It almost felt…alive?

There was a sudden flash of light. Everyone cried out in surprise. It had come from the other side of the room.

"Over there!" Ashley pointed.

One of the 'rocks' on the ground was actually a large, prism-shaped crystal covered by dirt.

"What the?!" Glenn muttered, walking over to it. "Looks like these are some pieces broken out of it. Let me see if I can put them back."

"We shouldn't be wasting time." Brad urged.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Aldrea agreed.

"Chill man, this won't take long." Glenn insisted. "I'm an expert at these puzzle games and...there!"

All of a sudden, the entire cavern was engulfed in a bright flash, causing everyone to instinctively shield their eyes.

Then, a figure stepped out from behind the crystal, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was extremely tall and wore a helmet over his head. The rest of his body was hidden beneath his huge black cloak. The helmet was plain, with only a single slit for the eyes and a pair of horns on the back.

Glenn felt a shiver go down his spine. No one else spoke a word; they were all too terrified. Something was seriously wrong. This figure didn't even feel human at all.

Glenn backed off until he hit the statue of the dragon. He heard an inhuman growl, then a roar from the cloaked figure. It lunged straight for him!

"Glenn!" Ashley shouted.

"Arrghhhhh!" Glenn was screaming. At the same time, he felt something move.

The stone claw of the dragon vibrated, then shattered.

Underneath was a real claw.

* * *

The rest of the stone covering broke off and the real, life dragon roared and intercepted the cloaked figure with a punch to the face, sending him flying back to the other side of the room.

Glenn watched in awe as his protector stepped out in front of him and shook the last bits of stone fragments off his wings. Glenn had been on his knees and crawled back several steps as the dragon's fierce gaze met his. The dragon held out a claw to him.

"Are you all right?" The dragon spoke with a voice that was fierce, strong and confident.

"Yes. Thank you." Was all Glenn could manage. The dragon had meant to help him up, but Glenn couldn't find the strength to raise his trembling hand.

"Hahahahahah!" The figure on the other side of the room let out an eerie laugh. His voice seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

"You still have a weak spot for the pathetic humans, Bahamut."

"And you, Dynaock, are still all talk!" Bahamut roared, pointing a finger. "Show some fight this time!!"

"Bahamut…" Glenn whispered in disbelief.

"Stay behind me." Bahamut hissed. "This **will** get ugly."

Glenn nodded and sprinted to the others, who had gathered at the back of the cave.

With a thunderous roar, Bahamut threw himself onto his opponent. They engaged in a vicious fist-to-claw fight.

"Jeez..." Aldrea whispered. "What is going on here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Brad muttered.

More sounds of shattering stone caused the group to look up. The remaining three statues had come to life as well.

The horse with a coat as white as snow. Its mane and tail were as blue as the sky. A single, golden spiraled horn protruded from the center its forehead, making it technically a unicorn.

The bird was like a large eagle, except it seemed to have feathers made of fire. In addition, its tail fathers were all the seven colors of the rainbow.

The last one was a huge serpent with wings at the center of its snake-line body. Its body was colored Ocean blue.

The unicorn charged, lowering its head and aiming its horn. Bahamut saw it and dove away, allowing his comrade to ram Dynaock. Though he was able to avoid being impaled by the horn, the force of the blow knocked him back.

The firebird screeched and launched a pair of fireballs from the tips of its wings. The serpent reared up and fired off a stream of water from its mouth. Dynaock drew a sword from his robes and deflected both attacks away from him.

"Humph. I have no time to play games with you and your friends." Dynaock sneered. "So much precious time has been lost. Farewell!"

With that, he flew up and smashed through the ceiling, sending bits of rock flying everywhere.

"Get back here coward!" Bahamut roared. He spread his wings and flew up, attempting to follow.

"Bahamut, wait!" The firebird screeched.

Too late, Bahamut hit some unseen force, which roughly threw him back to the ground.

"We were sealed here, remember?" The unicorn said in a distinctively female voice. "There's no way for us to leave."

"Grrrrr. You're right." Bahamut muttered as he got up, dusting himself off. "But they can..."

He was looking at the four humans, huddled over in the corner.

"Don't be afraid..." The unicorn said gently. "We're not here to harm you."

"I'm quite sure they're sincere about it." Brad said. "They did save our lives, after all."

The others nodded.

* * *

Aldrea stepped up to the unicorn.

"Wow..." She gasped. "You're the most beautiful horse I've ever seen."

"Actually, I'm a unicorn." She replied, shaking her mane from side to side. "That is also my name. Pure, graceful and fast, so naturally I should be the most beautiful unicorn you've seen."

"Sorry, she's like that sometimes." Came the voice of the firebird. It was female too. "I'm Phoenix , the bird of fire."

"Call me Leviathan." The winged serpent introduced himself. "The guardian of the sea."

"I, as you may already know, am Bahamut. The king of dragons."

"We thought you guys were, you know, just legends." Ashley staggered.

"But what are you guys anyway?" Brad inquired.

"We were given many names throughout the ages; Espers, Summonings, Eidolons, Mystic Beasts." Bahamut growled. "Call us what you will."

"For now, you might prefer the term Guardian Forces, or GF. However, we can save this for later." Phoenix spoke. "There is a matter of great importance that we must discuss."

"Yeah, who was that maniac that attacked us?" Glenn asked, shivering. "He really creeped me out."

"Dynaock may seem to be somewhat human." Leviathan answered. "But this is true in appearance only. He is really an ancient sorcerer from times unknown who has terrorized many worlds with his forbidden Chaos magic."

"Centuries ago..." Bahamut explained. "There once was a gateway between our home dimension and yours. Dynaock's plan was to conquer and rule both worlds. My people fought and drove him out of our world. When he fled into your realm, the four of us pursued him."

"Why not a whole army?" Brad asked.

"Back then, we were at dispute with the humans. We had been summoned over the ages to fight alongside them, and yet, as time passed, the humans begun to fear us. The rest of our people would not risk their lives to save your race, but the four of us would not be turned away. Even as the gateway to our home world closed behind us, we continued to fight."

"We fought to protect those who despised us." Unicorn said sadly. "The humans who feared what was different, what they did not understand."

"That's a sad truth about us." Aldrea sighed.

"At war with both the humans and Dynaock, we were unable to destroy him. Finally, we led him here and used the powers of the crystal you see there." Bahamut pointed to the glowing crystal on the other side of the room. "To seal away both ourselves and our enemy. Until a certain someone so happened to go messing around with it."

Everyone glared at Glenn.

"What?! How was I supposed to know?! It's not like there's a 'Do Not Touch' sign on it or something!"

"Wouldn't have mattered, you never read signs anyway." Ashley said to herself.

"We're not blaming you kid." Unicorn replied, stepping forward. "But now he has managed to break his bonds and escape, while we remain here, confined by our own actions."

"That is why we need your help." Phoenix said with a determined look in her eyes.

"But what can we do against him?" Ashley asked.

"You must allow us to inhabit your bodies." Phoenix explained. "In a process known as junctioning. Not only will it enable us to leave this place when you do, but we will be able to appear and battle Dynaock when necessary."

"We will do nothing to affect your free will," Unicorn said, "but the choice is still yours."

The four humans looked at one another.

"Hey guys," Glenn spoke up, "this may be moving it a bit too fast, but since they asked so nicely, let's do it!"

"I certainly will not abandon others in need to aid." Aldrea added in.

"I'm in it with you guys!" Ashley smiled.

"So am I." Brad finished, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"You have our deepest gratitude." Unicorn nodded. "First, we'll need to pair up."

Aldrea stepped up to Unicorn.

"My family owns a horse ranch out in the country. I guess I'd feel most comfortable with you." She reached out hand. "May I?"

Unicorn nodded and let Aldrea stroke her mane.

"You've really got to tell me how you got your mane this neat! Even my dad's best horses aren't half this good!"

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about it." Unicorn smiled. "Anyway, my powers are based on healing. I have a special ability known as Healing Horn."

"I consider the water my second home." Brad spoke up. "So I think it wouldn't be so bad to get the sea snake as a partner."

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." Leviathan replied. "I bring with me the wrath of the seven seas into combat. Tsunami is my special attack."

The winged serpent stretched out the tip of his tail. Brad was confused for a second, and then he laughed and shook it with his hand.

"Fire huh?" Ashley muttered, looking over Phoenix. "Beautiful..."

"...Yet deadly." The fiery bird finished. "It's pretty obvious, but I'm a fire elemental. My Phoenix Flame technique can be used to heal as well as harm."

She spread her wings, sending a shower of sparkling embers drifting to the ground. Almost instantly, it was as if there was some unspoken sense of understanding between the pair.

"Partners?" Ashley winked.

"Partners."

"So, you're rrrrrreally the king of the dragons?" Glenn walked up and tapped Bahamut in his scale-covered chest.

"Don't push your luck human." The dragon growled. "My attack is the Mega Flare. Its very name strikes fear in the hearts of my enemies. It rips apart all who dare to oppose me…"

"Ignore his babbling, that's what he says to everyone." Phoenix cut in.

Bahamut nearly fainted, but managed to regain his composure.

"I know the feeling pal." Glenn reached up and patted him on the shoulder.

"They're actually more alike than they look." Ashley laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" both Glenn and Bahamut shouted simultaneously. When they realized it, they turned and glared angrily at each other.

Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Fine, but then I get to be leader here!"

"Whatever, but I'm still in charge here!"

Again, the pair found themselves glaring at each other.

"Stop copying everything I say!!"

The laughing continued.

"Personality is personality I guess." Unicorn commented. "But back to business here. Hold hands…or well…whatever appendages you've got!"

So it was hands to horns, wings, tails and claws. Each of the humans felt a slight jolt going through their bodies.

"That's it?" Glenn asked. He reached down and found a pendant hanging round his neck. The others discovered they each had one as well. The pendants were engraved with the images of the respective GFs.

"Those are important for calling on us." Leviathan informed them. "Don't lose 'em!"

"But someone tell me how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Glenn asked, looking up. The hole in the ceiling seemed extraordinarily high.

"You climb." Bahamut said coldly.

"What?! Are you kidding?!"

"Actually…we are!"

The GF burst out laughing while the dumbfounded humans stared.

"Damn, aren't we allowed to have a sense of humor?" Bahamut straightened up. "We'll fly you people out of here and then you're on your own. Our powers aren't too strong after being stuck in stone for so long, so we'll inhabit you bodies after that."

He knelt down, allowing Glenn and Aldrea to climb onto his back. After which, he carefully picked Unicorn up and took off together with Phoenix , Leviathan and their partners.

Glenn remembered approaching the bright opening, then, next thing he knew, he was standing out in the open with the others. The GFs were nowhere to be seen.

"That was quick." He muttered.

(Rather slow, aren't you?) Bahamut's voice rang out in his head.

Glenn jumped.

"You guys hear that?"

(He's not the only one.) Leviathan's voice added in. (OK, those pendants work as communications devices between us while we're like this.)

(The four of you are the only ones who can hear us, so don't worry too much.) Phoenix continued.

(Hey, just get back to whatever you were doing before!) Unicorn urged. (Besides, you're not going to get anywhere just by standing here!)

"This is a story no one's ever gonna believe!" Aldrea said, excitement showing in her voice.

"And we shouldn't tell anyone anyway." Bard decided.

Glenn noticed their backpacks where they'd left them, under a tree. He ran up and tossed the bags to the rest of his companions.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Ashley asked, catching her pack.

"Let's get going!" Glenn cried, strapping on his backpack. "This adventure is just beginning!"


	2. To Enter Battle

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**To Enter Battle**

By nightdragon0

"So let me get this straight, we're out in the middle of nowhere with totally no maps and no idea about where to go?!" Ashley yelled.

"That's about it." Brad nodded. "If Glenn actually knew how to read a map before he lost mine."

"It's not my fault!" Glenn protested, throwing his hands up.

"Not your fault?!" Ashley growled. "You're the idiot that led us around for two hours and totally disorientated us!"

(Problems, problems.) Bahamut's voice resounded in Glenn's head.

"Never mind, let's just go this way." Glenn picked up his bag and begun walking off in one direction.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ashley asked.

"No, I don't." Glenn continued walking.

Shaking their heads, the others followed, walking along the trail that hopefully would lead them back to the marked trails.

"Guys, I think something's wrong." Aldrea muttered.

"What is it?" Brad asked.

"That rock there that's facing the cliff side...when we stopped to take a rest earlier, I was sitting on it."

"You sure?"

"Well, the face towel I accidentally left behind is on top of it."

Everyone let off a long sigh.

"Well, at least we know we should be going the other way." Glenn commented.

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" Aldrea suddenly spoke.

"Hear what?" Glenn asked.

The ground beneath their feet suddenly shook, throwing everyone to the ground.

"That."

(Check that hill.) Phoenix directed.

The group hadn't even cleared half the distance when a thunderous roar rang out.

"What the?!"

Glenn didn't even have time to finish because some creature burst out of the small hill. Glenn couldn't even think of an animal to compare it to. It seemed to have a lion's body and tail, a wolf's head and horns like a bull.

(That's the Behemoth. ) Bahamut informed him. (It's a creature from our world, and a very powerful one mind you. )

"But what's it doing here?"

(I'll give you three guesses. )

"And they're all Dynaock."

(Good, you're catching on. )

(I wonder how Dynaock managed to recover his powers so quickly.) Unicorn wondered.

(He probably has some outside help.) Leviathan suggested. (Cause we're still hazy right now.)

"Hey people, I think he just noticed us!" Ashley said, waving her hand.

The Behemoth the turned to face them and was roaring even more loudly now. Everyone watched in horror as the monster rapidly cleared the distance between them.

"Bahamut, I think it's your call now!" Glenn muttered hastily.

(Glenn, there is a problem. We still need a while more to adapt to your bodies.)

"Meaning?"

(We can't do anything right now.)

* * *

"What?! Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier?!"

"We're in trouble!" Brad muttered.

"Split up guys!" Glenn ordered. "He can't follow all of us!"

The party took off in four different directions. The monster was confused for a second, but took to chasing Ashley. She was sprinting along the edge of the cliff with the creature hot on her heels when she abruptly tripped and rolled over the edge.

"Arrgghhhh!"

Fortunately, the young woman had managed to grab onto a plant limb, although she was dangling perilously from it.

"Hey! Over here!" Glenn grabbed a fist-full of stones and hurled them at the Behemoth. They had no effect on it other than making the creature even madder.

"Oh crap!" Glenn took off running as the Behemoth perused him.

(Glenn, I think I have enough strength now.)

"Great, just tell me what to do!"

(Try to calm down and give me control of your body. )

"Huh? I don't…" Glenn began. Then he stopped.

His hands were becoming claws.

"I understand!"

Glenn felt the other changes begin. His skin and clothes hardened and became armor-like scales. Wings and tail emerging. Fangs that lined his mouth and horns that lined his head. He was no longer his human self.

Bahamut spread his wings and roared.

Glenn felt weird. It was like he was watching a movie. He saw through Bahamut's eyes yet had no control over his body.

(That was awesome!) He said. Glenn realized he could no longer hear his own voice.

"That's because out positions are reversed now." Bahamut replied with an answer to his unasked question.

The Behemoth snarled and backed up, startled by the sudden appearance of this new foe.

"I'd explain the whole theory to you." Bahamut said. "But for now, I'll be rather preoccupied."

Bahamut dive-bombed the creature, raking it with his fore claws. The Behemoth roared in pain and rammed into him. Bahamut twisted his body to avoid being skewered by its horns as the grasped onto them. With a grunt, he lifted the huge creature and tossed away.

Glenn was watching all of this, and remembered that Ashley had been hanging over the edge of the cliff. What came up wasn't Ashley, but Phoenix.

The shimmering firebird rose into the sky like a second sun.

"Phoenix Flame!" she screeched, spreading her wings and firing off two rays of light from them.

The rays hit Behemoth, causing parts of its body to burst out in flames. It wasn't beaten yet, and let lose with a breath of fire from its mouth. Phoenix easily rolled out of the way and dodged the attack. Behemoth took the time to shake the flames out; leaving several badly burnt patches on its body. However, it didn't seem to be the least bothered by them.

Unicorn appeared from the forest, charged and drove her horn into the creature's thick hide. The nimble white horse sprinted away before it had a chance to retaliate. Leviathan rose up as well.

_The gang's all here. _Glenn thought.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan roared. A large tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and swept past the sea serpent. The powerful waters rammed the Behemoth, sending it flying over the cliff.

"He's mine." Bahamut was already in the air. "Mega Flare!"

Bahamut took a moment to charge up, and then fired off a concentrated bluish-white energy burst from his mouth. He watched in satisfaction as his attack hit his opponent in mid-air. The blinding flash of light was immediately followed by a deafening explosion and a loud splash.

"Not bad." Phoenix commented.

"Even after being locked up for thousands of years, we're still the best!" Bahamut roared.

The GFs landed and gathered in a circle.

(Excuse me.) Glenn said, (But what are we? Invisible? OK maybe we are!)

Bahamut turned to his comrades.

"I believe our human partners want an explanation."

* * *

"They also need to find their way back." Unicorn added in.

"Just a moment." Phoenix flew up.

(What's she doing? )

"Phoenix has highly accurate vision, like a much enhanced version of hawks or eagles." Bahamut explained. "She'll find what ever landmarks you need to get back."

"The bus terminal, is just due east of here." Phoenix reported, coming back down. "It shouldn't take too long."

(How bout' this guys? You fly us there and explain along the way.) Glenn suggested.

"Agreed." Bahamut answered.

(Just remember to take our stuff.)

Bahamut flew over and grabbed the party's backpacks in his claws, then gestured for the others to follow. Phoenix and himself rose to the skies while Unicorn and Leviathan stayed lower on the ground.

(OK, explain to me what this whole thing about using our bodies is all about. ) Glenn said.

"It's rather complex," Bahamut answered, wind rustling through his leathery wings, "but I'll put it as simply as I can. Basically, we are two entities merged in one body. This became so when you allowed me into your body. One of us will always be active, as I am now, while the other dormant, like you."

(I thought you guys would appear like you did back in the cave.)

"It is perfectly possible for us to separate and coexist, just more energy consuming for me."

(Why?)

"The difference in magical energies between my world and yours. While on my home world I could easily hold out on my own, here, especially with my powers weakened, I need to share some of your energy."

(In the ancient times, couldn't you come into our world at will?)

"That was in the past, when magic was still young and plentiful. Today, it has been all but lost."

(It's a little hard to take in at once, but I can handle it. )

"Good, because this is the furthest we can go without being detected. Hang on!"

Glenn felt his stomach lurch as Bahamut descended. At the same time, he felt the changes beginning. Claws withdrawing, wings and tail shrinking into his body and disappearing. The very next instant, Glenn was back in his own body.

With a thump, he landed on his feet and managed to maintain his balance. The backpacks Bahamut had been carrying clattered on the ground beside him.

"OK, that was out of this world." He muttered.

The sound of hooves caused Glenn to spin round. Behind him, Unicorn's horse-like features began to dissolve. Aldrea soon stood in her place, stumbling forward. Instinctively, Glenn held out his arms and caught her.

"Whoa!" she gasped, "I'm all right."

The other members didn't have such a smooth landing. Phoenix and Leviathan accidentally collided, leaving Ashley and Brad to land in a tangled heap.

"Ouch! We have to work on our landing Phoenix." Ashley said as she got up and dusted herself.

"Goes for us too, Leviathan!" Brad added in.

"Erm, everyone," Aldrea waved her hands to get the others' attention, "this may be rather obvious, but when we go home and get back to our lives, we'll be split up."

"Yeah," Brad agreed, "it won't be easy for us to meet up like this very often."

Glenn weighed their options.

"We don't have much of a choice." He said. "Neither we nor the GFs know where that lunatic Dynaock is, or what he'll try next. Our only choice is to lie low, wait and see what happens next."

"He's right," Ashley sighed, "but be sure to keep in touch."

The pendant around her neck began to glow in a soft yellow light, as did the other three pendants worn by Glenn, Brad and Aldrea.

"I hope that's agreeable with Bahamut and the others." Glenn added in.

(Like you mentioned, it's our only choice, considering our situation.) Came Bahamut's reply.

The others nodded, receiving similar messages from their respective partners.

"And that's it," Glenn held out his hand, palm down, "feels like we're a team already, huh?"

"Seems like we were destined to be." Aldrea smiled, adding her hand in.

Brad and Ashley both reached out and added their hands to the pile.

"Till next time!" Brad waved.

"See you soon!" Aldrea added in.

Both Glenn and Ashley waved their good-byes as they boarded the bus that would take them back to the city. It was an uneventful ride, considering what they'd just been through. As Glenn and Ashley had little to discuss with each other in public, both were unusually silent for most of the bus trip.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by, and soon Glenn found himself stumbling into his messy bedroom, shutting the door and flopping down onto his bed. With the visions of the day's events still fresh in his mind, Glenn drifted off instantly into a deep, sleep of exhaustion.

(Hey! Wake up!)

Glenn yawned and rolled over.

(Glenn! Wake up this instant!)

Glenn rolled and tumbled out of his bed, onto the floor.

"OK! I'm up!" Glenn muttered.

(All worn out already? You've got to be tougher than that.)

"Bahamut, did I ever mention how odd I feel talking to empty air?"

(In that case, go look in any reflective surface.)

Glenn dragged himself across the room and threw open the bathroom door. Staring sleepily into the mirror, Glenn saw the image of Bahamut's dragon-like face.

"Whoa!" Glenn jumped back in surprise, nearly tripping on the mat.

(Nice trick isn't it?) Bahamut grinned, showing off the rows of his razor-sharp fangs. (This way, we can 'talk' face to face, to a certain extent. Of course, you'll still be the only one able to hear me or see my image.)

"And you'll only appear if I need you, right?"

(Yes.) Came the reply. Then, he suddenly asked, (Can you feel that?)

"Feel what?" Glenn asked confused. Some instinct inside of him told him to look carefully.

Glenn walked over to his window and looked out. It was almost 1am in the morning, and the streets were virtually deserted. A woman happened to be walking along the street outside his house. She was in her mid-twenties and was neatly dressed, like any other office worker you'd see on the streets.

Then, she began to glance cautiously around. Suddenly, she took off running.

As if that abrupt action wasn't suspicious enough, Glenn had the strong urge that something about this lady wasn't normal.

(I sense something odd within her, ) Bahamut spoke as if on cue, (but I can't quite pinpoint it. )

"Should I follow her?" Glenn asked.

(The choice is yours. )

Glenn didn't waste any time. He ran back to his bed and arranged the pillows so that they looked like a sleeping person.

"I do this all the time." He bragged.

Carefully climbing out of his bedroom window, he stepped out onto the ledge and crawled over to the wire fence at the side. Using it as a ladder, Glenn clambered down halfway and dropped the rest of the distance to the pavement, landing as silently as he could.

(Over there. )

Glenn spotted the mysterious woman further up ahead on the street. Trying not to look too suspicious himself, Glenn quietly trailed her.

The chase led Glenn to a series of warehouses near the edge of town. Glenn ducked into a dark alley and watched. The woman carefully checked the entire area again. Assured that she was alone, she approached one of the warehouses. Its door was padlocked shut.

_What's she doing? _Wondered Glenn.

He watched in amazement as she reached up and ripped out the lock as if it were made of paper. After making one final check of her surroundings, she silently opened the door and slipped inside.

(Be careful. ) Warned Bahamut.

Cautiously, Glenn approached and placed his ear to the door. The woman's footsteps could be heard dying away when they abruptly stopped.

* * *

"So, you've made it at last." A raspy voice sneered.

Glenn pulled the door open just enough for him to peek into. Three men in black suits and sunglasses had surrounded the woman. The one who was facing in Glenn's direction had a white shirt beneath his jacket. The shirt had a strange symbol on it, which Glenn thought looked like a dinosaur's skull with fire in the background.

(That's Dynaock's trade symbol.) Bahamut noted (These men are probably no ordinary humans as well. )

Glenn threw the door wide open and stepped in, momentarily startling the figures.

"OK, lay off the lady guys!" he demanded.

"Or else what?" the same man growled.

"I'll make you." Glenn held up Bahamut's pendant.

Glenn relaxed and let the changes begin. Seconds later, Bahamut hovered in his place.

"Dammit! It's the dragon king!"

"Don't just stand there! Attack you fools!"

The woman took advantage of the distraction and shoved the nearest man out of her way as she ran for cover behind a stack of crates.

"Hey!" the nearest man gave chase.

Bahamut tried to follow, but was blocked by the other two men. One pulled out a handgun and begun firing. Bahamut used his wings to shield his head. The other seemed to be murmuring something to himself. The next second, a fireball flew from his hands.

Bahamut had to move away as the fireball incinerated a stack of crates behind him, sending pieces of burning wood flying.

"As I suspected." Bahamut muttered. "They're lower warlocks."

(What?)

"Something like apprentice black mages."

He flew up and raked the nearest man's face with his claws. He howled in pain, but retaliated by driving an uppercut into the dragon's chin. Bahamut actually flew back and hit the wall.

(Ouch! They're strong too. ) Glenn commented. Like before, he was viewing this whole spectacle through Bahamut's eyes. Thankfully, he didn't feel much of Bahamut's physical pain.

The spellcaster was still slinging fireballs at him and Bahamut had to twist his neck to avoid them. Roaring, he waited for the mage to attack again, then swung his tail and deflected the fireball back into him.

He went down in a burst of flames. His companion dropped his gun and pulled out a whip. In one lash, he threw it and got it around the dragon's neck, pulling it taunt. Bahamut growled and pulled back. Suddenly, the third soldier came flying back and slammed into his comrade, knocking them both over. Bahamut ripped the whip off his neck and turned to face the direction the man had come flying from. The mysterious woman stepped out from the shadows.

"It's me you're after, so come and get me!" she shouted, her voice like ice. She raised her hands above her head.

"Diamond Dust!"

Icicles the size of cars appeared from the floor beneath the soldiers, impaling them. They screamed in pain for a second, they fell and lay still. Their bodies glowed with a red light, and then vanished, along with the body of the spellcaster. The only signs of the battle were the burnt spots, broken crates and scattered bullet casings.

Bahamut turned to the mysterious woman.

"Shiva…it's really you."

"Bahamut…glad to know you're alive." Shiva spoke softly, "The human?"

"A friend." He answered, "Through a junctioning process. But I have enough questions to ask you. What are you doing here, in the real world? The gateway between the two worlds has been sealed, right? How…"

"I came here and adopted this human form," she cut him off, placing a hand on his jaws. "There has been much change in our world since you've been gone. Not pleasant news. And Dynaock's return only makes the situation worse."

"Shiva, please be more specific!" Bahamut gripped her shoulder, being careful not to harm her delicate human body.

"The less you know, the better!" she shouted with a sudden burst of anger. She regained control of her emotions and unclenched her fists. "I apologize." Tears were in her eyes.

"It's alright, just explain slowly."

"Just stay away, I'll only put you in danger!" She pushed him off and ran.

"Shiva…" Bahamut just stood and let her run out the door and disappear into the darkness of the city streets. A tear flowed down his face and dropped down onto his armored chest.

(Bahamut? I'm sorry, but we have to go before the cops get here. )

Bahamut silently nodded, even through he didn't know what the 'cops' were. Exiting the building, he spread his wings and flew off, becoming one with the night sky.

For a long time, Bahamut was silent. He stood of an empty rooftop and stared down at the spot where he'd last seen Shiva. The area was now swarming with police cars and policemen running around. Glenn finally decided to speak.

(Hey, you OK there? )

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'll be fine."

(She was a friend of yours? )

"More than just a friend. I really cared for her. I…"

Bahamut couldn't speak it out, but Glenn understood nevertheless.

(Don't worry. But she seemed so…I really don't know how to explain it either. She knows, but she doesn't want to say. )

"Centuries may have passed in this world, but the passage of time in my world is different. I don't know what events may have transpired during my absence."

(We'll find out, ) Glenn said, (I promise. )

"You are very kind."

(We won't learn anything else tonight. ) Glenn suggested, (Let's go home. )

"I suppose you're right." He answered with a much happier tone in his voice, "But you were good tonight too."

Bahamut took to the sky as silently as before.

* * *

Glenn threw himself into bed and pulled the covers up. Five minutes later, his mother knocked on the door.

"Glenn! Get up or you'll be late for class."

Glenn moaned.

(Problems, problems. ) Bahamut teased. (Anyway, you were sleeping most of the afternoon. )

_Great! _Glenn thought, _Now I have to deal with school, some crazy evil warlock and this cocky dragon's voice inside my head. Oh boy, I'm really asking for it this time… _


	3. Of Ice and Stone

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Of Ice and Stone**

By nightdragon0

(Glenn! )

"Huh? ZZzzzzzzzz…"

(Glenn! )

(GLENN! YOU FOOL! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! )

"W-what? Argh!"

Glenn started, rolled and fell off the bed.

"Bahamut, do you know how hard it is to sleep with an audience in your head?"

(Well, it can't possibly be worse than your snoring. Anyway, you were supposed to meet Ashley at 5 'O' clock. )

"And?" Glenn checked his watch. It was 4.55pm. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me?!"

(I just did. )

"Idiot." Muttered Glenn as he raced out of his house.

* * *

"Don't bother running, you're already late." Ashley called as he approached.

She shoved him a Coke as he sat down. They were seated at the corner of a McDonald's restaurant. Glenn took a sip and a few moments to catch his breath.

"So, what's the scoop?" he asked.

"Well, Brad sent me an e-mail. Remember in the papers recently there was this thing about a strange creature sighting?"

"Yeah, I read it."

Ashley showed him a printout of the letter. A small picture was at the bottom. It was very blurred, but Glenn was just able to make out some small creature about the size of an average dog.

"See the woods in the background? They're actually pretty close to Aldrea's family ranch. She checked it out and guess what, her pendent reacted!"

The pendants each of the four wore were they're only means of picking out any abnormal activity. At a close enough range, the pendants would react to any form of magic or creatures from the GFs' world by glowing in a soft, golden light.

"Great! This is our first lead since…well our very first encounter."

"Yeah, they're going to check it out tonight."

"What a way to spend a Friday night." Glenn sat back in his chair.

"And how bout us?"

"Hmmm…" Glenn could've told her about his meeting with Shiva, but he'd already made an agreement with Bahamut not to mention it to anyone else. Bahamut seemed to have his own reasons, but Glenn secretly liked the prospect of being the 'hero'. "Nothing for us, I guess."

"None for me either," Ashley said.

"Well, all we can do is wait. It'll be nearly impossible to find that Dynaock guy in human form." Glenn stared into the glass window and saw Bahamut's image.

The dragon was glancing at the sky, obviously lost in thought.

* * *

"There's a lot on your mind."

(Huh? )

After leaving Ashley, Glenn had found a quite spot beside a pond at the local park. He took a pebble and threw it into the water, sending ripples out in all directions.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's about that lady, Shiva, isn't it?"

(I suppose I can't hide it from you. ) The dragon's image appeared on the water's surface. Glenn made a quick check to see if anyone was within earshot.

"And what she said about trouble in your home world. Hey, if it were me, I'd be worried too. But I don't see why you didn't want me to tell the others."

(I don't want them to start worrying too. Besides, Shiva's my problem. There were some…unpleasant instances between us in the past. But putting that aside, I have to find her. I just have to know what's going on. )

"Then couldn't the others help?"

(I've…asked a lot from them already. Remember the story we told you at the start? They came with me simply because they were my friends. Even through I could offer nothing more than my gratitude, they followed me to the end. ) Bahamut clenched a claw into a fist.

"Hey, don't try to change the subject. What about Shiva? Should we try to find her or what?"

(We have no idea where to look. )

"Let's start with the area we last saw her!" Glenn jumped to his feet. "It'll be dark soon, but it's worth a shot!"

(If you would, I'd…)

Glenn suddenly felt something rush past him.

"What was that?"

(I didn't see. )

Glenn checked the area, but saw nothing. A rustling of leaves caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see some small object hit him in the face and knock him into the pond.

SPLASH!

"Ugh! Hey!" Glenn wiped the water out of his eyes and caught sight of the prankster.

(Carbuncle! ) Bahamut exclaimed.

The small green sprite with a red gem embedded in his forehead playfully jumped about, laughing in a high pitched, squeaky voice. It resembled small furry animal, about the size of a dog.

"Come here you!" Glenn made a dive for the little GF, who simply skipped out of the way.

He ran down the path, crossed an empty road, scaled a fence and disappeared into the alley beyond.

"And that was?" Glenn asked as he followed.

(Some cute little critter that can only cast reflect, haste, shell or protect on people and nibble on their ankles. )

"That's it?" Glenn grunted as he pulled himself over the fence.

Ahead, Carbuncle waved to him before running around the corner.

(Seems like he's trying to lead us somewhere. Don't loose him, but stay sharp. It could be a trap. )

"Yeah, I know. Dammed, this is…"

* * *

"…just great!" Aldrea groaned.

She took another step and almost fell. Luckily, Brad was there to catch her.

"Come on," Brad urged, holding up his pendant, "we're almost there. Besides, our GFs would be useless in this dense forest."

"I know, I know."

They'd come prepared this time. Wearing jeans and boots to protect themselves from the pricks of the long grass. Armed with stronger flashlights, cell phones and a camera. But it still made Aldrea uneasy coming out to explore the forest in the middle of the night. She took a look back and could barely make out the shape of Brad's car in the darkness.

"You do know that we're going to get into trouble for this, right?" Aldrea asked.

"Yep." Brad just kept walking and hacking a path through the forest with a machete.

Although it took a while longer, they finally arrived at a huge tree. Unlike the others around it, this one was completely bare. Not a single leaf on any of its branches.

"Well, our pendants seem to point here." Aldrea remarked, holding up hers. "But it's just a tree."

(Perhaps we must, manipulate it somehow…) Unicorn suggested.

Brad already had that idea and was running his hand along the branches. One of them abruptly moved.

"Ah ha!" Like a lever, it moved down when Brad pushed. A doorway slid open in the body of the tree. A spiral staircase led down into darkness.

"Wow." Aldrea gasped. "Now we're getting somewhere."

(Stay alert. ) Leviathan reminded.

"Yeah, let's watch ourselves." Brad agreed. "We don't know what we'll find down there."

* * *

(Ashley, does it hurt your feet walking around shopping malls like this? ) Phoenix asked.

"Well, not really." Ashley paused beside a window. And looked into it so she could see Phoenix's image. The firebird was preening a wing. "Besides, we've got pretty much nothing to do."

(Say, what's that really tall building out there? ) Phoenix's image pointed a wing to the tallest building outside.

"That one?" Ashley replied, "It's supposed to be the headquarters for some new computer company. Some businessman suddenly struck it rich or something. Not that I really care bout this stuff."

Ashley had to stop talking because some people were passing by. One man bumped into her and knocked her down. His coat slipped slightly, but he quickly pulled it back on and continued walking.

"Hey! What a creep." Ashley muttered angrily. She made a quick check of her possessions to make sure she hadn't been pickpocketed.

(Ashley, did you see his shirt? )

"No. Why?"

(It had Dynaock's crest on it! )

"What?" Ashley felt her pendant, "But it's not reacting."

(He may have some sort of cloaking spell. )

"I'm following him!" the mysterious stranger was already disappearing from view. Briskly pushing her way through the crowd, Ashley did just that.

* * *

Glenn paused, panting and gasping for air. Carbuncle had led him on a merry chase and now, he was back where he'd started.

"W…where'd…he…go?"

The little GF suddenly jumped off the second story balcony and knocked Glenn into a dumpster.

"OW! Not fair!"

As quickly as he'd come, Carbuncle scampered up the fire escape, heading for the roof of the building.

(Perhaps I should try. ) Bahamut offered.

"Thought you'd never ask. Let's go!"

With that, Glenn relaxed and his body morphed into Bahamut's form.

"Rrrrrrrr! Feels good to stretch my wings. It's pretty cramped in your body."

(Oh, just shut up and get a move on. )

"Don't worry, he won't get far." Bahamut spread his wings and took off. It wasn't easy, but he managed to pick up speed, even in the cramped alley.

Carbuncle had just scampered up onto the roof.

"Gottcha." Bahamut grinned.

He had almost reached the top when a white sheet was suddenly thrown in his face.

"Argh! What the?!"

Temporarily blinded, he swerved to the left, and frantically reached for the sheet. He did succeed in pulling it off. Unfortunately…

"Oh SH—"

An electrical power cable was right in his path.

BBBZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!"

Furiously, Bahamut snapped the cable in half.

(Ouch. That's gotta hurt. I'm sure glad I don't share all the physical pain as you. )

"Shut…up…" Bahamut gasped. He was still in the air, flapping his wings weakly.

(Now you've just cut out the power for the entire block! )

"Well, excuse me for not being more sympathetic, but…GO TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES!"

Bahamut's roaring was interrupted by the laughing of Carbuncle. He waved, opened the roof hatch and jumped down.

"Grrrrr! Wait till I'm through with that little pip-squeak."

The dragon king smashed the hatch open and dropped down into a dimly lit corridor. It led only to an elevator on one end and a slightly ajar door on the other. Bahamut could hear soft footsteps coming from behind the door.

(You should check it out. ) Glenn suggested. (But keep your cool. )

Bahamut carefully approached, checking for any traps along the way. The area seemed clear, even when he opened the door and found Carbuncle quietly sitting on an office desk.

_Now, I've got you! _

The dragon took a step forward and immediately realized his mistake when the floor tile sank beneath his weight. There wasn't even time for him to fly away, before he ended up caught in a metal net. Unable to take the weight of the net, Bahamut landed on his back on the floor below.

It was when he tried to get up that he realized that he was lying on some gummy liquid. Very sticky and very strong, because it held him down. Not matter how he struggled, his limbs, tail and wings were immobilized. Firing off any breath attacks was a pretty bad idea, as it would bring the entire roof down on his head. Now, that left him literally…stuck where he was.

Carbuncle looked down through the open trapdoor, pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

"GGRRRRR! **#&#& **YOU! YOU **#&#&**ING SON OF A B**#&#&**! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOUR **#&#&****ing **FUR COAT, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR **#&#&****ing** HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR **#&#&****ing** ASS! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE—MMMMMMRRGGHHH!"

That was when Carbuncle dumped a bucket of the sticky liquid on his face, gluing his mouth shut.

"You shouldn't use such nasty words here." Carbuncle scolded. "After all, we do want to keep this fanfic at the PG-13 rating you know."

* * *

"What is this place?"

"Looks like some whole underground lake."

"Yeah," Aldrea shone her light, "Huh? Look there!"

"What's this? A cyber cafe?"

"More like a school science lab."

A row of computers had been lined up along one of the walls. Next to that were a group of tables and shelves stacked with all types of laboratory equipment. Brad walked up and begun examining the computers.

"All the equipment here was probably powered by some portable power generators." Aldrea said. "But I wonder what's the big secret they were researching. And why here?"

(I'm afraid I haven't the slightest clue either. ) Unicorn said, (But it seems rather suspicious that… )

Aldrea saw something in the shadows. It was about a foot away from Brad.

"Brad! Watch out!"

"What?"

The creature lunged. Brad was barely able to avoid being smashed to bits like the computers. Aldrea shone her light into its face, momentarily stunning the creature. In the light it seemed humanoid, but with wings, a tail and a lizard-like face. It hunched low down and prepared its next attack.

"Even I know what that is!" Brad yelled, "A gargoyle. I used to read stories about them when I was a kid."

(Well, you're living one now. ) Unicorn shouted. (Heads up! Another one's behind you Aldrea! )

Aldrea cried out in surprise as she dodged the attack from behind.

(Brad, go for the water! ) Leviathan urged.

"Hey! Come and get me!" Brad threw some stones at the two gargoyles.

Both left Aldrea and begun chasing Brad. He raced for the water and plunged in. There was a bright flash from below the surface and Leviathan's head rose from beneath.

Roaring, he brought up his tail and smacked one of the gargoyles aside. The second was a little smarter, dodging a bite and slashing the side of Leviathan's face.

(Aldrea, hurry! )

"I know." Aldrea backed away. Out of nowhere, a white cloak appeared in her hand. She threw it over herself and morphed. Unicorn, in her place, emerged.

Meanwhile, the two gargoyles were ganging up on Leviathan. One had managed go grasp onto his head and was attempting to jab his eyes. The other was grabbing onto his tail. The sea serpent eventually managed to shake it loose and fire off a spray of water from his mouth. The force of the attack slammed it into the wall, shattering it to pieces.

The other took advantage of its friend's demise to sink its fangs into the back of Leviathan's neck. Roaring in pain, Leviathan managed to shake it off, but the damaged was already done. The sea serpent's body was getting stiff.

"Rrraaghh! What's happening? I can't move!"

His body turned to stone, Leviathan collapsed on the water's edge. The gargoyle moved in for the kill.

"Hey! You!"

Unicorn charged, horn raised forward. The gargoyle leapt over her, however, Unicorn stopped and gave it a kick with her rear legs, sending it flying off. She spotted Leviathan's petrified form.

"Hang on!" She raced over. Her golden horn lit up with magic energy. "Heal horn!"

Slowly, his body returned to normal. Leviathan pulled himself up.

"Thanks. Now I know why we brought you along."

"Glad to be of service." She smiled. "But now…"

Both turned to face the lone gargoyle, who wasn't looking as confident as it was before.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan called out the name of his attack.

"Holy!" Unicorn reared up on her back legs and cast the spell.

The gargoyle was shattered into millions of pieces. Leviathan and Unicorn looked at each other and let out sighs of relief.

"Whew."

(Great teamwork guys. ) Brad congratulated.

(Well, at least we know that our foe was doing something here. ) Aldrea said. (But what? )

* * *

"Hey, where'd he go?"

Ashley stopped short. The alley led to a dead end.

(I'm sure I saw him go this way, ) Phoenix said, (but with your eyes, I can't really tell. )

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence." Ashley muttered.

She thumped a fist against the wall in frustration and examined her pendant. Nothing…wait! It began to glow again!

"Huh?"

Something moved. A…shadow?

Ashley's reaction was swift, grabbing the lid off a garbage can and using it to parry the attack. The creature was black except for its glowing yellow eyes. It roughly had a body with two hands and a tail, but seemed flat, like a piece of cloth.

(Ashley, these shadow monsters are known as Creeps. They're not very strong, but are particularly good at sneaking up on their prey. Watch out, they tend to attack in numbers. )

Ashley had to dodge another attack from behind.

"Yeah, figures."

She attempted to make a run for it, but three more shadowy creatures appeared, cutting off her escape route. Ashley backed as far as she could into a wall.

"Phoenix, let's fight!"

(Glad to. )

Flames engulfed Ashley's body. They're weren't hurting her, but instead transforming her.

Phoenix screeched and lashed out with her talons, knocking some of the Creeps away.

"Let's take this where there's a little more room."

Flapping her wings, Phoenix flew up. The Creeps followed, climbing up the side of the building. At the top, Phoenix stopped and readied herself. The first one extended its hands and lashed out for her. Phoenix swerved to one side, then attacked with her talons, ripping it in half.

The next three reached the top and begun lashing out for her as well. Fortunately, flight was her advantage, easily allowing her to elude them. The last one hung back and cast a Thunder spell on her.

The firebird screeched in pain.

"Ouch! OK, payback time!"

She dive-bombed the leader, knocking it into the rest. The Creeps ended up in a tangled heap.

"That's right boys, huddle up and make one nice BIG target! Phoenix flame!"

Spreading her wings, she tossed off a bunch of fireballs, which vaporized the monsters in a flash of light.

(Great! ) Ashley told her partner, (But we still lost the guy. )

* * *

"Yes, such a shame."

Sirens began blaring in the distance.

(Phoenix, let's get out of here! )

"Carbuncle! You were only supposed to use this trap if he was being uncooperative!" A voice called out.

"I'm sorry." Carbuncle gave an innocent look. "But it was fun."

Shiva entered the room Bahamut was trapped in. Now that she was in her true form, Bahamut could see that she was the same as ever. A beautiful woman with a snow-white skin color.

"I'm really sorry about that." She said, kneeling down beside Bahamut. "Are you all right?"

_I've never been so humiliated in all my life! _

At least, that was what he wanted to say, but what came out was more like: "MMMMRRRggHH! MMrrrGGhhh!"

"Oh yes, I think I should get you out of there." She waved her hand, sprinkling some snow-like powder over him. The glue dissolved and Bahamut was able to pull himself up.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO **#&#&ing** HUMILIATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Typical you, when you're pissed off." Shiva gave a laugh, "Now I'm sure it's really you."

"Whatever made you doubt it was me?" Bahamut asked.

"Well, you won't like it but…"

"Shiva, please tell me! It's not like I can keep up to date while being locked up as a stone statue."

"Back in our world, war's broken out."

"What?"

"Come into the next room and sit down. I'll explain." Shiva changed into her human form and Carbuncle jumped into her arms.

Bahamut too reverted, changing back into Glenn's form.

(We'll go with her for now. ) Bahamut said. (but watch her carefully. I'm not sure I can completely trust her. )

"You're the human?" Shiva asked.

"Name's Glenn. I'm Bahamut's partner. You'll have to talk to me. Either way, Bahamut can still hear us."

"I know. I've worked with humans before." Shiva waved her hand. "Here, this way."

Glenn followed her into the next room.

* * *

"After you all left, the gate between our worlds was sealed." Shiva began her story, "There was peace for many years. Until that day…"

Glenn took a sip of the coffee he'd been offered and listened intently.

"It was Diablos, one of the 'dark' ones. He suddenly approached the elders saying that he had some connections that could open the gateway to the real world. He said that we could attack by surprise and that that world as our own. Of course, the elders were against it. Although they banished him to the outer lands, it wasn't the end. Many of our own sided with him. They began conjuring up all sorts of evil and dark creatures. I urged Maduin to take action, but he was unwilling to go against orders."

"Maduin?" Glenn asked.

(One of our top military commanders. He was the one who trained me. )

"Like your father trained him before." Shiva said.

"Hey, I hate to stick out like a sore thumb, but can we get back to the story?" Glenn asked, "It was getting interesting."

"Oh, yes. The dark ones launched an attack on our capital. It was so sudden and so precise, the elders and our army never had time to react. I was away, but Maduin was there at the time of the attack. I heard that no one survived."

(No… ) Bahamut whispered.

"Those of us who didn't join Diablos in his mad quest formed a rebellion against his forces. So, the war began."

"And you?"

"I couldn't stand it. I somehow managed to find the gate. As its seal had been weakened, I was able to slip through and hide out here. However, I fear the forces of light may be falling. The dark could be mounting an invasion."

(How about the others? )

"I really don't know. I lost touch with most of them when the war began. I don't even know what side they're on. Palidor and Fenrir helped me escape. They insisted on staying back to hold off the enemy forces. They'd said they would join me later, but I never heard from them again."

(Those friends… ) Bahamut was filled with both remorse and rage at the same time.

"But now our worst fears may be coming through. I recently sensed a breach in the fabric of space."

"A what?" Glenn asked, "You're not making any sense."

(She means that they're found a way to open the gate. )

"Yes," Shiva reached forward and took Glenn's hand. He could feel the shaking through the snow-like touch of her hand, "and I need your help…"


	4. Trail

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Trail**

By nightdragon0

"Bahamut, can we really trust her?"

(No. )

"Then, why did you agree to help her?"

(Because I have to find out. ) The dragon growled, (There's too much that's changed, too much I don't know about. Damned, I feel like I don't know anything anymore. )

Glenn quickly crossed the street and resumed his brisk walk along the pavement. He was secretly glad there was hardly anyone around. He certainly did look rather odd seemingly talking to himself like that.

(I feel that she's not lying about the war, but as to which side she's on… ) He let the sentence trail off.

"By the way, you do know that I'm meeting up with the rest on Sunday, right? They could…"

(No, I don't want them to know. ) Bahamut replied sharply. (I need to do this on my own. )

"I understand." Glenn said. "I'll help you, of course, but if I just call off the meeting and disappear like that, Ashley's definitely gonna get suspicious."

(Simple. You come up with a diversion. )

"Oh thanks, give me the hard part!" Glenn moaned, "But I'll come up with something."

(I'm counting on you. Oh, and Glenn? )

"Yea?"

(If you dare tell anyone about the other 'incident' that happened tonight, I'll… )

"I know, I know. You'll what? Bite my head off? Rip my guts out through my nose and tie my shoelaces with them? Yeah, yeah…old story, heard those ones before."

(WHY did I get stuck with the defective human?! ) Bahamut moaned.

"Coming to think of it," Glenn replied, "the feeling is mutual. What was I thinking when I let you into my head?!"

(You were thinking it was cool to have a real, life dragon inhabit your body. )

"Aw shut up."

* * *

"Glenn! You're actually on time!" gasped Ashley.

"Whew, can't be late all the time, right?" Glenn panted as he jogged up to his friend.

(Hey Phoenix, how you doing Chocobo legs?)

(Jerk!)

SLAP!

A five-fingered red mark instantly appeared on Glenn's face.

"Ooooowwww!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ashley gasped, bringing her hands up to her face.

(Sorry guys. ) Came Phoenix's voice. (That was an instinctive reaction. )

"But did you have to hit me?! Ow!" Glenn moaned, rubbing his sore cheek. _Dumb dragon! I'm gonna get you for this! _

(Just making sure you were alert.) Bahamut was silently laughing to himself.

(Humph!) Phoenix huffed.

"By the way, there's the bus!" Glenn yelled, pointing. "Come on!"

(Put the jokes aside and remember the plan. ) Bahamut said sternly, his tone having suddenly changed. Glenn could tell that Bahamut had sent him a private message.

Glenn deliberately let Ashley run ahead of him and board the bus first. He then stood beside the bus and pretended to be searching through his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Ashley called from inside the bus.

"Oh man!" Glenn whacked his own head, "I left my wallet back at home! Why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch up with you guys later?"

"Not like I have much of a choice anyway." Ashley called. The bus had already stared moving. "See you later!"

Glenn waited until the bus was out of sight, and then ran into a deserted alley nearby.

"So, how was that for distracting her?" he asked, grinning.

(Sufficient. Now, you morph and I'll do the rest. )

"OK, just be sure to take my backpack along."

Glenn started the morph and soon, Bahamut stood in his place. The dragon made another check of the area. It was daylight and he needed to be a little more cautious. Satisfied that they were alone, he grabbed the backpack and effortlessly scaled the building.

Once on the rooftop, Bahamut caught an updraft and rose high into the sky.

* * *

Glenn and Ashley's hometown was at the edge of a huge metropolis. On one side, it was miles and miles of city streets and buildings everywhere. To the other, vast regions of government-protected forests and lush green plains.

That division never failed to amuse Bahamut, especially looking at it from above. It was like separating the silver and green regions on a map. However, he knew that it certainly wasn't appropriate time for sightseeing.

Choosing a forested area, Bahamut set down as quietly as he could. That still stirred up several members of the nearby wildlife and rustled quite a few leaves. It had been a hot, tiring flight and Bahamut took a while to meditate and relax.

"Something…is not quite right." He muttered.

Although he had his eyes closed, Bahamut still heard the whizzing of some object spinning through the air. Instinctively, he sprang up from his kneeling position and jumped away.

TWHACK!

The throwing axe impaled itself in the trunk of the tree that Bahamut had been right in front of. The axe thrower wasn't far behind, leaping from the bushes and grabbing the dragon from behind in a chokehold.

"Still as sharp as ever old friend." Came a rough voice.

Bahamut didn't need to see him to know whom the voice belonged to. He could practically smell his foul breath from behind.

"Ah Sacred." He gasped while they struggled. "Your big brother still changing the diapers for you?"

"Grrrr! That's only gonna make me hit you harder, dragon!"

"That's if you can hit me at all!"

Bahamut drove both his elbows into his opponent's stomach and slipped out of the hold.

"Ggrrraaagghhh!" The armor-wearing minotaur roared. Like the minotaur of the legends, he reassembled a bull with huge horns standing on its rear legs. He reached behind him and took hold on a halberd strapped to his back.

"Come on!" Bahamut taunted, assuming a fighting stance, "I beat you with my bare hands!"

(Hey B, you have claws! ) Glenn couldn't help but pipe out a smart remark. The human had been so quiet that the dragon had almost forgotten his consciousness was there, within his body.

Sacred charged, swinging the huge weapon. Bahamut jumped, ducked and rolled to avoid the multiple swings. The dragon leapt up, used a tree as a springboard to propel his body over his opponent and at the same time tripped him up with his tail.

"Looks like you could use some target practice!" Bahamut called as Sacred hit the floor.

"GGrrrrrrrrr! Whirlwind attack!" Sacred tightened his grip on the weapon and begun to spin like a tornado.

Bahamut backed away several feet. This was a new move.

Sacred was stirring up a large cloud of dust as well, making it harder to see. Bahamut focused as best as he could. While Sacred wasn't the brightest of the lot, he certainly had considerable strength. And getting hit by that huge halberd wouldn't be pleasant at all.

_Got to time this just right…_

The tornado was rapidly approaching and Bahamut held his ground until the very last instant, then rolled away and lashed out at what he predicted to be his enemy's back. His timing was dead on and his sudden counter knocked Sacred out of his tornado.

"Wwwwargh!" Sacred stumbled and got his weapon stuck in a nearby tree.

The grunt turned around just in time to see Bahamut's foot connecting with his face. The huge creature stumbled and fell against the tree, his weight both felling the tree and snapping his own weapon in two.

"Try remembering the old tricks before trying new ones!" Bahamut laughed.

"Why you…!! Wait till big brother hears about this!" Sacred whined, "He'll be here next time, then you'll be sorry!!"

With that, the bull-like creature ran off, disappearing into the forest.

"Arrogant as ever I see." Said another voice. Only this one was a little more threatening.

Bahamut fired his Mega Flare in the direction of the voice, resulting in an explosion that sent leaves and pieces of wood flying.

"And stupid as ever too." The same feminine voice came from another direction.

"Hmmm…an illusion?!"

A beautiful young woman stepped into view. She was dressed in extremely revealing clothing and had a pair of feathery white wings on her back. However, Bahamut knew that this was no ordinary human being.

"Siren." he muttered, "I should've expected to find you pulling the Brothers' leash."

"Hah, touchy as ever." She laughed, brushing her waist-length blond hair and giving him a sedative smile.

"Why come after me?" He asked. If she wanted to play games, then maybe he could squeeze some information out of her.

"You've been asleep for a long time. So maybe I should tell you that there's a little civil war going on back home right now. And basically, you're the wild card in the game."

"So it's more than just our personal history?"

"We're simply fighting for a future that benefits both our worlds, only thing is that some of us don't appreciate the idea."

"And I'm one of them, right?"

"Considering you decided to play big hero to this realm back then, yes."

"So be then. No hard feelings…for this!" Bahamut lunged and used a claw swipe.

Siren, caught off guard, barely managed to evade it with a large scratch on the side of her face. Infuriated, she opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched, ear-piercing shriek.

Bahamut stumbled back, covering his head with his claws to block out the horrible sounds.

"Diamond Dust!"

A spear of ice knocked Siren out of her attack and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Pity, I'm hardly impressed." Shiva said coldly, readying another ice javelin.

"Took you long enough." Bahamut muttered, getting up and holding his claws together to charge a spell.

"So…Shiva and Bahamut…together. How interesting." Siren chuckled, "Well, until we fight again…"

As she spoke, Siren begun to fade from view until she was completely gone.

Alone at last, the pair lowered their weapons.

"You came…" Shiva said. "Thank you."

Carbuncle appeared behind her and scrambled up onto her shoulder. The dragon growled, still not too happy with the little pest.

"You know I would." He finally said. "Now what…"

A loud explosion abruptly broke the silence of the forest. The ground shook for several moments in which the pair nearly lost their balance.

"What the?!"

"No," Shiva muttered. "They may already be opening the gate between the worlds!"

"This was what you told me, right? About our enemies invading this realm?"

"Yes, it is. But we may still have time to prevent it from happening!" Shiva pointed upwards to a mountain behind them.

Bahamut could see smoke pouring out from a large hole in its side. A hole that didn't look naturally formed at all. He didn't need to be told what to do next.

"Let's go."

Shiva nodded.

Reaching out his hands, he picked her up, spread his wings and took off.

* * *

Like a volcano, was the first thought that came to mind. And upon nearing their destination, it certainly felt as hot as one.

The cavern gave off a fiery glow, visible even from the outside. Seeming like an entrance to hell, it gave off a forbidding sense of entry.

Bahamut landed on a ledge and look down into a pool of boiling magma.

"Look, there." Shiva pointed.

The dragon had to squint amidst the steaming, bubbling pools, but eventually got what she was pointing to. Seemingly hovering just a few feet above the lava pool lay a pair of huge, black double doors.

"That's the gate?" Bahamut wondered, "It seems to be unguarded…"

No sooner had the words left his jaws did a stream of lava suddenly rise out of the center of the pool. Both warriors jumped back as the lava stream formed into a miniature tornado.

A figure broke out of the lava stream, a fiery beast with horns. One that both instantly recognized.

"Ifrit!" Shiva called, "Ifrit, it's me!"

The fire elemental only gave off a menacing howl.

"I don't think he hears you." Bahamut warned, "He looks like he's possessed by something."

Ifrit launched a fireball, which detonated between the two, throwing both to the ground.

"We have to take him!" Bahamut yelled.

"I know." Shiva said softly, "Just try not to hurt him…"

(Well, that's easier said that done. ) Glenn's voice said.

Bahamut raised his head to fire his Mega Flare, but ended up getting a fireball in the lower jaw. Though stunned, he managed to recover in time to block the next wave of fireballs with his arms.

"Damn, can't charge my attack in time!" he muttered, frustrated.

"Argh!" On the other side, Shiva had formed an ice wall to defend herself, but the flames still melted the ice relatively quickly.

(Can't you cast something? ) Glenn asked.

"Gargh! No, my spells need time to charge." Bahamut said, "And there's barely enough room to maneuver in here."

The flames were already beginning to pierce his tough hide. Bahamut knew he couldn't take much more.

(Hey dragon breath! ) Glenn called, (Just go straight in! )

"Glenn, are you insane?!"

(No seriously. If you charge him now, chances are you'll do more damage to him than his does to you. Come on partner, trust me on this one! )

_He just might be right…_

Bahamut lowered his body and charged, head on. Ifrit noticed his maneuver and directed all his firepower towards him. The dragon took a couple of hits while clearing the distance between himself and his foe.

Before the fire beast could cast anything else, Bahamut had his claws around his neck. Ifrit, however, wasn't ready to give up and a furious struggle ensued.

Bahamut found himself shoved onto his back. He heaved up and tossed Ifrit off. Bahamut then tackled his foe before he was fully on his feet. That got him a punch in the face and he retaliated with equal force.

Suddenly, Ifrit jumped back in shock, with Carbuncle having latched his teeth into his ankle.

"Bahamut, catch!" Shiva shouted from behind him.

In a split second, the dragon spun around, caught the ice javelin Shiva tossed him, and then swung it…connecting directly with Ifrit's lower jaw. Ifrit groaned then fell and lay still.

Bahamut dropped to his knees, completely exhausted. Shiva sprinted past him and looked over the edge.

"Not good!" she reported, "The gate is opening! But I have an idea."

_Just as well too…_Bahamut thought, still very dazed.

"And Bahamut…I'm sorry."

The dragon looked up just in time to see a slab of ice hit him in the face.

* * *

Shiva knelt down beside the dragon's unconscious form. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell him. To warn him…to apologize…to thank him.

But there was simply no time. He would've wanted to stop her if he knew. Shiva knew she had to follow her own path. But there was at least something she could do.

"Glenn!" She called, taking Bahamut's claw in her hand. "Glenn, I know you can still hear me in there. Listen, I'm sorry…but the only way I can seal this gate is from the other side. I have to go back, to our world."

A cold tear trickled down her face.

"Bahamut would try to stop me…but I have to do this. But tell him to seek out the others still hidden in this realm. Only once you've gathered up our allies, then and save both our worlds! He's the only one who can do it now."

Shiva bent closer to Bahamut's ear and whispered something to him.

She lifted Ifrit's unconscious form onto her shoulder and positioned herself above the gate. Even as she did, she continued to talk.

"Our own people are at war and you'll never know who you can trust! But follow your instincts…and your heart, my friends. And you will come out victorious. Farewell…"

Carbuncle scampered up onto her other shoulder.

"Bye-bye!" the little Eidolon waved, with a sad tone in his voice.

Bahamut pulled himself up just as Shiva jumped.

"Shiva?! Shiva!!"

The entire pit surged with blinding blue energy. Bahamut closed his eyes and roared out in pain.

"Gotcha!" the long tail of Leviathan reached in and wrapped itself around the wounded dragon. "Come on buddy, I've got you!"

The water serpent dragged Bahamut out just as a huge explosion rocked the cavern and sent the entire mountain down on top of it, sealing it off forever.

* * *

"What the hell had you been thinking?!" Phoenix yelled, "Trying to write your own death certificates?!"

"I know, I said I was sorry, all right?" Bahamut muttered.

Their party of four had gathered beside a nearby stream, where Unicorn was tending to his wounds.

As it turned out, Ashley had gotten suspicious and had jumped off the bus at the next stop. Not finding Glenn at his house or anywhere around town for that matter, she'd contacted the rest of the group. They'd spend the day tracking him, which hadn't been easy until Leviathan had spotted the explosion on the mountainside.

Glenn and Bahamut had accounted for their actions and give their party a detailed description of the day's events. (Mostly form Glenn, though.) And Phoenix, in particular, wasn't too happy about it.

(Phoenix, try to calm down. ) Ashley urged.

(She's right, ) said Aldrea, Unicorn's partner, (It's already done. There's no point in compounding the mistake. )

"Hey, everyone needs their own space once in a while." Everyone looked up at Leviathan while he spoke. It would be foolish to ignore advice from the oldest member of their group. "But these are troubled times. Especially now, we've got to hold together. We're caught between a civil war here and the only ones we can depend on would be each other."

"Shiva hinted that there may be others, sealed off like we had been." Bahamut nodded, "Very vague, but at least it gives us something to do."

"Only now a bunch of our own people have decided that we're the enemy." Phoenix reminded them, "Problem is, they know us, but not the reverse. Then there's the warlock Dynaock. I wouldn't be surprised if our enemies are all one big family."

"Maybe we should let them come to us," Unicorn suggested, "probably better than us charging straight into them."

"We'll keep that in mind." Bahamut agreed, "For now, we just keep up with what we've been doing so far…wait and watch. Agreed?"

The others nodded.

"It's us against the world now," the dragon grinned, holding out a claw, "and I say: bring em' on!"

Unicorn placed a hoof on top of his claw. Leviathan added in the tip of his tail. Phoenix, however, hesitated.

She gave the group a stern stare before finally stretching out her wing.

"Just remember something lizard-lips, you screw up again and I get your leadership mantle!"

"You're welcomed to try and take it…anytime."

Inwardly, Glenn, Ashley, Brad and Aldrea all smiled. Things were, at least, headed for the better.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the city, a dark-haired man sat at his desk at the top of a building. With his back towards the open window, his body was silhouetted by the orange glow of the setting sun. The gleam of his sunglasses added to the darkness of his tone. Even the black and gray colors of his business suit matched the mood in his office.

"So, have the clean up crews done their job yet?"

His statement was addressed to the young Japanese woman standing patiently in front of his desk.

"Yes sir."

"And the cover story?"

"All done sir. The public will know nothing of this."

"Very well then. You are dismissed, Miss Yankuria."

"Sir!" She acknowledged and bowed before leaving.

Even before the door slammed shut, the man had already turned to face the window.

"So much to do, yet so little time."

* * *

Yankuria walked past the security guard and casually ran her identification card through the card reader.

"Working late, Alison?" the guard smiled.

"You have no idea." She replied grumpily, leaving without giving him a chance to say anything else.

She got to the parking lot and was reaching for the car door when a sudden movement startled her.

"Well, you handled your bad day pretty well." A deep voice came form behind.

"Dyanock, don't do that!" she growled angrily, spinning around.

The black cloaked figure was easily passable as a human male, except for the cloud of mist that seemed to follow him everywhere he appeared. He wore a helmet decorated with a pair of horns and a single slit for his eyes.

"Ah, sincere apologies my dear."

"Do dispense with the pleasantries, it's annoying the hell out of me."

"Very well then. How was the situation, Siren?"

(Shiva wouldn't tell him much, which was an upside for us. ) Siren's voice replied, (She did manage to seal up the gate though. Fortunately, our contacts on the other side will be taking care of that. )

"And the old fool Carter up there," Alison jerked a thumb, "still doesn't have a clue."

(However, we're gonna need to get better help if we're going to accomplish anything. )

"All in good time ladies." the warlock replied, "just do your job for now."

(And what about you? )

"I'll be doing mine. That is, to stay hidden." In another swirl of mist, the cloaked form faded and vanished into thin air.

Alison glanced in the car's mirror to see Siren's image materializing.

"Interesting boss you have there." She commented.

(You...don't know the half of that. ) Siren laughed.

* * *

"GGGrrrrraaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh!"

"Ifrit!" Shiva ran over to her fallen companion's side.

A shadowy, demon-like shaped hovered beside them.

"So, ready to give up yet?" Diablos sneered.

"Not a chance!" Ifrit growled, "You won't control me like you did before!"

"I'll make sure to correct that...by killing you this time!"

Seeing her chance, Shiva rolled Carbuncle behind one of the desert's sand dunes, out of the demon's sight range.

"Go Carbuncle, hurry!" she whispered urgently.

The small GF wanted to protest, but even he knew what he had to do. With a tearful look in his eyes, he took off, scurrying away and disappearing into the desert sands.

"Shiva!" Ifrit yelled, "Let's take him!"

"Agreed!" She replied.

"Hmmm...pathetic." Diablos frowned.

"Hell fire!" the fiery beast charged up balls of fire from his hands.

"Diamond Dust!" Shiva did the same with her ice javelins.

"Dark Messenger!" Dark energy swirled around Diablos as he prepared for his most devastating attack.

Screams ran out throughout much of the desert area.

* * *

"Whew, what a day!" Glenn collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He lay back and waited in anticipation for Bahamut berate him about not having done the hard work.

Unfortunately, he was sorely disappointed.

"Hey scale belly, that's your cue!" he said aloud.

Still nothing.

"Hello?" Glenn got up and looked into his table mirror, only to see the dragon's image with his head down, snoring loudly. (And the Anime bubble effects from the mouth.)

"Then I suppose you don't want to hear the little secret Shiva wanted me to tell you..."

(What?! ) Bahamut snapped up, instantly wide awake.

"But firstly, I need you to answer some questions first. How was it that I could still hear her even though you were unconscious?"

(It's a theory, but because we're essentially still two separate life forms, our conscious minds function separately. )

"But we do share the same physical body."

(Indeed, and that's why some of my exhaustion passes on to you. )

"So, back then when you were out cold, I could've moved your body, right?"

(Don't get any funny ideas Glenn! )

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh and," Glenn paused. "What happens if...say you get killed or something?"

(Oh, that's a special case. ) The dragon replied. (In the unlikely event that that'll happen, it'll just be me, period. )

"Hmmm...thought so." Glenn smiled.

(Hey, quit laughing. Not like anything'll take me down anytime soon. Now, Time for your bit. )

Glenn suddenly stopped laughing.

"Shiva wanted me to tell you that she really did love you back then. Despite all the differences you two had."

(Shiva... )

"Hey, I'm sorry, you know?"

(Glenn, thanks. But it's not your fault. ) He hesitated, (Do me a favor, and look up at the moon. )

"Huh?"

(I see through your eyes, remember? )

Glenn complied, silently noticing the bright, full moon.

(I used to tell her that I'd emerge from behind the moon to protect her from danger. Now... )

"You still can! She wanted you to do save both worlds, and you're gonna do that, you hear? We all are!"

(Glenn, that's a different side of you. )

"They say there are two sides to every coin, my friend." He gleamed. "Deal with it."

(Ha...speak for yourself. )


	5. Unforeseen

Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission.

* * *

**Unforeseen**

By nightdragon0

"RRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Unicorn barely got out of the way as a huge blast incinerated the spot she'd been standing on.

"That was close!" she gasped.

The Hexadragon she'd been fighting turned around, frustrated to have missed again. This time, Unicorn charged straight at it and leapt over its head, slamming her rear hooves into the creature's six eyes. This caused it to roar and thrash its tail about wildly in pain.

Unicorn was knocked to the floor by the muscular tail.

(Hurry! Move! ) She heard Aldrea's voice in her head.

Unicorn rolled away as the Hexadragon's forelegs slammed down. Taking advantage of its distraction, Unicorn quickly repositioned herself and drove her horn straight into the creature's exposed chest.

Blood spurted from the wound as it struggled desperately to free itself. Utilizing all of her strength, Unicorn planted her legs firmly and drove deeper, the sharp horn ripping through the creature's innards.

Finally, the Hexadragon uttered its death howl as it collapsed.

Exhausted, Unicorn stumped back and reverted to back to being Aldrea.

"Ow! Unicorn, of all the spots, you just had to pick the one in the mud." Aldrea groaned, noticing her white clothes had been covered with muck and dirt.

(Sorry about that Aldrea. ) Unicorn replied, (Whew, this one wasn't easy at all. )

The surrounding forest clearing didn't look much better either. A number of burnt patches indicated the number of times Unicorn had escaped a fiery death.

"I'll say." Aldrea nodded, "It's also the fifth one this week. A lot of these fiends have been showing up lately."

(Like it's becoming easier to cross the gates between our two worlds. But we've been fighting off so many that we haven't exactly had time to trace the source of the breach. )

"Well, what about it?" Aldrea asked, gesturing to the Hexadragon's corpse.

(Just leave it be. I think this area is isolated enough and it'll eventually break up into magical energy and return to the GF World. )

"You're right." Aldrea said, "Well, it's 1am in the morning and I'd like to call it a...huh? What's that?"

The black-haired girl listened more carefully. Yes, as she'd thought, it was the sound of a helicopter. Scanning the skies, Aldrea finally caught sight of its searchlight.

It was rapidly approaching their location.

(You'd better hide. ) Unicorn urged.

Aldrea didn't need any more encouragement to dash deeper into the forest and lie low amongst the foliage.

The spotlight moved until it located the Hexadragon's corpse. The helicopter then set down as close to it as possible and half a dozen armed soldiers jumped out.

Soon, two more helicopters with more soldiers joined it.

"Units 1 and 2, secure the area!" The commander ordered. "Units 3 and 4, prepare to transport the creature. 5 and 6, prepare for cleanup operation. Move! Move!"

"Ugh-oh." Aldrea muttered, noticing the soldiers were spreading out to search for any unwanted intruders.

(Aldrea let me control you for a moment. ) Unicorn spoke.

Aldrea nodded and watched her hands draw a strange symbol in the air. She gasped as her hands begun to fade out in front of her.

(It's a Vanish spell. ) Unicorn told her, (Invisibility, so they won't find us. Just keep lying low and be as silent as possible. )

The soldiers worked swiftly, loading the corpse onto the helicopters and packing up immediately after. Leaves and grass were thrown over the brunt patches, and dirt kicked over them to help cover up the scene of the battle.

In about 15 minutes, everything was done. Satisfied, the soldiers climbed back onto their helicopters and disappeared into the dark sky.

"What was that all about?" Aldrea muttered when she was sure it was safe, "Those guys were sure creepy."

(They knew exactly what they were doing. ) Unicorn noted, (And that's what worries me. )

"Maybe some top secret government agency knows about us?" Aldrea suggested, though she cringed at the thought.

(Possible, but it could be something else too. )

Both stood in the darkness, pondering on the night's encounters. Things were getting more and more complicated by the hour.

* * *

"Glenn, answer the question!"

"Huh? What? Sir?" Glenn snapped out of his daydream. He'd been practically asleep and hadn't heard a thing.

(The answer is 52 you fool! ) Bahamut's mocking tone rang out in his mind.

"52." Glenn muttered.

The math lecturer frowned, like he hadn't been expecting Glenn to be able to answer that, but nodded and went back to explaining the problem.

(Don't bother thanking me. ) Bahamut growled, (I just didn't want you to embarrass us both. )

Too tired to protest, Glenn yawned as he nodded. He felt he had a good reason for it too.

For someone who'd been out the entire night chasing a gang of spell-casting imps and had jumped into bed five minutes before the alarm clock went off, it was good that he could even keep his head up at all.

_Not that I can tell my teacher that anyway. _

Glenn looked down at his watch. He still had two more hours to go.

* * *

"Finally, done with the classes." Glenn slammed his locker shut and walked down the hall.

Turning round a corner, he promptly smacked into a girl, causing her to drop the pile of books she'd been carrying.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." He gasped, kneeling down to pick up the books. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you." the girl replied.

She was a blond haired girl about his age, dressed in a completely white suit, with a shirt and long pants. She was slim built and had her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Haven't seen you around before. You new here?" Glenn asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Erm...yes actually."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to this place after a while. By the way, I'm Glenn. Nice to meet you."

"Cecil. And it's nice to meet you too."

"Hey, that looks pretty nice." Glenn said, noticing a pendant placed on top of the book pile.

"You think so?" Cecil asked, offering it to Glenn. "Take a look. It's a family heirloom."

Glenn held the circular golden pendant up to the light. It was well polished with several glittering gems around its sides and some writings at the center. It was attached to a strong-looking black piece of string.

"Well, I've gotta go. Take care Cecil." Glenn waved, returning the pendant.

"You too Glenn."

(Didn't you see the pendant? ) Bahamut suddenly asked.

Glenn stepped off the main corridor, pulled out a cell phone and held it up to his ear to make it look like he was talking to someone.

"Yeah, what about it?" He whispered, still being cautious of anyone overhearing.

(It looks a lot like ours. )

Glenn pulled his pendant out from under his shirt and turned it around in his hand. His did look exactly like the one the girl had, except for the gems at the sides and the symbol on the center. But it seemed to be far too coincidental.

"You don't mean...she's one of us?"

(I didn't get a good look at the symbol on the pendant, but it's a possibility... )

Glenn was instantly off running. Bumping into several people along the way, Glenn made it back to the turning Cecil had walked down...and found himself starring down the massively crowded corridor.

Finding a specific person in the mass would be like trying to pick out a needle in a haystack.

"Dammit!" Glenn cursed.

* * *

"See you next week guys!" Brad waved to his friends as he left the group. "Beat em' all again, and clocked a new personal best." He whistled happily, referring to the previous swimming training.

He was casually walking along the beach side road that led back to his house, watching the sun setting in the western sky.

(Don't you have to thank me for my excellent advice and training? ) Leviathan's voice asked.

"Yeah, guess I do. But you know Leviathan it's...Hey! What gives?!" Brad felt something strange at his fingers and looked down to find webbed sections forming between them.

His hands were morphing into Leviathan's fins.

(I'm not doing that! ) Leviathan yelled. (You're the one who started the change. )

"Hate to tell you this buddy, but it's not me either!" Brad protested as his other hand begun to change as well.

(I don't know what's going on! Brad, get out of sight now! Into the water! )

Nodding, Brad took off in a mad dash across the beach. At least he was here instead of in a bus or something.

Morphing into the sea serpent's form was nothing new to Brad, but somehow the uncontrollable change got him really worked out.

He'd almost made it when he abruptly stumbled and fell because his legs had fused together to form the fish-like tail. Crawling the last few steps, Brad threw himself into the sea with a splash.

"OK, that was not fun indeed." Leviathan, now fully transformed, swam out into the deeper water where he could effectively hide.

(Just what the heck was going on? ) Brad asked, (Why don't you try reverting? )

"Don't you think I'm doing that?" the blue serpent replied.

As much as he struggled and focused, Leviathan was unable to revert back to Brad's human form.

(No good? )

Leviathan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what's happening either. I should probably discuss it with Unicorn, but..."

(How do we get there when you're a giant, flying water serpent and want to avoid freaking out everyone within a two-mile radius? ) Brad finished.

Frustrated, Leviathan swam round in circles, pondering over what to do next.

* * *

"Finally got this one." Ashley said happily stepping out of the music store with a brand CD in hand.

Almost immediately, she nearly ran into a blond-haired girl with a ponytail dashing across the street.

"Whoa! Watch it there!" She muttered, stepping out of the way.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush!" The girl turned around and waved back before disappearing around the corner.

"Why do I feel there's something odd about this girl?" Ashley said to herself.

(I seem to sense it too. ) Phoenix's words were heard by no one but Ashley. (Is your pendant reacting? )

"It is!" Pulling off from around her neck, Ashley saw an arrow shaped light forming on its surface. It pointed in the direction the girl had run off in.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ashley didn't need any more encouragement to give chase.

The path shown by the glowing arrow led Ashley through a winding maze of back alleys. Ashley knew she was pretty fit, but even she had some trouble keeping pace and jumping the fences. She was wondering how the girl could go so fast when she stepped into a somewhat...foggy basketball court.

"What's going on here?" She said softly, straining her eyes to see through the fog.

A loud scream caused Ashley to jump in shock. Using the sound for guidance, Ashley raced to the other side of the court. She could just make out a human shape backing against a wall and another not so human one advancing towards it.

It seemed like a huge bird at first sight, but looking more closely, Ashley noticed its more reptilian-like head and feet. It had a pair of smaller, inner wings too and a golden chain hung down from its right one. It definitely wasn't something from this world as far as she knew it.

"Phoenix, I think this is your call!"

(Go for it! Shift over now! )

Flames appeared out of no here and surrounded Ashley's body, completely concealing it in a curtain of fire. With a high-pitched screech, Phoenix burst out from it, her fiery feathers blazing and ready for battle.

"Hey you!"

The reptilian bird snapped up as Phoenix plowed into it, sending it flying several feet and knocking down a wire fence. Out of the corner of her eye, Phoenix saw the girl cower back in fear. It was the same girl that had bumped into Ashley earlier on.

_Poor girl, she must be in a complete state of shock. _

However, she would have time to comfort the girl later. Right now, she had a monster to defeat.

"Fryd?! Fru yna oui?" It said with a feminine voice.

Phoenix was caught off guard by its strange language. It was something she thought she heard somewhere before and yet couldn't quite figure out where. Nevertheless, she decided a firm show of force was necessary.

"I won't let you harm the girl." She declared in a strong voice.

"Fyed! Oui'ja kud ed ymm fnuhk!" Her opponent seemed panicked or maybe frightened, but it could easily be an act to make her hesitate.

"Prepare to die fiend!" Phoenix launched two fireballs at it.

The reptilian bird dodged both by nimbly jumping to the side, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Oui tuh'd ihtancdyht! E's yh GF mega oui! E haat du veht Bahamut!"

Phoenix blinked at the mention of GF and Bahamut's name, but she was already in the air, preparing for her next attack.

"E teth'd sayh du clyna..."

Unable to stop her attack in time, Phoenix rammed her into the wall again.

"Cunno..." the mysterious creature muttered as she slowly got up. "Sonic Wings!"

The strong blast of wind knocked Phoenix over. She recovered just in time to see the creature disappearing amongst the tall buildings.

(What was that? ) Ashley wondered.

"I'm clueless here too." Phoenix replied.

There was a pattering of footsteps and Phoenix realized the human girl was running away.

"Hey, wait!"

Too late, she'd already climbed over a fence and run down a path too narrow for Phoenix to follow.

(Oh great, now we've lost them both. ) Ashley cursed.

"Yeah, we seem to have the bad record of letting our suspects get away." Phoenix sighed, "I'll revert and maybe you can catch up with the girl."

(Great, give me the dirty work. )

Phoenix closed her eyes and waited to revert to human form.

(Hey Phoenix, what are you doing? ) Ashley asked after a while. (Revert already. )

"Ashley, I'm trying...but it doesn't seem to be working."

(Phoenix, this isn't the time for jokes! )

"I'm serious! I can't revert back to your form for some reason!"

(Oh boy... )

Phoenix tried holding her breath for as long as she could, only to end gasping wildly for air after a while.

(Erm Houston, we have a problem! )

* * *

Aldrea tossed the shovel aside, glad to be done with the day's work. She leaned against the stable's wall and took a long sip of water from her canister. Her family's business was in running this horse ranch and Aldrea had to do her part too between her college hours.

"Hey! What the?!" The water bottle slipped out of her hands.

Aldrea noticed she was beginning to morph into Unicorn's form.

"Unicorn..." She began.

(I didn't initiate it! ) Unicorn cut in, (It's just happening by itself. )

Aldrea was struggling to stay upright as the joints in her limbs shifted.

"How?"

(I...I'm not sure! )

"Aldrea, you done in there?!" A man's voice called form outside.

"Oh great! That's my dad!" Aldrea cursed softly, "He's gonna see us if we don't do something!"

(We're not fully changed yet, so I can't cast any spells! )

"Crap!" Thinking quickly, Aldrea vaulted over the nearest bar into an empty stall. She ended up on all fours, no longer being able to stand erect. "Unicorn, face the rear and keep your head down! Maybe he won't notice us."

(This is embarrassing... )

"Ashley?" Her father called. "Hmmm...I thought I heard her in here."

Unicorn was almost fully transformed now. Just a little more and she'd be able to...

"When did we have this white horse?" Aldrea's father was standing right behind them, although he could only see Unicorn's back for now.

_Yes, done! _

Quietly, Unicorn shifted her head and muttered an enchantment.

"Huh? Why do I suddenly feel so lightheaded... ugh..." With a thud, Aldrea's dad collapsed to the ground.

(Unicorn, what did you do to him? ) Aldrea asked, panicked.

"Relax, I just cast a Sleep spell on him. He'll just be out for the next couple of hours or so and won't remember a thing."

(That's a relief. But what now Unicorn? Can we revert? )

"Don't you think I'm trying that?" The GF muttered, closing her eyes and concentrating. "No good. Something's wrong. And I think it may be affecting the others as well."

"ZZZZZZzzzzzzzz..." Aldrea's dad began snoring loudly.

"We'll have to somehow meet up with the others." Unicorn decided. "I think I may have some theories, but I'll need to get some confirmation from the others first."

(But how? We can't exactly go parading into the city like this! )

"I'll think of something once we're out of here." Unicorn said, heading for the door. Then added in, "I hope."

* * *

Glenn found himself dashing down the corridor as his hands begun to change into claws. Finally, he reached the guy's washroom and ran into an empty stall, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Bahamut! What stunt are you trying to pull?!" He whispered angrily.

(I'm not doing anything! You're the one who's shifting! )

"I'm not. And I can't control it either!"

With nothing they could do to stop it, the change completed itself and Bahamut, in control, found himself rather cramped in the suddenly smaller toilet stall.

"Grrr...damn!"

(Hey, we've got to get out of here! ) Glenn urged. (But without freaking everybody out! )

"That's easy for you to say."

Just then, he heard a group of boys entering the washroom, talking loudly.

"Great, we're totally screwed." the dragon cursed.

(There's a window at the top of the stall. ) Glenn suggested, (But you won't be able to fit through. Unless...hehe... )

"What's so funny?"

(You know a spell called 'Mini' or something, right? You could just cast it on yourself."

It took a lot of self-control for Bahamut to maintain his composure and not scream out.

"Are you crazy?! What idiot casts Yin-Yang spells on himself?!"

(The idiot that you're about to become. )

"All right. Fine. Doesn't look like I have any other choice." Bahamut cringed. He was glad he didn't have too many peers to laugh at him later.

Reciting the incantation, Bahamut felt the wind rush past him as his body shrunk down to the size of an insect.

"I hate being small." He growled.

(Well, you're about the size of a cockroach now. ) Glenn laughed, (Maybe one of them'll show you a path through the sewers instead. )

"I am not dropping to that extent!"

(You've dropped quite a bit anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter. )

"Glenn!" Bahamut roared, "I absolutely want to strangle you right now!"

(But, I know you can't do that without strangling yourself as well. )

"You're really odd sometimes." The dragon muttered, as he begun flying towards the window. "You can make jokes in the middle of a crisis."

(It's called the humor of lightening the mood. ) Glenn said, (Something you need to learn, 'O' mighty King of the Dragons. )

The last part was, of course, with a sarcastic tone.

Bahamut could only channel his rage at shoving the window open and slipping out, unnoticed.

* * *

(Unicorn? Aldrea? Anyone? Can you hear us? ) Brad called out.

"Not much luck." Leviathan sighed, curling up at the bottom of the river.

As the system worked, only the currently dormant individual of the two was able to utilize the telepathic speaking abilities, or 'though-speak', of the pendants and crests that bound them spiritually.

That was what Brad was doing, calling out to any of his companions, whether they were in human or GF form, and hoping they were in range. Specifically, they were hoping that they'd be able to reach Aldrea/Unicorn, who'd lived around the area.

(I don't think we're within range. ) Brad finally admitted defeat.

"Well, the damned humans put this damned dam up here, so I can't go up river anymore."

(Go easy on the 'D's there. This river tends to overflow during the rainy seasons, so they had to do something about it. ) Brad said, (Anyway, this is just a small one. You've never seen how those huge ones over the waterfalls are like. )

"Any more ideas? Cause I'm fresh out."

(How bout the sewage system? You know, that large pipe we passed by a while back? ) Brad suggested.

"What?! You're asking me to SWIM through that muck?!" Leviathan practically yelled.

(It does lead right into the city. A long shot, but maybe we can find Glenn or Ashley. ) Brad said. (Besides, you're up to a challenge, right? )

The sea serpent sighed. He'd just realized how much he needed his human partner in this world. Their ability to hide their presence had just been seriously hampered.

"All right. But I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

(This is called a plan?! ) Aldrea asked.

"Well, if you can think of anything better, I'd like to hear it." Unicorn muttered. She was hot, tired and trotting along the empty dirt road.

Not many passed by this road, but Unicorn still kept her senses sharp just in case. Fortunately, they had the forested area along the road to hide in if all else failed.

(I mean, WALK to the city with your Vanish spell on? )

"I'm the one doing the walking, so don't complain." Unicorn moaned. "Of course, I'll most likely be half dead by the end of this."

(Boy, you're certainly the optimist. )

"Tell me about it. I'm just hoping that they'll actually BE there once we get to the city."

(Yeah, we'd be utterly screwed if they left looking for us. But then, we could always hijack a bus and drive there. )

"It actually sounds promising enough to take into consideration."

Aldrea laughed.

"What?" Unicorn asked.

(You've changed. I was expecting you to give off the 'It's morally wrong' line and the other good girl's stuff. )

"Oh my god! Aldrea, you're right! What have you done?! You've turned me evil!"

(Hey, relax. I was just kidding. )

"Oh. I...I knew that all along. Yeah."

(You're really stressed out. )

"Yes...I mean, No, I'm just fine."

(It's something with your theory about what's happening to us, isn't it? )

"No way! Whatever gave you that impression?"

(Unicorn, you're a terrible liar, you know. ) Aldrea said, ( I've been around you long enough to know that. Just spill it, all right? Can't be so bad that you have to keep it from me, right? )

"Actually, it's mostly 'bad' in your favor."

(Come again? )

"You won't like it." Unicorn sighed, "But it's like this..."


	6. Crisis of the Bond

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Crisis of the Bond**

By nightdragon0

"Rrragghh! Get away!" A miniaturized Bahamut fired his Mega Flare at the bunch of crows, causing them to scatter. Finally alone, he slipped in through a small opening and into the warehouse. "Glenn, this is all your fault!"

(Mine?! ) Glenn protested. (What idiot casts 'Mini' on himself when he doesn't know Esuna?! )

"You influenced me and I forgot that Unicorn's nowhere near!"

(Push the blame to me, as always. Hey, I thought you could get spells like this to wear off if you cast them again. )

"I don't remember. I specialized in Black magic. And if I wind up making myself even smaller, I'll never hear the end of it from you."

The dragon flew over to a nearby table and leaned against a small box with a lid. Well, it would've been small by normal standards, but for now it was more like an entire room to him.

(Well, if anyone sees you, you can just stand still and pretend you're an action figure. )

"I'm looking forward to that." Bahamut growled sarcastically, scanning the area. Satisfied, he flew up and landed inside the box. "Here at least I'll be out of sight."

(But do you think the others will know what's going on? Or what to do for that matter? ) Glenn queried. (I mean, I'm OK with being in your body, but being stuck in it is a whole other thing. )

"Actually, I think I may know why, but you're not going to like it." Bahamut said, lying down.

(What is it then? )

"Perhaps we should wait for the others ..."

(Bahamut, just spill it. I can handle whatever it is. )

"All right. You understand how we share the same physical body, but on the spiritual level are two separate beings?"

(Yeah, sort of. )

"In short, because my brethren and I are spiritually more powerful, we're unintentionally taking over. This is certainly unforeseen, but I believe it's due to the lack of magical energy in this world."

(Wait, what do you mean by 'taking over'? )

"I mean that I'll, well, take over the body and you'll be absorbed into me ..."

(WHAT?! ) Glenn's voice screamed so loud that Bahamut cringed.

"Calm down, it's happening slowly and I know Unicorn will think of something."

(That's easy for you to say! You're not the one disappearing into thin air! )

"You think I want you to be assimilated into me?! Dammit, can't bear to even think of what it'll do to my persona."

(Thanks a lot. )

"We'll take a half hour break. Then I'll go look for Phoenix, if she doesn't come looking for us first, all right?"

(Sure. ) Glenn said flatly.

"Don't sound so glum Glenn. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

(Hey, you actually do care! )

"About you?! That's preposterous!" The dragon roared. "I ... I just ... feel it's dishonorable to lose a comrade, that's all!"

Glenn decided not to argue and let Bahamut get some rest. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

"I can sense some magical energy in this direction." Leviathan said. "Hopefully, it'll be one of the others."

(Yeah. ) Brad sighed. (After you told me about what's going on, I feel it's important we get our group together ASAP. )

Leviathan pushed the metal drainage system cover with his head and carefully peeked out. He found himself inside a large warehouse, lined from wall to wall with wooden crates and boxes, all neatly arranged in rows.

"Looks clear." He noted, pulling himself up into the warehouse.

(I'm sure you're glad to be out of that sewer. ) Brad commented.

"You have no idea ... wait!" Leviathan's head jerked towards a 'clang' from the second level catwalk.

However, he was promptly attacked form the opposite side, sending him flying into a stack of crates.

"RRAAGGHH!" The sea serpent cried out in pain. "What the?!"

There was a soft giggling and the attacker disappeared before Leviathan could see where he'd come from. Even as Leviathan managed to pull himself up, he was again smacked from behind, sending him to the floor.

(Someone's playing games with us. ) Brad warned.

"Yeah, I know." Leviathan scanned the area more carefully now and fired a blast of water the moment he heard the noise. However, his opponent was swift and all Leviathan managed to see was that there were not one, but three of them.

"Over here!" A female voice taunted from behind.

Not wanting to get caught by the same trick, Leviathan flew upwards instead, only to be jumped on by a large, bulky figure. He was immediately assaulted by a fray of punches and kicks that send him sprawling over in pain.

"Ooh, we like, totally got him good girls." Another female voice laughed.

"Yeah, he was, like, totally pathetic." A third one said.

Leviathan looked up and found himself staring up at three relatively humanoid figures. There were three females, each one clearly designed after a certain insect. One large and bulky one: a ladybug. The second tall and slim: a dragonfly. And the third short and smaller: a bee.

"Ugh ... GFs?!" He gasped.

"Bingo!" Al l three winked together. "We're better than GFs! We're Aeons! We are like, the totally awesome Magus Sisters!"

"Cindy," Introduced the ladybug.

"Sandy," Said the dragonfly.

"And Mindy!" The bee finished.

All three struck various stances, like they were posing for a photo shoot.

(Jeez, they're show offs. ) Brad whispered.

"And we guess you're, like, that water snake, Leviathan?" Cindy asked.

"I'm a sea serpent if you mind." Leviathan growled.

"Looks like we were so totally right." Sandy nodded. "The boss only sent us to collect his stuff, but he did say if we ran into any of your group ..."

"We could do, like, any mean and nasty things to you we wanted!" Mindy finished.

Leviathan immediately fired off a jet of water at the group. The sisters instantaneously scattered and leapt up to the second level. Leviathan curled up his long body and rolled back, evading the series of stingers that Mindy fired off. He cringed at seeing the holes they made in the concrete flooring.

"Isn't my Passado like, so totally powerful or what?!" The youngest sister laughed.

Leviathan cast a Reflect, just in time to send Cindy's Firaga spell bouncing back to its caster.

"Yikes!" She exclaimed, jumping away as a stack of crates went up in flames.

Sandy jumped down, delivering a roundhouse kick to the back to Leviathan's head.

"RRRaagghh!" He moaned in pain. "Hey, three against one isn't a fair fight!!"

"Ooh, you know," Cindy laughed. "It's like they say: it doesn't matter how you play the game ..."

" ... It's whether you win or lose!" Her sisters exclaimed together, giving each other sneaky winks.

Leviathan found himself surrounded and backed into a corner.

"Erm ... don't I get a last request?" He said meekly. "Like, telling me who's your boss for instance?"

"You can, like, dream on pal!" Cindy grinned evilly. "Get him girls!"

"AARRGGGHHH!" Leviathan screamed in pain as the Magus Sisters did a 'Powerpuff Girls' impersonation of punching, kicking and throwing him around in every way possible.

Finally, they shoved the unfortunate serpent against a series of pipes and pulled the steel cables off a nearby pulley to tie him up, which was basically wrap the cables around his entire body and his jaws, leaving him hung upside down and completely immobilized.

"Looks like the Girl Guides stuff was useful after all." Mindy commented.

"Diced snake anybody?" A pair of blades appeared at each of Sandy's forearms.

(Do something! ) Brad yelled in desperation.

Grunting, Leviathan struggled in vain as the sisters approached him. He closed his eyes and dreadfully awaited his demise. However, the ringing of a cell phone made him open his eyes again.

"Hello?" Sandy answered. "Yes boss, we were, like, just getting to that! But you see..." She pulled the phone away from her ear and made a face towards her sisters. Someone was yelling on the other side.

"OK, OK, like, just chill out boss. We'll drop anything else and get it done, right now." She looked up at Leviathan. "Well, now it's like, you're lucky day. Girls, we have to get the stuff and go before the old fool, like, totally gets into a rage again."

"Which one was it again?" Cindy asked, looking around.

"That, like, small wooden box on the table there." Her sister pointed.

"Oh yeah! Got it!" Cindy slammed the box's lid shut, locked it and held it under her arm.

"Let's go!" Mindy suggested.

"Yeah." Sandy stroked the top of Leviathan's head. "Like, until next time, pretty boy!"

The Magus Sisters flew up and chanted together.

"Another mission proudly accomplished by ... THE MAGUS SISTERS!" They struck their poses before smashing a hole in the ceiling and disappearing.

* * *

Bahamut had thought he'd heard some smashing noises. But he'd passed them off as background noises until his box's lid was abruptly slammed shut, plunging him into darkness.

"What the ... urk!" The box was suddenly flipped on its side, sending him flying into the wall. That was immediately followed by a piece of cloth getting caught over his face and something heavy landing on top of that.

Then, the box was flipped around again, this time the force of the motion getting him wedged into some enclosed space, with the cloth and heavy object on top of him.

(Now, this is ironic. ) Glenn commented as Bahamut struggled in vain to free himself.

"Shut the f#&# up!" The cloth caught around his head muffled Bahamut's roar.

Now he'd have to find a way to not only get out of the box, but find the others as well. Although for now, he could only wait until whoever was carrying the box had reached his destination.

* * *

(Phoenix, what's that? ) Ashley asked.

"I don't know."

All they'd seen was the hole being smashed in the ceiling of the warehouse and the three beams of light zooming off into the distance.

(Should we follow? )

"No point. I think they're long gone." Phoenix replied as she circled around the warehouse. "But let's go down and take a quick look."

Folding her wings, she descended and entered through the hole. All around crates and boxes had been smashed, charred and tossed around. Clearly signs of a battle.

However, what caught her attention was the comical sight of Leviathan curled into a ball, tied up and huge upside down.

"Grrrrmmmpppphhhh!"

"Leviathan!? Hang on!"

Phoenix leapt forward and tugged at the cables with her beak, succeeding only in slightly scratching them. She then charged up her flames and fired off a thin beam from her mouth. Carefully, she used the superheated flame to cut the wires. Leviathan hit the ground with a thud, moaning.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Phoenix asked, flying over to his side.

"I just got my tail whipped by a bunch of Powerpuff Girls impersonators." He muttered glumly.

"Excuse me?!"

"Never mind. But we got some new enemies that ..."

"Hey, up there!" Phoenix cried, looking up.

Staring down at them through the hole in the roof was that unknown GF she'd seen before. It quickly spread its wings and flew off.

"Wait!" Phoenix yelled, flying after it.

"Phoenix?! Hey don't leave me behind!" Leviathan yelled, chasing after his comrade. While he wasn't really very adept at flying, he managed to keep up with the two bird-like GFs.

However, all of the mystic beasts failed to notice the young girl standing around the corner, glancing up towards them. She then clutched a pendant around her neck and turned towards the sky again.

"Have you been the one calling me in my dreams?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

Their quarry led them on a merry chase, but eventually, it begun descending towards a subway construction site. Fortunately, it was nearing evening and the workers had already left.

Being larger than the other GF, Phoenix had to fold her wings and use her momentum to propel herself between the narrow bars and into the tunnel.

(Yikes, close call! ) Ashley gasped.

"Hey hold on!" Phoenix called after the GF. "I just want to talk!"

Suddenly, the GF made a circle and came right back towards her.

"Muug uid!"

Phoenix didn't have time to react as she was slammed to the ground just moments before a laser blast zipped past their heads. The other GF had saved her, the laser missing them by millimeters. It did, however, blow a wall out, sending multiple pieces of bricks and rocks onto the pair. One of them slammed into the GF's head, knocking it unconscious.

"Grrrr ... You're lucky Phoenix." A voice growled.

"Yes, Valefor does have quick reflexes." A similar one added in.

"But this time, she won't get away." A third voice finished.

"Cerberus!" Phoenix yelled, pulling herself up. "Show yourself you three-headed devil!"

"Haha, same as always girl." The first of Cerberus' heads spoke.

The demon dog stepped into view, snarling menacingly. True to his name, Cerberus appeared just as the one in Greek mythology did.

"That should be said of you too." Leviathan growled as he approached, seeing Phoenix running her wings over the unconscious Valefor. "Why have you hurt the girl?"

"Oh, she belongs to the Liberation Front." Cerberus 2 explained. "And they're the enemies of us, the Revolutionist Front."

"So, those are the sides of the war then?" Phoenix queried.

"As of now." Cerberus 3 replied. "I suppose they just needed something to call themselves."

"Guess it's obvious which side we're supposed to be on." Leviathan whispered.

"Ah yes, we had orders to terminate her before she got any information through to her comrades in the other world." Cerberus 1 said. "But she got away and gave us a whole lot of problems. However, she's also found you. How convenient that we can destroy all of you together now!"

"Dream on! Phoenix Flame!" Phoenix spread her wings and sent off a series of fireballs.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan summoned a flood of water.

"Counter Rockets!" Each of Cerberus' heads lowered and fired a laser blast.

The attacks canceled out each other, creating a huge explosion.

"Looks like you're having trouble."

"Need some backup?"

"Shoat, Kjata! It's about time you tow showed up." Cerberus 1 growled as two GFs resembling a boar and a bull approached him from behind.

(Ugh oh! ) Brad muttered. (Looks like we're outnumbered! )

(Can you guys handle it? ) Ashley asked.

"Damn, with our shifting abilities all screwed up, we don't have time for this." Leviathan agreed.

"Too late! Here they come!" Phoenix yelled, flying away as Shoat came charging at her.

"Feel the Tri-Disaster!" Kjata growled, sending an underground wave towards Leviathan that threw large chunks of earth at him.

Leviathan did his best to block them and was immediately rammed by the bull demon. Phoenix launched a series of fireballs at Shoat and then came to Leviathan's aid, raking Kjata in the face with her talons. Leviathan smacked the bull away with his tail.

"Come on, let's take them!" Shoat growled, approaching from the other side.

"Yeah!" Kjata roared, pulling himself to his feet.

Phoenix, Leviathan and Valefor were caught in the middle.

"Damn!" Phoenix cursed. "We're in trouble!"

(Not unless you go up. ) Ashley suggested, making sure Leviathan heard her telepathic message as well.

The water elemental nodded, wrapping his tail around Valefor.

"Tri-Disaster!"

"Demon Edge!"

(Now! ) Ashley yelled.

Phoenix and Leviathan flew up, firing off their attacks to create an escape hole on the roof of the tunnel.

"NO!" Kjata screamed as Shoat's petrifaction attack hit him instead, turning his body to stone. He was immediately shattered by the falling rocks.

"GGuuaaggrrhh!" Shoat was sent crashing into the wall. He looked up in time to see the whole thing crashing down upon him. In particular a sharp, metal beam that skewered him like a kebab.

"Dammit! You idiots!" Cerberus roared angrily, even through they couldn't hear him. The three-headed dog fled further down the tunnel, hoping to escape being buried alive.

* * *

(So, that's what's happening then? ) Aldrea confirmed.

"Yes. So basically we have to find a way to separate us, or we're going to lose you forever." Unicorn finished. She had now broken into a run down the forested dirt path. The sun had already set, but time was now of the essence. They had to meet up with the others as soon as possible.

(Do you have any ideas then? )

"That's the thing. I don't, but everyone's going to be expecting me to. Anything I could do requires ingredients from my world. But ..."

She suddenly felt a cold chill pass her. Unicorn let out a cry of surprise and skidded to a halt, nearly losing her balance.

(What is it? )

"Someone's here." Unicorn muttered.

Aldrea saw nothing as she glanced around, but the Unicorn suddenly spun round and cast her Holy spell. Both were startled to see the flash of a Reflect spell. The explosion caused by her own spell threw unicorn back.

Laughing, a ghostly figure materialized in front of her. He was relatively humanoid, but had no legs and hovered in mind air. A cloak covered his entire body, which was partially translucent.

This was another GF, Phantom.

"Pity, I was expecting you Liberationists to put on more of a fight." He laughed.

Unicorn didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but she guessed that they weren't on the same side of the civil war and threw herself at him.

Phantom teleported behind her and gave her a psychic shove, causing her to stumble and hit a tree.

"But I don't have much time to play now. Sleep, I say!"

Unicorn tried to run, but suddenly felt her legs getting weaker. Her field of vision begun spinning.

(Sleep ... spell ... ) Aldrea realized.

"C ... can't ... fight ... it." Unicorn moaned, before toppling over. She could make out Phantom's laughing even as darkness stole her thoughts away.

* * *

"Is she all right?" Leviathan asked.

The pair had managed to drag the wounded GF to another construction site several blocks off from the area of their previous battle.

"I don't know ... she doesn't look too good." Phoenix muttered.

Valefor's breathing was heavy and she was moaning in pain.

Phoenix and Leviathan turned towards the sound of footsteps and found a blond haired girl walking towards them.

"You're the girl from before." Phoenix realized.

"Yes. I'm Cecil. And ... oh!" She ran over to the fallen Valefor's side. "What happened?"

"Valefor was attacked. And unfortunately, we didn't do a very good job of protecting her." Leviathan sighed.

"She's the one. The one who's been calling out to me." Cecil said softly. "From that other world."

(You know about the GF World? ) Ashley asked.

Cecil looked up in surprise, only hearing the voice in her mind.

(Relax. We're bonded to the GFs, so we're sort of two minds in the same body. ) Brad explained. (It gives us the ability to switch between the two personalities within. )

"Junctioning?" Cecil asked.

(Wait, how did you know that? ) He gasped.

"I don't really know. I just know that Valefor's the one I've been seeing in my dreams. She speaks sometimes, but I never remember much of it. Whatever it is, I'm ready." Cecil said, reaching out her hand.

(Wait, what if she winds up stuck like us? ) Ashley asked.

"I have to do this. Valefor's life is at stake." Cecil insisted. "This is my choice."

"You're a very brave girl." Phoenix whispered. "Brave, but foolish."

As Cecil touched Valefor's head, a bright, white light engulfed both of them, causing the others to squint and turn away. When it cleared, Cecil had vanished and Valefor was on her feet again, glancing around in confusion.

"Fryd ... rybbahat?"

"Don't worry. You're safe now." Leviathan said. "You had a close call there."

Valefor nodded. She seemed to understand at least a bit of what he'd said.

"Bahamut?" She asked.

"He's not here now." Phoenix replied. "But you should worry about Cecil. She's ..."

(I'm in here ... I think. ) Cecil's voice spoke.

Valefor clearly jumped and took a while to comprehend the situation.

"Junction?"

(Yes, like us. ) Ashley said.

(But can you switch forms? ) Brad asked.

Valefor closed her eyes and stood still for a while, then shook her head.

"Cunno, lyh'd."

(She just said that she's sorry and can't. ) Cecil translated.

"You understand her?" Phoenix asked. "Because we don't."

(It's weird. I get her general feeling somehow, but it's like she's got some slight telepathic powers or something. )

"OK, but that still doesn't solve our general predicament." Leviathan growled. "We ..."

He ducked as a bullet suddenly whizzed past his head.

"There are the monsters!" A group of masked soldiers were running into the construction site.

"Quickly, before they get away!" A second group swept in from the other side.

"Dammit!" Phoenix swore, forming a wall of fire to delay the approaching group. "Who do they think they're calling monsters?!"

"Don't attack! We don't want to hurt the humans." Leviathan warned.

(Yeah, but what's gonna happen to us?! ) Ashley yelled.

A huge, metal-wired net was fired over the three GFs, entangling them. Immediately after, several canisters were tossed in their direction.

(It's knock out gas! ) Brad realized.

"Ggrrrraarrggh!" The GFs weren't given a chance, being shot full of tranquilizer darts as well. Hesitant to counter attack, they could only give in to the sleeping effects of the soldier's weapons.

* * *

It was a long time before the box finally stopped moving. Bahamut waited until the background noises had completely died down then tried the box's lid.

"Locked." He groaned.

(So what now? Do we risk busting out? ) Glenn suggested.

"Hmmm ..."

He was forced to delay his plans as the sound of footsteps approached.

"So, they got three then?" A voice said.

"Yeah, some huge snake and two like some form of birds." A second replied.

"So, that adds on to that white horse that was dumped in our truck's path."

"Uh-huh. But it's strange through. If these creatures are supposedly as dangerous as they say, how come none of them even tried to attack?"

"You think I'd know? Maybe they're scared or something. Besides, we're not getting paid to ask questions. Just get the box, whatever the boss wants it for."

Bahamut barely managed to keep his balance as the box was lifted up again. He pulled himself deeper, beneath some of the metallic contents.

(Did you hear that? ) Glenn asked. (Whoever they are, they've got Phoenix and the others. And some unknown GF as well. )

"I know. This doesn't look promising. Let's wait and see where they're taking us."

The shaking soon stopped as the box was placed down. There was a hushed exchange before the footsteps died away.

"Finally, the transistor is here." An elderly voice said excitedly.

There was a creaking sound of a key turning.

Bahamut dropped to the ground and folded his wings, holding his body completely still. Fortunately, the hand went only for the electronic device on the top. However, he did leave the lid unlocked and Bahamut pushed it up slightly to peer through.

"What the hell!?"

(Jeez ... this is ... )

They were staring into a huge room with its walls made entirely of metal. It was a mix of a science lab and a communications center, stuffed with all sorts of machinery. Some of the machines had the label 'X Electronics'.

In particular, there was one that looked like the circular gate straight out of the movie 'Stargate'. It was comprised of one piece shaped like a circle with many strange markings on it.

(Hey, 'X Electronics' is the name of that computer company that set up here recently. ) Glenn muttered. (Wonder what they have to do with this? )

"Glenn, see there?" Bahamut turned his field of vision towards a set of cylindrical glass tanks. 4 of them were filled with some familiar GFs.

(Phoenix? Leviathan? Unicorn? )

"Valefor." Bahamut gasped, noticing the last one. "What's she doing here?"

"Soon, very soon, you monsters!" The old man evilly laughed. "Soon we'll be able to open the gate and destroy the rest of your accursed kind!" He leaned forward and inserted the transistor into the gateway. "Miss Yankuria? Where are you?! Miss Yankuria?!"

Annoyed, the old man exited the room through an electronic door.

(Is it me, or was that guy the owner of X Electronics? ) Glenn said softly. (Was what his name? Gerard? Or Gerald Carter? )

"Later, all right?" Bahamut pushed his way out of the box and flew over to the cylinders. "Phoenix! Leviathan!"

However, he halted just in front of it.

(What is it? )

"A magic damper." Bahamut growled. "I can feel it. It's what's keeping them in, and preventing their partners from communicating."

Leviathan then opened his eyes and spotted the miniaturized Bahamut. He immediately began yelling out something.

"We can't hear you!" Bahamut replied. "We'll have to shut off the magic damper first. Hold on! Mega ..."

Leviathan shook his head in a voiceless protest, but Bahamut had already initiated his attack.

" ... Fla ... AARRGGGHH!"

A pair of energy beams abruptly fired off from the ceiling and straight into the dragon. Screaming in pain, he fell, out of control and hit the ground ... back in his regular, human-like size.

"What the?! It neutralized the spell! And ... ugh ... I don't feel very good ..."

That was when alarms begin blaring. A trio of armed soldiers barged into the room.

"Look! Another one!" One cried, raising his gun.

"Don't shoot in here! There's too much delicate equipment!"

Bahamut took that opportunity to ram the trio, sending them sprawling out into the corridor. An even larger group then appeared at one end. And this group wasn't hesitant to fire.

"RRRaagghhhhhh!" Bahamut took several bullets in his right arm and shoulder, but they didn't stop him from dashing in the opposite direction down the narrow corridor.

(Bahamut ... ) Glenn panted. (Hate to ... bother you ... but I'm ... just ... so tired ... )

"NO!" Bahamut roared, realizing in horror that the use of his magical abilities must've accelerated the assimilation of Glenn's spirit into himself. "Don't fall asleep! Stay awake no matter what! Or You'll disappear forever!"

(Trying ... can't ... )

"Glenn!"

Bahamut charged into a room, only to find it full of soldiers with a large variety of machine guns, rifles and rocket launchers trained on him. Snarling, he paused, holding a guarding stance.

The elderly man from before stepped forward.

"A noble effort indeed, but in vain." He laughed. "I am Gerald Carter, President of X electronics. While we are an electronic company of the outside, our actually duty is to secretly hunt down those of your race who have invaded our world."

(Bahamut ... can't hold ... ) Glenn's voice sounded haggard and exhausted. (Save the others ... please ... )

"Glenn, hang on!"

(Goodbye ... you'll ... make good use of me ... I guess ... )

"Glenn? Glenn?! NNOOOO!"


	7. True Colors

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**True Colors**

By nightdragon0

"My, my. What a dilemma you have there." Gerald Carter laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Bahamut roared, backing away. The only thing he was concerned for at that moment was Glenn's safety.

"Save yourself, or save the human you've bonded with."

"How do you know about that?!" Bahamut demanded.

"That is of no importance. The thing you want to know is I can help your human friend. With this." Gerald held up a glowing green crystal.

"Palisadlite ..." Bahamut muttered. It was a magical mineral found only in their world. How this human had obtained it was entirely beyond him, but he did know that this substance could server the bond between Glenn and himself. It too, was probably responsible for responsible for the magic dampers from earlier on.

"In exchange for giving yourself up, I can not only save your friend with this, but those others as well. Your human friends will be released, you have my word on this."

(Don't ... ) Glenn's voice pleaded. (Don't ... do this ... for me ... )

Bahamut was swearing and cursing to all the gods he knew about, and some he didn't. Was he truly willing to sacrifice his GF companions for the lives of Glenn and the others? And abandon himself to the mercy of this demented human? And yet, it pained him to know that there was only one decision he could make.

"All right." He growled. "I will ... agree to your terms."

"There, not so hard now, wasn't it?"

Bahamut was immediately bound and chained. There was simply no word that could describe his humiliation at that moment.

* * *

Leviathan stared, depressed as Bahamut was roughly tossed into the cylinder next to him.

"I suppose they told you their deal too, didn't they?" The sea serpent sighed.

"There was no other choice." Bahamut muttered. "We brought Glenn and the rest into this. We have to take responsibility for them."

"That's what I though you'd say." Phoenix commented.

"You can hear me?" Bahamut asked.

"These tanks seem to be internally linked." Unicorn explained. "We can talk to each other, but not outside."

"Do you know what they've planned?"

"Basically, they want our spirits." She said grimly. "They somehow got me first and I heard some of the things. They want to separate our spirits from our physical bodies and use them to power that gate you see over there. It's going to open a gateway to the GF World."

"Damn. Then they're going to charge in?"

"Lord knows what's going to happen." Phoenix whispered. "But we've already dammed ourselves. It's too late to turn back now."

"They couldn't have gotten all this data by themselves."

"Cusauha uh dra udran ceta." Valefor said softly.

"Dra udran ceta?!" Bahamut gasped. "Impossible ..."

Everyone looked like they were going to start spilling out questions, but the boastful Gerald approached them.

"Well, it's time." He grinned, placing Green Palisadlite crystals into slots in front of each tank. "You'll just need to relax and release yourselves from your bodies. But I'm sure you already know that. However, I'm sure it will hurt quite a bit too."

Bahamut grimaced, looking down. A smaller version of their current cells had been attached to the base of their cylinders, presumably to capture their spirits. It wasn't looking good for him. Glenn however ...

"You still there Glenn?"

(Yeah. But you ... )

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to give you everything I've got. Absolutely everything. I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time comes."

He made sure he said it loudly enough for the other GFs to hear. If they happened to get his message, it would be a great advantage.

(Bahamut, no ... )

There was no more time. He saw Gerald talking to one of his technicians. That man's hand was on a switch Bahamut was sure would trigger the process.

"Remember Glenn ..."

The next instant, his mind erupted in a world of pain. He could hear the screams of the others; see the flashes of both light and magical energy. But he had to keep in focus, for all their sakes.

* * *

"Glenn? Glenn?!"

He groaned, opening his eyes to find himself supported in Ashley's and Brad's arms.

"I'm ... huh? Where are we?!" He jumped up glancing around.

They were standing in a back alley beside a dumpster. Aldrea was helping another girl to her feet. Glenn recognized her as Cecil, the girl he'd seen before the ...

"Bahamut?! Where are they?!"

"You remember what happened?" Ashley asked him.

"The GFs ... they gave themselves up to some lunatic to save us." Glenn bit his lip. "Damn you Bahamut!"

"You all were unconscious then, but I was partially awake." Brad explained. "They captured their spirits in some smaller canisters and we were left in the tanks. Then, we dragged us away and threw us out."

"It's the building three blocks away from here." Aldrea said.

"That X electronics company." Cecil added in. "I never knew they were such creeps."

"But what now?" Ashley asked. "They've got the GFs and we stand no chance of getting in."

"It won't surprise me if they start shooting the moment they see us anywhere near too." Aldrea sighed.

"Dammit! Why ask me?! I don't know?!" Glenn yelled, slamming his fists against a wall. "They're in that mess because of us! Bahamut, he ... damn you Bahamut! What the F#&# were you thinking?!"

In rage, he kicked a trashcan, sending stray cats screeching and running away.

"Glenn ... "Brad put a hand on his shoulder, but Glenn knocked it away.

"Goddammit! Why the hell did you have to be so F#&#ing stupid?!" He fumed, punching the wall. "So, what are you going to do now Mr. high and mighty ego?! Damn you Bahamut!! DAMN YOU!!"

Everyone jumped back a step as Glenn's fist actually made a large hole in the brick wall. What startled them even more was when Glenn roared in fury and a pair of huge, scaly wings erupted from his back.

"Glenn?!" Ashley staggered.

* * *

The pain was tremendous, but Bahamut was already beyond feeling it. He could only watch helplessly as the canisters containing his spirit and that of his companions were attached to the circular gateway. Even now it was rapidly draining their strength.

View from being imprisoned within the small, transparent cylinders, wasn't very good, but he could make out the images of his friend's faces inside the other cylinders. Presumably, that was how he currently looked as well. It was cutting off any means of communication between the group.

Even through the instinct to struggle was there, Bahamut's mind told him it was merely a waste of what little strength he had left.

From his position of being attached to the gate, he could see a large group of armed soldiers gathered in front of it, awaiting the blue energy to stabilize and for their order to charge through. He guessed that it was a scouting group, meant to prepare the area for backup units to arrive.

He wondered how the humans intended to take on GFs certainly much more powerful them themselves, but he realized that technology could easily match up to the destructive standards of magic. If they were willing to accept some losses, they actually might have a chance.

_Come on Glenn, where are you?! Didn't you get the message? _

If Glenn hadn't, then he was absolutely screwed.

His energy was nearly gone and the gate had now opened. He couldn't move to see through it, however the glare of a bright, yellow light still reached him. The glowing energy seemed to be filling up the formerly empty space within the circular gateway.

"There, it's open." Gerald laughed. "Now we ..."

BOOM!

A set of machinery exploded nearby, sending some technicians and soldiers flying, screaming and bleeding.

"What the?! Who?!"

"Sorry, but that's as far as I let you go." A slim Japanese woman with dark hair stood at the edge of the room, brandishing an MP5. She'd apparently shot a more flammable piece of equipment.

"What?! Alison?! How dare you!"

"Silence you pathetic old man." She laughed. "Your charade is over now. I have to thank you for so nicely opening this gate for me. Now, I'll be able to access the GF World so much more easily."

"Shoot her!" Gerald ordered.

Several guards fired. Alison calmly lifted her hand and the bullets stopped in mid-air, as if they had hit an invisible barrier.

"Humph. Is this all you've got? To think I used to be just like you." She waved her hand and the bullets flew back, striking and killing even more soldiers in the room.

"What the hell?!" Gerald swore.

Several technicians panicked and ran for the door, but Cerberus burst in and grabbed them in his three mouths, crunching down and sending blood splattering everywhere.

The two walls caved inwards, crushing those not lucky enough to get out of the way. In them stood Phantom, the Brothers, Sacred & Minotaur, and the three Magus Sisters.

"Very well done." A deep, reverberating voice laughed.

Bahamut instantly realized whom it belonged to.

The room darkened and filled with fog as Dynaock materialized. Humanoid, only extremely tall and wearing a helmet over his head. The rest of his body was hidden beneath his huge black cloak. The helmet was plain, with only a single slit for the eyes and a pair of horns on the back.

"Hahahahahahaha ..." Alison laughed. "Poor fool, you think all your research and results were by chance and technology? You think you found everything out by yourself? Didn't you even suspect it was too easy? Because, **I **let YOU find it."

Alison raised her hand and changed into Siren.

"My bonded partner has said it well." The female GF laughed. "You were foolish indeed. You even have the only ones wiling to have saved you, Bahamut and his group held captive, immobilized and helpless."

_Using your enemies against each other. _Bahamut realized.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT!" Gerald roared. "Fire the Zeta Lasers!"

"We're trying sir, but something's wrong!" A soldier replied. "They're not responding."

"That's because they were never designed to work." Siren grinned.

"You have greatly underestimated your opposition." Dynaock spoke, drawing a huge, two-handed sword. "Now, you will pay the price. Master of all swords, cut energy! Night Sword!"

A black, shimmering blade of magic formed on his sword and flew off. The soldiers nearby fled as it pierced Gerald straight through the heart. His subordinates gasped as their leader let off a long scream.

"I haven't been defeated ... only in the next life ... I will have ... everything ... Muahahahahahahah ..." The demented man laughed even as he died.

_At least he got what he deserved. _However, Bahamut also knew what was coming next.

"Don't worry, we'll attend to you shortly." Siren winked at him. "After we're done repaying our gracious hosts."

"Kill all the humans!" Dynaock ordered. "Let none survive!"

That was when all hell broke loose. There was firing, screaming and running everywhere. Of course, the human soldiers stood no chance.

Bahamut simply couldn't care less. What he was more concerned about was, considering his current predicament, and dying in this utter humiliating manner.

_Come on ... _

Practically all the human soldiers were dead or close to it. Bahamut knew it wouldn't be long before they'd be joining them in hell.

One moment, Siren was simply standing beside the only unbroken wall. The next, she was thrown to the ground and covered by pieces of it.

"What t ..." She never got to finish that sentence, staring mouth-opened at the figure that came through it.

In fact, all her comrades and Dynaock stopped to stare was well.

"Impossible ..." Siren gasped.

"Believe it all right." The figure said, folding his arms.

Inwardly, Bahamut was grinning.

The shadow stepped into the light, fully revealing himself to the shocked group ... as Bahamut.

"You ... you're there." Phantom staggered pointing towards the canisters attached to the gate. "You can't be in two places at once!"

"It must be some trick." Siren whispered.

"Wanna see how REAL I am, b#&#&?!" The Bahamut in the doorway roared, leaping forward.

He drove a flying kick into her chest, sending her flying across the room.

* * *

Phoenix was watching the scene with delight as well. Seemed like Bahamut's plan had worked out after all. Now, if only the others would ...

She then saw 'herself', together with 'Leviathan', 'Unicorn' and 'Valefor' sneaking in amongst the rubble. 'Bahamut' was certainly doing a good job of distracting their opponents, throwing a bunch of Flare spells and Mega Flares around.

Phoenix started slightly as her canister wall pulled off the gate.

(Hey watch it Ashley! ) She cried, hoping her partner could hear her.

"Sorry Phoenix. I'm not exactly used to using your body without you inside it."

"That goes for all of us." Brad, in Leviathan's body laughed.

(Leaving our physical bodies with you guys was a large gamble, ) Leviathan noted. (but it worked out. )

"But what now? Can we rejoin?" Aldrea, in Unicorn's body, asked.

(Yes, trust me. This bonding problem is a once-a-lifetime thing. ) Unicorn spoke. (Further more, the Palisadlite ... )

"No time for that." Cecil interrupted, grabbing into Valefor's canister with her talons. "Let's do this!"

"SUMMONS UNLEASHED!"

With the yell, each of the 'humans' brought the canister containing the GF's spirit close to their bodies with what appendages they had and cracked them. Various lights flashed as the GF's spirits reunited with their partners, and their physical bodies.

"Take that!"

"Huh?"

The Brothers looked up in time to be blown away by Phoenix's flames.

"She shoots ..." Phoenix began.

(She scores. ) Ashley finished.

* * *

"Tsunami!"

"Energy Ray!"

The attacks of Leviathan and Valefor sent Cerberus and Phantom fleeing for cover.

"Haha! It's good to have my body back!" Leviathan laughed.

Valefor smiled in approval.

(Yeah, it's nice to have you doing the fighting again. ) Brad agreed. (Cecil, how you handling it? )

(It's awesome. ) The new member replied. (I could get used to this. )

Unicorn was about to join the fray as well when she remembered one last matter.

"Wow, Glenn sure plays you very well, doesn't he?" She grinned, walking up to the gate.

(Yeah, if we didn't know better, we'd swear that was you over there. ) Aldrea added in.

(Whatever all right! ) Bahamut roared angrily. (Glenn's going to be in big trouble if he messes up my body in any way. Now, get me off this f#&#ing gate! I want to be out of this table ornament and back in my own body ASAP! )

"You should tell it to Glenn." Unicorn said as she grasped the canister in her mouth and pulled it off.

* * *

Glenn, meanwhile, seemed to be holding his own, blasting away at the Magus Sisters. Although they were dodging his attacks, they were sending pieces of junk and debris flying everywhere.

"Like, OW!" Sandy cried, stumbling. "OH! I, like, broke a nail!"

"We, like, ain't getting paid enough to go through this." Cindy muttered.

"Yea, I think we should, like, totally split now!" Mindy agreed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Phantom yelled angrily.

"Like, sorry boss, but you can keep that last check!" Cindy waved. "See ya!"

The Magus Sisters promptly flew through the gate, back to the other world, and disappeared. The swirling yellow and blue lights of the gateway started to hiss and crackle. Energy bolts begun flying about unsteadily.

"Damn it! The gate is losing power." Dynaock muttered. "GF Siren, take the Aeon's Soul and go. You know what to do."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

Glenn saw Siren sprinting towards the gateway holding a something that looked like a scroll or parchment.

(Glenn, stop her! ) Bahamut's telepathic voice reached him as Unicorn approached.

Glenn was already charging up the Mega Flare when he noticed Dynaock preparing to cast a spell as well. Glenn panicked and fired the beam both prematurely and off target. What it did was hit the floor near Dynaock, breaking his concentration, causing his spell to go haywire and in the wrong direction.

It blew to gate to pieces just as Siren fled through it.

"NO!" The warlock roared furiously as pieces of twisted metal landed at his feet. "Fools! You're destroyed the gate! Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Stopped you from getting through." Glenn growled a reply.

"Catch!" Unicorn tossed him Bahamut's canister.

(Having fun with my body, I see. ) The dragon said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Do I really have to give it back? I kind of liked you as a table ornament."

(Shut up f#&# up Glenn. This is no time for jokes. )

"Summons unleashed." Glenn placed the canister against his chest and allowed Bahamut's spirit to re-enter the body.

"I comment you on being so resourceful." Dynaock muttered. "But that won't get you far enough to defeat me."

"Perhaps," Bahamut growled. "But this will!"

With a roar, he sent the cylinder flying towards Dynaock.

"Star fire, awake and deliver your judgment!" The warlock shattered it with a fire spell. However, he also shattered a Palisadlite crystal within, sending many small fragments towards himself.

"Gargh!" He moaned as they became embedded in his cloak.

The mineral's anti-magic effect would weaken the warlock slightly.

(Grabbed that while you weren't looking. ) Glenn laughed.

"Let's see what it feels like to get a taste of your own medicine." Bahamut nodded.

"Ggargh! You shall not interfere with my moment of triumphant!" Dynaock yelled. "Phantom!"

Unicorn promptly leapt forward and charged at Phantom with her horn, forcing him to retreat. Dynaock took off running.

"Bahamut, go after him!" Unicorn shouted.

"Take care!" The dragon nodded as he flew off after his quarry.

"Cause I've got a little payback to deal to you." She said, giving Phantom a fierce stare.

"Bring it on." The cloaked GF growled.

* * *

In an adjacent room, the Brothers performed their combined attack, Brotherly Love, throwing around huge pieces of the floor at Leviathan, which also had the effect of breaking it and sending the sea serpent falling down three levels.

"Haha! How you'd like that?!" The larger one, Sacred laughed, brandishing his halberd. "I told Bahamut I'd bring my big brother along the next time!"

"Yeah!" Said Minotaur, stepping forward and pointing his mace. "You mess with one, you mess with the other!"

"If this little pip-squeak is your older brother, I hate to imagine what a messed up family you have." Leviathan taunted.

"Grrrrr! Why you!" Minotaur charged and leapt up with his mace.

Leviathan rolled to the side and swatted at the GF with his tail, sending him flying.

"WWaaaaaaa!"

(Valefor, now! ) Brad yelled.

Valefor swooped down from the level above, snagged Sacred in her talons and threw him into his brother.

The Brothers moaned as they rolled over each other.

"We start casting our Quake spells!" Minotaur ordered.

"But bro ... "

"Just listen to your big brother!"

"Get ready." Leviathan whispered.

"Assailants in the ground, it's time to rumble! Quake!" The Brothers chanted simultaneously.

Both Leviathan and Valefor flew up. With no other targets, the Quake spell of course shattered the floor and sent the Brothers toppling down even more levels. However, they still sprang to their feet, waving their weapons in anger.

(Jeez, they sure are dumb. ) Cecil commented.

"Tuh'd pa cu cina Cecil." Valefor warned.

(What do you mean? )

"Earth Elemental. Dyosn dni Earth ert hisyfih."

(Oh, I get it. They want us to make them hit the earth at ground level. Since they're earth elementals, they'd recover their strength when that happens. )

"Maybe they're not as dumb as they look." Leviathan realized.

(But then we can't blast them from up here, unless there's a way to still keep them off the ground. ) Brad agreed.

"Got it." Leviathan would've snapped his fingers if he had any. "Valefor, you happen to know Float? You know, the one they all call useless?"

Valefor nodded.

"Mad'c ku!"

"Hey! Come down here and fight you flying cowards!" Minotaur taunted.

"Oh, we will. Tsunami!" Leviathan roared. His strong water blast shoved the Brothers through the last level, just as Valefor administered her spell.

"Myht uv sanlo, muucah dekrd vecdc! Float!"

"What the?!" Sacred muttered. "Why aren't we touching the ground?!"

"Dammit! It's a Float spell!" Minotaur realized. "D'oh! Run for it!"

"Go! Go! GO!" Leviathan roared, swooping down with Valefor by his side.

Their targets were hovering in mid air. The Brothers were making an attempt to run, but trying to walk in mid-air was certainly slower than being on the ground.

"Tidal Wave!"

"Energy Blast!"

The Minotaur Brothers let off a long scream as the explosion sent them flying off into the distance, disappearing with a 'twinkle' in the sky.

* * *

"Get back here!" Phoenix screeched.

BOOM! Cerberus dodged another of her attacks.

"Counter Rockets!" He growled, firing off his three energy beams from each mouth.

Phoenix swerved to the side as bits of debris hit her in the face. She'd apparently chased him in one round and they were now coming back to the larger 'gateway room'.

She could hear the furious grunts of Unicorn and Phantom as they fought with horn and a scythe respectively. Cerberus barged in and started firing at random.

"Stop that you idiot! You're gonna hit me as well!" Phantom yelled, having to leap away. "Fader!"

Calling out the name of his attack, he flickered and turned invisible. Unicorn backed off, now unable to see her opponent.

(Not good. ) Aldrea told her.

"Phoenix Flame!"

Then phoenix came in, throwing off fireballs at the only hostile target she could see: Cerberus. As the agile demon dog evaded them, one of the blasts broke a water pipe, sending water spraying around. Specifically onto the indivisible Phantom, whose drenched cloak revealed his position.

"Gurgh! Garhg!" He spluttered.

Unicorn saw her chance.

"Great tree of life, inject rotten extract! Zombie!" Unicorn was rushing forward even as she recited the spell.

Her enchanted horn knocked Phantom's scythe away and pierced through his body. Unicorn didn't even wait for him to start screaming.

"Bright light,"

"What?! NNNOOOO!" Phantom had just realized his body was flashing with the dark green flickering of the zombie effect.

"Shine down on bloody impurity! Holy!"

Having the zombie status on him, the Holy spell had a much greater effect. Phantom screamed as he faded away. This time, for good.

"Uh oh, time for us to go." One of Cerberus' heads muttered.

He fired his energy beams around, causing Phoenix and Unicorn to dive for cover, before smashing through the wall (like there weren't already enough holes in it). Phoenix and Unicorn watched as he leapt to the rooftop of the next building and disappeared.

(We've got to go after him! ) Ashley yelled.

Another explosion shook the area.

(Bahamut went after Dynaock! ) Aldrea told them. (They must be on the rooftop! )

"Forget the dog," Phoenix ordered. "Bahamut needs our help!"

* * *

"RRaarrgghhh!" Bahamut knocked the sword swing away and kicked the warlock in the chest. In the midst of their fighting, they'd ended up in a duel on the rooftop of the building, beneath the starless night sky. "You won't escape this time!"

"That's because there won't be a next time ... FOR YOU!" Dynaock thrust his sword and Bahamut caught it with both claws. "You've always been one step behind, even all those thousands of years ago."

"WHAT?!" The dragon growled as they struggled.

"Where do you think the human got his Palisadlite from? The crystal you so convenient used to 'seal' us all away. Siren simply led him to it and gave it a small, magic reworking. But do you know what was the true importance of that crystal?"

"No ..." Bahamut muttered. "The Aeon's Soul. But it was lost in ancient times ... "

"Lost in the human world. Yes. But hidden right there." Dynaock explained. "It was all planned. This civil war of the GFs was already in progress so long ago. And you, so nobly pursuing me through the worlds, eventually to seal me away. But I had accomplished what I needed to: obtaining the Aeon's Soul. And now, it is back with the dark, the Revolutionist Front, in the GF World. They will unleash the Legendary beings. Then, all light will bow down before the darkness!"

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Bahamut roared in rage.

In doing so, he also lost his concentration. Dynaock shook him off the sword, kicked him over and stabbed him in the shoulder. Bahamut screamed in anguish as Dynaock lifted him up by the neck.

"Inject evil spirits! Death Cold!"

Bahamut felt a powerful dark force flowing into his body, paralyzing him.

"What ... would you ... get out ... of this?" He struggled to get his sentence out.

"Me? Destruction of course. I'm an ancient being who lives for it. How you pitiful GFs fight amongst yourselves is laughable. I just use all of you to help satisfy my desires." Dynaock laughed. "But enough of this. I will take great delight in watching your life-force flow."

He ripped the sword out of Bahamut's shoulder and aimed it for his throat. The evil warlock's laugh was cut short when Bahamut still managed to reach up and grabbed it, inches away from his neck.

"What?!"

"If that's your plan ... then so be it." Bahamut growled shoving back. "I will ... destroy your cursed soul ... even if it's the ... last thing we do!"

(We because you fight not only him. ) Glenn said. (When you picked a fight with him, you challenged not only Bahamut, but me as well. And all the others. )

"For the sake of both worlds ..." Bahamut gritted. " ... my friends ... and myself ... DIE!"

In a tremendous burst of strength, Bahamut shoved the sword forward, piercing it through Dynaock's chest. Ignoring the hideous scream, Bahamut drove it deeper.

"NO! I am immortal! You cannot ... destroy me!" Dynaock screeched.

"Brush off vanity ... and show reality! Ultima!" Using the sword as a channeling device, Bahamut sent the Ultima spell straight into the body of his nemesis.

The resulting explosion was, in a word, spectacular.

* * *

"Bahamut? You're awake!" Phoenix cried happily.

"Yeah. Thanks." The dragon grunted as the others helped him to his feet.

"Try to warn us the next time you cast Ultima, all right?" Leviathan said. "We barely got off the building in time."

He pointed with his tail to a large pile of rubble several blocks away, currently surrounded by fire engines and other rescue vehicles.

(Well, at least we fragged that Dynaock's ass! Man, you should've seen it! We won't be hearing from him again. )

"Unfortunately, that means we'll have new enemies." Bahamut sighed.

All heads turned towards him as he recounted for them what he'd heard from his nemesis. There was a small exchange as each one recited their tales.

(He wasn't the real threat at all. ) Brad muttered.

"Then, all those years ..." Unicorn began.

Phoenix shook her head.

"This war is on a whole new level now." Bahamut spoke. "Dark forces have hold of the Aeon's Soul."

(What was it? ) Aldrea asked.

"An artifact supposedly with the power to resurrect the legendary beings." Unicorn said. "But no one knows for certain what they are. They were myths, even in our world."

"But we can't take that risk." Leviathan spoke. "We don't even know what's going on."

(Erm, excuse me. ) Cecil interrupted. (But I think Valefor does. )

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot." Bahamut waved a claw. "Guys, this is Valefor, an old friend of mine. She speaks a language called Al Bhed. But why did you come here Valefor? And how?"

Valefor opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped and seemed to be having a private conversation with Cecil.

(Oh, I see. Well, Valefor wants me to translate for her. OK, there's that war going on between the light and dark right? Apparently this Diablos was in charge of the forces battling Maduin's. Valefor had recently joined up with Maduin's group when they discovered the dark forces were sending troops into the human world for some unknown purposes. They'd apparently discovered some ancient technology to open several smaller gates, similar to the circular one back there. But they could only open for a short time. Rumors were flying about that Bahamut and his group had awakened in the human world and Valefor went off by herself to find him. And I guess you know the rest. )

(Every crazy moment of it. ) Ashley sighed.

"So, what's our next course of action then?" Phoenix asked.

"We'll get some rest, then we'll have to hunt down the 'dark' troops in this world." Bahamut decided. "Seems like that's what we've been doing all this ... ugh ... rrrraaggggghhh!"

The dragon buckled over and begun screaming, clutching his chest.

"Bahamut?" Phoenix gasped as the dragon's body begun to glow.

The dark purple and gray scales turned to a dark, shiny blue and golden chest. His muscles thickened, shoulder pads broadened, claws and talons become lined with a gold coloring. His single pair of wings spread out into two, one larger and one smaller. They adopted a feather-like pattern of gold, red and blue. Finally, a golden wheel appeared and attached itself to his back, between the wings.

To put in simple words, the Final Fantasy 8 Bahamut morphing into his Final Fantasy 10 incarnation.

"What in the name of the gods?!" Bahamut stood up and ran his claws over his new body.

"Hmmm ... looks like you must've absorbed some of Dynaock's powers." Leviathan suggested.

"How do you feel?" Unicorn asked.

"Like I could take on an army with one Mega Flare." Bahamut grinned, showing off his new fangs.

(Dude, I like the feathers man. ) Glenn commented.

"Feathers?!" Bahamut pulled his wing forward and stared at it. "Dragons DO not have feathers! They're just ... feather-like patterns, that's all!"

(Bahamut, they're feathers. )

"Glenn, shut the f#&# up!" He roared, throwing his claws up.

(Oh, watcha gonna do? Strangle me? ) Glenn taunted.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! Some day, I'm going to eat you whole!"

"New package, same products." Phoenix sighed.

The rest of the group laughed in relief.


	8. New Shadows

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**New Shadows**

By nightdragon0

"Ah, nothing like a nice sunny day at the beach." Glenn yawned. "Ow! Hey!"

A beach ball had just smacked him on the head.

"Come on! Get off your butt you lazy bum!" Ashley waved from where she, Aldrea and Cecil were playing volleyball.

(And that extends to you Bahamut! ) Phoenix called. (Glenn's been getting you fat too! )

(Hey! What do you mean by that?! ) Bahamut protested. (This is muscle you know! Hey! Glenn! How do I argue with someone if you close your eyes?! Damn, you're impossible! )

That was one of the problems of having two minds in the same body.

"Man, what's your problem?" Glenn muttered. "We kicked the big bad guy's butt, there hasn't been a single monster breach between the worlds for weeks and I'm taking a time out."

(Except that the 'big bad guy's butt' which we kicked wasn't 'THE real big bad guy' at all. ) Bahamut reminded him. (That overload in the gate we destroyed would've caused them a few setbacks, but trust me, they'll have the gates running again sometime, and we might have even more attacks. Until at least they get what they want from your world, whoever's pulling the strings that is. )

"Yeah, yeah, this is the third time this week already."

(You're obviously not taking this seriously enough! )

"Hey Glenn, shouldn't Brad be back by now?" Aldrea called, saving Glenn from having to answer.

"He probably lost track of time out swimming again."

* * *

_All right, I think I should be heading back. _Brad thought, turning around.

(Already? ) His partner's voice asked.

"Hey, I can't stay in the water the whole time like you."

Brad was swimming pretty far out from shore. Most of the summertime crowd was in the shallow area, leaving a few adventurous swimmers, windsurfers and kayakers to venture further.

Brad was further away from the other people with just a young boy in a float board nearby. He silently frowned as he swam past the boy, feeling that the child shouldn't be out so far.

The African-American swimmer was considering going back and telling the boy when he suddenly heard a scream, followed by a loud splash.

The boy had fallen into the water and was splashing about, screaming in panic. Instinctively, Brad paddled his free-style as fast as he could.

(Brad, look beneath the water! ) Leviathan warned.

Brad didn't understand why until he dove down…and stared in shock. From above, it seemed as if the boy was splashing in panic, but beneath, there was really something wrapped around his leg.

It was a tentacle, which led to a seemingly normal looking octopus. But this creature was much larger, almost the boy's size. A mouth opened at the side of its head, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

It was no creature of this world.

(Brad! What are you doing?! )

"Can't…risk him…seeing…you…" Brad gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Snatching a stick floating in the water, Brad swam towards the Octopus monster and jabbed it in the eye. The creature let out a squeal as it released the boy. Brad grabbed the boy and pulled him to the surface, shoving him onto his floating board.

Brad was suddenly dragged under at the Octopus changed its target, wrapping its tentacles around him instead. Struggling futilely, Brad was dragged deeper and further out. He couldn't scream out anything to Leviathan, but the sea serpent already got the message.

Underwater, out of sight of the bystanders, Brad shifted into Leviathan's body.

"Take that!" Leviathan roared, lashing at the creature with his tail.

The Octopus led loose a cloud of black ink into Leviathan's face, forcing him to shut his eyes. It then took the opportunity to wrap its body and tentacles around Leviathan. For an oversized mollusk, it was surprisingly strong and Leviathan struggled vigorously for those few seconds until he managed to get his head free. Leviathan snapped at a couple of the arms, severing them, before sinking his jaws into the creature's head.

Leviathan ripped and tore it apart, finally killing it. Its body sank to the depths, evaporating in a cloud of magical energy even before it hit the bottom.

By the time he surfaced, he'd returned to Brad's form, who got a loud applause from the crowd as he brought the boy back to shore.

* * *

"Looks like you were a big hero today." Glenn patted his friend on the back.

"I just did what I had to do." Brad blushed slightly.

(No fair, I did most of the work and he got all the credit. ) Leviathan muttered.

Brad was driving the group of 5 back after the day's events.

"But really, an Octopus monster?" Cecil asked.

(A small one, but it definitely was. ) Leviathan said. (Any bigger and the boy wouldn't have made it. )

"So, this is the end of our time off, I guess." Ashley sighed.

"But does this mean that the gates between the worlds are operational again?" Aldrea asked.

(According to Valefor, yes. ) Phoenix replied. (But only the smaller ones, meaning just a few monsters can get through at certain intervals. We took out the big gate back in that battle with Dynaock. )

"But why keep trying to invade Earth?" Glenn wondered. "They got the Aeon's Soul from here back to the GF World. No doubt they want to unleash whatever legendary creatures were sealed away or something, but why keep coming here? I seriously doubt the bad guys want to come back for any stranded comrades."

(They probably need something else from here. ) Unicorn suggested. (Something that most likely needs us out of their way. )

"Oh, doesn't just that beat all?" Glenn commented.

Night had fallen and the group was driving on an isolated highway several miles out of town. It was a cloudy night and there wasn't much moonlight to help illuminate the dimly lit roads.

The group fell silent and let Brad concentrate on driving. Glenn was beginning to doze off when a loud bang started him.

There was a long screech as Brad pulled the car to a halt.

"What the hell was that?!" Glenn gasped.

"Damn, I think I've got a flat." Brad muttered.

Everyone else groaned as they piled out and stared at the punctured tire.

"Don't you have a spare?" Cecil asked.

"I left it back home because there wasn't space to fit everyone's beach gear." Brad replied, scratching his head. "Especially the food."

"Hey, it's not my fault Bahamut needs me to eat like a dragon!" Glenn waved his hands. "And my mom wonders why I don't put on weight!"

(Shut up! ) Bahamut growled.

"Wonderful, it's getting late and we're on a highway which nobody ever comes by!" Ashley practically screamed.

"We could always fly home." Glenn suggested beaming.

(Hey, what do you think we are? Your personal airplanes?! ) Phoenix muttered angrily.

(Oh, you haven't heard to worst of it. ) Bahamut cut in. (I haven't told you about the time Glenn had me fly back to his house during his break period because he forgot to bring his… )

"OK! Can we talk about this another time?!" Glenn waved his arms in protest.

"Hey, there are some lights behind us!" Aldrea pointed. "I think it's another car!"

They'd stopped on the higher part of a winding road, allowing the group to make out some lights behind.

"Maybe they'll be able to help us out." Brad said excitedly, reaching for the door handle.

Glenn was in the front seat of Brad's car watching when he thought he saw something. A dark shape dashing across the road.

The other car had apparently seen it too and the driver panicked.

It swerved off course, skidding and crashing through the bars. The highway was located beside a small dirt hill, which the car went down, smashing smaller plants and shrubs out of its way before it came to a halt against a large tree.

"We've got to help them!" Brad decided, dashing down the hill.

"Brad! Wait up!" Aldrea called, jumping out of the car and following him.

Glenn and the others weren't far behind.

"Did you see that?!" Glenn suddenly pointed.

"Where?!" Ashley glanced around.

"There! Look!" Glenn jabbed a finger towards the trees on the other side of the road.

Something in the shadows moved as it dashed away.

"I saw it, come on!" Ashley nodded, giving chase.

Cecil hesitated as Glenn and Ashley dashed off into the forest.

"Valefor?"

( Cusadrehk caasc ysecc... )

"You sense something?" Cecil confirmed. "Where? Valefor, what do I do?!"

(Tuh'd pa yvnyet. )

"Easy for you to say! But I am scared!" Cecil cried, looking around. "Wait, I see it!"

There were a couple of circular shadows, moving on along the ground.

"Summon unleashed!"

Cecil put a hand to her pendant as a pink light emitted from it. The light soon engulfed her entire body and begun to reform into a new shape. Once it was done, Valefor stood in her place, spreading her wings in a ready position.

"Lusa uid yht vekrd!" Valefor growled.

(Yeah, that's the way to tell 'em! ) Cecil cheered.

The two shadows stopped moving and also begun to change, revealing their true shapes, which seemed to Cecil like oddly made floating symbols in black. These were Dark Elementals (from FF10), enchanted creatures made out of strong magical energy.

Valefor was immediately blasted by a couple of spells, sending her spinning backwards.

(Ow…think we can do better? )

Valefor didn't have time to respond, flying up to dodge another attack. She clawed at one of the Elementals as she flew, but barely got a response from the thing.

(Valefor, I think they're not affected by your claws! )

"Raarrgghh!" Valefor cried as she was hit by Demi Spell.

The Gravity based magic rapidly sucked away at Valefor's strength and she flopped to the ground. The Elementals thought they'd gained the upper hand and hovered above Valefor, charging up their more powerful spells.

With a final burst of will, Valefor leapt up.

"Energy Ray!"

Firing off a pair of laser beams from her mouth, Valefor struck both Elementals down, shattering them to pieces.

(Could've been worse, huh Valefor? )

The silent flier nodded.

Suddenly, the bushes around them lit up with the glows of dozens of yellow eyes. Both a strange chittering and the clicking of claws could be heard.

(Uh-oh…I think they had a few friends… )

* * *

"Damn, the door's stuck shut!" Brad muttered, pulling on the handle.

The two people in the crashed car were unconscious, but didn't look too badly injured superficially.

"We've got to hurry!" Aldrea warned. "The vehicle might not be safe!"

(I could get it open. ) Leviathan suggested.

"And what if they wake up and see you or something?" Brad asked.

(I'll put them to sleep then. ) Unicorn replied. (Plus, you'll need me for my healing magic! )

"All right." Aldrea nodded to Brad.

"Summons unleashed!"

Brad's transformation took on the form of water wrapping itself around him while Aldrea's reassembled a white cloak being thrown over her.

Leviathan carefully cut the car's roof open while Unicorn muttered some incantations under her breath.

"There, they'll be out for at least a couple of hours." Unicorn smiled proudly.

Leviathan had just finished tearing the roof off when a loud explosion caused both of them to look up.

"What the?!" Leviathan gaped.

"I think the others are in trouble!" Unicorn said. "You'd better go back and help. I'll finish up taking care of the people here."

* * *

"Damn! Where'd he go?!" Glenn cursed, glancing around.

The forest around them was uneasily still and quiet.

"There! Watch out!" Ashley yelled as the two hit the ground.

"Who…" Glenn stared at the figure standing over them.

It seemed at first like an extremely tall man dressed in a red cloak with a hood that covered his mouth and nose, leaving only his eyes exposed. That was until he threw it back, revealing he had four arms and multi-colored robes beneath. However, he still kept his face covered.

"I am Gilgamesh." He spoke in a deep voice. "Prepare yourself Bahamut…it is our destiny to fight…"

"This…a friend of yours?" Glenn asked nervously.

(Never seen him before in my life. )

Gilgamesh drew a curved, samurai-style sword and charged. Glenn cried out in surprise, but Bahamut took control and shifted into his form.

Bahamut parried the sword with his claws and somersaulted away, landing on all fours. A fiery light shone from behind Gilgamesh as Phoenix raised her wings.

"Phoenix Flame!"

Gilgamesh gracefully vaulted out of the way. Phoenix flew to Bahamut's side and faced their opponent in a long stare down.

Giving Phoenix a small nod of approval, Bahamut charged forward while Phoenix took to the air.

With a screech, Phoenix threw off a series of fireballs. Gilgamesh simply spun his sword and deflected the fireballs into Bahamut, sending the dragon reeling back in pain.

Almost immediately after, Gilgamesh leapt up. Phoenix was caught off guard as the cloaked warrior swung his sword. However, instead of using the sharp end, he turned it to its blunt side and whacked her with that instead, knocking her unconscious.

"NO!" Bahamut roared, pulling himself up.

Gilgamesh suddenly dashed across, leaving a long scar along Bahamut's chest. The dragon clutched it in pain as the blood seeped through his claws. The sword was swung again, this time from behind.

Bahamut only had time to try and duck.

CLANG!

Out of dumb luck, Gilgamesh's sword collided with the 'wheel' on Bahamut's back. Seeing a chance, Bahamut lashed out with his tail, pushing Gilgamesh away.

Gilgamesh gave an annoyed growl before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Gargh…knew that thing was good for something." Bahamut muttered, pulling the damaged wheel off and tossing it aside.

(Yeah, it actually saved you your head. ) Glenn agreed. (Through I can't say much for the blood. I don't think you need to add red to the colors on your chest. )

"Will you shut up?! Can't you see I'm in pain here?!" Bahamut growled, wiping a blood-stained claw on a tree.

(Phoenix! She's gone! )

"What?!" Bahamut looked up. "Dammit! He must've taken her!"

(Can you trace them or something? )

Bahamut sniffed at the spot Phoenix had fallen, then at the surrounding area.

"I can smell 'em…"

Shoving his pain out of his mind, Bahamut broke into a sprint, following the scent trail.

The dragon was long gone by the time a pair of bony hands reached out to the tree he'd wiped his blood on. Slowly and carefully, the hands dabbed swabs of the blood and placed them in a glass jar.

* * *

Valefor was being swarmed by the lizards when Leviathan arrived.

These lizard monsters crawled on all fours and had a 'sail' along their backs, similar to some ancient Earth reptiles and Dinosaurs.

"Valefor! Go up!"

Valefor responded, leaping into the sky.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan roared, sending a wave of water which swept the lizards back.

"Energy Ray!" Valefor sent a second blast, blowing up the monster's front line. Magical energy flashed as the bodies of the monsters vanished.

(Great! The road too… ) Brad sighed.

"How about discussing this once our lives are NOT on the line?!" Leviathan growled.

Valefor was rather drained and badly scratched up. Leviathan shoved her behind him as he roared, getting into a defensive stance.

"Sonic Flight!"

Like a rocket, something shot out of the sky and into the lizard swarm, creating a blinding explosion.

Both Leviathan and Valefor had to cover their eyes. Once the light faded, all that was left was a large bird with multi colored feathers lying on the road.

He was breathing heavily and took badly injured.

"Palidor?!" Leviathan gasped. "Palidor is that really you?! You're alive?!"

"Leviathan…thank god…" Palidor gasped. "Aeon's Soul…reviving the…legendary beings…"

"We know that part already." Leviathan said. "But who? And why keep coming back to this world if they have what they need?"

Palidor opened his beak to answer, but he suddenly sprang forward and rammed Leviathan down.

"Look out…uuurrgghhhhh!!" Palidor screamed.

Leviathan saw a long knife had been thrown into his back, piercing him right through.

"NNNOOO!!" Leviathan cried.

He saw the slight movement of the attacker flying off, but was too distraught by his friend's loss to concentrate.

Valefor tried to give chase, but was too exhausted and flopped down onto road instead. All she managed to catch sight of was its bony hands as they shimmered and faded, as if an invisibility spell had been cast over them.

"Palidor! Palidor please!" Leviathan screamed, cradling the fallen bird as best as he could with his serpent-like body.

Palidor looked up for one final time and managed a weak smile. He shook his wing and a crumpled piece of paper fell out.

Then, his eyes closed for the last time. Slowly, his body faded and vanished in a cloud of magical energy, leaving behind a single, rainbow feather.

* * *

Following the scent trail, Bahamut had arrived at an old, abandoned factory.

"Where are you?!" He roared, barging the doors open.

(That's right, proudly announce your arrival. How about wearing a collar with the words 'Please Cut Here' on it too?! )

Bahamut was too annoyed to answer Glenn.

"Phoenix!" He gasped.

The firebird was on an upper level, tied to a wall by metal cables. She was still unconscious, but seemed unhurt.

A soft swoosh came from behind and Bahamut barely managed to dodge the attack. Gilgamesh stood with his sword pointed at Bahamut. The dragon, in turn, snapped into a defensive posture.

At the same time, both charged, sword clashing against claws.

Bahamut ducked a sword swing and gave a low sweep with his tail. Gilgamesh jumped up and kicked Bahamut in the face, sending him rolling backwards. He managed to get to his knees and deflect an overhead strike, sending Gilgamesh's sword flying.

"Ha! How'd you like that?!" Bahamut taunted.

Gilgamesh responded by drawing two new swords out of his cloak.

"Crap…"

Gilgamesh began swinging the swords rapidly, forcing Bahamut of back off, trying desperately to evade the attacks.

"Gargh!" A sword made a cut in Bahamut's right wing as he stumbled back against the wall.

Gilgamesh suddenly jumped away as a fireball hit the spot he'd been standing on.

"Get him now!" Phoenix yelled.

Bahamut was already moving and barged Gilgamesh away.

"Impulse!" Bahamut roared, charging up two balls of dark energy at his hands and two more at his wings. He sent these flying towards Gilgamesh, who easily dodged them.

However, what Bahamut had really intended to hit was the pillars behind Gilgamesh, which sent the second level's machinery crashing down. Gilgamesh tried to run, but was hit by several of the falling pieces.

Finally, he tossed something onto the ground, which created a cloud of smoke. He was gone by the time it cleared out.

(You got him? ) Glenn asked.

"No, he retreated. But he's injured, so he won't be bothering us for a while."

"Excuse me boys…" Phoenix called. "But UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

"Glenn! Ashley! Are you two all right?" Brad asked as the pair returned. "We've been worried!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Glenn muttered, rubbing his shoulder. "No thanks to Bahamut through."

(Excuse me? Would you like to have tried fighting that sword wielding maniac?! )

The GF's exhaustion and injuries did partially transfer over to their partners, through far less severely than the original. For Glenn, they were just sores and aches at similar places where Bahamut had been hit.

"Gee, looks you guys saw some action here." Ashley muttered, noticing the holes in the road.

"Quite a lot actually." Brad continued.

He went on to relate the battle and the incident about Palidor.

"Damn!" Glenn punched his fist against the side of the car, feeling as angry as Bahamut was.

(He was trying to tell us something. ) Leviathan said regrettably. (I'm sorry…I couldn't save him… )

(He'd understand. ) Bahamut replied. (But what was on the piece of paper he gave you? )

(It's a text, written in an ancient tongue. However, the words are so smudged I can barely read them. )

"If it's all right with the rest of you, I'll hang on to this and see if Leviathan can make it out in better lighting conditions." Brad suggested.

No one was in a mood to argue.

"How about those people just now?" Glenn queried.

"Thanks to Unicorn, they think they were just a little careless and were lucky to get out with a few small cuts and bruises." Aldrea explained. "They're calling for some help, so if we wait around, we'll be able to get a spare tire once their tow truck arrives."

"Swell, waiting again." Glenn folded his arms and leaned against the car.

An uneasy silence fell over the group.

_I hate waiting… _Bahamut said to himself.

* * *

**Elsewhere… **

"So, it was a success then?" A dark, hooded figure asked.

"Yes master." One of Cerberus' heads answered, bowing. "Except…"

There was a loud clang from somewhere else in the building.

"Gilgamesh isn't happy he lost to Bahamut."

"That's expected. His honor has been tainted."

"Humph, what do we need hired help for anyway?" Cerberus asked.

"Fools like him are hard to come by." The hooded figure continued, getting off his 'throne' and leading Cerberus down the hall, into a laboratory. "Bahamut is famous, after all. It's any mercenary's dream to be able to claim to have bested him."

The two continued down the aisle until they came to a large glass cylinder, filled with some odd green liquid. Beside it, a blood-stained glass jar had been discarded.

"Well they're about to receive some serious competition." The hooded figure laughed evilly.

All three of Cerberus' heads gasped and backed away when they saw the glowing red eyes of creature contained within the cylinder.

His master however, laughed and ran a hand across the cylinder. The creature from within thumped on the glass.

"Even now he's eager to be given life." The hooded figure smiled. "Soon, my creation. Soon, you will surpass even the original…"

He leaned closer to the glass, meeting the gaze of the creature.

"Neo Bahamut…"


	9. When in Doubt

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**When in Doubt...**

By nightdragon0

In the early hours of a Saturday morning, two security guards were busy patrolling a fenced compound at the outskirts of town. Within this compound stood a large building. While it seemed like just another office block, there were an unusually large number of security cameras mounted to the walls.

However, the guards were rather ignorant to this fact, being more concerned about when their shift was going to be over.

"Damn, I hate doing late night shift." One groaned.

"You think I do?! It's the third time this week!"

"We always seem to get stuck with this time slot."

The pair shone their flashlights, carefully checking the darker corners of the compound. Several rats scurried away with loud screeches.

"Damned rodents." The first one huffed.

"Oh, they're not that bad, compared to the ghosts around here." His companion replied.

"G...ghosts?" The guard staggered. "Come on, get real buddy! I don't believe in ghosts."

"Really? How bout telling that to the one standing behind you?"

A loud crash from behind caused the first guard to scream and jump into his colleague. He spun around only to find a larger rat had knocked a trash can over.

"So, you don't believe in ghosts, huh?" The second guard burst out laughing.

"Humph, very funny." The first one growled, folding his arms and turning away.

It was because both were slightly distracted that they failed to notice an odd shape flying above them.

"Hey, did you feel that?" The second suddenly asked.

"That gust of wind? Don't tell me it's going to rain again!"

"No, it's not that. Just that I..."

The guard's sentence was promptly cut off when part of the building simply exploded.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, shielding his eyes.

"Watch out!"

The pair found themselves running for their lives as concrete fragments flew everywhere, followed by fires that engulfed the building. Whilst the night shift staff fled, the automated security system still managed to capture one important shot of the assailant before it went offline.

It was a Dragoniod shape...of a rather familiar dragon.

* * *

"Hey, I don't know anything about it, so stop asking all right?!" Glenn muttered, tossing the newspaper aside.

"I know you're mad Glenn, but keep your voice down." Brad hissed. "We're in a public area."

It was the day after the mysterious attack (or more specifically later on the same day) and the group of 5 had met in a shopping mall to discuss the matter over lunch.

"Mad?! I'm furious!!"

(For once, I second what he's saying.) Bahamut growled, directing his telepathic voice specifically towards the 5 members of their group. (What reason do you think I'd have for blasting apart a bunch of office blocks?! Or risk exposing us for that matter?!)

"Will you boys relax?" Aldrea cut in. "We're not saying that it WAS the two of you, just that the photo slightly reassembles Bahamut."

"Yeah, it could've been the smoke, some camera error or maybe a new fighter plane for all we know." Ashley nodded. "This photo is far too blurred to tell."

"Whatever is was, I had a test earlier today and I was at home studying last night." Glenn said angrily. "Do I look like the sort of person who would skip tests?!"

Everyone stared at him.

"YES!!"

"Erm...yeah, well maybe one or two. But the point I'm trying to make is that it wasn't Bahamut!"

"Enough please." Cecil waved her arms. "Let's just drop this and shake hands, all right?"

Slowly, each of the group nodded and sat down to continue their lunch...in silence.

* * *

"Leviathan, what do you think?" Brad asked as they walked.

Aldrea and him had left to do what they'd come to town for: pick up some equipment for Aldrea's father.

(Glenn is a lot of things, but he isn't a liar. As far as I know at least.)

(Bahamut is the same way.) Unicorn added in.

"Yeah, I agree." Aldrea nodded. "But you know, that was just a small computer company. The report said that there was arson involved, but who'd want to blown up that office?"

(How about we check it out?) Unicorn suggested. (Not that I don't trust Glenn and Bahamut, but there's always a possibility that 'magic' could've been involved in it.)

"Any idea how? They're not just going to let us walk in you know."

(Hey, I am the mistress of invisibility.) Unicorn smirked. (Just leave it to me.)

"It could be a good idea." Brad commented. "I can pick up your dad's stuff and meet you there later."

* * *

_Yeah, I sort of overreacted. _Glenn thought, slipping his hands into his pockets. The setting sun cast an orange glow across the streets, which were empty considering he'd chosen an isolated path to walk along. _I'd better apologize to the others later on. As for my partner through..._

"Hey Bahamut, what's wrong?"

(Nothing's wrong.)

"Buddy, I know when something's wrong. And something's wrong, so tell me what's wrong."

(NOTHING'S WRONG!!)

"Be that way then." Glenn huffed. "I was only trying to...yargh!!"

Glenn was suddenly grabbed and dragged to the side by a tall, cloaked figure. He was thrown roughly and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Hey! What the?!" He stared.

A pair of large shurikens were had embedded themselves into the spot he'd been standing on only a moment ago.

The tall man reached beneath his brown cloak and unsheathed a shiny, samurai sword. Silently, he pointed it at Glenn.

(Move!!) Bahamut screamed.

Glenn didn't need to be told that, jumping aside as the figure moved in to attack.

However, he hadn't been aiming at Glenn, instead slashing away another shuriken that was spinning towards them.

Then, Gilgamesh leapt down onto the road, staring the cloaked figure in the eye.

"As I expected from you." Gilgamesh muttered. "However, you won't get in the way of my kill!"

(Glenn, now!)

"Summon unleashed!"

In a flash of light, an armored dragon took Glenn's place. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh had taken to engaging the cloaked figure in a fierce swordfight. The 'unknown' was matching up to him rather well through.

(Erm...which one should we be attacking?) Glenn asked.

"I don't really know." Bahamut scowled.

The unknown figure backed away a little, dodged an attack from Gilgamesh and then drove an elbow into his opponent's face, causing Gilgamesh to hit the ground. In the blink on an eye, he was suddenly next to Bahamut.

"Beware, for when you ride the train of doom, the holy castle you will arrive at. And thus alone seek a key to the door of light." The unknown whispered hastily.

"Huh?! What's that supposed to...?"

Bahamut didn't have time to complete his sentence as the unknown knocked him down, saving them both from being hit by another of Gilgamesh's shurikens. Bahamut blinked, and found the unknown had vanished, leaving him to face off against Gilgamesh.

"You seem to have a lot of good friends." Gilgamesh commented, raising all four of his hands. "But that won't save you from my blades!"

"Come and get me!!" Bahamut roared, charging into the red ninja.

* * *

"This is definitely it." Aldrea pointed.

The road ahead had been blocked off by multiple police barricades, beyond that being the smoldering remains of the building.

(All right then, leave it to me.)

Aldrea shifted into Unicorn's form, who proceeded to cast a Vanish spell on herself, rendering her invisible to the humans present. The white horse back off a little, then broke into a quick sprint towards the compound. She effortlessly cleared the barricade with one leapt, and the remains of the fence with a second one.

(Nicely done!) Aldrea whistled.

Their search however, proved to be far less successful. Eavesdropping on several police inspectors got them much of the same information the papers had reported. It was indeed a small computer company, with no ties whatsoever to the 'X Electronics' group who'd been their enemies.

It was believed that a bomb had been planted on one of the higher floors. However, the police could find no trace of it. Another investigator suggested it may have been a missile launcher used from outside, but it still didn't make much sense.

They eventually decided to leave when Unicorn happened to walk past an unoccupied van on her way out.

"Hmm?" She wondered, sniffing.

(Something wrong?)

"Hold on, I'm trying to...ah, got it."

Still shrouded in their invisibility cloak, Unicorn moved over to the side and shifted several pieces of rubble, revealing a small, bluish object.

(What is that?)

"I think it's a scale, reptilian, saurian or dragon possibly."

(You think it belongs to some mystic creature?)

"I won't know for sure until I examine it, but I can't do it here."

(I think I have a solution to that, but we'll need to shift again.)

"Got it." Unicorn nodded, initiating the change. "The invisibility spell will remain on you."

Back in her own body, Aldrea dug through her pockets and came up with a small glass bottle. After making sure no one was nearby, she carefully scooped up the scale and screwed the lid on tightly.

"Got it...whoah!"

Aldrea stumbled, accidentally kicking a rock into the side of the van. That alerted a couple of officers who'd been patrolling nearby.

(They'll still be able to hear you!) Unicorn warned. (Move quickly!)

Scrambling, Aldrea managed to pull herself beneath the van.

(That's the best you can do?!)

Aldrea didn't answer, more afraid of alerting the guards. Instead, she held her breath, pressing herself low to the ground.

The two officers made a quick search of the area, with Aldrea watching from her position beneath the van. What she could see was rather limited but eventually, the officers were out of sight. Thinking it was safe, she risked a peek out.

Suddenly, one of them bent and glanced beneath the vehicle, straight at Aldrea. She would've screamed if Unicorn didn't force her own hand over her mouth.

(We're invisible, remember? Just be quiet.)

"Nah, nothing here." The officer remarked, turning to his companion. "Must've been the wind."

Even after their footsteps died away, Aldrea waited another 5 minutes before speaking.

"Thanks Unicorn." She panted.

(No problem. But we'd better get out of here before something else happens.)

* * *

"RRRAARGGGHHH!!" Bahamut met Gilgamesh's sword strokes, warding them off with his sharp claws. The dragon managed to catch one of the swords, twisting it and sending Gilgamesh flying, losing three of his four weapons in the process.

"Had enough?!" Bahamut taunted.

Gilgamesh sprang up and attacked, forcing Bahamut to summersault backwards. The dragon counterattacked, clashing with Gilgamesh's sword twice before the ninja leapt over him. Even with his back turned, Bahamut managed to block the rear thrust with his tail.

"Heh." The dragon chuckled.

However, as he spun round, Gilgamesh hurled some brown powder in his face. Then, as abruptly as he'd appeared, Gilgamesh turned and fled.

"Hey! Get back here you coward!!" Bahamut yelled, wiping his eyes.

(Ow...damn...that really stings...) Glenn moaned.

"Just about everything does." The dragon panted. "But then, it wouldn't be any fun!"

Bahamut followed as Gilgamesh bounded up onto a rooftop, giving chase from the air. The ninja continued leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Unfortunately, he was also heading in the direction of the setting sun, forcing Bahamut to squint.

The dragon blinked once and suddenly realized he'd lost track of his adversary.

"Strange..." He muttered, landing on one of the rooftops. "I swore I saw him here..."

Bahamut stopped short, catching sight of the bright flash of an energy beam. His reflexes saved him from taking a direct him, but the force of the blast still sent him crashing through a glass section of the roof and down through 3 or 4 floors.

"Guargh!!" He moaned, wiping his bleeding forehead. He found himself lying in a storage room packed with crates, which was fortunately deserted as well.

Looking up, Bahamut saw the same flash of light through the hole in the ceiling.

"Dammit! This is not my day!!"

Forcing his wounded body up, he ran for the nearest window and smashed through it with his shoulder. Spreading his wings, he barely managed to make it to the adjacent rooftop as the building behind him burst into flames.

* * *

"What was that?!" Brad gasped, looking up.

"Look! Over there!" Aldrea pointed, winding down the car's window.

Brad pulled his vehicle over to the side of the road and joined the many onlookers in viewing the spectacle of the burning building.

A couple of the adjacent buildings had caught fire as well, together with the large amount of black smoke that was pouring out.

Amongst the anxious murmurs and whispers of the crowd, Brad and Aldrea spotted something the other civilians did not. Perhaps it was because the pair had grown accustomed to looking out for strange occurrences, or perhaps it was because the shadowy figure seemed almost familiar to them.

(Bahamut?) Leviathan staggered.

The figure quickly faded into the cloud of smoke, disappearing from their sight.

(No way...) Unicorn muttered. (That couldn't be...)

(Brad, Aldrea, we have to get over there!) Leviathan decided.

Nodding to each other, the two humans dashed off the scene, looking for a less conspicuous spot at which they could assume their partner's forms.

* * *

"Bahamut!" A voice called.

"Phoenix? Valefor?"

The pair of fliers landed on the rooftop beside Bahamut, who was clutching his bleeding chest in pain. He'd managed to drag himself several blocks away, where he'd met up with his friends.

"Jeez, you're a mess." Phoenix sighed, wiping some blood away with her wing. "What happened?"

"Ugh...whatever got that building almost got me too."

"What was it?"

"Don't know. I didn't manage to get a look. I got into a fight with Gilgamesh and he led me there." Bahamut groaned. "By the way, how'd you know I was here?"

"We saw you flying over the Western District and followed. We lost sight of you, but then the building blew up and we headed over here instead."

"That couldn't have been me because I went through the Eastern District. We were facing the setting sun in the west, remember Glenn?"

There was no reply.

"Glenn? Hey Glenn?!"

(Ugh...huh...what's going on?) Glenn's voice sounded extremely weary. (Hey, when did you take charge? What are we doing up here?)

"What has your consciousness been doing?! Sleeping?! I don't understand how you could doze through the fight with Gilgamesh."

(Gilgamesh...? When did he show up?)

"Glenn, tell me you're joking."

(Hey, last thing I remember is walking along the road...then...I dunno...I'm suddenly in your body and up here.)

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down you two." Phoenix cut in.

(You've both obviously had a rough time.) Ashley added.

(Phoenix, it's me Aldrea!) A voice shot into her mind. (Shhh...this is a private message. Leviathan and Unicorn and hidden on the level below you. Listen, they want you to come down, but without letting Bahamut know.)

(It's really important that he doesn't find out.) Brad's voice emphasized.

"Hey, I think we should get off the scene before they start searching." Phoenix suggested. "Valefor, think you can help dragon boy home?"

"I can take care of my...ugh..." Bahamut moaned, clutching his side.

Valefor chuckled and nodded.

(How about you?) Cecil asked.

"We're going to check around this area once more, although I doubt we'll find anything."

(Yeah, good idea.) Cecil nodded. (We'll see you later then!)

* * *

A little while later, Phoenix, Brad and Aldrea had gathered on the same rooftop after Phoenix had flown a couple of rounds. Leviathan had been particularly insistent on making sure Bahamut was nowhere nearby before engaging their discussion.

"You two heard everything he said?" Phoenix was asking.

(Indeed.) Leviathan replied. (Doesn't Bahamut's story seem somewhat odd?)

"Now that I think about it, sort of."

(Hey, hold on.) Ashley protested. (You guys can't be saying that it was him, right?)

"Well, Bahamut's Mega Flare has a rather distinctive feel in the magical currents." Phoenix replied. "I did feel those earlier on, just before the explosion."

"Phoenix, you hurt?" Brad queried, pointing to the blood-stained patch of her wing.

"That, oh it's Bahamut's. I was wiping his face just now."

Brad and Aldrea stared at each other.

"Can we have that feather?" Aldrea asked. "I think we have a way to resolve this whole issue."

"What?! With my feather?"

"No, we just need the feather for Bahamut's blood. I picked up this scale at the site that was attacked earlier." Aldrea replied, lifting up the bottle. "So happens that there's a little dried blood on it too."

"And I should be able to get access to the lab on campus and conduct a DNA test." Brad continued. "By the time I get back, there'll hardly been anyone there. I'll just go there and say it's reptile blood or something."

(We need to be sure.) Leviathan spoke. (We can't leave this hanging for too long.)

(But, what if...) Unicorn started. (I shudder at the thought, what if our dragon friend's really gone hostile on us?)

"I've got something in mind." Phoenix said softly. "Let's just wait for your results and hope I don't have to use it..."

* * *

The next day, Ashley was at home working on her computer when the fax machine beeped. It was the message she'd been anticipating all day.

Immediately, she sprang up and snatched the paper out of the machine. It was a letter from Brad.

'_Hey Ashley, I got a friend of mine to do the analysis of our 'mystery lizard DNA'. Don't worry, we cleaned out all the equipment, so nothing's left._

_Here are the results...' _

Another printout emerged and Ashley found herself staring at a complicated set of numbers, figures and sentences.

(Huh? How exactly do we read this thing?!) Phoenix muttered.

As if on cue, another message came through.

'_In case you can't understand it, just look at the part I've circled.' _

Ashley ran her finger down the printout until she came to the aforementioned section.

'_Sample 1 and Sample 2. Probability of the two samples being identical...'_

(No way...) Phoenix gasped.

'_...89.9' _

* * *

(Seriously, you don't remember a thing?)

"Bahamut, I told you, I don't." Glenn growled, hurling the basketball into the net hanging above his driveway. "What did you do, knock my head on something?"

(WHAT?! Now you're on their side?!)

"I never said that. But, well it's kinda hard to believe..."

(You are!! Dammit, doesn't anyone trust me anymore?!)

"Hey Glenn!"

He whirled around to find Ashley coming up along the path.

"Hi Ashley, what's up?"

"We just need to talk about what happened yesterday. Actually, the two of them do." She gestured towards a puddle of water, in which Phoenix's and Bahamut's reflections appeared.

Nodding, Glenn brought Ashley into the garage, which was currently empty since his parents were out.

(Bahamut, you there?) Phoenix asked.

(Yeah.) The dragon replied grumpily.

(I'm really sorry about yesterday. I think you know, right?)

(Phoenix, I'll be all right. But I don't think that's the only thing you made Ashley come down here for.)

(Yes, I...I don't know how I can ask you to forgive me...for this!)

Ashley suddenly whipped a small bottle out of her pocket and tossed its liquid contents onto Glenn.

"Whoa! What the?!" Glenn yelled, covering his eyes.

"Glenn, sorry about that. It wasn't meant for you, but..."

(Phoenix?! Phoenix what did you do to me?!) Bahamut roared.

(It was a power sealing potion.) She replied softly. (It'll prevent you from transforming and remove any influence you have over Glenn.)

"Meaning he won't be able to take control of you even if he tried." Ashley added in.

(YOU...you...)

Glenn turned to look at Bahamut's image in a mirror. The dragon was utterly flushed and shocked, which then turned to a face of betrayal and anger. Glenn expected multiple swear words to start pouring out any second.

However, his partner remained silent, staring with looks that could practically kill.

"You two care to explain?" Glenn finally asked.

"Everything, although I don't think either of you will like it." Ashley sighed.


	10. Rival

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Rival**

By nightdragon0

Glenn sighed, tossing his book aside and leaning back in his chair.

"Finally, done." He muttered. That was the problem of his assignment solved. However, he still had another one to worry about. "Bahamut?"

He brought up a small mirror and the image of his partner's face appeared in it.

(Humph.)

"Hey, will you just talk to me?!"

(What's there to talk about?!)

"Look, I know you're pissed, but..."

(Pissed?! You have no idea!! My own comrades don't even trust me!)

"They did have evidence..."

(Great, you don't trust me either! Tell you what, just leave me alone and I'll go sulk in the back of my mind.)

"Fine, be that way dumb dragon!" Glenn yelled furiously, shoving the mirror away.

* * *

"How are they doing?"

"Glenn's fine Cecil, but I don't think Bahamut is." Ashley replied. "Anything come up with the search?"

It was evening and the pair were walking along a street that led past a series of warehouses.

"Well, Brad and the others can't get anywhere near the site of the building that was recently blown up. The authorities have gone into deeper investigation, classifying it as a terrorist act." Cecil informed her. "On the other hand, there haven't been any more attacks in the past two days, since Bahamut...well, guess you know that part."

"Yeah..." Ashley sighed.

"But he did manage to find out that that office block actually belonged to another computer company. Cantrix or something like that."

"Computer companies...all the attacks have been on computer companies." Ashley remarked. "Doesn't that seem suspicious?"

"That's what Brad thought, but he hasn't been able to find any obvious links."

(I wonder...maybe someone's searching for something...) Phoenix added in. (Almost as if...WATCH OUT!!)

A large dark shape suddenly leapt down towards them. Cecil screamed and closed her eyes. She felt a wave of heat and was thrown back as Phoenix shifted, deflecting the sneak attack.

"GGAARRGHHH!!" All three of Cerberus' head cried as he flew into a wall.

(Dryhg oui!) Valefor called.

"Sorry, it'll take more than that to sneak up on me." Phoenix taunted.

"I knew that was a bad idea." Cerberus 1 muttered.

"Don't ask me, this wasn't my idea." Cerberus 2 protested.

"Oh, shut up and fight!" Cerberus 3 yelled. "Counter Rockets!"

The three heads unleashed a series of energy beams, which Phoenix flew over and countered by throwing a large fireball.

Cerberus stumbled back and was rammed by Valefor, who'd transformed during the confusion. As the demon dog fell, a large pouch fell from his side.

"No! Not that!! The Master's goanna to have my head for it!!"

"Oh this?" Phoenix grabbed the bag in her talons. "Your generous contribution is much appreciated. Allow us to present you a token of our gratitude. Phoenix Flame!"

"Energy Ray!"

"Oh crap..." Cerberus moaned before he was blown away by the huge blast and sent flying off into the distance. "OW! You'll pay for that!! Someday!! WWWAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Haha!" Phoenix and Valefor gave each other high-fives with their wings.

(Erm, nice job on the road.) Cecil sighed.

"Oh yeah, erm, sorry, forgot we can't go round blowing up stuff in this world." Phoenix remembered. "Well, let's just get out of here and see what he was doing."

* * *

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Cerberus 3 whimpered. "It was theirs!!"

"What?!" His 'brothers' protested.

"Silence!" The cloaked figure slammed his fists on this throne. "You're just lucky that Magus ZoneSeek managed to obtain enough parts to make up for your loss! However, you've still caused a significant setback in our plans to reopen the Main Gateway!"

"But Master..."

"Get out of my sight!!"

With a squeal, the three-headed dog scurried out of the room. Left alone, the cloaked sorcerer grabbed his staff and rubbed the crystal attached to its head.

"Ah well, I do have my trump card after all, and he's proven to be, quite destructive indeed. Perhaps it's time to let him go after his designated prey after all. And while we're at that, we'll just need to distract Bahamut's group while we retrieve the final components..."

* * *

"Gateway program?" Brad asked over the phone.

"Yes, that's what was written on the CD-ROM I found in the bag. Only other things were a bunch of computer chips." Ashley replied.

"Why would Cerberus be carrying something like that?"

"Beats me, but we definitely do know he's not alone. He's working for someone, possibly along with Gilgamesh and the Minotaur Brothers. We haven't heard from them since the X-Electronics battle."

"Hmmm...Gateway...they were using a gateway, weren't they?" Brad commented. "You remember, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that was a gate to the Other World they tried to open using magical energy from our partners."

"How much about magical energy did they know? They were large scale technological developers, so I'm guessing they had some modern science involved with it too. Specifically..."

"Software? Programs?"

"Exactly. And just maybe, since they were shut down, their software was...what the?!"

"Brad?!" Ashley called, hearing a loud explosion on the other side.

"That was from outside! It's an attack!" Brad hurriedly told her.

"What's going on?! GFs?"

"Call Cecil and make sure Phoenix and Valefor get their butts down here ASAP." Brad ordered. "This just might be what I was suspecting."

"All right, but how about Glenn and Bahamut?"

"Just let him sit this one out. Leviathan doesn't think we should release him till we get this figured out."

"Got it, we'll be there shortly. Take care!"

* * *

Glenn ducked low against the fire escape and watched as Phoenix departed from the roof of Ashley's block.

"Jeez, she sure left in a hurry. Something must be up..." He muttered. Of course, he'd only heard Ashley's side of the phone conversation since he'd been eavesdropping from outside.

(Forget it! Just get in there and on the computer!)

"All right, all right. Damn, I can't believe I let you talk me into sneaking into her room like this."

(You're not the one trapped inside an idiot at least!)

"Yeah...hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

(Just get on the f#&#ing computer!)

Sighing, Glenn made a quick check to be sure that no one was watching, then jumped up, grabbing the window ledge, and hoisted himself up. The window had been left slightly ajar and he was able to push it open and climb in.

"Let's see..." Glenn popped the CD into the computer. "Hmmm...these look like some programming code, but I don't think I understand."

(Remember, she was talking about it being called Gateway program?)

"X-Electronics was shut down, and Ashley said that...of course!" Glenn moved the mouse and began searching through the folders. "Other companies might have bought over their software!"

(Try searching for the names of those companies that were attacked recently.) Bahamut suggested. (I have a hunch...)

Glenn had the computer perform a search query and immediately, the connection became apparent. The two company buildings that had been attacked in the past few days had bought over a large amount of X-Electronics' research. Several others had much smaller parts, however one more had a reasonably larger share.

"Haikao..." Glenn muttered. "This place is just across town..."

(That must be where the others are headed. We'd better follow.)

"Bahamut, they told us to stay out of trouble. You can't to a thing in your current state, remember?"

(And it's thanks to them! I want you to get some evidence that'll make everyone believe me!)

"And what if I say no?"

(Then I'll...ggrrrrrrr...arrrgghhhh!! Dammit!! I can't do anything!! This is like having to fight with every one of my limbs hacked off!)

"Hey, but I didn't say no." Glenn smirked. "Let's..."

He suddenly jerked up as the room door opened.

"Oh, hi Glenn." Ashley's mother smiled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, well I have that effect sometimes." Glenn replied casually, scratching the back of his head.

"By the way, where did Ashley go?"

"I think she said she was going to the store or something. But, erm, I don't think I can wait for her to get back. I, sort of have to get going now...yea..."

"That's all right, I'll let her know when she gets back."

_Whew, that was close!_ Glenn thought, removing the CD, placing it in a case and slipping it into his pouch.

"Thanks a lot." He nodded.

"Oh, do you mind Glenn, please close the window for her. I keep telling Ashley to lock it if she's out, but she never listens. Some day, some undesired character is going to climb in through that window and then I'll see how she feels about it."

"Erm, yeah, right." Glenn laughed nervously, sweatdropping.

_Oh man...Ashley's gonna kill me when she finds out!_

* * *

"This is the place." Glenn remarked, as he hopped off the bus.

(It's way too quite for any battle scene.)

"It's way too quite for anything..." Glenn walked up to the front door. The building was rather dim and the streets around it fairly dark too, owing to a faulty street lamp. "Erm...anyone there?"

(Like anyone's gonna let you in, you fool.)

Glenn leaned against the door and, much to his surprise, it swung open.

"You were saying?"

(Fine, fine.) Bahamut grumbled.

The nightlights in the main hall were on, but there was no one in the room. Quietly, he tiptoed and peeked behind the front desk. Someone's cup of coffee was on the table, together with a flashlight. Glenn noted that the coffee was still warm, indicating that some security guard had been there recently.

"Hey, I think we should get out of here." Glenn muttered, unnerved. "I don't want to be caught trespassing in..."

(Sshhhh...listen...) Bahamut whispered.

"To what?"

(Just listen. Put your ear to the wall.)

Through confused, Glenn complied. At first, he didn't catch anything...but then, he began to feel it. A very slight vibration. It abruptly stopped for several seconds, then picked up again, continuing in that same pattern.

"You could hear that, Bahamut?"

(No, it was partially you too. You're developing a feel for these things.)

"That doesn't entirely make me feel better, you know?"

(Anyway, I think it's coming from further upstairs. Check it out.)

"All right, but just a quick look, then I'm outta here." Glenn nodded, grabbing the flashlight.

With it, he managed to find his way to the stairwell. Heart pounding, he made it a point to move as silently as possible. While he didn't run into any unfortunate encounters on the stairs, it was what was coming up next that would truly shock him.

Glenn was on the third floor when he heard voices from above.

(The roof.) Bahamut said, noting that the building was only 6 stories high.

The stairs fortunately led all the way up there and Glenn peeked through, before stepping onto the rooftop. It was a wide area with several crates and such stacked about in random places. The sound of footsteps caused him to immediately duck down behind one of the crates for cover.

"So, you've found it." A voice chuckled.

The reply was a low growl that sounded astonishingly familiar.

Glenn spotted a humanoid figure in a cloak standing at the far side of the rooftop. The most prominent feature of him was probably his gloved hands, which floated about in mid air as if his arms were invisible.

(Those markings in his cloak...a Magus.)

"What's that?" Glenn whispered.

(An ancient order of magicians and sorcerers from my world. Their arts and true intentions were always shrouded in secrecy.)

"Well, it sort of looks like he's using a computer over there." Glenn peered. "He's talking to someone..."

He crept closer and managed to catch part of the conjuror's conversation.

"There, I have finished transferring the data over to you." The cloaked figure said.

"Excellent work, Magus ZoneSeek." The voice on the other end of the line replied. "Be sure to report back here as soon as possible. The time has come for us to leave this wretched world, for now. When we return, we will finally have the power to crush this world for good."

"Will do, Lord Hades. We will be back shortly." ZoneSeek answered.

The second figure that had been previously shrouded in the shadows now stepped forward, causing both Glenn and Bahamut to stare in shock.

"No way..."

(What in the name of the gods?!)

The figure was a dragon...that was practically a carbon copy of Bahamut. Everything from the facial features down to the body structure and the design of the claws and toes. Only thing different was that he had a primarily red body coloring, with his chest, neck and wings a dark gray. His wings too, were more leathery-looking as opposed to the new, 'feather' patterns (FFX) Bahamut currently had.

(How...how can that be?) Bahamut stuttered.

"Unless you have a long lost twin brother, then that must be a clone. You know, they can do stuff like this using a sample of your blood or something. Like growing a bud from a tree."

(What?! This is an atrocity!! They pieced out my soul...to make THIS THING!!)

"That's not exactly the way I'd put it, but..."

(They'll pay!! I swear, I'll make them pay!!)

"Are you even listening to me?!" Glenn growled. As he moved, his foot accidentally kicked a loose steel pipe aside.

"What was that? Neo Bahamut, check it out."

"Oh dammit!!" Glenn cured under his breath.

(Don't just stand there, transform into me and...OH F#&#KING HELL!!)

The fact that they couldn't currently do that had just hit the both of them, very hard.

(Get out of here you FOOL!!)

Glenn hurried back to the door leading down to the stairs, only to find it locked from the other side. In horror, he realized there must've been an auto-locking system, which now left him trapped on the rooftop with a dragon hot on his trail...

"Tell me this isn't happening..."

* * *

"GGGaargghhh!!" Leviathan cried, being slammed to the ground by the Minotaur Brother's combined attack.

Unicorn leapt in front of her fallen comrade and sent a rear-legged kick into the smaller but older Minotaur, knocking him over.

"Bro! Urgh!!"

Taking advantage of Sacred's distraction, Leviathan lashed out with his tail and tripped the brute up.

"Out of the ground, raze all greenery with flame! Firaga!"

"Spell break, turn into an avenging light! Reflect!" Unicorn chanted.

Her protective wall of light was set up just in time to deflect the fire elemental spell from Cerberus, forcing the demon dog to leap away.

"It'll take more than that to stop us!" He taunted.

"Yeah! Come and get some!!" Sacred roared, waving his halberd above his head.

"What do you lot want this time?!" Leviathan demanded. "I don't think randomly blowing up warehouses your style, as questionable as it is."

"If we told you that, it'll just take the fun out of it all." Cerberus laughed.

"Angry spirits of the world strike now! Thundaga!"

"Huh?"

BOOM!!

The next instant, Cerberus found himself splattered against the wall. Phoenix floated down, her flaming feathers glowing, blending perfectly with the numerous fires that already lit the area.

Valefor landed beside her, giving an intimidating growl.

"Ow..." Moaned Cerberus. "Hey, Gilgamesh! Get down here and help out! Gilgamesh?! Dammit, where are you?!"

Meanwhile, perched up above on a rooftop, Gilgamesh surveyed the scene.

"He's not here..." The ninja muttered, disappearing into the shadows with a sigh of disappointment.

His absence gave the heroes a slight advantage in numbers on the battlefield below. Valefor and Unicorn slashed with their claws and horn respectively, forcing the Brothers back as well.

"Yo...I think we have a problem!" Minotaur realized.

"Phoenix Flame!"

"Tsunami!"

The flames of Phoenix's fireballs melded with the spray of water Leviathan shot out, creating a huge blast of hot steam that forced their opponents to cover their faces.

"Energy Blast!!" Valefor followed up by releasing a laser burst from her jaws, sending the trio flying head over heels.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Leviathan snarled.

"What do we do now?" Sacred asked.

"The number one survival strategy..." His brother answered. "RUN AWAY!!"

The two immediately bolted, with Cerberus following close behind, spilling out multiple curses as they disappeared into the night.

(Now, that was weird.) Aldrea commented.

"I know, it was like all of a sudden they just showed up and started smashing everything in sight." Unicorn nodded.

"Duu ayco..." Valefor spoke.

(She's right.) Cecil agreed. (That battle was way too easy.)

"Well, you weren't the ones fighting the whole time." Leviathan muttered, rubbing his sore snout with his tail.

(No, she just means...) Ashley stopped short. (I have a bad feeling about this...)

"It's almost like they wanted us to notice them." Phoenix finished.

"Tecdnyldeuh."

"Sorry, Valefor what was that again?"

"Tecdnyldeuh. Dis..."

(Distraction?) Cecil wondered.

Valefor nodded grimly.

(A distraction, but from what?) Brad asked.

"Oh no..." Phoenix gasped. "Ashley, I'm starting to get your bad feeling too...a very bad one indeed."

* * *

_Damn!_

(You're gonna get us killed!!)

Ignoring his partner's cries, Glenn dashed around the other side of some crates and knelt down. Neo Bahamut moved over to the door and examined the area, sniffing the air around it.

Glenn reached down and grabbed the same steel pipe that had given him away.

_Got to hit him in the eyes or something! It's my only chance!!_

(Glenn! What the hell are you doing?!)

"Shut up!" He whispered.

Neo Bahamut was moving closer and closer now. Every thump of the dragon's footsteps caused his heart to pound harder and harder. Finally, his opponent was right on the other side of his hiding place. Holding his breath, Glenn saw the shadow of Neo Bahamut's head moving over the crates.

_NOW!!_

With every ounce of his strength, Glenn thrust his makeshift weapon upwards and was rewarded by a roar of pain. Immediately, he bolted...but much to his dismay, he didn't get very far.

The evil dragon whipped up his tail, literally flipping Glenn over. He'd barely recovered from the shock of his face hitting the floor before he was grabbed by a huge pair of claws and hoisted up into the air.

"Grrrrr..."

"Look what we have here." ZoneSeek chuckled. "Bahamut's human, correct? Care to show yourself?"

(Go to hell!) Bahamut snarled.

"Humph, very well. It's better for us too."

Cringing, Glenn closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Show yourself." A deep voice ordered. "Show yourself, my rival!"

"Huh?!" ZoneSeek stared. "You can talk?!"

"I've waited a long time for this!" Neo Bahamut hissed, squeezing Glenn harder, causing him to scream in pain. "Show yourself and fight me Bahamut!!"

"GGuuarrgghhh!!"

(I...I...can't...) Bahamut admitted.

"Hmmm...of course." ZoneSeek snapped his fingers. "After the charade we went through to frame him, Bahamut's own comrades must've put a sealing spell on him. Haha, oh the irony! Kill him now!"

"NO."

"WHAT?!"

"Why should I bother listening to you, when you're so weak that you need me to do your dirty work for you?" Neo Bahamut replied, dropping Glenn to the ground.

"How dare you!!" The mage raised his hands.

In a flash, Neo Bahamut was upon him, grabbing the magician before he had time to cast any spells.

"Release me this instant!!"

"Dispel the seal on Bahamut..."

"What?!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?!"

"All right! All right!" Now more panicked than angry, ZoneSeek waved his hands and chanted.

Glenn felt a warm sensation flow through his body, and shifted into Bahamut's form.

"Good..." Neo Bahamut grinned. "Now...DIE!!"

He opened his jaws and blasted the mage at point blank range. The vanquished ZoneSeek let off a long shriek as his body disintegrated in a sparkle of magical dust.

(What's going on here?) Glenn wondered.

"Don't know, but it looks like we're in for a fight." Bahamut replied. Then, he turned towards his clone. "Am I supposed to be thankful for that?!"

"Believe me, you won't be...after I'm through with you!! RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!"

With that, the red dragon charged. Bahamut stepped aside and threw him hard, but his opponent executed a neat flip in mid-air and landed firmly on his feet.

"You! You were the one who attacked all those sites in the past few week!" Bahamut pointed.

"What did you think? Of course it was me!" Neo Bahamut declared in a loud voice. "It was all set up, even leaving one of my scales for them to find."

(That would explain the nearly identical DNA test.) Glenn commented.

"But everything isn't important now...only the fact that we battle!!" Neo Bahamut lunged forward.

Bahamut took his blow, at the same time grabbing onto his shoulders and struggling. His opponent changed his point of focus to Bahamut's neck, grasping both claws around it.

Immediately, Bahamut released his grip and drove both fists into Neo Bahamut's chest. As the red dragon stumbled backwards, Bahamut followed up with a couple more punches and a side-kick. However, his foot was abruptly snatched and pulled down. He rolled across the floor, sprang back up into a standing position and lashed out with his tail.

Neo Bahamut calmly grabbed it, and began swinging Bahamut round in circles.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH!!" Bahamut was flung several roofs away and crashed painfully into a stone structure on another building. "Gurgh! Damn!! He's strong!"

In a burst of fury, he jumped over a swooping Neo Bahamut and spread his wings, catching an updraft that brought him skywards. Neo Bahamut turned around and came back for another sweep.

The two dragons clashed head-on, smashing their muscular bodies into each other, slashing, snapping and biting with fangs and claws. It was but a few moments of that draconic frenzy before they broke apart.

High up in the midnight sky, the dragons moved to face each other, both simultaneously charging up their most powerful attacks.

"Mega Flare!!"

"Giga Flare!!"

The two beams of energy clashed, exploding into a brilliant burst of light.

* * *

"Gguughh..."

(Urgh...that was hard...) Glenn moaned.

Bahamut was in a daze. He could faintly remember the aerial battle, and crossing his breath attack with Neo Bahamut. Now, he was lying on his chest on some forest floor, bruised, battered and bleeding.

Suddenly, something smashed onto his left shoulder, his shoulder blade giving off a loud snap as it broke. He didn't even have time to scream because his breath was abruptly cut off.

Neo Bahamut was on his back, one foot on Bahamut's left shoulder, a claw around the back of his neck, and his tail pressed down against Bahamut's body.

Through the corner of his eye, Bahamut stared in disbelief at his completely unscratched opponent.

"You lose." Neo Bahamut sneered, squeezing harder and causing Bahamut to choke. "I have surpassed even my original. Now, it is time for you...to die!"

Neo Bahamut released his grasp on Bahamut's neck, then straightened up and began charging up a Giga Flare.

Weakened and in a state of shock, Bahamut could do nothing but drop his head against the floor and close his eyes.

"Glenn...there's something I need to tell you..." He whispered. "If I die..."

(I die too. I know. Come on, I always said you were a terrible liar Bahamut. But...there's nothing to lie about now...)

"Glenn...I'm...sorry..."

BOOM!!

And the rest, as they say, is silence...


	11. Impact

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Impact**

By nightdragon0

"What was that?" Phoenix gasped, staring up at the blinding flash in the sky.

"Some explosion..." Leviathan muttered. "It's close by! Over there!"

The foursome had been tracking Bahamut ever since their earlier battle. Unicorn had expended a lot of magical energy using a spell to track him, with only partially good results, but it had led them back to Ashley's hometown.

And apparently, this was what they'd been looking for.

Soaring and leaping across the rooftops, the group soon left the city streets behind and entered a forested area on the outskirts of town.

BOOM!

All four stopped as another explosion shook the area.

"Something is not right..." Unicorn whispered. "The currents of magic are in great upheaval."

"In other words, you sense something?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes."

"Is it Bahamut?"

"Hard to tell. It seems like him, but..."

"Bahamut!" Phoenix opened her wings and flew up, ignoring the shouts of her comrades. "Bahamut! Where are you? What's going on?"

From her high vantage point, the firebird spotted smoke rising from further ahead.

_(They've got to be down there!)_ Ashley suggested. _(Let's go!)_

Phoenix folded her wings and begun her descent, but suddenly a figure appeared, leaping to the top of a large tree.

"Bahamut!" She flew down and perched on an adjacent tree. "I was...huh?"

The dragon glaring back at her was slightly different in appearance, having a primarily red body coloring, with his chest, neck and wings in a dark gray. However, his facial features, body structure and the design of the claws and toes were practically identical to Bahamut's.

_(That isn't him, is it?)_

"Who are you?" Phoenix demanded.

"You'd call me a clone at one time." The stranger replied. "But now, I am the one and only!"

"Where's Bahamut, you freak?"

"That's Neo Bahamut to you." The red dragon smirked. "However, I'm afraid to tell you that your dear friend isn't around anymore."

"What?"

"He's dead...and I killed him."

"No..." Phoenix staggered. "You're...you're bluffing!"

"Maybe you have no reason to believe me, but I've got no reason to lie to you either." Neo Bahamut laughed, folding his arms. "I'll just tell you, my predecessor was rather tasty...especially since what was left of him was all deep friend and crunchy..."

Calmly, he reached up and picked a blue scale out of his teeth.

With a scream of fury that came from both beast and human, Phoenix charged, letting off a multitude of fireballs. Neo Bahamut simply blocked the attack with his wing, then lunged and drove a double handed punch into Phoenix, sending her flying backwards, knocking over several trees in the process.

Enraged, Phoenix attacked again. Neo Bahamut sidestepped her talon strike and whipped her back with his tail. Even as she lay sprawled out on the floor, he lifted her up, swung her several rounds and hurled her into another tree.

"Humph, with friends as weak as you, it's a wonder my rival survived as long as he did." Neo Bahamut taunted. The sound of wings caused him to look up and spot the others approaching. "They will all see that my might cannot be matched!"

All Leviathan saw was the red blur dashing towards him. Instinctively, he let off with a jet of water, but Neo Bahamut pushed through and sent an uppercut straight into his chin. As sea serpent went spinning off, Valefor came up behind him.

The dragon twisted his body, evading her attack and grabbing Unicorn by the horn. He chucked the white horse into Valefor, sending both to the floor. Grinning, Neo Bahamut snatched the stunned Leviathan by the head and used his snake-like body as a whip against the other two.

"Stop it you b…tard!" Phoenix screeched, jumping in.

Neo Bahamut dropped his current prey and turned towards her. In the blink of an eye, the two met in a frenzy of claws and talons. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

"AAaaarrgghhhh!" Phoenix screamed in agony, finding a large dagger stuck in her side.

With an evil laugh, her opponent held her up by the neck. Neo Bahamut proudly showed off his claw, stained with Phoenix's own blood, before closing it around her face. Using both hands, he chucked her into the pile of defeated warriors.

"Was that all? I was expecting more of a challenge." Neo Bahamut shrugged. "Ah well, I'll have all the time in the world to find a worthy opponent. Hahaha, later then!"

Arrogantly spreading his wings, he flew off into the night sky, leaving the party of four staring up at his departure.

* * *

"What the hell?" Leviathan moaned. "It took that thing approximately 1 minute to beat the four of us into a pulp!"

"That's not the only thing." Unicorn continued, pulling herself out of the pile. "He was just toying with us. I'm sure he could've easily finished us off, but he didn't..."

_(That...wasn't Bahamut was it?)_ Aldrea asked uncertainly.

As if to answer her question, Valefor shook her head.

_(She doesn't think so.)_ Cecil agreed. _(But then, where's...)_

"Urghh...Bahamut..."

"Whoa, Phoenix, take it easy! You've been stabbed." Leviathan moved over to her.

"It looks deep." Unicorn noted. "We'll have to get it out. Everyone, hold her still."

While the others took their positions, Unicorn gripped the hilt in her mouth and drew back with a hard yank. Phoenix immediately let off an ear-splitting screech as the others struggled to hold her down.

Unicorn waved her horn around in the air and recited a soft incantation for a Cure spell. As the spell took effect, Phoenix calmed down and lay still. Exhausted, the remaining GFs reverted to their human counterparts.

"Ashley, you in there?" Brad rubbed a hand across Phoenix's beak.

_(Been...better...)_ She gasped. _(That creature...a clone...I understand now...)_

"Wait! A what?" Cecil stared.

_(A clone...that explains it...the DNA samples...the attacks...the similar magical fields...Glenn, Bahamut...they're...gone. He...he did...it...)_

"No way..." Aldrea muttered.

"Let's split up and search." Brad declared, through grimly. "We can't give up. Leviathan? Can you handle it?"

_(I'll manage...)_

"Valefor and I are coming too." Cecil stood up.

"Bahamut...no..." Phoenix moaned softly.

"I'll stay with her." Aldrea knelt down by her side.

* * *

_"Why? Why did you leave me __Phoenix_

_"Bahamut...I...I..."_

_(Didn't you trust us Ashley?)_

_(I did, but...)_

_(Then why?)_

_Phoenix stood before Bahamut, but found herself at a loss for words. There was nothing she could do to block out his accusations, or even defend herself for that matter._

_"Why have you forsaken me?"_

_"I didn't! I didn't know then!"_

_"I thought you trusted me!"_

_"I did!"_

_"Never!__ You just can't bring yourself to admit it!"_

_"No! NNNOOOOO!"

* * *

_

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Phoenix jerked up.

"Hey! Careful!" Aldrea gently grabbed her shoulders.

_(Don't try to get up yet.)_ Unicorn added in.

"Bahamut where is he?"

_(And Glenn...?)_

"The others are out looking for them." Aldrea replied. "They should be back soon."

Despite her injury, Phoenix was wide awake and crawling with anxiety by the time Valefor and Leviathan flew into view. And judging from the looks of their faces, she already knew the answer.

"Anything?"

The two reverted to Brad and Cecil, who stepped forward.

"There was...barely anything left at all." Brad said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry..."

"It looks like Bahamut and Glenn managed to break the spell that sealed their powers. There are the signs of a battle, but..." Cecil suddenly broke off, kneeling down and breaking into tears.

"I...I can't believe this...has happened..." Aldrea staggered.

_(Both of them knew the risks.)_ Unicorn muttered. _(It could've happened to any of us.)_

_(No, this was all my fault.)_ Leviathan cut in. _(It was my idea to seal his powers. I should've known that would drive him to do something stupid...)_

"SHUT UP! Shut up all of you!" Phoenix screamed. "The one I love is dead and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Everyone immediately fell silent as they stared at her.

_(Go away! Just leave us alone!)_ Ashley yelled.

"Hey! Wait!" Aldrea desperately waved her arms.

Phoenix shoved the group away as she took to the air, flying off into the night skies. Dark rain clouds had blown up, not only adding to the gloomy mood of the scenario, but also indicating that a large storm was brewing up.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Brad asked.

_(None of us have any strength left to do so.)_ Leviathan muttered. _(Besides, look at the weather...)_

Soon afterwards, thunder roared and the rains began pouring down. The trio ran for cover and was fortunate enough to find an old abandoned storage hut. Using the dagger, Brad managed to break the rusted lock and forced the door open. There, the party huddled up, cold and miserable.

_(We're really sorry about this._) Unicorn said sadly. _(You're stuck out here because of us.)_

"No, don't worry about it." Aldrea replied. "It's our friends there I'm more worried about right now."

Silently, the rest of the group nodded.

"Hey! Look!" Cecil suddenly cried.

"What? Hey!" Brad gasped as the younger girl snatched the dagger out of his hands.

"Look!"

"What? It's too dark to see anything."

"Wait for a flash of lightning."

Confused, Brad and Aldrea stared hard during the short flashes. It was hard to make out at first, but slowly they began to see the words.

Rather, the characters that had been engraved into the dagger's blade. Phoenix's blood had seeped into the carved out sections, filling them up with the red liquid. The rainwater had washed off the rest of the blood, resulting in them being able to read the secret message engraved in the dagger.

"The gateway lies at the journey's beginning, only to be opened at the number of the beast." Aldrea nodded. "But did that creature give us this?

_(And Why?) _Unicorn wondered.

"He's no mindless beast, that's one thing." Brad whispered. "But what does this mean?"

* * *

Braving the ferocious thunderstorm, Phoenix circled the site of Bahamut's final battle. However, it was exactly as they had said. Burnt and blackened trees lay around, the charred soil steaming as the rain put out the fires.

The remaining traces of magical energy told of a great battle, but one that eventually ended in costing Bahamut the ultimate price.

Still, Phoenix descended towards the tainted ground. She'd spotted something...a blue scale, a larger one with traces of red and gold as well. It probably belonged to a part of Bahamut's wing where the three colors met, but all Phoenix was thinking about was its owner as she reached down to pick it up in her talons.

Her proud feathers were soaked and drenched from the pouring rain, but it didn't bother her at all. She stood there, staring at the remains of the battlefield. The one she could've been on...the one she should've been on. All of a sudden, all Phoenix wanted was to hear his voice.

However, the howling winds and raging thunder would bring not comfort, but only more regret.

_(Hey, Phoenix...)_

"Ashley...sorry, almost forgot about you." She sighed. "Glenn too, he..."

_(I have my own regrets.)_ Ashley spoke.

"Yeah, we were the ones who dragged you into this. If not for us..."

_(It's not that. We made this decision because we wanted to help...both our worlds.)_ Ashley replied. _(Glenn and Bahamut, I know that's what they wanted too.)_

"We owe them now, for a lot of things." Phoenix closed her eyes. "Both of our apologies, which we'll never get the chance to give. But now, more importantly...avenging their deaths! I swear upon you grave Bahamut! I will hunt down your murderer and make him suffer!"

She let off a long screech of fury, through partially blocked out by the rumbling thunder. Burning with a new intensity that even the rain couldn't dampen, they rose, leaving the lost battlefield behind.

* * *

"Whatever the message is, it seems to be telling us about the 'Gateway'." Aldrea noted. "I'll bet it's the same gateway we're all thinking about right now, the one to the 'Other World'."

_(We're definitely being led to it.)_ Unicorn agreed.

"But, the journey's beginning…that's still rather vague." Brad muttered.

_(Remember here that we need to take location into consideration when viewing the context.)_ Leviathan noted. _(Perhaps, it's talking about our journey? Then, that would mean…)_

"The cave?"

_(Indeed, the one where we first met. I don't remember the magical currents there being very strong, but perhaps they might be just enough…)_

"Then, what's the number of the beast?" Aldrea asked.

_(I'm afraid I'm clueless.)_ Leviathan sighed.

_(Ybulymobdel!)_ The normally silent Valefor suddenly piped up.

"Huh? I don't get you, Valefor." Cecil replied.

The two broke into a private conversation, which somehow involved Cecil counting on her fingers. Brad and Aldrea blinked in amazement and she abruptly jumped up.

"Of course! I understand now! It's 666!" She said triumphantly. "It's a legend about an evil creature that bears the mystic number 666, hence the 'number of the beast'!"

"But, what does opened at the 'number of the beast' mean?" Brad wondered.

"Don't you get it? It's the time! The time the gate'll be opening!" Cecil snapped her fingers. "6 hours, 6 minutes, 6 seconds!"

"6am? Hold on, what time is it now?" He asked.

Aldrea brought up her watch and activated its light, revealing the numbers as 5.30am. And by a certain stroke of luck, the rains had stopped too...

* * *

"Phoenix! Hey!"

Ignoring the voice behind her, Phoenix increased her speed.

"Hey!" Leviathan screamed. "Look! I know you're mad! Both of you! But what's flying off like that going to do to help the current situation?"

"I'm just going to keep doing that until I find that b…tard!" She growled. "He'll show up somewhere, and I'll be there to rip his throat out when he does!"

"In your current condition? You're barely keeping in the air as you are!"

_(Just worry about yourself for a change!)_ Ashley yelled.

"Look! We have some leads on the Gateway..."

"I don't care!" Phoenix continued.

"It'll be opening in barely 15 minutes! The others are already staking out the area, but we've barely had time to recover from the last beating! We'll need all the help we can get!"

"If you want the best, then go look somewhere else. Now buzz off!"

"Damn! So you're just going to ignore everything? What would Bahamut think if he knew you were walking away from the mission he gave his life for?" Leviathan pushed, attempting to get her attention.

"Shut up!"

"He never deserved someone like you! You're just too weak for him!"

"SHUT UP!"

That certainly got all the attention Leviathan needed from her. Phoenix ploughed straight into him, taking them both to the ground. He had to rapidly twist his body to avoid being raked by her talons or impaled by her sharp beak as Phoenix madly lashed out at him.

Finally, she ran out of breath and collapsed.

_(Nice going on the reverse psychology there buddy.)_ Brad whispered.

"Remind me not to try it on her again." His partner moaned.

Slowly, Leviathan pulled himself up and moved over to where she lay.

"We suspect that it was 'him' who gave us the tip off." Leviathan said in a serious tone. "He'll most likely be there too."

"Promise me one thing..." Phoenix snarled as she struggled to stand. "Don't get in the way while I'm in the midst of sending that creature on an agonizing and permanent vacation to hell!"

* * *

Darkness...everything around him was in darkness.

He still remembered the bright light before the darkness. Piece by piece, his memories returned. There was that battle, that lost battle, which had led him to this.

But wait...there were...voices!

"Is he the one?"

"It would seem so, through there is some difference."

Glenn felt hands, or claws, reaching up, seemingly tearing away the darkness around him. All of a sudden, he was free, dropping to the ground below. It was sandy and rock hard, but certainly better that being suspended in...

He blinked, glancing around. Glenn was forced to squint as his eyes tried to adapt to the light. What he did manage to see, however, shocked him.

The place he'd been cut down from was a revolving section on the ceiling where many other bodies hung, wrapped in black, cocoon-like structures. Even the area he sat in seemed to carry a dark and depressing impression about it, being a large cavern lit only by orange fires.

"Hmmm...it's not Bahamut, but he looks similar." One of the voices from earlier said.

"Not just in appearance, in his aura too." A second voice agreed. "Perhaps we should get ourselves introduced."

Glenn spun round to find two other GFs standing behind him. One was a large, serpent-like creature, similar to Leviathan except that his scales were brown and dusty.

The other was large bird with multi colored feathers. He too seemed battle worn, with his feathers ruffled and bruises in many places.

"Hey, who are you?" Glenn found his voice. "And where is this?"

"I am Terrato." The brown serpent replied. "This fellow here is Palidor."

"But to put it frankly..." Palidor continued. "You're in Hell, young dragon."

"Young dragon?" Glenn stared down at himself. "What the? I'm a goddamed dragon!"

Glenn dug 'his' claws into his own scales and felt the pain. And he wasn't waking up or snapping out of a dream...

"You seem distraught, my young friend." Terrato commented.

"That's cause I'm NOT supposed to BE a dragon!" Glenn yelled. "Especially not after Bahamut got us blasted in the head by that Neo Bahamut clone! What the heck is going on? What am I doing in Hell?"

Frantically, he ran his claws over his body. Despite his draconic form, its built was quite like a human's, forelimbs shorter with five fingers, hind limbs longer, ending in three toed claws. He felt the wings growing out of his back, and whipped his long tail about. His reached up and pulled his muzzle, felt his fangs and the curved horns at the back of his head. His scales had taken on a purple and gray coloring too.

"Whoa! Whoa...calm down there kid." Palidor raised his wings. "We have a major lack of communication here."

"Palidor... Palidor...hey wait, I've heard about you!" Glenn realized. "You're Bahamut's friend, right? But I thought you were..."

"Dead?" The rainbow bird chuckled. "I am. However, you should speak for yourself. Still, you hardly seem like the kind that would've ended up here."

"I'm...I'm..." Glenn stared from the two GFs, to the surroundings, down at his new body and back to Palidor and Terrato.

And promptly passed out.


	12. World of Darkness

_Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**World of Darkness**

By nightdragon0

"Hey, are you all right kid? Hey!"

"Gurgh..." Glenn moaned, opening his eyes.

Suddenly, everything snapped back to him as he jumped up and realized he was still a dragon.

"AAARRGG...MMUPPHHH!!"

Terrato and Palidor immediately grabbed him, held his snout shut, and dragged Glenn back down to their hiding place behind a set of boulders.

"Will you not scream like that?!" Terrato snarled. "I've got very sensitive ears you know!"

"Besides, you don't want the Doom agents to come after us!" Palidor whispered.

"Ok...ok..." Glenn took a deep breath. "Just what's going on here?"

"I do believe we've already told you everything." Palidor replied.

"I get the 'in hell' part, yeah." Glenn muttered. "But then, if I'm here, what happened to Bahamut?!"

"So, you do know him."

"Hell yeah, he's the reason I'm here in the first place."

"You care to elaborate, erm..."

"Glenn." He introduced. "And...I'm not supposed to be a dragon. I'm human."

"Human?" Terrato wondered. "Bahamut's bonded partner then?"

"Yes." Glenn nodded. "But it's a long story."

"We'd like to hear it, but over here." Palidor led them into a nearby cavern. "Not the best of accommodations, but it'll be relatively safe."

"Not to be distrusting, but I heard there's a civil war going on with you people, and..."

"We understand, but we couldn't interfere even if we wanted to." Terrato told him. "We belong more Purgatory, sort of in-between the heavens and hell. But a friend asked us to come down here and search for Bahamut."

"I wouldn't really call him a 'friend', but he's this GF known as Doomtrain." Palidor continued. "The Dark Forces are working to awaken the Legendary Beings in our world, and whoever Doomtrain's working under seems to think Bahamut has a part in stopping it. Hey, what was that poem we were supposed to give Bahamut again?"

"Erm, let's see." Terrato scratched his head with his tail. "Beware, for when you ride the train of doom, the holy castle you will arrive at. And thus alone..."

"...seek a key to the door of light." Glenn finished.

"How did you know?" His new companions gasped.

"I...don't know." Glenn sighed, pulling on his horns. "Somehow, I feel as if I've heard it before, but I just can't remember."

"Why don't you tell us everything you do remember?" Terrato suggested.

Sitting down in near darkness, Glenn gave the pair a brief account of their encounters since his group had first met Bahamut's.

"I see, so that explains why you're here." Palidor nodded. "Bahamut ever told you about how your souls are separate, but you share the same physical form?"

"Yeah..." Glenn replied.

"What I think is that when Bahamut was killed, and his body destroyed, your spirit had no choice but to follow his. Here however, your spirit took on a shape similar to the physical body it last 'remembered' having."

"A dragon, just like him."

"It's just a theory though. I'm not too good on these things." Palidor said.

"That's probably why you were hanging up there, awaiting who knows what torturous future." Terrato added in.

"Man, that is very reassuring." Glenn muttered sarcastically. "Then, why's Bahamut in hell? And how do we find him?"

"We should be asking you that actually." Terrato spoke. "You're his bonded human after all."

"But how would I know anything about where he is, or why?" Glenn asked.

"You two should still share some mental link to each other, especially on this plane of existence. Reach out with your mind and you'll manage it."

Glenn closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, he jerked back in shock as hundreds of voices seemed to be screaming in his mind at once.

"I know it's hard with all these restless souls around, but you have to try."

"Grrr...I can't..." Glenn moaned, clutching his draconic head.

"Come on! You want to help your partner, right? You want to protect your world too? Find him and we can all get out of here!"

Pushing harder, Glenn sought through the multiple voices in his mind. Then, that familiar roar came into thought.

"Bahamut..." He gasped. "I heard him. It was almost like I felt his emotions. Pain...depression...like his will has been shattered. After that, there was nothing."

"You have an idea where he is?" Palidor queried.

"I saw something...a large circular area with a single staircase leading down towards it. And all around, there was darkness."

"The Realm of the Heartless." Palidor muttered. "But then...oh no! I pray that it hasn't happened yet!"

* * *

"What?!" Glenn asked, panicked.

"There's no time to explain! We're got to get to him before it's too late!"

"We know the way, though I dread even stepping into that realm." Terrato continued. "We must be cautious."

The GF pair led him out of the cramped cavern, both hovering/flying slightly above the ground, while Glenn ran along behind them, trying hard to balance with his new tail. The path brought them out of the large chamber he'd been suspended in and through a series of tunnels.

"Just where are we...whoa!" Glenn started as his companions suddenly pulled him aside.

"Quiet. See those cloaked figures?" Terrato pointed. "Doom agents. They are the force through which those condemned to this fiery hell are made to suffer for all eternity."

"They're blocking our path." Glenn nodded, taking note of the large, humanoid figures.

There were 3, each one clad in brown robes that completely covered their entire bodies, except for their bony hands, which held scythes.

"There's no way to permanently destroy them, but we can knock them out of our way!" Terrato rushed forward. "Earth Aura!"

Calling out his special ability, the Earth elemental serpent caused the ground beneath the Doom agents to crack and tremble, throwing them sideways.

"All fades and becomes to illusions! Space Storage!" Palidor chanted.

The three Doom agents were immediately sucked into a glowing dark orb, which resembled a black hole in space, and disintegrated.

"That won't keep them out for long! Hurry!" Terrato warned.

The pair leapt through the opening the Doom agents had been guarding. Glenn was about to follow when he realized it opened into a huge, misty and bottomless crevasse.

"Yargh! Whoa! Hey! What am I supposed to do?!" Glenn screamed, barely managing to keep himself from falling over.

"Those things growing out of your back happen to be called 'wings', you know?" Palidor called.

"So spread them and fly! You can do it!" Terrato encouraged.

"But I..." Glenn turned around and saw the Doom agents were beginning to reform. "OK, here goes nothing!! WWHHHAAAHHHH!!"

Taking control of the muscles that controlled his wings, Glenn forced them open and jumped. For a long time, it seemed as if he were falling.

But when he opened his eyes, Glenn was startled to find himself gliding along nicely.

"Not bad kid, you certainly have that Dragon instinct in you." Palidor laughed as Terrato and him flew alongside.

"Heh, what can I say? I learnt from the best." Glenn laughed.

_And thank god it worked! Wait a second! Did I actually say something good about Bahamut?! Jeez, I must be going crazy!! Dammit!! _

* * *

Through the flight was uneventful, Glenn noticed the surrounding 'mountains' gradually fading away, leaving only a dark, mist-filled 'sky'. The group then entered a large cavern opening and emerged from the other side to another, astonishing scene.

This new area greatly resembled an arctic region. The ground was wet and covered with ice and snow. Chilling winds blew past as the group made their way to a mountain rising in the center.

Eventually, they found themselves standing on a ledge at the top of the mountain, looking at a staircase that spun down into a dark area below, just like the one in Glenn's vision.

"Well, this is it." Palidor pointed. "We managed to find out that the Realm of the Heartless was through here, but I never thought I'd see it for myself."

"Gee, sure is inviting." Glenn muttered, glaring down the staircase. "Hey, you guys say there are Heartless here or something, but where are they?"

"Nothing is as it seems." Terrato whispered. "Be on your guard."

Slowly, the group descended the stairwell and finally arrived at the bottom. It was just as Glenn had pictured it, a circular arena with several rocky projections emerging from the ground. Everything glowed in an odd purple light.

"What is this...?!" Glenn wondered out loud. Then, something caught his eye. "Bahamut!"

Glenn raced towards a large crystal in the center of the area. Suspended within was Bahamut's limp form. His body was mangled, wings ripped and torn, scared and bleeding all over, horns and claws broken.

In horror, Glenn realized that there were sharp points within the crystal prison, which impaled Bahamut's body at multiple points. Like spears driven into a carcass, the points went through his wings, arms and legs, all of which were spread out, and his torso. Red blood was still oozing out and collecting at the bottom of the crystal.

"Bahamut! Wake up! Bahamut!" Glenn yelled, pounding on the crystal with his fists.

"Can we get him out of there?" Palidor looked up.

"Hmmm...I don't seem to sense anything within him." Terrato muttered, closing his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Glenn demanded.

"His mind, his heart, his soul isn't here. It's just an empty carcass lying there."

"Then where is he?!"

A thunderous roar interrupted the conversation, causing everyone to turn towards the gigantic shadow that materialized nearby.

"No...no way..." Palidor whispered.

"This is..." Terrato staggered.

"Bahamut?" Glenn asked, shaking. "Bahamut, what's happened to you?!"

* * *

The dragon that stood before them resembled the Bahamut Glenn knew and remembered (The Final Fantasy 10 version). Only instead of his normal coloring, this beast was completely black, with a red symbol in the center of his chest.

It was a heart with a cross protruding from the bottom, and a pair of swords forming an 'X' within it (Or the Kingdom Hearts 'Heartless' symbol).

"Consumed by the darkness within his heart." Terrato gasped. "That's how the Heartless are born. They're attracted by it, and thrive on hearts seized from others."

"In English, please?" Glenn growled as all three backed away from their intimidating foe.

"Those whose hearts are taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves." Palidor explained. "That...that's what's happened to Bahamut. He's...lost..."

"No, that can't be. A thick-headed idiot like Bahamut wouldn't lose like this!" Glenn declared. "Bahamut, it's me, Glenn! Don't you recognize me?! Oh yeah, I look sorta like you now, but that's not the point."

The Bahamut Heartless walked up to Glenn and stared him in the eye. Suddenly, Bahamut's fist came up, landing squarely on Glenn's snout.

The human-turned-dragon went flying across the area, smashing into a pile of rocks.

"Garghh..." He moaned.

"What do we do now?!" Palidor cried.

"I don't know! Doomtrain never said anything about this!" Terrato replied.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the old and wise one!"

"Old?! Excuse me?! That's something you never got to be!"

Bahamut reared back his head and fired off a breath weapon, sending the pair crashing to the ground.

All around, pools of dark energy appeared as dozens of humanoid shadow creatures emerged from the blackness. These had a pair of bat-like wings, two horns on their heads, a tail and wielded large, curved swords ('Invisible' Heartless from Kingdom Hearts).

"The Heartless are coming!!" Terrato yelled, smashing the nearest one away with his tail. "We've got to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving, not without Bahamut." Glenn said firmly.

"We're too late! He's already lost!"

"No, not yet! I believe he's in there, somewhere! I just have to get to him!"

"Wait kid!!"

With his newfound agility, Glenn somersaulted over a pair of soldiers and landed in front of his former partner.

"Come on pal! You can beat this! You can't let the darkness...ugh!!" Glenn's sentence was cut off as Bahamut kneed him in the chest. "GGARRGHH!!"

Bahamut lifted Glenn up and slammed the young dragon's head into the floor.

Palidor and Terrato were both too far away and too preoccupied to help, barely managing to keep the shadow creatures from overwhelming them.

Meanwhile, Bahamut continued to assault the hapless Glenn, clawing, lashing and punching until Glenn was on his knees.

"Bahamut! Please! I know you wouldn't want to hurt me! RRAARRGGHHH!!" Glenn roared in pain as Bahamut fired an icy breath at him.

Glenn's entire body instantly felt stiff. He tried to scream and found his jaws frozen shut. Desperately, he struggled to run, only to feel the pain screaming into his muscles, as if they would tear if he forced them to move.

However, Bahamut was more than obliged to do that for him.

The spell weakened slightly as Bahamut drove his claw through Glenn's shoulder, raising him up into the air. Although struggling wasn't of any help in his position.

_(Even within the darkness, there is light. Just as long as you hold on to it...) _A voice suddenly jumped into Glenn's mind.

_What?! Who...?! _Glenn wondered.

He then managed to open his eyes, looking down at Bahamut.

_Maybe...its right...perhaps...I can get through to you...from within..._

"Bite me..." Glenn growled as Bahamut's jaws came down over his neck.

* * *

"What the?!" Palidor snapped up in the midst of the fight.

A bright light had erupted from the other side of the battlefield. The bird noticed Bahamut crunching down on something, although the dark dragon had his back turned towards Palidor's view.

Then, he saw the dragon glowing in purple energy for a while. Then, it roared and spun around, revealing that it had sprouted not only a second pair of wings, but another head and neck on its left side as well.

That new head had belonged to Glenn the dragon.

"NO!" Palidor screamed. "Glenn! Not you too! Gargh!!"

A sword stroke sent him flying into Terrato, ending with both in a heap.

"And I think we're next!" Terrato panted.

Both looked up, screaming as a horde of shadow soldiers sprang upon them.

* * *

Darkness.

It was all around, everywhere, all-consuming.

Yet, in the darkness, one figure bore a faint light, finding himself able to move.

"Is this your mind, Bahamut?" Glenn, still in dragon form, wondered, taking several shaking steps. "Your heart? Or somewhere in-between?"

"You shouldn't have come." Bahamut's voice seemingly echoed in the distance. The tone carried by it, however, was heavy and depressed.

"Hey, you're the reason I'm literally in this hell-hole in the first place!"

"What? Bahamut, I thought you would've come up with some smart remark by now."

"What's happened to you pal?" Glenn called. "Why?"

The form of a kneeling dragon materialized and Glenn ran towards it.

"Why? Why bother about anything?" Bahamut looked towards him. "I lost. He killed me."

"You're talking about Neo Bahamut?" Glenn put a claw on his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe we did. But we have a second chance, I know it!"

"About Terrato and Palidor? Who know where they'll lead us to?"

"It's got to be better than here!" Glenn protested. "And better than wallowing here in self-pity."

"Why not?"

"Why not?! You're the superhero-wannabe!! You're the one who wanted to help defend both our worlds!"

"That was what I wanted, but can it be done?" Bahamut stared at the ground. "Perhaps, but not by me. Considering the fact that I'm here, I'm outdated...worn out. Let the others handle it. They can do better without me."

"That's not true! They need you!"

"Need me? Humph, they don't even trust me anymore."

"They were tricked. We all were!" Glenn yelled.

Bahamut snorted and waved him off.

"Even...even me." Glenn lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't know how, but I feel as if some of my memories were messed up. But I...I doubted you, after all we've been through. I'm sorry..."

"Sorry isn't going to help me now, so just leave me alone."

"You just can't accept that you lost, can you? It's hard, but all of us stumble once in a while. We've just got to take every chance we have to get back on our feet!"

"Shut up."

"You just can't face reality, coward!"

"WHAT did you call me?!" Bahamut roared, jumping up.

"Coward!" Glenn repeated spitefully.

With a ferocious roar, Bahamut lunged at him. Glenn stood his ground and the two dragons clashed head-on. With their claws locked, the pair smashed their draconic heads against each other before Bahamut finally threw Glenn aside.

"DON'T EVER call me that, Glenn! EVER!!"

"Great to see you can still pick on someone on a lower rung that yourself." Glenn muttered, wiping his bleeding jaws. "But guess what? You ain't top notch! You aren't on top of the food chain anymore!"

"RRRAAAGGGGAARRGGHH!!"

This time, Glenn slid out of the charging Bahamut's way and stuck out his tail, tripping his opponent up. Bahamut uttered a cry of pain as he hit the ground.

"Fine, be that way partner!" Glenn shouted. "I'll just have the rematch with Neo Bahamut myself!"

"What do you think you're going to do against him?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way." Glenn made a fist with his right claw. "Somehow, I will. I won't give up. I know I'm an idiot at most times, I don't think before I say stuff, I screw up a lot, I piss people off. But that's just me, you know? I started this thing on my own free will...and I'm going to finish it!"

"Glenn..." Bahamut trailed off, still in his lying position on the floor.

"I'm a guy who's not too high up on the prestigious ladder, but being with you, it made me feel like I was way up there anyway." Glenn closed his eyes, tears flowing down the side of his face. "Guess I'll have to get stronger..."

"Then, we'll get stronger together."

Glenn opened his eyes to see Bahamut standing by his side.

"You have a strong heart, and that's the making of a good warrior. My mentor used to say that." Bahamut spoke. "I'd forgotten. Perhaps that's why you were able to bring light into my darkness."

"Great to have you back!" Glenn laughed, happily giving his friend a hug.

"Whoa, hey, don't go all mushy on me." Bahamut shook him off. "We'll still got to get the hell out of here."

At that, the pair blinked. A ray of light was beginning to shine into the world of darkness, slowly changing the background from a dark black to a brilliant white.

"Hey Glenn..."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks..."

* * *

The two-headed Heartless Dragon now had Terrato and Palidor pinned down beneath its massive feet and was mercilessly stomping on them.

"Gargh...Hey Terrato...ugh...do you believe...argh...in After-Afterlife?" Palidor gasped.

"No...argh...why?" Came the weary reply.

"Well, we'd better start believing."

Each of the Heartless Dragon's two heads opened their jaws, revealing glowing blue energy within.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Screaming, the bird and the serpent turned away, only to be deafened as the energy beam detonated several of the Heartless soldiers nearby.

"Huh?!" Terrato stared in utter shock.

Just as suddenly, the Bahamut/Glenn Heartless released them and went straight for the soldiers instead. The lunge itself topped several soldiers like dominos. Two more swung their swords at the dragon, who blocked both and struck back, each of his heads chomping down on a different soldier.

The next two soldiers were a little smarter, one distracting the dragon from the front while the other snuck behind him. The dragon parried his opponent's sword strokes with his claws and quickly spun away when the second warrior attacked from behind.

The pair of soldiers crashed into each other, giving the dragon ample time to beat them down with his tail and knock them aside.

As the final group of Heartless soldiers approached, the dragon spread all his four wings and took to the sky. Spinning in several aerial maneuvers, he fired his breath weapons in succession, taking out the entire squad and landing neatly on the ground.

"Think he's...on our side now?" Palidor wondered.

"Something even better." Terrato remarked.

The two-headed dragon proudly strode through the remains of the battlefield and gave the pair a thumbs-up with his right claw. Nevertheless, he remained the same color, completely black, and retained the Heartless symbol in the center of his chest.

"That was great!" The left head laughed, in a voice clearly recognizable as Glenn's.

"You're actually not too bad yourself." Bahamut spoke from the right head.

Then, both heads jerked up and glanced first at each other, then at the body they 'shared'.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What in the name of the gods?! Why the hell are we stuck like this?!" Bahamut screamed in horror. "THIS is a nightmare!!"

"My nightmare! You're the one who turned into a Heartless and ate me!" Glenn shouted. "Lemme go dammit!!"

"Get off me!!"

"Right back at ya!"

"RAAGARGH!!"

"AARRGGHH!!"

And so, followed the comical sight of the two-headed dragon trying to pull apart, Bahamut and Glenn pushing and tugging from their respective right and left sides.

Terrato and Palidor just stood there staring, mouth-opened as the double-headed dragon finally exhausted himself and flopped down on the floor.

"Erm...I'll take it you two are back to normal." Palidor commented, flying towards them.

"Maybe, if you call THIS normal that is!" Bahamut yelled, jabbing a thumb at himself. "God, I hope this isn't permanent!"

"Perhaps you need to free your own body first." Terrato suggested, indicating the large crystal Glenn had seen earlier.

"Worth a try." Glenn agreed, pulling himself up. "Gargh!"

The two-headed dragon stumbled and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Dammit Glenn! Don't move your leg at the same time as me!"

"Hey! Bahamut! Let me move my leg then! Left first, remember?!"

"Grrr...fine, but watch your timing and...whoa!"

WHAM! BAM!

"F#&#!!"

"Damned dragon!"

"Shut up Glenn! Fold the wings on your side down! And give me control of our tail, you fool!"

"This might take a while." Terrato sighed.


	13. The Crossing

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Squaresoft. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**The Crossing**

By nightdragon0

BAM! CLANG!

"Damn, it's like nothing can even scratch this crystal." Bahamut sighed, stepping back. "My fist is all sore right now."

"Yeah, it hurts on my side too." Glenn added in.

"Your side? I did all the work!"

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Grrr...shut up!" Bahamut swung his fist and whacked Glenn's dragon head. However, he too felt pain shooting through his own head, as if he'd been hit as well. "Gargh! This is annoying!"

The two had finally managed to reach enough of a compromise to be able to maneuver their combined form effectively. Not like it stopped them from constantly bickering, but they had to accept their unfortunate fate for now.

"Seems we're at a brick wall." Palidor agreed, landing beside the two-headed dragon.

"Perhaps some outside force is holding the crystal intact." Terrato glanced at the crystal which held the limp form of Bahamut's real body.

"Like what?" Bahamut growled.

(Ultima.)

"What? The spell?" Bahamut turned towards Terrato.

"Hey, I didn't say that." The earth serpent protested.

"Wasn't me either." Palidor confirmed.

The group immediately went on alert, suspecting there was a possible hostile nearby.

(Relax. Humph, I thought you two would know better, considering I sent you down there to find Bahamut. Though I didn't really expect you to find him in such an amusing state.)

"HEY!" Bahamut and Glenn yelled at the same time. "You think this is funny?!"

(No, it's hilarious.)

"That voice...it's telepathic." Palidor realized. "But it sounds like...Doomtrain?"

"Doomtrain sent you two down here after me?" Bahamut muttered. "That crazy old fool?!"

(Still as brash as always, I see.) Doomtrain's voice echoed in the minds of the group. (I'll just tell you now that I'm pulling a few strings to get you out of the realm of the dead.)

"Ok, ok, I'm grateful, all right?" Bahamut replied. "But care to explain to me what's your motive for it?"

(That will come in good time, dragon. For now, I believe you'd like to be separated from your companion.)

"Hell yeah!" Glenn cut in, before Bahamut shoved his head away.

"Tell me."

(Within the furthest reaches of your current realm resides the creature known as the Ultima Weapon. It alone holds a weapon that can free your real body from within its crystal prison, and thus restore your true form.)

"The Ultima Weapon..." Terrato gasped. "The legendary monster that was said to have been banished here after its defeat by a great hero. It supposedly carries a special sword of the same name, though is possess unknown powers."

(Indeed, the legends are true. You must seek out and destroy this opponent. Only then can you regain your true form.)

"Wait a minute? I have to fight the Ultima Weapon while I'm stuck like this?!" Bahamut jabbed his thumb at himself.

(Alternatively, you could go back to the Living World as you are now, and be stuck like that forever.)

"All right! All right! I've got the idea!" Bahamut admitted defeat. "Just guide us there."

(I'm afraid I won't be able to. I'm only able to speak to you now because your body is here and your mind is free of the Heartless.)

"Then what the f#&# are we supposed to do?!"

(You'll figure it out.)

"Hey! Doomtrain! Hey! DAMMIT!!" Bahamut fumed.

"Great." Glenn sighed. "I thought it was bad enough having an idiot inside me. Now I've got one I'm stuck to and can't get a foot away from."

"GRRRR...!!" Bahamut swung his fist.

WHAM!!

"OW!!" Both Glenn and Bahamut ended up rubbing their individual heads.

"Just when I have you right beside me, I can't do a thing to you! AARGGHH!!" Bahamut roared in frustration.

"Erm, if you two are done, I believe I have a suggestion." Terrato spoke up. "I know someone down here who might be willing to help us..."

* * *

"Look, there." Leviathan gestured.

"Yeah, I see them." Phoenix nodded.

They were close to the cliff overlooking the sea, the same one where the humans and GFs had met for the first time. Specifically, Leviathan was partially submerged in the sea while Phoenix was perched on a set of rock formations just above the water's surface.

The air around them shimmered as Valefor materialized, carrying Unicorn on her back. Despite the fact that it was about 6am in the morning and still relatively dark, this pair had made use of Unicorn's invisibility spell to spy on their enemies.

"They're there all right." Unicorn reported. "All those construction vehicles you guys see at the beach below the cliff, they're all there as a cover up. However, I think they're also there to tunnel a larger entrance into the chamber in order to allow easier access."

"But for what?" Leviathan asked.

"The gateway. They're constructing it there. I saw Cerberus patrolling the area with the Minotaur Brothers. I could only recognize them because they were practically wide out in the open, but we didn't want to risk getting too close."

The usually silent Valefor nodded in agreement.

(So, do you guys have a plan?) Brad queried.

"Not just yet." Leviathan sighed. "We're already running on overdrive here, but once and if they manage to open the gateway between the worlds..."

(Yeah, that's the point.) Brad interrupted.

(Opening the gate also means having a way back to your world, right?) Cecil asked.

(Then, what happens to us?) Aldrea finished.

"I thought you guys were going to ask about that." Unicorn nodded. "We'll separate from you and go back on our own."

(What?!) The humans gasped.

"This is going beyond what we originally dragged you guys into." Leviathan spoke. "We don't want you to be involved anymore...and suffer the consequences of our problems..."

The water elemental had obviously been referring to Glenn and Bahamut, which caused Phoenix, who'd been silently staring at the sea, to jerk up.

"You know what?! I've had enough of talking! I'm taking them out, NOW!!" She screeched in fury.

(Phoenix, let's go!) Ashley shouted, sharing the firebird's rage.

"No wait! Hey!" Unicorn backed away as Phoenix flared up her wing flames, taking off and leaving a trail of fire as she made a beeline for the cavern.

(Ashley?! Are you crazy?!) Aldrea tried to reach her friend, but to no avail.

"Damn, she's going to get both of them killed." Leviathan growled. "We have no choice then! Let's move!"

* * *

"AARRGGHH!!"

BOOM!!

The trio barely made it, diving for cover behind a cluster of boulders as another explosion detonated the spot they'd been standing on.

"If helping us means trying to blow us to atoms, then this is probably it!" Palidor panted.

"Shut up." Terrato snarled. "I didn't know that she had a bone to pick with Bahamut over here!"

"Me?!" Bahamut protested. "You never told me it was Anima you were talking about!"

"Erm, people, how bout we run?" Glenn suggested.

The next instant, the boulder they were hiding behind was blow to pieces.

"Whoa!" Bahamut sprang up, taking position beside his comrades as they faced the huge creature before them.

A while earlier, Terrato had once again led the party through the icy realm and past the mountains. Beyond that lay a ruined temple where they'd encountered their current opponent.

The only word Glenn could think of to describe Anima with was hideous. What could be seen of her was a humanoid body from the waist upwards, covered in scales and bandages. If her claws and fangs weren't intimidating enough, she was also protected by some sort of a 'shell' on either side. Several heavy chains were also wrapped around her body, seemingly tying her down to the swirling vortex at her ground level.

"Hey, Anima, look here!" Bahamut called. "I know we're both on bad terms here, but I really need your help. A lot more depends on it than just our personal feud."

Anima responded with a roar, her eyes glowing white as the background darkened.

"Crap, Glenn move it!" Bahamut ordered, dragging their combined form as much as he could. Fortunately, it was enough to pull them both out of the way of Anima's Pain spell, which left another hole in the temple floor. "OK, we do this the hard way! Dissolve into a fiery world of chaos... Meltdown!"

The spell consisted of a burst of purple energy, which struck the immobile Anima and left her screeching in pain.

Terrato and Palidor followed up with their own Quake and Firaga spells respectively, only to have Anima throw them back using a Reflect spell. The Firaga spell in particular, exploded between the two, sending them flying back.

"Damn, she really has to make this difficult." Bahamut growled.

( Paah y frema, Bahamut.) Anima's booming voice echoed in his mind. **(Been a while, Bahamut.)**

"Wait, she's Al Bhed too?" Glenn asked.

Bahamut shoved his head aside and continued speaking.

"Oayr, E ghuf. Pid drec ec esbundyhd. Fa caag dra..." **(Yeah, I know. But this is important. We seek the...)**

(Ultima Weapon?)

"Oac, pid ruf tet oui ghuf?" **(Yes, but how did you know?)**

(E ghuf y mud uv drehkc, tnykuh. E'ja ryt y mud uv desa du drehg.) **(I know a lot of things, dragon. I've had a lot of time to think.)**

"Cu, tu oui ghuf?" **(So, do you know?)**

(Dra ahdnyhla du Ultima's lryspan meac yd dra pylg uv drec dasbma. Rufajan, pavuna E mad oui bycc...) Anima hissed. (Oui sicd tavayd sa eh pyddma!)

**(The entrance to Ultima's chamber lies at the back of this temple. However, before I let you pass...you must defeat me in battle!)**

"What?!" Glenn muttered, not exactly understanding a thing.

"She's challenging us! Get down!" Bahamut ordered, dropping to the ground as a meteor smashed down behind them. "So, you want it that way?!"

Bahamut fired a blue energy beam from his mouth, striking Anima dead on. The Maiden of Pain let off a long screech as her eyes glowed white again. Only this time, her entire being seemed to shimmer as well.

"Crap, we have to stop her before...gargh!" Bahamut tried to rush forward, however Glenn's hesitation on his side led them both to stumble.

(Oblivion!)

The world around Glenn/Bahamut instantly dissolved into darkness. Their combined body was violently tossed around and suddenly immobilized, as if some invisible web were binding them. The pain hit them just as abruptly, causing both to scream in agony.

The form of Anima then materialized, hovering before them. The air itself seemed to scream as the huge creature shifted position, rising up slightly.

"Glenn! Glenn listen to me! You've got to fight it!" Bahamut's voice urged.

"Rargh...it hurts..."

"Look, I need your side too. We'll...only be able to win if...we fire our breath weapons together."

"But...I...don't know how!"

"You'll...manage...just...wait for my signal."

Then, another thing emerged from where Anima's waist, where the lower body should've been. It too was a chilling, half bodied creature with a roughly humanoid shape, a disfigured face and long arms.

"That thing...hit it!" Bahamut roared, letting off his shot.

The smaller 'Anima' creature howled as the beam struck its face. However, seeing he was the only one firing, Bahamut was forced to push harder, maintaining to beam to halt Anima's attack.

_Dammit...can't hold...it..._

Bahamut had pushed himself to the point of near exhaustion when a second blue beam joined his, fired by Glenn's dragon head. The two beams of light united, piercing through Anima's body.

That was followed by a long scream, a blinding explosion, then...

* * *

The Minotaur Brothers looked up at the sounds of an angry screech, only to see a pair of large fireballs come raining down.

BOOM!!

"YYAARGGGHHH!!" The pair was sent flying, slamming into the rocky wall of the cliff.

"Bahamut's group is here!" Cerberus was immediately alerted. "Defend the inner chamber at all costs! Lord Hades commands it!"

All around, what seemed like multicolored blobs of jelly materialized. These were in fact Flan, elemental creatures armed with various spells.

"Humph." An uninterested Gilgamesh muttered, leaning against a large rock.

That was until Phoenix threw a bunch of fireballs at him, forcing the warrior to leap away or be scorched by the flames.

"Seems she remembers you." Cerberus chuckled.

"..." Gilgamesh stepped to the side and drew his sword.

"Counter Rockets!" Cerberus launched energy beams from all three of his heads.

Phoenix evaded the attack by spinning in the midst of her dive, then steered in and raked the demon dog with her talons, throwing him over.

"Star fire, awake and deliver your judgment! Firaga!" She chanted.

The fire elemental spell easily incinerated several Snow Flan nearby.

"Ha! How'd you like that?! Gargh!!"

Phoenix's moment of triumph was cut short when Gilgamesh leapt up and slashed her from behind, sending her plummeting to the ground with a bleeding right wing. The cloaked warrior landed with his sword pointed at the fallen Phoenix's throat.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan's powerful spray of water came just in time, knocking Gilgamesh away from Phoenix. "Hey, what are you thinking Phoenix?!"

"Don't get in my way!"

"There's a fine line between bravery and suicide, and I think you've just crossed that!"

"I won't stop till I've had my revenge!"

(Excuse me!) Brad called. (But incoming!)

"Counter Rockets!"

"Energy Ray!"

Valefor used her attack to intercept Cerberus', creating a blinding explosion that stirred up huge clouds of dust and sand. Under that cover, Unicorn had managed to sneak up close to Cerberus.

"All light, fall into darkness! Blind!" The white horse whispered.

"Huh?! What?! HEY!! Where am I?! Help!! I can't see!! I can't see!! AARRGGHH!!" Cerberus panicked, running around in circles.

(That won't keep him occupied for too long.) Aldrea warned.

The Flan were already throwing various spells about, which Valefor dodged and returned fire with her Energy Ray attack.

(They're probably opening the gate in the inner chamber.) Cecil suggested. (You guys go! We'll hold the others here for a while!)

"That's a good plan, urgh!" Unicorn sidestepped a sword swipe from Gilgamesh and parried another with her horn. "But make it quick!"

"Rinno!" Valefor urged. **(Hurry!)**

Though a little shaken by her injury, Phoenix pulled herself up and made a dash for an opening that had been cut into the rocky wall, presumably leading into the inner chamber...the place where their journey began.

Leviathan was right on her tail, snaking his serpent body through the chaos.

* * *

"Rargh! Argh..."

Bahamut and Glenn were suddenly back on the cold stone floor, moaning and panting as they pulled themselves up. Anima was no where to be seen, though the temple was in an even bigger mess than before.

"Nice going you two!" Terrato commented, flying over towards them.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Palidor added in.

"Guess, I pulled through, huh?" Glenn grinned.

"Considering I'm still alive, yes." Bahamut muttered.

"Hey, and what about me?!" Glenn yelled.

(Ehdanacdehk Bahamut, oui'na dra cysa yc ajan.) Anima's voice suddenly shot into their minds. (E'mm caa ruf drec bmyoc uid, yht ed cruimt pa sucd vyclehydehk ehtaat. Vynafamm...)

**(Interesting Bahamut, you're the same as ever. I'll see how this plays out, and it should be most fascinating indeed. Farewell...)**

As Anima's telepathic voice faded away, Glenn turned towards his companions.

"What was that thing with you and Anima anyway?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Bahamut replied. "But to make it short, she was once a beautiful maiden who was tempted by a source of dark magic. It transformed her into the form you saw her in just now, corrupting her spirit with evil. And I led a group in the fight against her, which led to her being banished down here."

The group then turned towards a door-like structure at the top of the altar at the back of the room. Standing beside it were two open sarcophagi, fixed to the wall.

"There seems to be some ancient text inscribed here." Terrato muttered, staring at the wall. "The gateway to Ultima."

"Well, that couldn't have been any more obvious, could it?" Glenn commented.

"Hey, it takes a lot of knowledge to read these ancient scriptures." Terrato replied.

"But there isn't a door here at all, it's just a brick wall!" Bahamut raised a fist and punched the wall, only to draw back in pain. "Ouch, jeez, it must be magically protected."

"Why?" Glenn queried.

"I hit it with all of my strength and there isn't even a dent in it."

"Either that, or there's been a major change in your strength." Glenn whispered.

"What was that?!"

"Hey guys, I wonder if it has anything to do with these coffin things." Palidor pointed with his wing, drawing closer to the right side one. "Weird...my body...feels kinda...sluggish..."

"Be careful." Terrato cautioned. "It could be..."

"Yargh!"

Palidor stumbled forward with a sudden lurch. And in a sudden flash of light, a bird-shaped mummy took Palidor's place inside the sarcophagus.

However, at the same time, a good portion of the blocked-up doorway crumbled, though not enough to squeeze through.

"Whoa, what the?!" Glenn gasped.

"Hold on." Terrato reached up with his tail and pulled a blue teardrop-shaped amulet off the Palidor mummy's chest.

That immediately reverted the bird back to normal, who collapsed, panting wildly. The partially opened doorway also magically sealed itself off.

"I see..." Terrato nodded. "This doorway will only open when a soul is trapped inside each of these two sarcophagi."

"Damn, that is freaky." Glenn commented.

"If the weapon is beyond, then we have to go." Bahamut growled.

"I thought you'd say that." Terrato replied. "Guess we'll have to stand in for you guys."

"It's a lot to ask, but..."

"I know, don't worry. However, let me stress the importance of making it back alive. Because if you don't, we'll stay wrapped up here forever. I shudder at the thought, but I'll put my trust in you two."

"Yeah..." Glenn and Bahamut both nodded.

"Well, better get going then." Terrato wrapped his tail around Palidor and lifted him up. "We don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Huh? What...?" The dazed Palidor muttered. "Wait! Argh!!"

Terrato threw him back into the sarcophagus before he had a chance to protest.

"Good luck guys." Terrato nodded, before he too moved into the second sarcophagus and was mummified by its magic.

Immediately, the rest of the wall crumbled, revealing a long stone corridor beyond.

"They're counting on us. Everybody...even Phoenix and the rest." Bahamut muttered.

"What do you think they're doing back there, you know, now that they think we're dead?" Glenn queried.

"..." Bahamut closed his eyes. "Nevermind, we'd better move. Ready?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Glenn jerked a thumb at his half of the draconic body.

"No."

* * *

The chamber Phoenix and Leviathan entered was the same one they remembered. The place of their self imprisonment...the place where they'd first come into contact with their human partners.

Even now, it still looked similar to before, with one main exception. Attached to the far wall was a large circular ring...the gateway, also an exact replica of the one they'd destroyed several weeks earlier.

In front of it stood a tall, black cloaked figure. Humanoid in appearance, he was positioned in a raised platform surrounded by four pillars, waving his hands over a cauldron as he chanted.

"It's Hades!" Leviathan realized.

"If anyone was to be working with Diablos, we should've guessed it was you!" Phoenix commented.

"Humph, I applaud your effort, but it's too late." Hades looked up from his cauldron, "The spell is completed! The gateway is opening!"

The pair was momentarily blinded as a brilliant white light emitted from the circular gateway. The glowing energy then moved to fill the 'center' of the circle.

"Hurry Phoenix, we have to..."

BOOM!!

A good part of another wall shattered as a familiar dragon made his grand entrance.

"Leaving without me? That's hardly polite at all." Neo Bahamut smirked, folding his arms.

"Where have you been?!" Hades demanded angrily. "And where's Zoneseek?!"

"Oh, I took care of him. Just like I did for my predecessor, and more recently this Yojimbo fellow I sensed."

(Phoenix, it's him!) Ashley shouted.

Phoenix only responded with a screech, making a mad dash for Neo Bahamut.

"Nice to be remembered lady." Neo Bahamut calmly sidestepped Phoenix's charge and whipped her aside with his tail. "But no thanks. You haven't got what it takes to beat me."

"Phoenix!" Leviathan cried.

However, as the serpent turned his head, he spotted another figure slumped by the side of the gateway. Though he was wrapped and bound by chains, Leviathan could make out a feline appearance. He was like a mix of a human and a lion with a pair of red leathery wings which were currently folded down.

In his moment of hesitation, Hades struck.

"Black Cauldron!"

"Garghhh!!" Leviathan screamed as he as struck by a bolt of dark energy, forcing him to the ground. Coils of the black energy wrapped around his body like chains, sending painful shocks through his scales.

Meanwhile, Phoenix wasn't doing any better, finding herself at the mercy of Neo Bahamut's constant assault of claw slashes. Finally, he threw an exhausted Phoenix into a corner.

"Now you...rargh!!"

A silver ball suddenly flew into Neo's face and exploded in a cloud of dust, causing the dragon to stumble. And Phoenix didn't waste her opportunity.

"Phoenix Flame!!"

The rays of fire struck Neo's chest dead on, sending him rolling head over heels.

"Gargh...who..."

Another GF dropped down from a higher ledge. This one was dressed in a Japanese styled outfit, wearing a flat, circular hat and multi-colored robes. He also had a Katana in hand, which was held pointed towards Neo.

"You...you're supposed to be dead!" The dragon snarled, pulling himself into a kneeling position.

"It takes a lot to kill me. Especially if you don't look carefully." The samurai answered.

"Who...are you?" Phoenix asked, taking step beside her rescuer. "Why did you help me?"

"Yojimbo." He replied. "I did not come here to help you, but it seems as if our goals are the same, for now."

"Hell yeah. How bout we take him out?"

Roaring, Neo Bahamut stood up, charging up his Giga Flare attack.

"Daigoro!" Yojimbo called.

All of a sudden, Yojimbo's companion, a dog-like creature, leapt out of the shadows and onto Neo's back, biting down on the lighter armored part of his neck. The dragon roared in pain, halting his Giga Flare's charge up as he clawed at the dog.

"Phoenix Flame!"

"Kozuka."

Sending off their respective attacks, Yojimbo's knives hit Neo's body and exploded, while Phoenix's shots were aimed at the stalactites above the dragon's head. The burst shook the entire cavern, sending multiple fragments of rock falling from the ceiling.

Fortunately, a good amount fell right onto Neo Bahamut, burying the dragon beneath.

"What?! No!" Hades yelled in disbelief.

In his distraction, it the dark energy that had been holding Leviathan down wavered, allowing the sea serpent to break free.

(Leviathan, now!) Brad urged.

"Tsunami!" His partner roared, spraying the powerful jet of water from his mouth.

Hades raised his arms to cast a spell, but Leviathan's attack was too swift, both sending his spell off target and knocking his cauldron over. The glowing green liquid within the pot spilt out and began shooting off colored rays of magical energy.

Unicorn and Valefor, both bruised and panting, barged into the cavern just in time to see the gateway firing off the beams of light as well.

(Whoa...what's...going on?!) Cecil wondered.

(I don't think it's exactly fireworks.) Aldrea added in.

"The buildup of mana in this chamber must be too much for the gateway to handle!" Leviathan called.

"Not to mention the explosions." Unicorn added in.

"What's gonna happen?!" Phoenix shouted from the other side of the room.

Yojimbo simply leapt over their heads and dashed for the unconscious lion-creature near the gateway.

(We have to get out of here!) Ashley realized, seeing the lights at the gateway growing brighter and brighter. (It's gonna...)

But before she could complete that sentence, their world exploded into a blinding burst of whiteness.


	14. Ultima

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Ultima**

By nightdragon0

The ancient corridor was dim and gloomy, lit by a row of flaming torches along its walls. Dust and spider webs stirred as a pair of talons clicked against the stony surface.

"Gee, really matching atmosphere." Glenn commented, glancing around. "How come these guys can never be in a brightly lit, sunny...OW!!"

Facing in the opposite direction from where they were walking, Glenn's dragon head had smacked into a low hanging part of the ceiling. Something Bahamut had avoided by lowering his head in time.

"Grrr...you're lucky I didn't feel too much of that. But better watch how you use that thing." Bahamut growled. "I may need your half of the body, but I can't be responsible for what happens to your head."

"Oh, thanks a lot." Glenn muttered sarcastically. "Hey, what's with this Ultima Weapon monster anyway?"

"It's another legend amongst many."

"That's it?!"

"I haven't read too much up on it myself, but if it helps me get out of this utterly humiliating condition, I'm taking any chances."

"I was thinking more of a battle strategy."

"Wow, you have more insight that I expected." Bahamut turned his head to face Glenn's.

"And you only noticed that now?" Glenn looked into his eyes.

"Humph. Well, like I was saying, the..."

Bahamut never got a chance to finish, for the next step they took was not onto solid ground, but instead into a small pit neither of them had noticed.

"RAGH!!"

The dragon plunged feet first into the hole. Being too cramped to use their wings, Bahamut quickly brought up another plan.

"Against the wall!" He ordered.

The two dug their sides of claws and talons into the walls, making long and noisy scrapes down the old stone walls. Fortunately, it managed to stop them inches above the bubbling lava at the bottom.

For a while, both held their positions there, panting.

"This is all your fault!" Bahamut blurted when he finally caught his breath. "You could've gotten us both charbroiled!!"

"Mine?!" Glenn protested. "You were the one distracting me!"

"Grrr...that's my line! You obviously don't know how painful a lava pit can be. Last time I fell into one, I was wrapped from head to tail in bandages for weeks! And that one was far milder than this!"

"Then I wish you'd stayed that way! At least bandages are a cure for your big mouth!"

"GGGRRRR..."

"GGGRRRR...!!"

The two were literally head to head when Glenn suddenly started sniffing.

"Hey, is something burning?" He asked.

"Hmm...seems like..." Bahamut agreed. "Are you controlling our tail?"

"Me? No, you're the one who wanted it..."

Both stared down to find the tail of their combined form dipping into the lava pit and subsequently catching fire.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" The duo screamed, scrambling out of the pit like a rocket.

* * *

"Ughh..."

Ashley felt the hot sand beneath her face, and a slight breeze blowing above.

"Kweh? Kweh! Kweh!"

"Ugh...ow!" Ashley felt something poking her left shoulder and rolled over.

A bird's head suddenly shot into her view.

"Huh?!" Ashley sprang up.

Standing before her was a large yellow bird. It excitedly jumped about, flapping its wings and making odd sounds.

"Whoa, what are you?" She muttered.

"Kweh!!" The bird leaned its head close to her, revealing a collar around its neck.

"Boko the Chocobo." Ashley read a tag hanging down from the collar. "So, you're a Chocobo, huh? My, aren't you cute?"

Boko seemed to enjoy Ashley scratching him beneath the chin. However, Ashley soon took note of her surroundings. It was definitely a desert, with nothing but sand in every direction and the blazing sun beating down from above.

"Well, I think I'm not in Kansas anymore." She sighed. "What happened? I remember the battle, the gateway, then that explosion and everything was so bright after that..."

"Kweh?" Boko wondered.

Ashley reached down and touched her pendant.

"Phoenix? You there? Answer me!"

Her partner didn't respond.

"Great." Ashley flopped down. "I'm in the middle of who-knows-where and completely lost, unless you could help me Boko."

"Kweh? Kweh! Kweh!" Boko nodded.

"Is that a yes? Is there any civilized area around? Or could you take me to where you live?"

"Kweh!" Boko spun round and lowered his body, inviting Ashley to climb on.

"Really? Thanks!" Ashley jumped onto the Chocobo's back. "WWWHHHOOAAA!!"

Ashley was barely able to hold on as her new friend took off running. For an overgrown yellow chicken, he sure ran extremely fast.

* * *

"Thank heavens it really is a town!" Aldrea gasped.

"Yeah, we were pretty lucky." Cecil nodded, keeping in step with the older girl.

"Cecil, after waking up in the middle of a desert, finding our partners not responding and having this strange guy unconscious near us, I'd hardly say we're lucky." Aldrea muttered, adjusting the stranger's arm.

"But we couldn't just leave him there."

"Yes, I know. Don't mind me, I'm just tired."

The young man they supported between them looked around Brad's age, 20 or so. Like herself, he seemed to be Asian, Aldrea guessed Japanese from the look of his shoulder length black hair and eyes.

He was dressed simply too, in a maroon-colored sleeveless shirt and brown long pants.

However, besides this unconscious fellow, there was no sign of Ashley, Brad, or any of the GFs that had been fighting, both with and against them.

The small town they'd arrived at seemed like what one would expect of a typical desert town in terms of the buildings. The girls brought their companion to the steps at the edge of town and laid him down.

"Can you wait here with him?" Aldrea asked. "I'm going to see if we can find someone to help us."

"Sure thing."

Aldrea broke into a jog and turned the corner...before she crashed into someone, her smaller mass causing her to fall back from the impact.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." Aldrea looked up. "Huh? You're a lizard?!"

While that would've been a fairly good description of the humanoid lizard in front of her, it certainly didn't please him.

"What did you jusst call me?" He growled.

"Huh? I...oh...erm..."

"You called me a lizzard didn't you? It takess a lot of nerve to call a Bangaa a lizzard!"

"I..."

"Hey, relax there!" A small white creature jumped between them. "She's not really from around here, so I don't think she's seen a Bangaa too often, kupo."

"Yes, and I'm very sorry I offended you." Aldrea bowed.

"Well, I guesss it'sss OK." The Bangaa shrugged.

"Now, with that settled, I guess we'll be going now." The white creature grabbed her hand and began to drag her away, lowering his voice as he did. "That was a close call there lady, but it turned out all right, kupo. So, what are you really doing here?"

"Hey, hold on there you!" The Bangaa suddenly cut in. "How about a duel?"

"A...duel...?" Aldrea gasped.

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid?"

"No, it's not that...it's just...that...erm..."

"What?"

_Oh crap, what am I supposed to say?! _Aldrea thought desperately. _What was that Unicorn told me she was before...?_

"Because I'm a White Mage." Aldrea blurted.

_Argh! Like he's gonna buy that..._

"Huh? A White Mage?" Her opponent muttered.

(Urgh...Aldrea...what's going on?) Unicorn's voice sprang into her mind. (That blast hit us rather hard...)

"Well, since White Magess can't fight..."

(WHAT?! How dare you??)

"Unicorn...whoa!!" Aldrea didn't have time to protest as Unicorn suddenly took control and shifted into her GF form.

"Look buddy!" Unicorn began.

"Hey, the name'sss Ssalamander..." The 'lizard-man' waved.

"Whoever. Now, nobody makes fun of my job class and gets away with it!"

"I wasss jusst ssaying that..."

"That White Mages can't fight, huh?" Unicorn snorted. "Well, I'll show you how hard we can kick your scaly ass!"

"I...I..."

"Bright light, shine down on bloody impurity..."

(Uh-oh!) Aldrea realized.

"Holy!"

"Huh? WWWAAAAHHHHHH!!" Salamander screamed as a beam of white light hit him squarely in the chest.

BOOM!!

* * *

"Heat...damn...dry..."

(Leviathan, will you just let me walk?) Brad yelled. (The middle of the desert isn't a place for a water elemental like yourself.)

"It's...not yours...either..."

(At least I could take the burden for a while. Better than watching you slither along like a dehydrated snake.)

As hard as that sounded, it gave an accurate picture of how Leviathan, despite his wings, was dragging his serpent-like body across the sands.

"I can...go on..."

(Buddy, you're seeing double. Even from in here your vision is rather foggy.)

"Ugh..." Leviathan suddenly collapsed, hitting the ground with a loud thud, stirring up a cloud of sand.

(Aw crap! Leviathan! Hey!)

However, out of the corner of his partner's half closed eye, Brad made out something. A figure, clad in a brown cloak with a hood to shield him from the sands.

Was it that samurai GF who had helped Phoenix earlier? No, Brad realized it was too short to be him.

Slowly, the cloaked man moved towards them and knelt down. As he did so, his hood was blown back by the winds, revealing the face of a bald old man with a long white beard and mustache.

"Erm...Ramuh...?" Leviathan whispered.

That was the last thing Brad saw, because Leviathan's eyes fell shut.

* * *

"So, that friend of your can help him?" Unicorn asked, gesturing towards the closed door with her horn.

The group was now at a waiting room inside one of the buildings.

"Certainly, kupo!" The Moogle known as Mogri nodded, bouncing up and down on the sofa. "Scarlet is the best healer in this town."

"Yea, considering how long I've been out of practice too..."

(Don't blame yourself Unicorn.) Aldrea told her. (Especially knowing where you've been all this time.)

"Only thing is, what are we supposed to do now?" Cecil wondered. "We're in your world now, and the others probably are as well."

"This oasis town is far away from all the wars. It's safe enough here, kupo."

"Unfortunately, the war is not something we can avoid." Unicorn shook her head. "If anything, we've got to set out and find out what the heck is going on here. Hopefully, our new friend in there will be able to tell us something."

(Rragghh...)

"Hey, welcome back Valefor." Cecil grinned, hearing her partner's moaning in her head. "How are you?"

(Paah paddan.) (Been better.)

"At least you're all right." Cecil tapped a mug on the table beside her. "This stuff sure helped."

Mogri hopped over and sniffed the remains of the mug's contents.

"Ah, the old magic restoring remedy, kupo."

"Magic restoring remedy?"

"Yes, the one made up of ground centipede legs, dried cobra skin, spider web, raw fish skin and..."

"Erm...is there a bathroom here?" Cecil suddenly asked.

"Over there, kupo."

"Good!" Cecil bolted for the appropriate door, where the sounds of puking could be heard moments later.

(I don't think you should've told her that.) Aldrea sighed.

Just then, the 'doctor's' door opened, and out stepped the young man, accompanied by Scarlet, who was basically a female elf with white hair and wearing a red cloak.

* * *

"Gargh...urghh..."

"Argh...whew...this is...all your fault Glenn..."

"Oh...shut up..."

After much scrambling and screaming, the two had finally managed to climb out of the pit and put out the small fire on the tip of their tail.

With nowhere else to go but forward, they'd continued along the pathway, evading more traps like swinging axes, collapsing floors and more pitfalls, until it opened up into a much large area.

It looked much like the remains of a castle or temple that they'd been traveling through, except that this was the lowest level.

"What is this?" Glenn wondered. "There's nothing here."

"No, look down there." Bahamut forced them to crouch down and pointed. "Do you see that altar right at the back?"

The hilt of a sword was visible, sticking out of the stone. Above that was a swirling purple vortex.

"I don't like the looks of this Bahamut."

"Neither do I, but we need that sword." Bahamut scowled. "We'll move down there, then you grab the sword and we'll get into position."

"But..."

"Just do it, OK?"

The clicking of their talons against the stony floor were the only sounds as the two-headed dragon approached their target. Taking a firm grip, Glenn yanked the sword out.

Despite its size, it felt surprisingly light, with a beautifully designed silver handle and an almost translucent blade.

Glenn didn't have much time to admire the weapon because Bahamut started running, and he was forced to keep in step. Behind them, the purple portal flashed and from it, emerged a much larger creature.

It had the bottom half, tail and head of a four legged creature like a puma with a humanoid upper body, bearing clawed hands and a pair of eagle wings.

The Ultima Weapon (Final Fantasy 8 style).

* * *

"Your companion is up and running now." Scarlet winked.

"Yes, I have to thank all of you for your help." The young man nodded. "I've heard a lot about you, or rather my partner has, but I..."

(Erm...sorry to interrupt.) A telepathic voice rang out as his body glowed, changing into that of the feline GF Leviathan had seen chained up previously.

(Hey, Madeen, will you not do that next time?)

"Sorry, but this is important." Madeen said, spreading his red leathery wings. "Unicorn, I presume? It's an honor to finally meet you. Father often spoke of you and your group, what you did and how you've been missing for a long time. It's good that you've returned."

"Madeen?" Unicorn wondered. "Of course, you're General Maduin's son! You were still pretty young when we left, but I've heard about you nevertheless."

"Let's just say dad and I never had a good relationship." Madeen sighed. "But here's the thing, the forces of Darkness have grown much stronger. The two governmental fronts we once had are no more. Now, it's just a bunch of rebels against an Empire. And my father's been heading the resistance."

"I would say it's a familiar sounding story, just that it's no fairy tale now." Cecil spoke, leaning against the bathroom door. She'd apparently recovered in time to hear everything.

"But how did this Empire become so powerful?" Unicorn queried.

"Through Diablos apparently. He appears to be the head of things, but we still suspect there's someone behind him pulling the strings."

"Who?"

"If we knew that, do you think we'd be sitting here talking?" Madeen snapped. "Sorry, I'm just worked up."

"Hmm...a lot is starting to make sense now." Unicorn muttered. "But wait, we know a GF, Siren, obtained the Aeon's Soul and brought it back to this world."

"Yes, and they have been trying to revive the Legendary Beings." Madeen answered. "We'd all be dead now if it had worked."

"But it didn't?"

(Erm, how about explaining things for those of us who are a little lost?) Aldrea cut in.

"The 5 Legendary Beings were sealed within 5 temples scattered throughout our world. But in order to open each one, just the Aeon's Soul and the magic of this world was not enough. They needed a connection to the human's realm, bringing both a mixture of different magic and the power of two worlds."

"So, we have a temple in this world connect to a specific location in the human's world?" Unicorn asked.

"Indeed." Madeen nodded. "That's what Hades and his cronies were doing while you guys were messing around with them. I learnt about all this during my spy mission, when I went to the human world, partnered up and..."

(Which also didn't turn out very well.) Madeen's human partner interrupted.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me."

(You're welcome.)

"Grrr...nevermind. OK, see my father has most of the other details, but we suspect being able to travel easily in the human world will be a necessity in the times ahead. We're gathering what forces we have to meet up with dad. And we want, no...we need you to join us."

(Hey, can we trust him?) Aldrea sent a private message to Unicorn, Cecil and Valefor.

"Maduin was a great commander, he trained the four of us." Unicorn turned her head away and whispered. "He's trustworthy, I know it."

"I know you have doubts, but..."

"No, it's all right. We'll go with you." Unicorn gave a firm nod to Cecil and Valefor. "But we have to find Leviathan and Phoenix first."

"Yes, and we should also hurry." Madeen replied. "Wait...wasn't Bahamut with you too."

"Bahamut...he's...has been slain in battle." Unicorn hung her head.

"I...see. I'm sorry."

"However, with or without him, we will still move on."

* * *

"Stop looking back and move it!" Bahamut ordered.

"No, get down!" Glenn stuck the leg he was in control of out, tripping up Bahamut's side.

Whilst both hit the ground hard, it also caused a Pillar of Light, fired off by their opponent, to fly over their heads, blasting their only escape route shut.

"Dammit!" Bahamut cursed, perfectly aware that Glenn had just saved both their lives.

However, the Weapon had enough time to run forward and was nearly on top of them.

"Swing us over!" Glenn ordered.

Bahamut complied, turning their body over onto their back. Glenn lashed out with the sword, only to have the monster snatch it with its upper arms. The 'puma' forelimbs then clawed at them swatting the two aside.

Both cried out as they were slammed roughly into a wall.

"Ow...we were supposed to attack it from above..." Bahamut growled.

"Here he comes again!" Glenn warned.

The Weapon charged and slammed its sword into the spot they'd been standing on, creating a shockwave that tossed them aside again. With frightening speed, their opponent followed up by with a fray of slashes.

Each one they weren't able to dodge left large, bleeding wounds across their body and arms.

Bahamut managed to fire his breath weapon, which Ultima deflected with his blade. It spun and swung its tail, knocking the two-headed dragon down.

Bahamut and Glenn managed to rolled away from a following sword slash and counter attacked with their breath weapons. The monster let out a hideous scream, but immediately turned and knocked them into yet another wall. Only this time, some large debris from the ceiling fell, crushing their tail beneath.

Both sides of the dragon howled as they desperately tried to free themselves, to no avail. The tail was stuck beneath tons of rock, and their foe was rapidly approaching.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go, kupo?" Mogri asked, having taken a seat in Scarlet's lap. "This oasis is safe enough..."

"No, I see they have made their decisions." Scarlet stood up. "We will help you make preparations for leaving on your journey. It's the least we can do."

"You've done a lot already, but we thank you once again." Madeen smiled.

"If we could get that sandcraft running, I think you guys would be able to travel much faster, kupo."

"Hmmm..."

(Excuse me, but you're forgetting about me.)

"Yes, that's right!" Madeen snapped his fingers. "You're a mechanical expert."

(Let me work on it. I'll see what I can do.)

"All right. I guess it's best that you get acquainted too." Madeen nodded, reverting to the form of his human partner.

Unicorn reverted too and the girls gathered round, introducing themselves.

"**C**h**i**kamatsu **D**aisuke." Their new companion bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"Rather hard to pronounce, no offense." Aldrea blushed.

"Many of my Western friends think so too. But they have a nickname for me, Cid. Please use it as you wish."

"Sure thing Cid, it's great to have you." Cecil continued.

"Well, let's get started on the sandcraft." Cid decided.

"I'll show you, it's this way, kupo." Mogri flew towards the door.

However, as the group left the building, Aldrea happened to glance across a junction and spotted a figure on top of a roof.

"Hey Unicorn, I think you should've gone easy on that Salamander guy." She commented. "Looks like he's still up there."

(I held back.) Unicorn huffed.

(Scene cuts to a shot of Salamander, lying on his back on a rooftop, with a blank look on his face, tongue hanging out and 'anime-style' swirly eyes.)

* * *

"RRRAARRRGGGHHH!!"

By some small miracle, Glenn and Bahamut managed to pull away from the near fatal sword strike. The price they paid for that was having a bloody stump left of their tail. Yet, they were barely given a chance to recover, having to dodge miniature meteors being summoned by the Ultima Weapon.

"Restore lost time in the spiral line...Quick!" Bahamut chanted hastily.

With the added boost of speed, they managed to get around the Weapon and leapt into the air, firing off both their breath weapons at its back.

The creature stumbled, but didn't seem badly affected.

"Go from below!" Glenn decided as their opponent slowly turned around.

"Got it!"

Folding their wings, they dropped out of the sky, hitting the ground and breaking into a sliding maneuver on their backs. The monster fired another Pillar of Light, which missed, but also helped to propel them forward with the shock of its impact.

"NOW!!" Bahamut ordered.

As they slid beneath the Weapon's underbelly, Glenn and Bahamut both fired and clawed at what should've been their opponent's weakest section. However, even when they emerged from the other side, the Ultima Weapon simply turned and swiped at them with its sword, taking off a large piece of their right wing.

Another claw attack from its lower half hurled the badly bruised warrior across the room.

"It's...barely even...dented..." Glenn gasped, struggling to get to his feet.

"Its back, its underbelly...I can't think of anything else." Bahamut stared, equally shocked.

"You think he's gonna kill us quickly or completely dismember us first?"

"Will you shut up? Think positively for a change!"

"Hey, that was positive. I could've said that he would also decorate that sword with our heads."

"Dammit will you...wait! The sword! That's it!" Bahamut snapped his fingers, wincing at the pain. "The sword, it's a tremendous source of magical energy!"

"You've got a hell of a crazy idea, right?" Glenn managed a slight smirk. "Well, crazy is my middle name."

"Follow my lead, cause here he comes!"


	15. Blades of the Warrior

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Blades of the Warrior**

By nightdragon0

"Wow. So this is where you live, huh?" Ashley muttered. "Nice place..."

She'd thought that the large yellow bird had an owner or something close to that. The last thing she had expected to see was a strangely green forest in the middle of the desert...full of Chocobos of all colors and sizes.

A big group crowded around her, making excited 'Kweh' sounds as they examined her.

"Erm, yeah, nice to meet you too." Ashley smiled nervously.

The largest bird in the crowd then pushed his way forward and pulled something off the back of Ashley's collar.

"Hey...that's one of Phoenix's feathers. She's a friend of mine, but she's sort of hurt right now..."

The Chocobo suddenly moved his head towards her, causing Ashley to involuntarily jerk back in surprise. But he was actually reaching for Ashley's pendant, which was hanging on the outside of her shirt.

"Maybe, you guys can sense her, can't you?"

There was no way to get a definite answer, but the birds clearly had something in mind as they urged Ashley towards a spring in the center of the area.

In compliance with their wishes, Ashley stepped into the water. There seemed to be no reaction, but Boko the Chocobo then made a diving motion with his head and body.

"Is there something in the water?" Ashley took a deep breath and went under.

The sparkling water was crystal clear, with sunlight streaming in from the surface, creating a mystifying effect. Something at the bottom suddenly caught her eye. A shimmering sword with a golden hilt and a blue blade like the water itself.

Ashley quickly surfaced and addressed the Chocobos.

"Is it the sword you wanted me to go down for?"

Judging from the excited response, the answer was 'yes'. Ashley had to surface 2 more times after attempting to pull the blade out from the rock where it was stuck to at the bottom of the spring.

On the third try, the blade finally came loose. The girl felt a sudden surge of energy, and shot to the surface.

However, it was Phoenix who emerged from the water instead, letting off a long screech. As she hovered above the water's surface, arousing astonished gasps from the crowd.

"Gargh!! Why am I all wet?!"

(Glad to have you back partner.) Ashley smiled. (Hey, you seem different...)

"Indeed, I am."

The best way to describe Phoenix now was a 'birdman'. She now had a humanoid form with a pair of clawed upper arms and taloned feet. The colorful feathers on her tail still shimmered, and her wings were now on her back, though retaining their fiery glow.

Those wings continued flapping as she turned her bird-like head around.

(How are you feeling?)

"I've never felt better. This is like a whole new me."

(It is, literally speaking. And I think you have those guys to thank for it.)

Phoenix landed and the Chocobo leader approached, squawking in a series of 'Kweh' sounds.

"Uh-huh, I see. But, thanks really. I appreciate you guys letting us have this sword as well." Phoenix nodded.

(Wait a second, you can understand them?!) Ashley gasped.

"Of course. We're all birds after all. The ancient tongues go way back, but despite the different tones you hear, they're pretty much the same to me."

(That's cool.)

"And this weapon..." Phoenix started, turning the sword around in her claws.

The Chocobo leader began 'talking' again, which Phoenix translated.

"It's called the Caladbolg. They say an ancient warrior left it here and this oasis formed around it the blade due to its mystic powers. It attracted many of the wild Chocobos living in this desert and soon this community had been formed."

The leader made several more sounds, followed by a nod.

"The locals call it Chocobo's Paradise."

* * *

Glenn and Bahamut rolled beneath the sword slash and sprinted to the other side of the room.

"Ok, let him come right at us, then we go for it." Bahamut growled.

"It's gonna hurt us, right?" Glenn asked.

"A lot."

"Swell. But here he comes!"

As their opponent came charging, the two crouched. It seemed much like their 'slide between the legs' move, except that they stopped partway. This caused the Weapon to pause momentarily, but seeing its enemy just below it, brought its sword down.

"Now!" Bahamut ordered.

With all their strength, the two sprang up and caught the sword, holding the blade at bay. Glenn's dragon head immediately began pelting the Ultima Weapon's face with energy bolts, while Bahamut started chanting.

Furiously, the Weapon pushed harder. The two couldn't match up to its strength and fell onto their backs, the sword piercing through their stomach.

"RRRRAARGRHHH!!"

"Keep...fighting..." Bahamut grimaced in-between his mumbling.

Trying desperately to ignore the pain in his own side, Glenn kept firing. He could see the green light of Bahamut's Ultima spell glowing in the blade of the sword. Their opponent had also started doing the same, channeling its namesake's spell, seeing that it wasn't killing its prey fast enough.

The green energies grew brighter and brighter until Glenn was forced to squint in the glare.

"The blade! Hit it!" Bahamut's voice rang out.

The agonizing pain Glenn was in had him nearly to the point of unconsciousness, but he made one final burst.

The twin breath attacks of the two-headed dragon combined as they hit the already supercharged sword. For a second, the sword was suddenly jerked away as the Ultima Weapon realized its mistake.

However, it was too late.

Even with the gaping wound in their stomach, Glenn and Bahamut took the opportunity to stumble away. Because of the excessive energy from Bahamut's spell and their breath weapons, the magical charge backfired, flowing back along the blade, down the hilt and right to its owner, the Ultima Weapon.

It resulted in a huge explosion that was, in a way, spectacular.

Actually, calling it huge was much of an understatement...

* * *

"Ugh...ow..." Leviathan slowly opened his eyes.

Since the last thing he remembered was passing out in a desert, it surprised him greatly to find himself underwater. Despite the refreshing feeling, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Brad, what's going on?"

(I was hoping you could tell me buddy.) Came Brad's reply.

"You're finally awake!" A humongous face suddenly came into view.

"RARRGGHH!!" Leviathan panicked and backed off, right into a transparent wall.

He tried to go left, then right. But whichever way he went, he ended up smacking into a wall.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's me Leviathan!" The figure backed away, revealing more of a green and blue, bird-like outline.

"Quetzacoatl!" Leviathan gasped. "What are you doing here?! And where is here for that matter? How did you get so big?!"

"Erm, actually, you're the one that got a little smaller."

"Huh?"

"Old man Ramuh found you out there and brought you back to his hut. Your scales were all badly dehydrated and cracked. There wasn't enough water around here to allow him to treat you, so, well...he had to shrink you down to size."

"He did WHAT?! That crazy old fool!!"

"Relax, you're pretty much all right now but he left you inside that little water-filled orb anyway. No point over exerting yourself, eh?"

"Are you nuts?! Does he know I don't exactly like being shrunken and stuffed inside a miniature fish-tank?!"

"And, erm, he's also right behind you." Quetzacoatl pointed with his beak.

"Hello there old friend." Another voice rang out.

"Erm, eep..." Leviathan muttered (with an anime sweatdrop).

* * *

"Muurrmmhhh...uugghhh...Bahamut and his stupid plans..." Glenn pulled himself out from beneath the rubble, rubbing both hands over himself.

He was still a dragon, and nothing seemed broken or even scratched, but...

"Hey wait! I can feel my right side!!" Glenn gasped, flexing his right claw and rubbing his right shoulder. "He's...not here! Finally! I'm not stuck to him anymore!! WOOHOO!! Free at last!!"

The last part came out as a loud roar which shook the entire ruins. Glenn was still in the same place where their battle had taken place, just that there was much more rubble lying everywhere. It was lucky that the entire place hadn't come down and buried him alive (as a figure of speech).

"Bahamut! You here?! Hey!!"

Other than his voice echoing off the walls, there was no reply.

_Hmmm...perhaps he's back in his own body. _Glenn thought. _That would mean he's all the way back in that creepy snowy mountain. _

Just then, Glenn felt a slight tremor. It was gentle as first, but gradually the shaking became more and more violent.

"Whoa! What the?!"

When a crack appeared right next to his feet, Glenn knew he really had to get going. He took two steps towards the exit and tripped over a long, flat sword, which he absentmindedly snatched up as he ran.

The previous chamber's ceiling came down just as he made it into the corridor, but that wasn't the end of his problems.

The floor promptly gave way beneath his feet, sending him plunging down a narrow shaft. Instinctively, he held his legs, tail and arms against all four sides. Glenn felt the heat rising beneath him and used the wall as a springboard, pushing his legs off against it. That threw him into a rising flip which got him out of the hole, barely in time to avoid a column of lava rising from below.

More pieces of the ruins were coming down as Glenn resumed his mad sprint. He spent the next few seconds jumping over holes and avoiding falling rocks. At one point, a huge shadow suddenly came over him.

It was a gigantic boulder, which he blew to pieces with his breath attack.

"Gotta love my inner dragon!" He panted.

Almost immediately after, he was forced to flatten himself against the ground as a trap axe swung down from above. The light graze on his back was more than enough motivation for Glenn to get to his feet and run. He leapt over a set of rising spikes from the floor and rolled beneath another swinging axe.

Glenn was drenched in sweat by this time. He was almost at the entrance, but the corridor behind him was coming down faster than before.

Just when it looked like he'd made it, the pathway in front of him broke into another bottomless pit. This one however, had a swinging pendulum above it too. With no time left, he made a leap of faith for the entrance and closed his eyes.

Next thing he knew, he'd landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Urgh! RRRaaargh!!" Glenn was immediately squashed by the falling bodies of Terrato and Palidor.

"Gargh!! Hey! I never agreed to that!!" Palidor screeched. "Huh...I'm free..."

"Good, so get off me!!" Glenn roared.

"Erm, sorry."

The trip picked themselves up and glanced around. While the secret passageway had been completely sealed off, the current location remained affected.

"Looks like you guys did a real number in there." Terrato commented. "You seem to be back to normal Glenn."

"Yeah, sort of." Glenn muttered.

"Then Bahamut?"

"Probably back in his own body. I don't know what happened though." Glenn shrugged, waving the sword he was still holding onto about.

"The Ultima Weapon!" The other two GF's gasped.

"Huh? This thing?"

"Of course! That was why you two went in to get in the first place!" Terrato snapped.

"Hey, you two may have been in here snoozing, but we were working our butts off!"

"Well, just as long as you obtained the weapon."

"Yeah..." Glenn smiled, turning the sword around to admire it now that he had the chance. "Guess we should be heading back to Bahamut..."

* * *

"So, that's what's been going on?" Leviathan muttered. "I can see why you ran all the way out here to get out of the war."

"Indeed, times haven't been easy for an old sorcerer such as myself." Ramuh nodded.

Ramuh had been updating the sea serpent on the happenings since he'd been away, basically giving him the same information as Madeen had to Unicorn earlier. However, Quetzacoatl, who had left earlier on some scouting duties, suddenly came flying in.

"This is not good! I think the dark forces have found us!" The bird screeched.

"What?!" Leviathan growled. "How?!"

"Hmmm, as I suspected, they're looking for you." Ramuh said, taking up his staff. "Seems you and your companions have caused quite a stir in the human world."

"Then let me out of this little orb and I'll show them a thing or two." Leviathan snarled.

"No, you've barely recovered." Leviathan's 'world' shook as Ramuh raised the orb. "Quetzacoatl how are their numbers?"

"Just a couple of soldiers, but they're almost here." Quetzacoatl replied.

"Good, take Leviathan then. Bring him to the town nearby."

"But what about you?"

"I will make sure they're distracted."

"But..."

"There's no time to waste!" Ramuh called as the area began shaking.

The hut's door was suddenly smashed open as a muscular humanoid figure barged through, accompanied by a smaller creature resembling a floating goblin head with two faces.

"Titan and Typhoon..." Ramuh addressed them. "You manners are quite atrocious indeed."

"Shut up old man!" Titan ordered. "We know you have him! Hand the snake over before..."

"Before this!" Quetzacoatl snapped. "Thunder Storm!!"

With a flap of his wings, the thunder bird threw off a series of lightning bolts that knocked Titan over. The hovering Typhoon charged and slammed into Quetzacoatl, sending him flying through the wall.

(They're in trouble!) Brad called.

"But I can't do anything while I'm stuck in here!" Leviathan fumed.

Ramuh swung his staff and knocked Typhoon away. He then leapt into the air and hovered above Titan's head to avoid another attack.

"Get Leviathan out of here now!" Ramuh yelled, tossing Leviathan's orb.

"Grab it! Grab...oogfffff!!" Titan tired to reach for it, and took a staff blow to his stomach.

"WWWAAAHHHH!!" Screamed the miniaturized Leviathan.

The orb flew off course and Typhoon went for it. Quetzacoatl was there first and raked his opponent with his talons, sending the orb flying off again.

"Don't miss this time!" Ramuh swung his staff like a baseball bat and hit the orb dead-on.

Catching the orb in his talons, Quetzacoatl took to the sky as Ramuh turned to face the two brutes. The sorcerer tossed his staff, which impaled itself in the ground close to them.

Titan and Typhoon were forced to back away as the staff emitted dazzling blue energy waves.

"Judgment Bolt!"

All at once, dozens of lightning bolts rained down from above. The two brutes ran, but were still struck and tossed roughly around by the magical attack.

Once the storm had cleared, there was little left of the old hut, and no traces of Ramuh or Quetzacoatl at all.

"Huh?! Where'd they go?! ARGH!!" Titan fumed, stamping the ground in anger.

In the sky above, Quetzacoatl caught the wind beneath his wings and allowed it to carry him upwards.

"Hey, you all right in there?" The thunderbird asked. "We made it and...oh, Erm..."

"Oohhhh...is it over...?" Inside the orb, Leviathan was curled up in an awkward position with 'swirly eyes'.

Meanwhile, on the ground below, Ramuh moved some distance away from the destroyed hut before throwing his cloak and hood on. A veil of magical energy surrounded him, causing the sorcerer to vanish completely from sight, leaving nothing but his footsteps in the sand.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate this place?" Glenn muttered.

"For about every single step we've taken so far." Palidor replied dryly.

"Good, then I hate this place."

"Oh shut up..."

The trip back to the Realm of the Heartless had been uneventful, but full of anticipation. The trio was preparing to descend the final stairway when a loud roar of pain sounded from below.

"Bahamut!" Glenn realized.

The group rushed down to the circular 'arena' just as Bahamut was thrown to the other end. He looked even worse than the previous time when Glenn had seen his mangled body trapped within the crystal prison, with even more cuts and slashes over his body.

"Dammit! Where were you guys?!" Bahamut managed. "I've already got more holes in me than a f#&#ing Swiss cheese!"

The injuries didn't seem to affect his foul tongue, but what Glenn was more concerned about was the figure standing over his dragon comrade.

It seemed human, through it was hard for Glenn to believe that he was. Additionally, this man was extremely tall and had long white hair that came down to his waist level. He was dressed in a set of black leather armor consisting of a long coat and gray pants. The figure also wielded a long Japanese style Katana that was practically half the length of his body.

"Who is that?" Palidor wondered. "A human?"

"No, I don't think he is. Not an ordinary one at least." Terrato replied.

At the sound of their voices, the strange man turned towards them. Glenn got a look into the man's cold, greenish-blue eyes and immediately raised his new sword in defense. There was definitely something not right about him.

"Mighty breeze, heal from the sky...Curaga!" Bahamut chanted.

The dragon was momentarily covered by blue and green energies that instantly healed most of his wounds. He seemed all right, though a little shaky as he stumbled to his feet.

"Earth's Aura!"

"Sonic Flight!"

Both Terrato's and Palidor's special attacks were deflected as the strange man brought up his huge sword and came right at Glenn.

"Rargh!" Glenn blocked the sword strike and was thrown back.

He dug his talons into the ground, skidding to a halt as his opponent came forward. Sparks flew as their swords clashed, but Bahamut charged in and knocked the strange man away.

The swordsman rolled to his feet and stood in a stance with his weapon raised above his head.

"Give it to me now!" Bahamut ordered, gesturing towards Glenn.

"Catch!"

"Grrrr..." Bahamut growled as he grabbed the Ultima weapon with both claws. The center of the blade seemed to glow with blue lights as the dragon grasped it. "Feel this! Cross-Slash!"

Bahamut swung the blade in an 'X' motion, creating an orange energy wave which slammed into the black coated man. Although he blocked with his weapon, the blast still knocked him backwards. He leapt into the air as Bahamut spun away and parried a blow.

The dragon ducked beneath another swing and attacked, only to be blocked three times and kicked in the stomach. Snarling, Bahamut sprang up, but his opponent had mysteriously vanished from sight.

Immediately, Bahamut spun round and deflected a strike from behind, where his opponent had teleported to. The dragon somersaulted away as his opponent pushed forward, their weapons meeting in a fierce clash of sparks and magical energy. The fury of blows ended up with Bahamut being thrown onto his back several feet away.

Glenn and the others watched, awestruck, as the figure leapt into the air.

"Come...infinity!" Their opponent's voice was cold and deep, creating a reverberation in the air.

A series of meteors came flying towards Bahamut, who snatched up the Ultima weapon.

"Blade Beam!" A single beam of green energy shot out from Bahamut's weapon and disintegrated the closest meteor. It then split into dozens of smaller beams which shattered the other meteors as well.

"Meet your fate!" The tall man yelled, making a leaping attack from his airborne position.

"Climhaazzard!" With a rising series of fancy sword strokes, Bahamut met his opponent head on.

In the midst of that, the swordsman pushed off Bahamut and executed a spinning slash. Bahamut managed to move in time, but was still struck by the flat end of the blade, sending him spinning headfirst into the ground.

"Gargh!! RARGH!!" A dazed Bahamut spat, trying to regain his bearings.

"Above you!" Glenn warned.

Bahamut was fumbling for the sword when another voice rang throughout the area.

"Sephiroth!!"

The white haired man's next attack was blocked by another mysterious figure. This new human had yellow spiky hair, the blue armor of a soldier and wielded a large, broad sword.

The two warriors then attacked each other in a frenzy of leaping maneuvers, sword strikes and lightning quick parries. Bahamut then saw the floor beneath their feet was turning an odd black color.

"Everyone, get up the stairs!" He roared, flying over as the others climbed up.

The group halted midway and watched as the floor slowly dissolved into a swirling vortex. With a stern look on his face, the yellow haired man slammed his opponent down into the vortex. For a moment, he looked straight at Bahamut and gave the dragon a thumbs-up, before he too descended into the darkness.

"Wow, what in the world was that?" Glenn wondered.

"Nothing I can explain." Terrato shook his head. "And I though I'd seen a lot when I was alive."

"As long as you exist, I can't wake from my nightmare, for you are my darkness." Bahamut mumbled.

"What's all that?" Glenn asked.

"I...don't know." Bahamut growled, looking at the sword in his claws. "It's like I was possessed by something...or someone."

"Guess that had something to do with all those fancy sword moves?" Palidor commented.

"They were more of Cloud's really."

"Who?"

"The yellow haired man who helped us. I saw a little into his thoughts just now. I don't know who he is or where he's from." Bahamut closed his eyes. "But his name was Cloud Strife..."

* * *

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Cecil exclaimed.

"It's my job. I worked as a mechanic back in Japan." Cid replied, reaching out from beneath the sandcraft. "Can you please hand me the wrench?"

"Sure thing."

"At this rate, he'll be done in no time, kupo!" Mogri said, flapping around the garage and eventually taking a seat on top of the engine.

There were a number of sandspeeders parked in the large building and Cid had chosen the one he felt most comfortable with. It was painted in a coat of brown and greatly resembled a speedboat that one would use in a water-based race. However, this one also had hover jets installed beneath and at its rear end (in the form of circular, fan-like structures).

The vehicle was currently positioned on a raised platform, which Cid was lying beneath to work on the lower jets.

"I think I've got it!" Cid slid out from under the vehicle. "Try it now."

Cecil climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. Unfortunately, a rear panel of the engine blew up, causing everyone to dive for cover.

(Apparently you didn't.) Madeen laughed.

"Shut up." Cid moaned.

"Argh!! I'm on fire!! ARRGHH!!" Mogri was suddenly in the air and flying around in circles with a tiny flame on his behind. "Help! Help! Hot! Hot! Hot! Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!!"

"Hey!" Cecil yelled. "Hold still!"

Meanwhile, Aldrea was seated on top of another sandcraft watching the trio go about their business.

"What's on your mind now Unicorn?" She asked.

(Oh, just thinking.)

"About the others? Leviathan and Phoenix?"

(Yes. The desert is big from the maps we've read. We might not be able to divert too much time to searching for them and...)

"I know. It's hard..." Aldrea shook her head. "Guess that answers aren't going to come falling out of the sky..."

CRASH!!

That was when Quetzacoatl entered the scene via a large hole in the roof. The multiple curses and surprised shouts were accompanied by the metallic smashing of vehicles as Quetzacoatl made his ever-so ungraceful landing.

* * *

(So, you have any idea about where we're headed?) Ashley asked.

"Some. I knew of a town many years ago there lay on the edge of this desert, and it should still be there." Phoenix glanced towards the starlit desert sky. "I hope what I learnt about astrology pays off."

After spending a couple of days resting up, Phoenix had decided to set out across the treacherous desert. She'd taken a small pack of supplies and had the Caladbolg strapped by her side.

The Chocobos had done their best to help with directions, but none had really strayed far from their home.

Phoenix hadn't walked for long before the sound of footsteps caused her to turn around. A single Chocobo was running up behind her.

(Hey, I think it's Boko.) Ashley recognized the first Chocobo she'd met. (What are you doing here?)

Boko replied in a series of quick chirps.

"He wants to ask us to help him with something, but he was afraid the elders might disapprove." Phoenix translated.

(Well, I think we both owe him the favor.)

More undecipherable conversational exchange went on before Phoenix finally reached a decision.

"Seems there's an old ruin to the west of here where a notorious fiend lives. It attacks and eats Chocobos that stray too far from the Oasis."

(That's terrible. Why didn't they tell us about it?)

"The elders fear a retaliation attack. The Chocobos are generally a peaceful species, and they don't like fighting. Boko here says he believes we can take on the fiend so that his family and friends need no longer live in fear."

(Well, you already know my answer.)

"Sure as hell I do." Phoenix grinned. "All right Boko, lead the way. We're gonna kick some serious butt!"

* * *

_Author's note: About the Cloud and Sephiroth scene above, it's sort of my take on them after their confrontation during Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. It's probably wrong though, but it's like saying their battle goes on..._


	16. Just Deserts

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Just Deserts**

By nightdragon0

"Go now! Earth Aura!" Terrato launched a shockwave that finally tore the stone wall down.

The group was at the end of a cavern and being assaulted by squads of slime-like shadows. The oozes were easy enough to splatter, but there always seemed to be more pouring into the cavern when Glenn, Bahamut and Palidor fought.

The breath weapons of the dragons combined with Palidor's Fire spells had easily allowed them to stand their ground.

Terrato had been working on making an escape route, which had finally worked.

"Mega Flare!!" Bracing himself on all fours, Bahamut let off a final shot before following his companions through the opening.

The others quickly slammed against the outside, causing a cave-in that closed off the opening. The party took a moment to catch their breaths, resting on a rocky outcropping outside of the now sealed hole.

"Whew..." Glenn panted. "That was rough."

"This is the final stretch." Bahamut spoke. "Just across these mountains, that's where Doomtrain wants to meet us."

"Everyone ready? This flight should be pretty smooth." Terrato nodded.

"How come?"

"It leads out of the Underworld, and a little higher up to Purgatory." Palidor replied. "We came down through here originally."

A slight breeze brewed up as the group took to the skies, soaring above the mountainous regions. The previously black sky gradually changed, turning into an orange glow.

"It's amazing how much this place looks like the outside world." Glenn commented.

"I'll never understand it myself." Terrato replied. "Guess it's not something we're supposed to."

"One thing I know is that I don't even want to come back here." Palidor shrugged. "Not in my afterlife."

"Especially that weird place where we saw those two fighters." Glenn added in.

"Since the Heartless can exist in the darkness of many worlds, perhaps that was the crossing then?" Bahamut suggested. "A zone where time and space have no meaning, where worlds meet."

"Wow that's amazing..." Glenn smiled. "Amazing you actually had the intellect to think of something like that."

"Grrr...why you!!"

Bahamut made a charge, which Glenn swerved around.

"Hey I'm getting good at this!"

"You're just lucky I'm not in the mood." Bahamut huffed. "Come on, I want to get out of here."

"He's saying you're not bad." Palidor whispered.

As the party moved on, the surrounding mysteriously swirled and changed.

In the blink of an eye, Glenn found himself standing together with his group in a grassy field. More specifically, on the wooden platform of a train station.

"Where in the world..."

A sharp whistle caught everyone's attention as a train moved into view. It seemed like an ordinary red-plated train until Glenn noticed a demon-like face on the front.

"So, Doomtrain I presume?" Bahamut folded his arms.

(We meet at last.) The telepathic voice replied as Doomtrain rolled into the station. (Board and I will explain more.)

"This is where we part ways then." Terrato said. "This is where we belong now. Doomtrain can't take us further."

"Yeah, as much as I want another chance to kick butt, it's not going to be granted." Palidor shook his head. "Hit em' hard for me!"

"Thanks guys, for everything." Glenn smiled.

"We will carry your strength with us into battle." Bahamut added in.

And soon, Doomtrain sped out of the station with Glenn and Bahamut aboard.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! It hurts!"

"Oh don't be such a baby birdbrain!" Scarlet scolded.

"You try having a broken wing and you'll know how it feels...muurrrmmpphhhh..." Quetzacoatl's last sentence was cut off by the healer using a bandage to tie his beak shut.

After his crash, the thunder bird had been brought to the medical center, along with Leviathan, who'd finally been freed from the tiny sphere. It hadn't been a problem for Unicorn to undo the shrinking spell, and Leviathan had reverted, leaving Brad to watch the scene.

"You think he'll be all right?" Aldrea asked, standing next to Brad at the door.

"Well, he's grounded for a while, but he'll recover. Don't think anything he went through was too bad." Brad replied.

(Unlike me!) Leviathan snarled.

"Eh, buddy, the only thing you hurt was your ego."

(Yeah, and that's important to me too.)

"Guys! Guys!" Cecil burst into the room. "It's working! Cid got the sandcraft working!"

"That's great, when can we head out?" Aldrea asked.

"Mogri said that we have to wait for this dust storm to clear up a little first."

"Hmmm...strange how it suddenly brewed in like this. Even for a desert, the weather was relatively clear."

"A sudden sandstorm...Leviathan, you think maybe..."

(Those two idiots that attacked us with Ramuh?) Leviathan finished. (Wait, Titan is earth elemental and Typhoon has some wind elemental powers...)

All of a sudden, the ground shook as a loud 'Boom' came from several blocks down.

"What the?!" Cecil gasped.

(That was the direction of the hangar.) Unicorn realized.

"What's going on?" Scarlet called from the inner room.

"You just put the town on alert." Brad replied. "We'll check it out!"

* * *

"Hargh!" Madeen somersaulted backwards as the Land Worm (FF10) sprayed some acidic juices in his direction. The odd secretion hissed as the stony ground it touched dissolved.

This was no ordinary worm, but instead a much larger, 30 foot beast. Its center portion was huge and bloated, and a gaping mouth opened at the top, dripping with saliva.

(Watch out!) Cid warned.

The enormous beast moved and swung its tail with astonishing speed. Madeen took the blow in the stomach and was sent flying through a hangar wall, leaving a large hole in it.

"Grrr...don't know what its doing here, but no one does that to me and gets away with it!" Madeen stood up and brought out the claws of his tiger hands.

With a cry of fury, the tiger-man charged, evading another tail blow and leaving several slashes across the Land Worm's body. He spun round and rolled, just in time to avoid being smashed beneath its huge bulk, and sliced its bloated belly open. Internal green fluids suddenly sprayed out, catching Madeen in the face.

The acidic sting caused him to scream even as the worm screeched and died, spilling its innards all over the floor.

"Gahrgh! Argh!!" Madeen wiped the disgusting liquid out of his eyes as best as he could, and blinked.

There were suddenly three more Land Worms surrounding him.

"Oh...shit..." He moaned.

"Bright light, shine down on bloody impurity! Holy!" Unicorn's voice rang out.

One of the worms suddenly blew up, sending its guts flying everywhere. Valefor swooped in and pulled Madeen to safety.

Meanwhile, Leviathan engaged another worm with the sharp fins at the end of his tail, being reluctant to bite into the creature.

(Ew, gross. Where did these things come from?) Cecil wondered.

"I think I know..." Leviathan growled, between breaths.

"That's right! Us!" A loud, boisterous voice sounded.

Titan smashed through another wall, accompanied by his smaller companion, Typhoon.

"I was worried about this." Leviathan muttered as he hovered out of the Land Worm's reach. "They found us."

"Of course we found ya! This is the only town around, and ya had to run to some place." Titan laughed. "Well, we have orders to destroy you, and anything that gets in our way! Muahahahaha!"

Two more Land Worms rose in addition to the two the group was already in battle with.

"Not good..." Unicorn muttered.

Typhoon made some odd laughing noises as Titan pointed.

"Get them!"

"Banzai!" Yet another cry joined the battlefield. Only this one was accompanied by one of the two new Land Worms having its head run through with a lance.

"Huh? Wha..." Titan turned around only to see the other worm get its stomach sliced open.

"You wanna take them? You'll have to get through me firsst!" The new figure appeared, now having leapt to stand on top of a nearby sandcraft.

Even with all his armor on, it could be clearly seen that he was some sort of lizardman from his reptilian tail. The armor however, was what really made him stand out. (This is the Dragoon's Artifact Armor from FF11, in case anyone has seen it.)

A pair of purple high leggings led up from his feet all the way to the waist. The upper body and shoulders were covered by a purple breastplate and spiked shoulder pads.

The helmet was designed to look like a dragon's head, with the horns pointing backwards, the slots for the eyes and only the bottom of his lower jaw showing. It fit very nicely around the stranger's lizard-like head.

He brought up a wicked looking silver lance with a trident tip and pointed it forward in a battle stance.

* * *

"Over there! Is that the ruins Boko?" Ashley leaned close to the bird's head and pointed.

Boko gave some affirmative squawks as he began to slow down. He soon skidded to a halt in front of a half buried entrance in the sand.

Ashley dismounted and walked over to it, letting Phoenix take over her body. It was the taller birdman form of Phoenix that entered instead, with one claw on the Caladbolg, strapped by her side. Boko came up behind her, chirping excitedly.

"No, it's too dangerous for you." Phoenix spoke.

"Kweh! Kweh!"

"Erm..."

"Kweh!"

"Oh all right." Phoenix gave in. "Seems he's snuck in here to explore before. He knows a little of the layout."

(I just have a bad feeling about this.) Ashley sighed.

The old stone corridor was nearly pitch black, but Phoenix grabbed a torch off the wall and lighted it with a small burst of flames. From what Ashley saw, it reminded her of what one could expect to see when walking into an ancient Egyptian pyramid. A wide corridor constructed from huge blocks of brownish stone, cracked and worn down at some places with piles of sand having seeped in through the holes.

"We should be expecting some traps around here, shouldn't we?" Phoenix asked after winding through the twisting corridors for a while.

Boko stepped in front of her and made some more squawks.

"Oh this is as far as you've gone on your own, huh?" She nodded. Ahead of them was a staircase leading down and Phoenix took a step forward. "Well, this way looks pretty clea...rrrrrrrr!!"

The moment her talon landed on the first step, the entire flight collapsed, turning the stairway into a long slide. Both birds skidded down in panic, finally landing in a large pile of sand at the bottom.

"Oww...argh..." Phoenix moaned, puller herself to her feet. "I think I lost a bunch of tail feathers."

(Hey, take it easy. It could've been worse right?)

BAM! The opening above them suddenly slammed shut. That left them at the end of a much smaller corridor, with barely enough room for Phoenix to stand upright. The room however, had somehow gained a magical lighting, though its orangish glow gave off an eerie feeling.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Phoenix drew her sword and spun around, looking out for any signs of hostility.

"Kweh?"

"Yeah, doesn't seem to be anything here."

(Uh oh, Phoenix, look at the sand!)

"The sand?" The bird warrior glanced towards the floor. There was a lot of sand in the corridor, currently around her talons. But something seemed wrong...the sand felt like it was moving.

* * *

"That's..." Leviathan staggered.

"The ancient armor of Kain?!" Madeen stared.

"Hey lesss sstaring! Fight firsst!" The fully armored Dragoon hissed.

"I want the two bozos." Leviathan growled, moving forward. "A little score I want to settle."

"Don't get over zzealouss." The Dragoon warned.

"You should be taking your own advice buddy. But we appreciate the help."

"Heh, anytime."

"RRRaagghhh!!" Titan slammed the ground with his fists, sending huge chunks of rocks flying.

Leviathan flipped to the side while the Dragoon leapt against the wall. At the same time, both closed in and attacked, the Dragoon with his trademark jumping maneuver and Leviathan with a slam from his tail.

Titan stumbled backwards and knocked his companion down. Typhoon however, quickly sprang up and unleashed its Disintegration skill, consisting of a swirling set of winds and rocks.

Leviathan was forced to close his eyes as he backed away, awaiting the next attack. The rumbling of Titan's footsteps soon became clear, and the brute was suddenly in front of him.

The Dragoon then hurled his lance, piercing into the ground in front of Titan. The sudden attack startled the earth elemental long enough for Leviathan to plough into him. That didn't move Titan much, but the Dragoon appeared from above.

"Salamander Breaker!" He roared. The armored warrior's body glowed and burst into flames, creating a dazzling explosion as he spun into Titan.

Titan stumbled back, clutching his side in pain.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He declared, raising his fists. "Anger of the Earth!"

Slamming his fists onto the ground, Titan caused a mass of rocks to rise from the ground and fly towards the two.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan chanted, magically calling forth spouts of water to repel the speeding rocks.

He didn't succeed in hitting all of them, and ended up being thrown back, along with the Dragoon, after taking several hits. However, he did manage to completely soak Titan and Typhoon with his water jet.

While the two brutes were busy coughing and spluttering, a shadow appeared behind them.

"Judgment Bolt!" Ramuh called, raising his staff.

And it is a know fact that water conducts electricity.

* * *

Phoenix raised her head and stared. To her horror, she found several slits on the ceiling which had sand streaming in through them at a frighteningly rapid rate.

"Oh shit." She gasped, realizing the sand level at her feet was quickly rising. "Boko, run for it, now!"

Immediately, both tore down the corridor, silently praying that there was some exit at the end of the tunnel. Along the way, Phoenix took note of the walls, which were decorated by a running series of circular discs, each one having the carving of an elemental symbol on it.

As the sand level rose, it began to hamper their movements more and more. Finally, the duo rounded a corner and slammed right into a huge stone door. Phoenix threw a shoulder charge at it, only to be tossed back by some magical field.

"I was worried about this." She panted.

(Wait, look there!)

"Yeah, I see them."

Engraved on the door were three circular slots. Phoenix remembered the symbolic discs along the way and figured that those might be part of the puzzle to unlocking the door.

The sand was just at her knee level now and she was struggling just to get back, leaving Boko to wait by the sealed door.

The fire elemental spotted the first disc, with its symbol representing water, and grabbed it. Other than the fact that the sand was still rising, nothing else seemed to be triggered. She then raced for the next disc, representing fire.

But the moment she touched it, a magical shock caused her to scream and drop both discs.

"Oh gimme a break! Don't tell me I can only hold one at a time?!"

(Hey, don't lose them in the sand!) Ashley warned.

Phoenix was forced to hook the fire disc back onto its position on the wall, then drag the water disc and slot it into the door. She then struggled and brought the fire disc back. However, inserting the disc caused the same reaction, throwing both discs out of the slots.

(Maybe you have to get a matching set?) Ashley suggested.

"Kweh, kweh..."

"Not now Boko." Phoenix waved. "Yeah, I'll try that!"

She ended up shoving one disc into the door, the other one with Boko, and racing back to the wall of discs. However, of the 8 remaining discs, none resembled either fire of water.

"What the hell?! There's just ice, wind, earth, thunder, darkness, light, time, gravity..." Phoenix shook her head. "Wait...perhaps..."

Grabbing a darkness disc and a gravity disc, Phoenix found she was able to hold both at once.

"That's it! Elements with similar properties!" She realized, dragging both discs back to the door.

"Kweh..."

"Boko, later all right?" Phoenix grunted, slamming both discs into the door. "Now, what can match with dark and gravity? Time?"

The result unfortunately, was all three discs being blow out of the door. The sand was already at her chest level and Phoenix was beginning to panic.

"Kweh..."

"WHAT?!"

Boko pointed a wing to a series of ancient writings carved on the ceiling, just above the door.

"The light at the end of the tunnel?!" Phoenix translated. "And you're telling me this now?!"

"Kweh!"

(But he...)

"Nevermind!" Phoenix had to practically swim through the sand this time. "The light disc is obvious and lightning gives off light too, so we take thunder. And what else...?!"

Frantically, Phoenix scanned the remaining discs hanging on the wall.

(Fire! It has to be! Where's the fire disc?)

"Aw crap, its somewhere in the sand near Boko! Gargh!!" It was getting hard to even move, but Phoenix had one last resort. "Boko! Here! Put these into the door!"

One by one, the bold Chocobo managed to shove the discs in using his beak, despite the rising sand.

"The fire disc, the red one...gargh!! Get...it!!" Phoenix yelled.

The disc slots were long since beneath the sand, since it was already up to Phoenix's neck. Boko was nodding, and diving beneath the sand.

(Can he make it?) Ashley asked desperately.

"Chocobos are...excellent diggers..." Phoenix gasped, struggling to keep the sand out of her mouth. "He'll...make...argh...gggaarrgghhh...!!"

Then, the sand was above her head, completely filling the corridor. To the two, what was several minutes seemed like years. Buried alive in a mount of sand, unable to move, scream or even breathe.

It was all Phoenix could take before submitting to the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Unicorn, Madeen and Valefor didn't encounter too much trouble in disposing any Land Worms that popped up during Leviathan's fight.

"Uha suna tufh!" Valefor called, throwing off an Aero spell. **(One more down!)**

"Another here!" Madeen called, gesturing towards Unicorn, who was busy dodging the attacks of the last Worm on the battlefield. "Out of the way, I've got this one!"

"All yours!" Unicorn nodded.

Madeen brought his claws together, charging up a ball of white energy.

"Terra Homing!"

The intense Light elemental energy easily blew right through the Land Worm, but unfortunately also towards the object behind it.

"Aw crap! The sandcraft!!"

BOOM!!

Madeen's jaw dropped as he stared blankly at the burning remains of the vehicle. The girls gave him furious stares as he scratched his head (with a large sweatdrop).

(Great job.) Cid muttered.

"Oh shut up. I know you're getting back at me for just now."

Leviathan, Ramuh and their new companion then came over, dragging the two unconscious brutes with them.

"Hey, it's you Ramuh." Unicorn gasped.

"Looks like I made it here just in time." The old sorcerer nodded. "The desert isn't a forgiving place for an old man like me."

"Which is why we needed that sandcraft...until someone blew it up."

"Hey, I'm sorry all right?" Madeen waved his hands.

"Hmmm, sseemss you're in a tight sspot." The Dragoon spoke. "Well, I guessss you could use mine then."

"You have one of your own?" Leviathan asked.

"Ssure. Haven't used it in a while, but it'ss alwayss in top condition." He nodded. "My only termss are that I have to be the one to pilot it."

"No problem. Just who are you anyway, might I ask?"

The armored warrior reached up and removed his helmet.

"YOU!!" Unicorn stared. "I should've guessed it from your hissy little accent!"

"Hey there pretty lady." Salamander winked. "I admit, ya caught me a little unprepared back then, but sseemss you need a little favor from me now, eh?"

"Ooohhh...!!"

(Unicorn, control yourself.) Aldrea urged.

"Well, fine. Break a leg, but don't expect a Cure from me!" Unicorn huffed, walking away.

(I'm sorry about that!) Aldrea called back.

"You have junctioned partnerss?" Salamander asked. "Now that'ss interessting."

"We'll talk a little more on the trip, but we need you to get your sandcraft ready for now." Leviathan decided. "Meanwhile, I want to go poke the two dozing dumbos here for any information they might have."

"I highly doubt grunts like them are given any sort of high level information, but my magic will be able to restrain them." Ramuh offered. "I will stay here to look after things in this town, but your group needs to head out. I assume your father is waiting for you Madeen?"

"Yeah..." Madeen bit his lip.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Let's just get busy." Madeen quickly turned and left the destroyed hangar as well.

* * *

(Phoenix! Wake up! Hey Phoenix!!)

"Ugghh..."

(Please wake up!!)

"Ashley...what...huh?!"

When Phoenix opened her eyes, first thing she noticed was that they were out of the sand deathtrap corridor and inside a larger, rectangular room. Next thing she felt was that she was stuck up to her neck in a block of stone, leaning against the wall.

"Argh! What is this?! Grrr...I...I can't move!!"

(Yeah this is bad.) Her partner agreed. (Seems Boko got us out of the sand trap, but look there.)

Boko was locked in a square-shaped cage, suspended in the center of the room. He seemed all right, just panicked as he was squawking like mad.

Then, Phoenix felt the ground shaking. Out of the shadows, a huge, brown colored beast moved into view. It was basically a main body with a large mouth, two gigantic arms and small feet supporting its large mass. Both its eyes stared straight as Phoenix as it let off a low growl.

It was a monster otherwise know as the Chocobo Eater.

(This thing is the Chocobo eating fiend?)

"Hey you disgusting freak!! Let me out of here now or I'll make sure to hurt you bad!"

(Do you really think that's gonna work?)

"No. It's just 'hero' speech."

The Chocobo Eater moved right up to where Phoenix was trapped and let off a long roar right into her face.

"Argh! Disgusting!" Phoenix choked at the smell of its foul breath.

The creature seemed to be sniffing around Phoenix for a while, but it eventually lost interest and moved towards Boko's cage.

(Boko!)

"Oh no! Hey you freak! Leave him alone!" Phoenix yelled, struggling in vain. "I'm the one you want!"

Unfortunately, the breast didn't stop, leaving the two to watch helplessly as it ripped Boko's cage door open. The terrified bird cowered in the rear as the Chocobo Eater reached for its next victim.


	17. The Perfect Storm

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**The Perfect Storm**

By nightdragon0

"Boko!" Phoenix cried desperately.

At practically the last moment, the Chocobo suddenly kicked at the beast with his talons. Taking a surprise hit to the nose, the Chocobo Eater stumbled backwards, howling in pain.

Boko didn't waste any time in dashing out of the cage.

"Boko! Great job!" Phoenix called. "Quick get me out of this thing!"

The yellow bird acknowledged and ran over to where Phoenix was trapped. He took to ramming the stone block over and over again, though he didn't seem to be strong enough to break it.

(It's not working!) Ashley warned.

"Boko, it's coming back! Run for it, quick!"

However, the Chocobo didn't move and kept ramming at the stone block Phoenix was trapped in. The ground shook as the Chocobo Eater came closer and closer. Then, as the creature made a leap, Boko sprinted away.

WHAM!!

The Chocobo Eater's huge mass landed right on Phoenix, freeing her from her stony 'prison' in a shower of dust and stone chips.

"Gurgh!!" Phoenix rolled away, coughing. Even with her stiff muscles, she managed to get up and face her opponent.

Unfortunately, just the force of the Chocobo Eater's roar was enough to send Phoenix flying into a wall, leaving the impression of her body in it. While Phoenix was still seeing stars, she was suddenly grabbed in one of the Chocobo Eater's huge hands and brought towards its mouth.

While it had wrapped its fingers around her body, Phoenix was still able to move her head and gave the beast a couple of pecks in the face. That caused it to drop her, covering its face in pain.

(Move it partner! Just head straight!)

Trusting her friend's directions, Phoenix dashed past the Chocobo Eater and towards one of the side corridors. The passageway was wide open at the moment and Phoenix noticed the raised section of a stone door.

The door apparently moved vertically, so there had to be some mechanism to trigger it.

(The lever, see it?) Ashley asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Phoenix grinned, bringing the Caladbolg up. "Here he comes."

The Chocobo Eater was charging blindly for her and Phoenix stood her ground. The fire elemental threw her sword just as her opponent came through the doorway. The weapon was right on target, striking the lever and causing the heavy stone door to drop...and crush the Chocobo Eater's head beneath it.

* * *

"Kweh!"

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." Phoenix smiled, stroking the Chocobo's head.

It had taken Phoenix a while to find her way around the jammed door, through the corridors and back to the main chamber. Fortunately, Boko had been patiently waiting there for her.

(Looks like your community's problem has been solved.) Ashley commented.

Boko then started making some chirping sounds, while Phoenix looked on, nodding her head.

"He says he can hear another Chocobo close by." Phoenix translated. "And he thinks it's this 'Amazing Chocobo'."

(Jee, how does he know that?)

"Beats the hell outta me, but I guess we gotta help him look for it."

The young Chocobo led them to a closed door and begun tapping on it. Phoenix looked around and found four levers nearby instead of one. After a while of moving them around, she figured the correct combination was required to open the door.

"Hey, I got it!" Phoenix exclaimed upon hearing a click.

Both watched with anticipation as the stone door slowly began to rise. There was clearly another Chocobo behind the door, for they first saw the talons, legs and then...

"That Chocobo looks..." Phoenix began.

(Amazingly...) Ashley continued.

"Normal." They both finished, disappointed.

The 'Amazing Chocobo' was a little larger, but otherwise looked like just another Chocobo.

"Kweh!" Went the Amazing Chocobo.

(Now, that was Choco-boring.) Ashley muttered.

"Yeah..."

The Amazing Chocobo turned and glanced towards them, then suddenly took off running.

(Great, now she's Choco-bolting.)

"Kweh! Kweh!" Boko ran after her.

The Amazing Chocobo stopped as Boko approached and the two begun an exchange in the form of various 'Kweh' noises. After a while, the two started nuzzling each other.

"Wow, quite the charmer, ain't this little guy?" Phoenix commented.

(Aw, that's cute! Now they're Choco-bonding.) Ashley laughed. However, she stopped when she realized that Phoenix was glaring at the floor. (Hey, what's wrong partner?)

"No nothing."

(You can talk to me.)

"It's just...Bahamut..." Phoenix shook her head. "No nevermind."

At that, Ashley fell into silence too. She knew exactly what Phoenix was thinking about.

* * *

"Man, don't they have customer service on this train?" Glenn muttered, pacing around the carriage.

"Oh, will you shut up?!" Bahamut growled. "I've had nothing to listen to but you complaining since we started this trip!!"

"And how about me? I've had nothing to listen to but you complaining about how much I've been complaining!"

"Grrr...that's it! You're getting hurt!" Bahamut leapt off his seat and yanked Glenn's dragon tail. "Gargh!!"

Bahamut immediately felt a sharp pain in his own tail and was forced to let go.

(You wouldn't want to do that.) The voice of Doomtrain laughed. (He's your lifeline to the living world.)

"Finally, you decide to speak up." Bahamut muttered. "What do you mean by that?"

(You do remember everything I've told you about what's been going on in your world now. An evil empire arises, and a resistance plans to stop it. Something your companions are involved in.)

"Yeah, I remember." Bahamut nodded, not knowing that he'd received the same information Madeen had passed to Unicorn and the others earlier. (Or more specifically, in Chapter 14.)

(But you still have to play a major role in the upcoming battle, and you death, was well, untimely.)

"Humph, thanks for reminding me."

(I've been told the true opponent is someone very close to you Bahamut, but for now, only Alexander can say more.)

"Alexander...the spirit within the Holy Castle..."

(That's where your human comes in.)

"Hey, he's my dragon!" Glenn protested, only to be shoved away by Bahamut.

(You're essentially dead, but he isn't entirely. And I'm bending a few of the rules for you two, being the one who travels between the Lands of the Living and the Dead.)

"Meaning...?" Bahamut began.

(He's your life source now, so keep him in good condition. Because if you lose him, both of you go down.)

"NNNOOOO!! GARGH!!" Bahamut fumed.

(What's the big fuss?)

"Grrr...nothing." Bahamut muttered, recovering his composure.

(We're almost there, so you'll have to junction again too.)

"Looks like you'll have to deal with me a while longer." Glenn chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Bahamut moaned.

The two pressed their claws against each other and closed their eyes. Glenn felt a slight shock going through his body, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing outside on an empty railroad platform.

"Wow, this is...hey!" Glenn looked over his hands and realized he was back in human form again.

Around him was a forested area with a large building visible over the treetops.

(That's your destination.) Doomtrain spoke.

Glenn turned and spotted the train GF backing out of the station.

"Hey can't you take us all the way there?"

(Sorry kid, I only go as far as the rails take me. I'll wish you good luck though.) Doomtrain called as he faded into the darkness of the forest.

(Humph.) Bahamut's voice rang out in Glenn's mind. (I'd almost forgotten what it's like being inside your head.)

"I have a similar feeling." Glenn replied. He also found he had the Ultima weapon strapped to his back in a sheath, a pretty welcomed addition.

(Get moving.) Bahamut ordered. (Alexander has never been known to give things up easily and I sense a battle ahead.)

* * *

Far away, a sandcraft sped across the vast, open desert. The vehicle greatly resembled the sandcraft Madeen had accidentally destroyed during the battle earlier.

While Salamander piloted the vehicle, the other 5 had shifted to the forms of their human partners.

"Nice breeze, eh pretty lady?" Salamander commented. "Nothing like the desssert wind howling passt ya sspeeder."

That was addressed, not to Aldrea in the front seat next to him, but Unicorn instead.

"Not to offend ya kiddo, but perhapss Unicorn and me could take a nice, romantic walk in the ssands when thiss is all over."

(Ooohhh...why did you have to sit up front with him?!) Unicorn moaned.

"Erm, he sorta requested it." Aldrea scratched her head. "I just couldn't say no."

(Gagrh...)

In the back seat, a certain water elemental GF wasn't too happy either.

(I swear, if he does that one more time...) Leviathan told Brad privately.

"What's wrong? Not jealous are you?" Bard casually asked.

(JEALOUS?!) Leviathan forgot himself and blurted out, getting Brad stares from everyone else in the sandcraft.

"What wass that?" Salamander asked, turning his head around.

"Hey look out!" Cid warned.

"Huh?! Garghh!" Salamander realized, a little too late, that there was a large boulder in his path. He swerved the vehicle, causing it to tip over and throw everybody out.

"Ow...be careful there!" Cecil muttered, dusting herself off. "Guys, everyone all right?"

One by one, she received their affirmative nods.

(This place is a wide open space!) Madeen exclaimed. (How could you not see a rock in the middle of the path?)

"I'm ssorry. I'd sswear it wassn't when I looked earlier." Salamander scratched his head.

"He's not kidding guys, I didn't see it either." Aldrea added in.

"But then..." Cid turned back towards the rock, and where the sandcraft lay on its side nearby. "Uh-oh!"

The ground suddenly begun shaking as the 'rock' moved. It stood up and burst open, revealing a large, humanoid creature.

"The GF, Golem!" Salamander gasped. "But I thought it wass losst in ancient timess!"

"Apparently not..." Brad muttered, allowing Leviathan to take over his body.

"And he doesn't seem very happy either." The sea serpent emerged and finished.

The other humans shifted into their partner's forms, just in time. Golem slammed the ground, throwing up a huge cloud of sand that forced everyone to back away.

"Grrr...you won't sstop me!" Salamander pulled on his helmet and lunged at Golem with his lance.

Valefor charged in to help, but both were abruptly thrown off its body, not even leaving a single scratch.

"This must be the Earth Wall ability of Golem." Unicorn realized. "It absorbs all forms of physical damage!"

"Then we'll have to use magic." Leviathan decided. "Cut open the water-filled sky and pour! Watera!"

The magical burst of water exploded on the Golem, causing it to stumble.

"Yeah, that works!" Madeen cheered. "Now try mine! Spirits of blazing light, gather to my command and strike! Banishga!"

Several rays of light fell from the sky and struck the Golem's chest. Whilst the rocky beast let off an odd moan, it was also joined by several chattering sounds. A squad of Cactuar then rose from beneath the sand, jumping about angrily.

"Huh?! Cactuar?" Madeen wondered. "Gargh!! OWW!!"

The squad promptly sprayed him with their 1000 Needles ability, leaving dozens of needles stuck all over his body. Several other Cactuar turned and begun firing on the rest of the group.

"What the?!" Leviathan dodged. "I thought Cactuar don't attack unless threatened!"

"It's true that they don't." Unicorn replied. "But I think Madeen pissed them off when he cast that Area of Effect spell!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know they were buried beneath the sand?!" Madeen protested.

"Guyss...that'ss not all!" Salamander called. "Look!"

A gigantic scorpion had also risen from the sand beside their group.

"It's a Doom Scorpion!" Madeen gasped. "Those attack anything upon contact!"

"Energy Ray!" Valefor shot off a burst of light that blew the Doom Scorpion to pieces.

(Valefor watch out!) Cecil called.

Too late, for everyone had forgotten about the Golem in their state of panic. The rock beast charged over and slammed into Valefor, hurling her to the ground. To make things worse, more Doom Scorpions were emerging from the ground, in addition to the sandstorm that was brewing up.

"Terra Homing!" Madeen fired off his light elemental attack, which managed to knock the Golem over.

"We're in trouble!" Unicorn groaned, leaning over to cast a healing spell on Valefor.

(Yeah, this is like a really bad video game.) Aldrea muttered.

"You're telling me." Leviathan muttered, slashing at the Doom Scorpions with his tail.

"It'ss about to get worsse!" Salamander shouted over the din of the battle. "Thiss ssandsstorm is going to be a big one!"

"How would you know?" Leviathan asked.

"You live in a desssert, you pick up a few thingss!"

The winds picked up a few moments later, just as he'd predicted. With their eyes full of sand and the winds drowning out all their cries, there was nothing else for them to do but huddle together and take the force of the attacks being thrown against them.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Ashley asked again.

"Kweh!" The Amazing Chocobo nodded firmly and lowered her back.

(They want to help us out as much as they can.) Phoenix confirmed. (The Amazing Chocobo can go further and faster than most of her kind.)

"Kweh! Kweh!" Boko cheered, jumping up and down.

"You really can't come this time buddy." Ashley petted his head. "You're a really brave fellow though. Thanks for your help back there."

"Kweh!"

(We're even, as he puts it.)

"Well..." Ashley jumped onto the Amazing Chocobo's back. "Let's ride!"

With just the two of them and a vast desert ahead, it would be a long journey.

* * *

"This is it?" Glenn wondered.

The castle Alexander stood on a small hill in the middle of the forest. It was what anyone would expect when they heard the word 'castle', a gigantic, silver building with high walls and multiple tower tops.

(It is. Let me talk to him.)

"All yours." Glenn nodded, shifting into Bahamut's form.

"Hey you big pile of scrap! Wake up this instant and answer me!"

Immediately, the ground shook as the seemingly empty castle begun to move. There were screeching and groaning sounds as parts of the castle shifted and turned. Slowly, it revealed itself as a robot with a head in the center and two huge arms.

(Holy crap! You never told me this thing was a freaking transformer!)

"So, you're the one who's been summoning me?" Bahamut called.

"Well met, dragon king." The booming voice of Alexander responded. "Doomtrain, and Yojimbo, whom we sent as a messenger did their jobs well."

"So what is it that you literally had people drag me through hell for?"

"You fight now, on a quest to restore the balance of this world. And with it, carry the fate of another world on your shoulders."

"Why should immortals like yourself and Doomtrain care about it?" Bahamut asked. "What happens in the world doesn't matter to you."

"While our existence is eternal, we watch over the balance of the worlds. However, this crisis you now face threatens that very balance itself. Your opponents do not even know the extent of damage their actions will cause."

"You're talking about Diablos and his cronies?"

"Them and more." Alexander explained. "This is the reason that you are needed for. Only you hold the key to resolving this matter."

"Why me then?"

"Two things. Firstly, an ancient magic known only as the forbidden spell. It is something only you may possibly yield. And secondly, the true opponent being a figure from the darkest reaches of your past."

"What? Who?!" Bahamut demanded.

Alexander however, was silent for a long time.

"So, that's all I'm going to get out of you?" Bahamut continued.

"This is the beginning of your trial." Alexander declared. "Come face me and show off your powers in battle!"

As Alexander's eyes glowed, Bahamut leapt into the sky, just in time to avoid a white beam detonating the spot he'd been standing on.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one!" Bahamut roared.

* * *

In another part of the desert, the vicious sandstorm had finally died down. With that, a GF who'd been taking shelter from it was finally free to fly again, and shook all the sand off his wings.

His name was Tritoch, whose appearance was similar to Valefor, a reptile-like creature with bird feathers and wings. However, Tritoch was easily 3 times her size.

He had three heads too, each one with a reptilian snout and face. His main color was blue, but sections of his scales also consisted of other 6 colors of the rainbow.

Tritoch hadn't been flying for too long before he spotted something half buried in the sand. Curious, he descended to take a look, though keeping his guard up. One would never know what dangers lay await beneath the desert sands.

However, what he saw caused all three heads to gasp.

The little bit of whiteness visible was the upper body of the tiger humanoid, Madeen.

_Maduin's_ _son! _Came the collective thoughts of the three-headed reptile.

Fortunately, Tritoch was an ally of Maduin's group and it was his first instinct to help. As he descended, the sprawled shapes of several other figures caught his eyes.

Leviathan and Valefor also lay nearby, unconscious with multiple scratches and scars all over them.

_This day just keeps getting better and better. _Tritoch told himself.

In spite of the nice stroke of luck of 'running' into him, it wasn't entirely the best possible outcome for the group. Tritoch had no way of knowing that two of their number were missing, or that the sandpit nearby was the cause of their disappearance.

* * *

Bahamut dodged two more streams of light before letting off his Mega Flare in mid-dive. His opponent, however, raised one of its arms and blocked out the attack.

"Damn, he's not fast, but he is very durable." Bahamut muttered as he swerved away.

(You got a plan of offense?) Glenn asked.

"Just to keep wearing him down! Impulse!" Bahamut gathered up and fired four dark balls of energy.

Two collided with Alexander's light elemental lasers and disappeared. The next two were fortunate enough to strike Alexander's body. Bahamut then flew in close, firing off his breath weapons as he twisted to avoid crashing into Alexander's arms.

(Maybe there's a weak point we could hit him at.) Glenn suggested.

"Let's try his back!" Bahamut acknowledged.

Dodging the dozens of laser cannons which were firing the beams, Bahamut spun beneath Alexander's arm and flew up behind him.

"Mega Flare!"

BOOM!! The explosion left a large, blackened patch in his opponent's back, with Alexander letting off a long, metallic screech.

(That did it!)

"One more time!" Bahamut decided as Alexander slowly turned to face him.

Once again, Bahamut flew around the slow moving GF to his back. This time, the laser cannons faced the rear and fired on Bahamut from there.

The dragon drew the Ultima weapon and deflected beam after beam. He just had to get close enough to hit with the Mega Flare's maximum damage.

All of a sudden, Alexander's head made a full 180 degrees turn to face him. Startled, Bahamut moved off course and was struck in the chest by one of the light beams. More shots followed up, forcing Bahamut to keep moving, despite the pain. However, he still took several hits and doubled back to attack again.

Using the Ultima weapon, he was able to block off most of the shots as he charged straight in. Upon reaching the appropriate range, Bahamut lowered the sword in order to target with his breath weapon.

That was when Alexander's eyes glowed, hitting the dragon's face with a great burst of light.

Screaming, Bahamut spun out of control and crashed into the giant's shoulder. Immediately, he was pelted by the laser cannons at close range.

(Move it or lose it! NOW!!) Glenn cried desperately.

Bahamut barely made it to the sky, taking heavy fire from all the beams of light elemental energy. Unfortunately that wasn't his only concern.

"Rrarghh!! My eyes!" Bahamut howled, clutching his face. "I'm...I'm blind!!"

(Try to keep your cool!) Glenn urged. (You can't...)

"Urgh!! Ggarrghhh!!" Bahamut had just been hit by another beam.

However, this one wasn't intended to cause damage, but instead it wrapped around his chest like a chain. Several similar beams were fired, entangling his limbs, wings and tail until he was hopelessly trapped.

A helpless, trapped dragon in mid-air.

Though he couldn't see, Bahamut heard a large weapon being charged up.

"Crap!! Damn!! ARRGHH!!"

"Holy Judgment!" Alexander unleashed its ultimate attack against the immobilized Bahamut.

When the smoke and flashing lights had cleared, all that was left of the dragon was a trace of bluish light.

* * *

"Ughh...ow...we have got to stop this kind of thing from happening to us." Glenn moaned.

(Oh shut up.)

Glenn pulled himself to his feet and glanced around. He was standing in a seemingly empty space of white light.

"What the heck is this?"

(What do you see?)

"Hm? It's practically nothing. Just a white background in every direction, as far as I can see."

(Good for you, cause I'm still blind.)

"You have fought well, dragon king." Alexander's disembodied voice boomed. "Though you were defeated, I am impressed at your performance."

(Well, I hope blowing me to bits made you happy.) Bahamut muttered sarcastically. (It's a good thing I'm already dead.)

"But what is this pace?" Glenn queried.

"The next part of your trial." Alexander replied.

(Beware, for when you ride the train of doom, the holy castle you will arrive at. And thus alone seek a key to the door of light.) Bahamut said softly. (So it was Yojimbo who sent that message. It's starting to make sense now.)

"The power you seek is within this maze." Alexander told them. "Go now, your destiny awaits."

"Go where?" Glenn took a step forward, only to run into hard obstacle. "Whoa! The walls must be invisible or something!"

(Perhaps this is the maze he was talking about.)

"And we have to go through this thing?!"

(Just get moving.) Bahamut muttered. (I have a strange feeling the answers await us beyond...)


	18. Enter the Maze

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Enter the Maze**

By nightdragon0

"Ugh..."

"Eassy kid. You're gonna be all right."

Aldrea had been feeling a slight bumping, and had awoken to find herself in Salamander's arms. The armored Dragoon was carrying her through a dimly lit tunnel.

(Ow...huh? You?!)

"Oh lookss like your other half iss awake too." Salamander grinned.

(Grrr...get your claws off me you scaly freak!)

"Unicorn, calm down." Aldrea urged.

"Yeah, it'ss not like I'm ssome kidnapper or ssomething."

(And just where are we? What are we doing here?)

"I don't know." Aldrea shook her head. "Last thing I remember was the lot of us under attack by all those desert creatures."

"We musst've been knocked into a ssandpit." Salamander suggested. "You were the only one I found down here when I regained conssciousnesss."

"Sandpit?"

"I've heard miless of ancient tunnelss run beneath this desert, but I've never been in one myself. We must've fallen down through a masssively winding pit."

The area around them was a pretty unnerving site as well. Though the floor was sandy like the rest of the desert, the walls seemed to be made out of some thick, grayish rock. In fact, as it was if the entire tunnel had been cut out of solid rock.

Occasionally, there were holes in the ceiling, which allowed dim rays of light in. That provided the barest of illumination, but all the holes were too small for even Aldrea to fit through. Neither one dared enlarge the holes in fear of the entire tunnel coming down on top of them.

In addition, there were dozens of bones littering the corridor. Everything from small fragments to entire skeletons of creatures resembling dinosaurs and dragons, which Salamander stared nervously at.

(I've heard tales of entire graveyards being down here.) Unicorn commented.

"Erm, yeah, sso have I." Salamander muttered. "Thiss could even be the dreaded Sshakhrami..."

(Shakhrami?! The dragon graveyard?!)

"Shhh...argh!" Salamander started as he accidentally kicked an old dragon's skull.

Immediately, the Dragoon backed against a wall, glancing around in panic.

"Whoa! Whoa! Keep your cool big guy!" Aldrea jumped out of his arms.

"There are gonna be walking dead around here." Salamander whispered, eyes wide.

Unicorn then took control, shifting into her own form. With a loud wham, she stomped a hoof onto Salamander's toes.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Then let's get out of here as quickly as possible." Unicorn said. "Jeez, of all people, I have to be stuck in a graveyard with a perverted lizardman who's afraid of ghosts!"

"Hey! I'm not a lizard! I'm a Bangaa!"

(Guys, time out!) Aldrea shouted.

Just then, several of the bones nearby began rattling.

"Run for it! Now!" Unicorn ordered.

* * *

(You're sure you looked all around?) Leviathan asked again.

"I truly am sorry, but I found no trace of your missing companions." The three heads of Tritoch spoke at once.

(Gargh...where could they be?!)

Soon after Tritoch has discovered the wounded group lying in the sands, they had reverted to their human forms. Fortunately, that made it easier from the winged reptile to carry their party. But Unicorn and Salamander were still missing, gone without a trace.

Leviathan, in particular, had been extremely upset by this fact.

"You have to believe in them buddy." Brad spoke up. "Aldrea is with them, and I'm worried for her too. But I know Unicorn will look after her. She always has."

"They'll be all right." Cecil agreed, holding on to Brad's hand.

(I messed up...again...) Madeen muttered.

"Don't blame yourself." Cid whispered.

(No, really, I just can't seem to get things right. No wonder dad kicked me out of the house...)

"Hm?"

(Nothing, forget it.) Madeen quickly responded. (Anyway, the town should be right over this mountain and...what the?!)

As Tritoch flew over the mountain, a town came into view all right. However, it was also a town under attack, for smoke rose from multiple locations around the area. There were dozens of sparkles as magical spells and special attacks flew everywhere.

(Dad!) Madeen shouted. (Where are you?!)

"I don't think even he can hear you over all this fighting." Cid said grimly.

"This is not good, our enemies have located our base." Tritoch spoke.

(Fa'na kuehk du ryja du vekrd uin fyo drnuikr.) Valefor added in.

"Yeah, we're going to have to fight our way through all right." Cecil agreed.

"I'll distract some of the opposing troops and allow you to get in." Tritoch decided. "Please, find General Maduin and help him!"

(You can count on us!) Leviathan growled.

Tritoch swooped over a squad of Flan, jelly-like spell-casting creatures, and opened the jaws of his three heads.

"Tri-Dazer!" He screeched, disintegrating a good amount of them.

All the Flan turned towards the flying reptile as he sped off, allowing Brad and his group to drop down and assume their alternate forms.

"Tsunami!"

"Energy Blast!"

"Terra Homing!"

The combined force of the three attacks was easily enough to clear a path for them. Dodging the flying projectiles of the battle, the trio reached the outskirts of the town. However, they were stopped by a pair of unpleasantly familiar figures.

"You again? When will we ever be rid of you?!" Minotaur growled.

"Yeah, but we ain't letting ya pass!" Sacred added in.

"We don't have time for these freaks." Madeen whispered.

"You go. We'll take them." Leviathan nodded. "Hey bozos! How about we make our own entrance then?!"

Leviathan leapt forward, curling his serpent-like body into a ball. He spun right into the duo, knocking both over. At that, Madeen sprinted and jumped over the fallen Minotaur Brothers, disappearing into the streets behind.

"Argh! Hey!" Minotaur stood up, waving his axe about. "You're not going any...urrgghh!!"

Valefor grabbed the smaller bull in her talons and tossed him against his brother.

* * *

"Dad!!" Madeen raced through the streets. "Where are you?!"

A couple of walking suits of magical armor spotted him and moved to block the lion's path. Snarling, Madeen ducked beneath one's sword swing and elbowed it away, grabbing its sword at the same time.

With the weapon, he quickly slashed and took the other one's head off before moving on.

"Damn, how do I find him in this mess?" He gasped.

(Shouldn't you be able to sense his magic if he's using it?) Cid suggested. (You did tell me that once.)

"Yeah, maybe..." Madeen ducked into an empty building and focused. Almost immediately, he felt the force of his father's magic flowing. He had to be close by.

Following the trail, Madeen was soon rewarded by a familiar cry.

"Chaos Wing!"

Madeen rushed onto the scene just as the white explosion took place. Mauldin was somersaulting back from the burst at Cerberus attempted to sink his fangs into his hide.

Naturally, Mauldin appeared similarly to his son, except that his fur was dark brown instead. He also had a larger pair of horns on his head, similar to another GF, Ifrit.

"Hargh!" Madeen flew in and delivered a flying kick to Cerberus' side, throwing him off course.

"Madeen! You made it!"

"Nice to see you again too dad." Madeen muttered.

"Grrr...I hate to break up the reunion, but I'm not impressed." One of Cerberus' heads growled. "Counter Rockets!"

Father and son took off in separate directions, bouncing off the walls of two nearby buildings and springing back towards Cerberus. In a series of combined kicks and punches, the two managed to beat Cerberus into a wall.

* * *

"Raghh!!" Leviathan had managed to dodge three blows, but the last of Minotaur's axe swipes caught him across the chest, leaving a long scar.

"Hey hold still! Argh!!" Sacred yelled.

Valefor was busy flying circles around the larger bull and finally bashed him on the back of the head with her wing. As she landed beside her fallen opponent, Minotaur threw Leviathan aside and came for her.

"Watch out!" Leviathan cried, though a little too late.

Valefor was sent crashing into a nearby wall, the broken concrete pieces falling down on her. Sacred had picked himself up by this time and came at Valefor with his halberd.

Suddenly, a blade flashed across the earth elemental's path, slicing off the top of his weapon. Yojimbo leapt backwards, standing protectively over the stunned Valefor.

"Hey you're that guy from before." Leviathan gasped. "Back in the cave where we crossed between the worlds."

"It seems that once again, our goals are the same." The samurai spoke solemnly, raising his weapon. "Daigoro!"

A dog-like creature jumped out of the shadows and onto Sacred's back. Crying out in surprise, Sacred was too startled to dodge the Energy Ray Valefor sent at him. At the same time, Leviathan sprayed Minotaur with a strong jet of water, throwing the brothers together in a wet pile.

Snarling, the two formed a defensive position as they held their ground and knelt down.

(Earth elementals remember?) Cecil called. (They'll be able to heal themselves like that.)

(And remember what you guys did the last time?) Brad added in.

Leviathan and Valefor gave each other sneaky grins. At the same time, both ploughed into the Minotaur Brothers. The heroes grabbed their opponents with their tails/talons and hurled the pair into the air.

"WWAAAHHHH!!"

"Effortless water, break your silence, attack!" Leviathan chanted. "Blizzaga!"

"Vnaawehk feht, cbayg uv vunkuddah dnidrc! Frost!" (Freezing wind, speak of forgotten truths! Frost!)

The two ice elemental spells combined to form a giant ice cube that froze the two Minotaurs solid within.

(Whoa, that's pretty nasty.) Cecil commented as the ice cube hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Now, we have to go after Madeen." Leviathan panted, worn out from the intense battle.

"No need." Yojimbo said, sheathing his sword. "They already have some reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?"

* * *

"Counter Rockets!" Cerberus fired off another blast, which both Madeen and Mauldin were able to dodge.

"Give up now!" Mauldin taunted. "You can't beat both of us."

"Grrr...I don't have to." Cerberus snarled. "We've already relayed the location of your little town to the Master! It's only a matter of time before we...huh?"

Even Madeen understood the reason for Cerberus' abrupt pause was the fact that the ground was shaking. He just didn't realize the shaking was being caused by a flock of Chocobos until he saw them coming.

And at the head of the pack was the Amazing Chocobo, ridden by none other the Phoenix.

"All right boys! There's your target!" She pointed towards Cerberus. "Charge!!"

"AARRGGHH!!"

WHAM!!

In panic, all Cerberus could do was turn and try to run away. Unfortunately, the Chocobos were much faster than him and he was promptly trampled by the entire flight.

Madeen and Mauldin simply stood to the side, gawking as the dust cleared to reveal a flattened Cerberus with Chocobo footprints all over his body, swirls on the eyes of all three of his heads and his three tongues hanging out.

Phoenix drove her steed back towards the two and leapt off, stomping on the barely conscious Cerberus.

"General Mauldin, great to see you again!" She winked. "Looks like I got here just in time!"

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been wandering through the invisible maze of light, but Glenn's feet were certainly starting to ache. Finally, he rounded a corner and hit into another dead end.

"Crap." He moaned.

(Wait, I feel something.) Bahamut told him. (Touch the wall.)

Glenn reached out slowly with a trembling hand and suddenly felt a shock running through his body. Letting off a soft cry, Glenn instinctively jumped back and blinked. But when he opened his eyes again, Glenn found himself standing in a different place.

It was at the entrance of a cavern, with the rays of the morning sun streaming in through the opening. There were several soft growling noises coming from further in and Glenn moved forward with interest.

What he saw caused his jaw to drop.

Playing amongst a nest of hay were two small dragons, one a dark purplish color and the other a deep blue. The two were jumping over each other, clawing and biting in the midst of their games.

"I don't believe it...it's me..." Bahamut stuttered.

Glenn then realized that his partner had been standing behind him all this while. Somehow it didn't surprise him that Bahamut's body shone with a bluish light, as did Glenn's own hand.

"So, this is a vision of the past?" Glenn queried.

"Definitely. My eyes are still fuzzy from Alexander's spell, but I can recognize the sound of my younger self, and..."

"Really? That's you as a hatchling?" Glenn pointed. "Aw...you were so cute! Just makes me want to go right up there and cuddle you."

"Shut up!" Bahamut growled.

"But who's the other dragon with you?"

"That's...well..." Bahamut paused for a while. "My sister."

"Sister? You never told me you had a sister."

"I've never told anyone."

"Why?" Glenn pushed.

The scene slowly begun to change, showing the two dragons as they got older and larger. Slowly, they moved from walking on all fours to the upright form that Glenn recognized Bahamut as.

"I was the older sibling. Us dragons aren't spoon-fed everything by our parents, so my sister and I were left to do things on our own." Bahamut explained. "The two of us, we did everything together. Those were the good times. The times when magic still governed the different worlds, which were all joined as one."

Glenn continued to watch as the younger forms of Bahamut and his sister wrestled each other on a hillside. Bahamut moved and both went rolling down, which ended with his sister slamming Bahamut's back against the floor.

"I'm an only child, so I've never had anyone that close to me." Glenn remarked. "What happened? Is she still around?"

"No, I...oh no...please no...not this..." Bahamut dropped to his knees and clutched his head, as if in pain.

The mood of the vision instantly darkened as Glenn continued to watch. The rain had begun pouring down within the vision, and the two dragon siblings landed to take shelter beneath the trees. However, as the two huddled together, dozens of dark figures approached from the shadows.

Glenn gasped as the cloaked humans raised all sorts of projectile weapons and fired. The siblings were struck and thrown into panic. Next a net was thrown over them as more men charged in to beat them down with melee weapons.

"No...how could they..." Glenn stared.

One of the dragons, the sister, was then dragged over to the side where a circle of men were chanting in an odd language.

"This was the ancient times, where humans and us existed in the same world." Bahamut whispered. "Humans were often afraid of us dragons. They feared the power we possessed. My sister and I were not spared from this, and...that you see was a spell intended to capture us. However, it all went wrong..."

The struggling female dragon then fired off an energy burst from her jaws. It slammed into the circle of spellcasters, scattering the group as a large black vortex appeared. Its pull was so strong that the young dragon was clawing madly at the ground, trying to find something to hold on to.

"Instead, it opened that vortex you see there." Bahamut continued. "She was screaming for me to save her, but I...I...was too weak then..."

The younger Bahamut raised his head and weakly reached out a claw towards his sister. It seemed like he was struggling to move, but to no avail. His sister soon disappeared into the vortex, just as it closed and vanished.

"I...I couldn't save her. And I hate it. I hated all those who did that to her...to us..." Bahamut clenched his fists. "And I wanted...I wanted...revenge!"

* * *

The next scene showed a larger and older Bahamut firing his Mega Flare into an already flaming village, sending the humans beneath fleeing for their lives. Even that wasn't enough as the dragon swooped down and crushed several with his talons.

"That was my maddened streak, the massacre I caused." The dragon's voice was shaky at this point. "Hundreds, thousands...I don't know how many lives I took in my fury. That was before Mauldin came to stop me."

"Mauldin? The same general Mauldin?" Glenn queried.

"Indeed. I gave his team a very tough fight, but in the end, they sealed me within a stone statue and planted me on a mountainside. Even though imprisoned, I was allowed to see the death and destruction I had caused. The grief nearly drove me insane." Bahamut shook his head. "How different was I from those who had caused my sister's death?"

"Bahamut..."

"Eventually, Mauldin gave me a chance at repentance. They let me out of my stony imprisonment and Mauldin offered to train me as a protector. It was there that I learnt my father had, in turn, once been his mentor too. I gave up a little of my old powers, which is why I'm not as big as you saw me when I was destroying that city. That was the first time I could truly call myself a Guardian Force."

"So, that's why you went through such ends to help my world." Glenn nodded. "It's all about making up for your past mistakes."

"But about what Alexander said, the 'true opponent being a figure from the darkest reaches of my past'..."

"And you're thinking its...her?"

"I don't know. But I want to find out!" Bahamut stood up and opened his eyes, blinking to indicate that his eyesight had finally returned.

At that moment, all traces of the visions faded and the two were returned to the maze of light. There a glowing white sphere descended towards them.

"What's this?" Glenn asked out loud.

"It must be the Forbidden Spell." Bahamut nodded, drawing the Ultima weapon. Upon touching the sphere, the mystical energy flowed into the sword and vanished completely.

"I have one last warning for you." The voice of Alexander boomed. "The spell will also completely annihilate the one who casts it. Remember that."

"Great, things are always forbidden for a reason." Glenn sighed.

"Go now...the path ahead awaits you..."

As Alexander finished his last sentence, Glenn and Bahamut found themselves engulfed in yet another bright light.

* * *

"It'ss like thiss place goess on forever..." Salamander mumbled.

"For once, I might actually agree with you." Unicorn sighed.

It hadn't been a good trip for them, having to deal with walking skeletons and the rising ghosts which haunted the dark and dingy corridors. With no other choice, the duo followed whichever path seemed to go upwards, hoping that it would be the one to lead them back to the surface.

Their current pathway however, just ended in another dead end.

(Not again!) Aldrea moaned.

"Let's go back to that junction and try another path." Unicorn said as she turned around.

"Hold on!" Salamander walked closer to the wall and pressed a claw against it. "Wind! I feel wind!"

"Really?!" Unicorn gasped.

Sure enough, the Dragoon had his fingers in a crack, which allowed a slight breeze to blow through. Nodding to each other, the two began digging and clawing at the wall. Slowly, the breeze became strong and light even started streaming in.

After several tense minutes, the wall finally came down, allowing them to move into a large, open chamber. This one was far bigger and brighter than any of the rooms they'd passed through on their long trek through the labyrinth.

But like most of the other rooms, this one was piled full of bones.

"This just might be the right way." Unicorn nodded. "Erm...good job."

"Thankss!"

"Maybe you're not as dumb as you look after all."

"Doess thiss mean you'll go out with me now?"

WHAM!! Unicorn stomped on Salamander's toes.

"Forget I ever said that! Humph!" Unicorn took a few steps forward, then stopped short. "What the...?!"

In front of her was the carcass of a large, adult Wyvern. It was similar in shape to a dragon except it only had two legs, no upper forelimbs, a pair of wings and a barbed tail. Although most of it had been reduced to bones, there was still flesh and muscle hanging off the lower abdominal area and part of the legs.

Dozens of small insects buzzed around the carcass, which also gave off a foul odor.

"Thiss fellow died only recently." Salamander remarked, moving to take a closer look.

(That I can tell.) Aldrea agreed. (Some of its flesh is still there.)

"It was a sshe I believe, look at the horn sstructure on the head." Salamander gestured. "Looks like sshe died in agony too. Ssee her neck twisted back like that? And the boness that make up the wingss? Clearly ssnapped apart."

"Like she was dragged down here before being killed." Unicorn finished. "Hey, look at that!"

There was something amongst the bits of flesh left on the carcass. Salamander carefully tore the flesh apart and came up with a large, oval shaped object.

(An egg?!)

"A Wyvern'ss egg." Salamander nodded, rubbing his claws over it. "Wait...it might sstill be alive! I can hear beating within the egg!"

"It's probably your imagination...yargh!!" Unicorn's sentence was cut off as the ground begun to rumble.

Bones everywhere were thrown up as the largest centipede either had ever seen burst from beneath the ground. The only thing different from the smaller versions was its gigantic, gaping mouth with lots of greenish, foul-smelling fluid dripping down from it.

The horrific bug eyed the pair of travelers and let off a long screech.

* * *

"Whoa! Yeowch!" Glenn landed with a thud, fortunately on a patch of grass. "Ow...can anyone put me down properly these days?"

(Oh don't complain.) Bahamut's voice growled.

Glenn pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his sore bottom, and glanced around. This area wasn't the same one they'd been in before. It was instead a lush jungle with tall trees all around. The chirping and clicking noises of insects and other small animals were all around.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves from behind.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Glenn whirled around, but saw nothing.

(I heard that too. Someone is definitely here...)

Another noise caused Glenn to turn again, only to find nothing but leaves and broken branches on the spot. Then, he spotted it...a small shadow scampering up a nearby tree.

"Hey you!!" Glenn dashed over and delivered a hard kick to shake the tree.

There was a soft squeak as the green, furry object fell...and smacked Glenn right in the face. With a surprised yell, Glenn tumbled backwards and landed on his back.

"Hi! Long time no see!" The little critter giggled.

"Carbuncle!" Glenn jumped up and grabbed him with both hands. "Don't scare me like that!"

(What are you doing here?) Bahamut asked. (And where's Shiva? Wasn't she with you?)

"Well..."

(Carbuncle, this is serious!)

"She got captured by that big evil Diablos guy. He caught up to us after we went through the gate."

(Do you know if she's all right?)

"I followed them. Shiva and some others are being held prisoner in a secret base beneath this jungle. But I couldn't go very far in. There are all sorts of weird things in there, and that meannie Diablos is the worst of all."

"Then, you've been here all this time?" Glenn queried.

"Well, I'm lost see. And it's really scary in this jungle at night." Carbuncle shivered.

"Bahamut, you think this is why Alexander dropped us off here?"

(Possibly. Seems the immortals have their own motives for giving the two of us a helping hand.) Bahamut muttered. (But if Shiva's in trouble, I'm not leaving her that way.)

"Carbuncle, can you take us to where Shiva and those others are being held?" Glenn asked, kneeling beside the little green GF.

"Sure, but it's gonna be dangerous."

(Dangerous? After all we've been through, I'll say that I laugh in the face of danger!)

"Yeah, and you'll probably die laughing too." Glenn whispered.

(Shut up you idiot!)


	19. Veil of Honor

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Veil of Honor**

By nightdragon0

"Move it!" Salamander yelled, jumping to the side.

The gigantic centipede slammed into the spot he'd been standing on and disappeared beneath the ground. There was an uneasy silence as the two glanced around.

"It might come back." Unicorn warned. "We'd better get out of here!"

"If it comess back, I'm taking it out!" Salamander snarled, indicating the egg. "Becausse of that thing, thiss little guy never had a chance!"

"What?!"

"The bite markss on the corpsse's flesh, they're the ssame as the teeth of the beasst." The Dragoon informed her. "You get out of here if you have to! Don't get involved for my ssake!"

"You fool! You can't take it by yourself!!"

"Watch me!"

The creature then rose from the ground behind them. Salamander rolled the egg aside, where it would be safe, and lunged at it with his lance. He managed to stab part of its elongated body, but the centipede simply shook Salamander off, hurling him into the wall.

Dazed, Salamander looked up just in time to see his opponent sending off a spray of green fluid towards him.

"Enduring light, shield from roaring magic! Shellra!" The mystical barrier Unicorn conjured up managed to deflect the attack in time.

"Thankss..." Salamander breathed.

(Go for it!) Aldrea called. (And don't miss this time!)

"The sspiritss above will guide me true!" Salamander launched a couple of jumping attacks at the monstrous centipede.

His lance did pierce holes in the creature's hide, sending a spray of its internal fluid into the Dragoon's body.

"Ggargh!! RRAAGGHH!!" Salamander fell backwards, screaming as he tore the armor on his right arm off. The scales beneath had swollen with reddish burn marks.

"Its fluids must be acidic!" Unicorn realized.

"Hell yeah, leaked through my armor too." Salamander muttered.

The monster then moved with a frightening burst of speed, swinging its tail and smashing Salamander into the ground.

(You've got to help him!)

"Casting Holy, just need to get...ggarrrghh!!"

In the midst of her casting, Unicorn took a spray of the monster's fluids in the face. Not only was that her most vulnerable moment, but she didn't have the armor of Salamander to protect her. Unicorn did have the last traces of her defensive spell, which faded away as she fell off a ledge.

"NO! Damn you!!" Salamander cursed, clawing furiously at the monstrous centipede on top of him.

He didn't make much of a scratch in its hide, but the Dragoon stretched and managed to reach his dropped spear. Twisting the weapon, the stabbed the creature's body, again and again. He didn't care that the acidic fluids were spraying out all over his body.

Though the acids seeped beneath his armor and stung his scales badly, Salamander kept at his assault. And finally, the creature moved away screeching, allowing him the chance to get to his feet.

(Unicorn! Are you all right?!)

"Urrghh..." Unicorn's world was in an absolute daze.

In front of her, the monster rose to its full height, jaws open. Unicorn was too badly hurt to do anything but watch, and even Aldrea's voice screaming in her mind didn't help.

However, one thing did stand out before she lost consciousness...Salamander jumping right in front to shield her from the giant centipede's attack.

* * *

"This is the place?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, right down there." Carbuncle pointed.

It had been a hot, sweaty trek through the jungle, but they'd finally arrived at a set of shaded ruins. They seemed like the stony remains of some ancient city, which had become overgrown with moss and greenery by now, but Glenn certainly knew better.

(Let Carbuncle take you as far as he's gone, then I'll see what I can do.) Bahamut instructed. (You're smaller, so you'd probably stand a better chance of not being detected.

"Yeah, I got it. Quiet is my middle name."

(Oh, shut the f#&# up.)

Glenn followed Carbuncle as the little GF scampered down the stone steps. The corridors beyond were lit by a series of flaming torches hanging on the walls. These too were overrun by the growth of vines and creepers.

The two walked on for a few minutes before Carbuncle held up a paw.

"No, can't walk further. Trap here."

"A trap?" Glenn wondered.

(Hmmm...wait! Look there on the wall!)

As Glenn turned his head, he had to search around for a while before he spotted a circular, purple disc embedded into the nearby wall.

(Those magical seals are used to set traps in order to ward off any intruders. And that means us.)

"Wow, how did this little guy notice it when we didn't?"

(Tricksters and traps go well together.) Bahamut muttered. (Anyway, nice work Carbuncle.)

"Hehe, well, there's another way around." Carbuncle moved over to the opposite wall and pushed on the bricks there, revealing a small crawlspace. "In here."

"I have to go...through there?!" Glenn pointed.

(Glenn, do it you moron!)

"Ohhh...fine!" Glenn got onto his hands and knees and followed Carbuncle through the hole.

In this way, the little GF brought Glenn through several more tunnels and corridors until they reached the top of a stony spiral staircase. There were some voices coming from below and Glenn crouched behind the rails to get a peek.

(That demon...he's Diablos!) Bahamut gasped. (And that looks like Siren with him!)

"Reports from the other fronts have come in Lord Diablos." The human-like GF know as Siren was saying. "All of the teams assembled are ready to infiltrate the Temples of the Legendary Beings, along with the copies of the Aeon's Soul that were made. The teams have just departed from their respective bases."

"Excellent, so it will merely be a matter of time before the Legendary Beings and unleashed, under our command." Diablos nodded.

"So means we'll have head off too? To that secret temple?"

"I wish we didn't have to my dear." Diablos stroked the maiden's hair. "I'd so much like to spend my time here with you..."

"Eeww...gross." Glenn whispered.

"Things are going so nicely, it's such a shame that old warlock Dynaock isn't around to share the success." Siren laughed. "Especially after we duped the weakened fool into helping us."

"At least he served his purpose well." Diablos responded.

(After all that, Dynaock was just a diversion?) Bahamut wondered. (I should've thought so.)

"Excuse me, but there's an update." Another GF walked into the room.

This one was also female, and best described at a mystical creature, the harpy. She had green feathers and snowy, white skin.

"What is it Garuda?" Diablos demanded.

"Cerberus' squad discovered another rebel town. We've lost contact with them unfortunately, but we do believe that Leviathan and Phoenix were seen amongst those fighting there."

"Damn! Is their entire group here?!"

"Nothing is confirmed yet."

"It's the others." Glenn whispered. "They're fighting..."

At that, he shifted his position and accidentally knocked a small pebble over. And the sound of the small stone bouncing against the walls was astonishingly loud.

* * *

The pain was unlike anything the Dragoon had ever experienced before. Salamander had expected it to hurt, but this time the monster had shot off a burst of acids mixed with fire from its jaws.

Even being a fire elemental himself didn't help much. Despite the agony already hitting him in waves, Salamander was further treated to the horror of his own right arm literally melting away in the acidic spray.

Someone else was screaming, though it didn't sound like Unicorn. Most likely, she'd been weakened to the point of switching forms. Salamander didn't have that luxury however.

_Go for its head! _His instincts told him. _Kill it before it kills you!! _

Salamander barely got out of the way as the creature's jaws came down. Prying his spear from the fingers of his severed arm, Salamander shakily grasped the weapon in the one hand he had remaining.

His opponent then came right for him. Salamander thrust the weapon upwards, piercing it through the centipede's lower jaw and out from the top of its head.

"Unicorn, are you there? Please!" Aldrea had ducked behind a pile of bones, from where she watched the battle helplessly.

She looked up as the creature reared back, letting off a high-pitched death screech. However, its body was still moving and Salamander had to drag himself out of harm's way.

_Because I'm a White Mage..._The phrase rang out in Aldrea's mind. _But that's only true for Unicorn. No, wait, this is the world of magic right? Unicorn is my bonded, so perhaps I could reach out and touch her powers... _

Aldrea stood up and put her hands together. Closing her eyes, Aldrea concentrated, thinking about Unicorn casting the spell.

The order of White Mages served to heal and protect others without regard to their own safety, as Unicorn had once told her. In times of need their calls as servants of the light would be answered. Aldrea prayed for that strength to aid her now.

"Bright light, shine down on bloody impurity..." She raised an arm to the sky. "Holy!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a brilliant beam of white light emerged from the ceiling, struck the monstrous centipede and blew its head apart.

Aldrea immediately dropped to her knees, the spell having taken a great toll on her.

"Yeah! Great job!!" Salamander cheered, staring in a mixture of joy and disbelief.

Then, a soft cracking sound caught his ears. Salamander turned and saw that the Wyvern egg was hatching. Slowly, tiny cracks were beginning to appear across its surface. He realized too that their defeated foe's body was about to topple right on top of it.

On the other side, Aldrea could only kneel and watch as Salamander protected the egg with his own body. The crash stirred up a large cloud of dust, which Aldrea had to shield her face from.

"Salamander!" Aldrea carefully climbed over the piles of bones and rocks, stepping over puddles of the dead centipede's dangerous fluids. "Where are you?!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Garuda snapped up.

"Who's there?!" Diablos yelled.

"Damn!" Glenn whispered.

(I'll take it from here.) Bahamut ordered, as Glenn shifted into the dragon's form. "Carbuncle stay here and out of trouble...huh?!"

The tiny GF had suddenly disappeared, but there was no time for him to think about it right now. Bahamut drew the Ultima weapon as quietly as he could and waited for the enemy trio to climb up the stairs.

Once the first opponent was in range, Bahamut somersaulted over the railings.

"Aerial Armor!" Garuda chanted, bring up her claws as she spotted Bahamut.

"What the?!" Bahamut's sword swing passed right through her. Following up with a kick and a tail slam didn't help much either, and only served to give Diablos and Siren a free shot at his back.

"So, you have come back after all." Diablos sneered. "Too bad that won't be for long!"

"Grrrr...!!" Bahamut pulled himself off his fallen spot on the stairs and attacked again, only to have to same effects of his blade passing through his opponent's body.

The enemy trio quickly pummeled Bahamut with a series of physical attacks, sending the dragon rolling to the bottom of the stairs and losing his sword in the process.

"Too bad you forgot that my Aerial Armor ability gives my party the Blink spell." Garuda snarled. "The ability to have shadow images absorb attacks directed towards you for a limited time."

"Black sheep of evil times, cover our light!" Diablos chanted. "Gravija!"

Crying out in pain, Bahamut felt as if a large weight had been shoved down against his shoulders. His vision blurred and his movements felt sluggish, forcing him to try another approach.

"Brush off vanish and show reality...Ulti..."

"Silent Voice!" Siren brought up her harp and played a few quick notes.

That cut off Bahamut's magical abilities in mid-casting, but his opponents had one more trick in store for him.

"Turn off Heaven's light!" Garuda whispered. "Blindaga!"

Bahamut slashed about wildly as a veil of darkness surrounded him. In a state of confusion, the dragon let off a fierce roar. Though no sound erupted from his jaws, the force of the roar was enough to drive the enemy trio backwards.

(Bahamut! Hey! Watch where you're going!) Glenn warned.

The dragon had been backing away from his opponents during this time, and suddenly fell backwards as he accidentally stepped off a ledge. Bahamut couldn't see very clearly yet, but by feeling around, he realized he'd dropped into a circular, metal pit.

Things went from bad to worse at the opening of the pit slammed shut.

Garuda was at a set of controls and triggered a switch. There were hissing noises of steam and the clanking of machinery in addition to Bahamut wildly thumping against the pit from within.

Gradually, all the noise died down and Diablos gestured for them to shut off the machine. Garuda activated several more switches, causing the pit to open and a statue to rise from the lower level.

That statue was in fact, Bahamut, covered by a partially translucent, crystal-like film. The dragon's eyes were wide open in horror, clearly displaying the emotions of his last moments.

"How nice of him to step right into our little device." Siren chuckled.

"Indeed. Pity we never managed to get any information out of him." Diablos laughed, tapping a fist against the petrified Bahamut's chest.

"Hey, you all were the ones who attacked so fast." Garuda gestured.

"Well, forget about it." Diablos waved a claw. "Just put this new statue with the others. Like them, he won't be causing any more trouble for us."

However, in a crack nearby, the small shape of Carbuncle was watching and waiting...

* * *

"Rargghh..."

"Oh no!" Aldrea dashed over to the fallen Dragoon.

Salamander's head and upper body were sticking out from beneath a pile of bones, rocks and the gigantic centipede's body on top. She saw that his other arm had been torn off as well, the tattered flesh and muscle hanging limply at his shoulder joint.

"Iss sshe...ok?" Salamander asked weakly.

He'd had his chin pressed close to his chest, and Salamander dropped his head back now. Curled up in that space was a little Wyvern. It had a pair of large black eyes with blue scales with yellow patterns at its wings and tail.

The newly hatched Wyvern let off a soft screech as it licked Salamander's chin.

Aldrea knelt down, placing one hand on the hatchling and the other on Salamander's helmet.

"She's all right." Aldrea whispered. "How...about you?"

"I'm rather...sshort of handss..." Salamander managed a weak chuckle.

However, both of them knew the real issue...he was dying.

"Unicorn, please!" Aldrea begged, pulling out her pendant.

"Don't...sshe's...too weak now..." Salamander said softly. "Hear those ssoundss? The echoss? There are more coming..."

"I...I can't just leave you!"

"Ssome thingss...are worth ssacrificing...for honor'ss ssake." Salamander turned towards the Wyvern hatchling. "Long ago, the Wyvernss were the alliess of uss Dragoonss. Carvingss I've sseen sshowed guyss like him, fighting alongsside our sspearss and lancess. But bad timess passsed, then hate and distrusst began to build within the rankss, and..."

"The old ways were lost?" Aldrea asked. "Was this why you were so passionate about this fellow's dead mother?"

"Promisse me...you'll take care of her..." Salamander's voice weakened.

"But..." Aldrea sniffed.

"Promisse me, pleasse..."

"I promise." Aldrea nodded.

"Take my helmet too...don't let this armor...be completely...losst in here..."

Aldrea reached down and carefully undid the strap, then pulled the purple, dragon-designed helmet off. The baby Wyvern too, leapt onto the helmet and snuggled against Aldrea's face.

"One...lasst thing..." Salamander managed. "Tell...Unicorn. I...died a warrior'ss death. I have...no...regertss..."

Aldrea heard the thud as his head hit the ground. She couldn't see very clearly because her eyes were all welled up with tears.

However, it was a combination of the baby's chirping and the scraping noises around that got her going. Aldrea followed a large path upwards, which she somehow knew would bring her back to the surface.

* * *

"Hey, quit staring you all." Phoenix waved. "Do I look that different now?"

"I have to say that you look 'that' good." Leviathan smiled.

Valefor too, made an impressed whistle as she landed by Phoenix's side.

With the invaders driven off and their leading generals captured, the town had a short period of peace for the friends to reunite.

Madeen was over to the side, gesturing for the ice blocks containing the frozen Cerberus and the Minotaur Brothers to be shoved into a cold storage building. That was to keep them hidden and out of the way.

However, it wouldn't stay peaceful for long.

Even if they hadn't seen it themselves, it was Maduin's insight that the enemy troops had already relayed the town's location to their leaders. He already had preparations underway for his rebels to abandon the town and move to another base. There were dozens of figures moving around, loading both supplies and their wounded onto large, hovering carts.

"It's good to see that you are well." Maduin walked over to the group. "I wish I could welcome you back under better circumstances, but alas that cannot be right now. I extend my greetings to your bonded partners as well."

"We understand. It's been a long time for us too." Leviathan spoke on behalf of his party.

(But, wasn't that like thousands of years ago?) Brad asked.

"In your world buddy. I don't know how the time change works, but time doesn't pass as fast here."

(It hasn't been as long for Valefor either, because she crossed worlds to find you guys remember?) Cecil added in. (But, it sure feels like I've been fighting for as long as you all.)

"I didn't exactly like it when you ran off by yourself Valefor, but you've managed to assist them nevertheless." Maduin nodded.

"Cunno..." Valefor muttered. **(Sorry).**

"Dad, you'd better get down to business." Madeen said, stepping onto the scene.

"Indeed, I shall." Maduin cleared his throat. "Right now our world stands divided, two forces fighting against each other in a civil war. The forces of our opposition, the Empire, are being led down the dark path."

"I told them that already." Madeen cut in. "Just go on to the part about the Legendary Beings."

Maduin gave his son an annoyed glance, but he then looked up and continued speaking.

"Our forces have been growing stronger nevertheless and are beginning to match up to the Empire. That's why they seek to turn the Legendary Beings against both us and the worlds they aim to conquer."

(We keep hearing about them, but what are they really?) Ashley queried.

"Even I am still unsure, but I believe they are other Guardian Forces like ourselves. Only far more powerful. It would be nearly impossible to defeat them at full strength, which is why we must launch attacks to stop them before they can be fully revived."

"Haven't you already tried attacking?" Leviathan asked.

"We did launch an assault against one of the temples, but it turned out to be a decoy." Maduin lowered his head. "Not only that, our enemies were waiting for us, and we took heavy losses. However, our scouts have reported gatherings of enemy troops at the other 4 temples."

"And these remaining 4 should be the correct ones?" Madeen nodded. "Like I've said before, just the Aeon's Soul and the magic of this world are not enough. A connection to the human's realm, bringing both a mixture of different magic and the power of two worlds is necessary."

"And where do we come in?" Phoenix inquired.

"Our main troops will launch a full frontal assault against the Empire's capital city." Maduin explained. "That will draw some of their troops back and away from guarding the temples. Thus, allowing us to sneak a small strike team in. However, we need to destroy the link to the temple in the human's realm as well, which is why we need you. The link takes the form of a large crystal at a specific point, which you must destroy to stop the revival spell."

"Hmmm...a lot of work, but sounds like a good plan." Leviathan growled. "We're in for it."

"And Bahamut, wasn't he with you too? Several scouts have reported sightings of him..."

"WHAT?!" The entire group of four gasped.

"Impossible, Bahamut is..." Leviathan shook his head. "...dead..."

"Then is has to be him!" Phoenix growled. "That clone Hades made of him! Neo Bahamut!"

(The b#tard survived?!) Ashley muttered.

"The scouts reported him attacking the Empire's troops as well..." Maduin finished.

(Could it be then...?) Cecil wondered.

(I don't know.) Brad replied doubtfully. (But...Aldrea!!)

Through Leviathan's eyes, Brad was able to make out the human-shaped figure stumbling towards them. At once, the GFs dashed over to her, reverting to their human forms.

"Aldrea!" Brad sprinted forward and caught the exhausted girl as she fell.

"She looks OK." Cid knelt down. "Possibly suffering from sunstroke."

"Guys..." Aldrea panted. "Finally...I..."

"Don't talk. Just rest." Brad urged. "You're all right now."

Aldrea opened her arms and showed the baby Wyvern to the others.

"Salamander gave his life up...to save me and this little fellow..."

The other 4 humans standing around her fell into silence.

* * *

Maduin had been left standing in their previous position as he watched the humans move their wounded comrade out of the desert sun's rays.

"Sraphim!" He called. "Can you go check the girl out? Make sure she's all right."

"Will do." A humanoid GF dressed in the white and red cloak of a White Mage nodded. She too had pointed ears like and elf and white colored, waist length hair.

Maduin turned in another direction and found Yojimbo standing on a nearby rooftop.

"Oh yes, I believe you want your pay." Maduin called. "I did hire you to help get my son back here."

"That was not entirely my doing." Yojimbo responded. "Which is the cause of my displeasure..."

"Nevertheless, you did play a part in it." Maduin tossed the mercenary a leather pouch. "That's the payment I promised. But I'm afraid I can't keep paying you, so I guess we have to end the contract here."

"Hmmm..."

"Farewell then." Maduin left to see to Leviathan's group, leaving Yojimbo standing alone on the rooftop.

* * *

_No!! NNOO!! This...this can't be happening!! RRraagghhhh!! My body...I can't...can't move..._

It's a pretty frightening thing to come back to your senses and find you can't move your body. But it's even worse to find yourself fully conscious, fully aware of your surroundings, and fully aware that you've been frozen into a statue.

In Bahamut's case, at least he was in a state of hibernation the last time.

Here, he'd been placed on a pedestal and stuck in an ice-filled storage room that was sealed with a huge iron door. The were other frozen figures there too and Bahamut recognized them, much to his own shock.

_Shiva... Ifrit...god, have you been stuck here all this time?! _

There was a third one, some sort of wolf, though Bahamut wasn't able to turn his head to see clearly.

Bahamut was screaming all sorts of commands to his body, all of which went unanswered. Not even the slightest bit of movement.

(Dude, we are so totally screwed.) Glenn spoke.

Bahamut's automatic reaction would've been to tell the human to shut up. If he could've moved his jaws that was.

(Bahamut? Oh yeah, you're frozen solid. Guess you can't respond.)

_NNNOOOOOOOOOO!! Having that moron stuck in here with me!! That's the worst torture of all!!_


	20. Battlefront

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Battlefront**

By nightdragon0

(Bahamut look! Don't know if you can hear me, but it's Carbuncle over there!)

_What?! _

Even with his vision blurred by the film encasing him, Bahamut made out the green colored GF pushing his way in through an air vent. Carbuncle dropped down to the icy floor and accidentally skidded into a wall.

(Ouch...) Glenn muttered. (Carbuncle! Hey, it's me over here!)

Carbuncle seemed a little confused at first, but he quickly made his way over and jumped onto Bahamut's pedestal.

"Mr. scary dragon got turned into a statue."

_Grrrr...you little pipsqueak! _Bahamut thought. _Wait till I get my claws on you!! _

(Hell yeah he did.) Glenn replied. (Think you can get us out of here?)

_Glenn!! Thanks for your support! _Bahamut moaned sarcastically.

"I don't know...oh wait! There's a control panel over there!" Carbuncle grinned, dashing out of Bahamut's limited point of view.

(Great, see anything that could help us?)

"Ermm...just lots and lots of shinny buttons..."

(Try pushing some of them. One has to do something.)

_Oh crap...I'm surrounded by idiots!! _

Carbuncle only succeeded in activating the water sprinklers on the ceiling.

(Not good...)

"Ooohhh...I'll fix this thing!" Carbuncle declared.

There were some clanging sounds as Carbuncle first broke open the casing of the control panel and begun pulling random wires and other parts out. That 'assault' apparently shut down the room's power and its cooling system.

The ice all around the room was beginning to melt, but it didn't do Bahamut any good. He was still frozen solid, but...there were cracking sounds coming from the other 'statues'. Shiva and Ifrit seemed like they were slowly breaking free.

_I don't believe this. _Bahamut stared in disbelief. _That little pipsqueak is actually getting us out of here! _

Despite that, his own 'prison' was still very solid and Bahamut was barely even able to manage to slightest shake. His guess was that the film slowly wore down over time, and since his was brand new, it would take more work for him to break out that the others.

The cracking sounds around got louder and louder, then finally, Shiva emerged, throwing dozens of pieces about. Immediately, the ice elemental dropped to her knees, panting.

"Carbuncle!" She gasped. "How did you get in here?"

"Easy, I used Mr. big dumb dragon as a diversion." Carbuncle grinned.

"Who...?" Shiva looked up, straight at Bahamut. "Carbuncle! That wasn't a nice thing to do you know?!"

"I know. But I knew he'd never willingly agree to it either."

(Dude, that's really sad you know.) Glenn whispered to his partner.

_Gargh!! I knew that pest was up to no good!! _

"Ugghh...I'm so glad to be out of there." Ifrit growled, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, me too." Another voice came. "It makes me just want to howl..."

"NO!" Shiva and Ifrit quickly tackled the figure, a large purple wolf, and clamped his jaws shut.

"Not if you want to bring an entire squad charging into this room Fenrir!" Shiva whispered. "Let's free Bahamut and come up with a plan before someone..."

"Too late." Ifrit hissed. "The door's opening!"

"Back in your positions, quick!" Shiva ordered.

The three freed GFs stood back on their pedestals and remained perfectly still while Carbuncle hid beneath a pile of icy rocks.

Two humanoid monsters know as Blitz (FF8) entered. These were clad in white armor with horn patterns and carried a large sword in their right hands. The guards first walked up and examined Bahamut.

Finding him still perfectly frozen, they moved on. However, they then turned to Shiva and paused in front of her.

"Now!"

* * *

Shiva kicked one away while Ifrit lunged from his position and took the other one down, smashing it to pieces. The first one that had only been stunned quickly began to get back to its feet.

"It's mine!" Ifrit growled. "Meteor Strike!"

Ifrit tossed off a small flaming meteor, which not only blew the Blitz monster to pieces, but also smashed into the petrified Bahamut behind it.

"Rrraaghhhh..." Bahamut moaned, the fire elemental attack having broken the casing of his head and shoulders away. "Can't you aim that damn thing first?!"

"Erm...sorry..." Ifrit scratched his head.

"Come on, let's get you out of this stuff." Fenrir decided.

After a while of thumping and bashing, the trio finally managed to get Bahamut free.

"Gargh...that was not fun at all!" Bahamut snarled, dusting himself off.

"Nice to see you again too." Shiva put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, after you gave me the cold shoulder the last time." Bahamut muttered.

"Hey everyone, we're all old friends here, so let's drop this for now." Fenrir stepped between them. "Until we take care of Diablos that is."

"Us against all the guards in this base?" Ifrit remarked. "Not good odds."

"I can go mess around with the power." Carbuncle suggested.

"That'll work." Shiva nodded. "Go for it."

Carbuncle scampered into another air vent and disappeared.

"The control room should be upstairs." Fenrir added in. "I definitely saw it before I was captured. That's where we'll find Diablos."

"Heads up everyone! Incoming!" Bahamut launched his Impulse attack through the open door, detonating another pair of Blitz soldiers.

Fenrir leapt ahead and sank his fangs into another monster, a bear like creature known as a Death Claw (FF8). Though instead of arms, it had four spiked claws. Ifrit followed up by blowing it apart with a Meteor Strike.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the corridor dimmed. Fortunately, that also had the effect of shutting down the movements of the Blitz soldiers, leaving the creatures standing perfectly still.

"That was fast." Shiva gasped.

"Looks like those soldiers were powered by whatever magical fields Carbuncle just shut down." Fenrir nodded.

"Don't waste the chance then." Bahamut urged.

"Yeah, the control room's this way!" Fenrir called.

* * *

A hovering sandcraft sped across the desert sands. This one was built similarly to an armored vehicle without wheels, like and APC (Armored Personnel Carrier). Within its shaded passenger section sat Brad, Aldrea, Cecil and Cid.

(I just...I just can't believe it.) Unicorn was saying.

"I know." Aldrea nodded, holding the fallen Dragoon's helmet up.

The baby Wyvern had fallen asleep despite the shaking of the moving vehicle and gave off a soft squeak in Aldrea's lap. Brad reached over and put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"That's why we have to succeed. So that sacrifices like his won't be for nothing." Brad nodded.

(That's always easy to say, but...I could've saved him...)

(You did your best Unicorn.) Leviathan replied. (I'm sure even he understood that.)

(It's just...we've lost...friends like him, Bahamut and Glenn.) Unicorn sniffed.

"But what about the sightings Maduin's scouts had?" Cid queried.

"That's what I was asking about." Ashley entered the passenger section from the front. "I got Maduin to mark out on this magical map all the spots his scouts had spotted this 'Bahamut'."

"Hmmm..." Brad took a look at the map. "They mostly seem to be around that jungle region in the southeast."

(We know. And we're headed off to find out.) Phoenix added in.

"So soon?" Cecil turned towards them.

(We're going to start the assault on the temples once we secure the new base.) Leviathan informed them. (We won't be able to wait for you to get back.)

"Don't wait for us then." Ashley said firmly. "Look, I know this may be selfish of us, but we have to know."

(Such information could help us nevertheless.) Madeen agreed. (It's still your choice Phoenix.)

(I'm going for it.) Phoenix decided. (Maduin knows about my plans already. And we're leaving right away.)

After bidding a quick goodbye to her friends, Phoenix emerged from the back of the moving vehicle and soared, disappearing into the desert sky.

* * *

"Damn, persistent aren't you?" Diablos snarled as the group burst through the door to the control room. "Pity, you wouldn't have to die if you'd just stayed the way you were!"

"Shut up!" Bahamut roared, stepping to the front of the group. "You're the one who started this whole war, aren't you?!"

"Partially, but I'd think you'd know the true initiator Bahamut."

"Grrr..."

(Don't lose your cool buddy.) Glenn warned.

"Still, I could even be the one to take over command of the Empire's forces once I bring them this!" Diablos brought up the Ultima weapon. "Along with your head!"

"Hey! That weapon's mine!"

"You're welcomed to try and take it back." Diablos grinned, stepping into a battle stance, along with Siren and Garuda by his side.

The control room was a large circular area with a high ceiling, meaning there was plenty of space to maneuver. However, Garuda had another trick and pressed a button, which caused the floor in the center to split open and a gigantic stone figure to rise.

"This Golem was recovered from its mission in the desert." Garuda informed them. "And it's been restored to its full strength."

In fact, it was the same one that had attacked the sandspeeder of Leivathan's party.

"Better be careful..." Shiva cautioned.

"RRAARRRR!!" With a thunderous roar, Bahamut leapt into the fray. He somersaulted over the Golem and lashed out at Diablos with his claws.

"Diamond Dust!"

"Hell Fire!"

The two attacks from Shiva and Ifrit respectively distracted the enemy party enough for Bahamut to shove Diablos into a wall. The demon however, kicked Bahamut off and took to the air.

"GGRRRRR! I'll show you who's the master of flight!" Bahamut shouted, following his opponent.

"Moon Song!" Fenrir activated one of his abilities, which gave him a sufficient burst of speed to dodge Golem's smashing fists.

Siren and Garuda threw two Fire elemental spells at the wolf, knocking him backwards.

With a yell Shiva kicked Siren aside.

"Oh, so you want to play nasty do you?!" Siren hissed, returning a punch as Shiva came close.

"Come on!" Shiva taunted as the two females charged one another.

Garuda then lunged from Ifrit, who managed to catch the harpy and throw her over his head. The wind elemental recovered her position in mid-air and spread her wings.

"Aerial Blast!"

Ifrit howled in pain as the floor beneath him collapsed, sending him plummeting through the level below and onto the ground floor. He did manage to roll away, despite the pain, and avoided Garuda's plunging attack.

"Hargh!" Ifrit delivered a kick to Garuda's back, sending her skidding across the room.

Garuda raised her claws to cast a spell, but Ifrit fired a Meteor Strike at her, forcing the wind elemental to dodge. They continued this way, clashing their projectile attacks as they ran around the room.

Ifrit then stopped by a ledge...and realized that beneath it was a circular metal pit. The very same one that had been used to freeze himself, Bahamut and the others earlier. Garuda suddenly came at him with a shoulder charge and knocked him down.

However, Ifrit managed to grab on to her shoulders and spin around, smashing Garuda's back into the floor. With that, he quickly jumped out of the pit and triggered the activating mechanism, leaving Garuda's screeches amongst the hissing of steam and the grinding of the machinery.

"Sweet revenge!" He laughed.

* * *

"See that over there?" Leviathan gestured with his tail.

(That half sunken temple?) Unicorn muttered.

"Yeah, so that's our target huh?" Aldrea nodded, clinging onto his head.

"I can help to you guys punch a hole." Another GF, Bismark, said to them. "After that, you'll have to go on your own."

Bismark took the form of a large gray whale, being more than twice the size of Leviathan.

(We'll manage.) Brad said confidently. (Time to end this once and for all.)

After settling into the new base, it hadn't been long before Maduin was able to organize the assault. Leviathan and Unicorn had gone with this particular team to attack a temple that had partially sunken into the sea. That was where they were now, hidden in the reefs close to the temple.

_Cecil and Cid went with the other team. _Aldrea thought. _And we left the baby Wyvern back at the base. Then... _

She patted Salamander's Dragoon helmet, which hung by her side.

(I won't forget him either.) Unicorn sent her partner a private message.

"The moment the sun goes down, wasn't it?" Leviathan queried.

"Wait...look there!" Bismark called.

An explosion had just occurred on the opposite side of the temple.

"That's the signal." Leviathan growled. "Aldrea, I'll keep my head above water, you just hang on tight."

"Let's go!" Bismark took the lead, speeding through the waves.

The way seemed clear until they got much closer to the temple. That was then that sea monsters started appearing, amongst them gigantic Octopus monsters and shark-like creatures know as Fastitiocalon (FF8).

"Sea Song!" Bismark called forth a large wave to throw the creatures out of the way.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan shot off his watery blast at the walls of the temple, drilling a way through it.

"Go!" Bismark ordered as Leviathan slipped through the hole. "I'll lead them away!"

The whale GF then dove deep under the water, making sure that the sea creatures were right on his tail.

"This is it." Unicorn transformed, landing on the wet, rocky floor.

Following that was a wild dash through the dark, narrow corridors. The sounds of explosion came from all around as the battle raged outside. Any sea monsters did little to hinder their path, until the pair arrived at a large blue crystal hovering several feet above the ground.

Behind that was an ominous swirling vortex.

"Ready?" Unicorn asked.

"Whenever you are!" Leviathan roared.

With that, the pair plunged into the vortex.

* * *

Bahamut and Diablos' battle had brought then to the highest level, where they were leaping and lunging at each other in close quarters. Bahamut however, was taking many hits across his arms and chest from the sword Diablos wielded.

(Not good! He's gonna tear you up at this rate!) Glenn warned.

"Grrr...I know! Rargh!!" Bahamut backed into a wall, clutching a bleeding wound across his chest.

"Black sheep of evil times, cover our light!" Diablos growled. "Gravija!"

"Impulse!!"

The two dark elemental spells exploded, canceling each other out. However, the Bahamut was too close to the blast and felt the bad sting of the explosion. Diablos followed up almost immediately, sending a ferocious kick directly to Bahamut's stomach area.

The dragon was then grabbed around the neck and hurled into the air.

(Hey he's given you some range!) Glenn realized. (Mega Flare now!)

With a vicious roar, Bahamut let off the Mega Flare in mid-air. Diablos raised the Ultima weapon as the beam came towards him. The demon struggled with the energy beam for a long time before finally managing to deflect the attack.

Bahamut was struck by his own attack and was went spiraling to the ground, landing in a large cloud of dust.

"Dark Messenger!" Diablos prepared his most devastating ability, putting his claws together as dark energy swirled around him.

The gravitational attack formed into a large dark ball in his claws, which Diablos held out as he plunged towards the ground and the fallen Bahamut.

(Get away! He's coming!)

Shiva was still engaged in her fistfight with Siren and had just managed to throw her opponent aside. Whirling around, Shiva immediately saw Diablos coming and tackled Bahamut as he shakily stood up, taking them both out of harm's way.

Siren tired to follow Shiva, but unfortunately she didn't see Diablos coming down until it was too late. Diablos was unable to stop in mid-attack and Siren took the full force of the spell, screaming out in pain.

"NNOOO!!" Diablos howled, staring at his fallen companion.

Bahamut rolled forward and kicked Diablos' sword arm. Time seemed to slow down as the sword spun in mid-air, with both combatants reaching out for it. It was Bahamut who got his claws on the weapon and whipped Diablos away with his tail.

Then everything sped up again as the dragon spun round and thrust the Ultima weapon through Diablos' chest.

The demon let off a hideous screech as he stumbled back, dark black blood pouring from his chest.

Behind them, Fenrir had been dashing around the Golem's legs. The wolf finally caused the stone creature to topple over, just as Diablos stumbled into its path. Golem smashed through the stone floor, taking Diablos all the way down and crushing him on the lowest level.

For a while, everyone just stood there, panting and staring down the hole. Ifrit soon came running up the stairs to join them, with Carbuncle on his shoulder.

"Hey, there were some more of our guys imprisoned in this place." Ifrit reported. "Carbuncle got them out and they're fighting the monsters below."

"How...are they doing?" Bahamut asked.

"Fairly well. Had some losses, but they'll manage."

"So, it's over then..."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, the wounded Siren lying on the ground.

* * *

"Looks like the battle's already begun." Tritoch remarked, making a sharp turn in the air.

Their assigned area was a temple that stood in the midst of a wide, open wasteland. Barely any plants were growing there, and the soil was a dark gray mixture of stone chips and dust.

That was why the temple and all the explosions around it were in clear view.

(Get in a little closer, and we'll drop from there.) Madeen suggested.

"Your father's plan right? To go from above?" Cid asked, clinging on to Tritoch's back.

(Humph, yeah dad's.)

"Why?"

(Huh?)

"You don't sound too happy about that." Cecil commented. "Is there something between you two?"

(I've said, we don't get along very well.) Madeen insisted.

"No, I'm definite it's more than just that." Cid pushed.

(Grrrr...not now you two, we're almost there.) Madeen abruptly changed the subject. (Get ready!)

"Tri-dazer!!" Tritoch sprayed the ground around the temple with his three elemental beams.

At that signal, Cecil and Cid jumped off the giant reptile's back and switched into their GF forms.

"Energy Ray!" Valefor broke a hole in the roof of the temple, which both herself and Madeen used to enter.

The pair landed and quickly glanced around for any signs of hostilities.

"This should be the way." Madeen pointed. "We have to find that crystal teleportation point, fast!"

* * *

"You...you have a bonded partner too, don't you?" Bahamut walked over to her. "I remember from that battle in the tower."

Siren managed to sit up and shifted into the form of a well-dressed, slim and dark haired woman. Bahamut did the same, changing back into Glenn's form.

"I heard your name was Alison right?" Glenn knelt down beside her. "You and your partner were the ones who started the whole thing about the Aeon's Soul. Why?"

"Heh, we were with Diablos all along." Alison replied weakly. "Dynaock was never really your true opponent. It was the forces here instead."

"That we've figured out." Glenn nodded. "But why did you help them? You didn't know that our world would be affected as much as theirs?"

(Ifrit will be able to tell you about Diablos' mind-controlling.) Siren's voice explained. (And I...no, we...were under that control too. For a time that was...)

"For a time?"

"But I begun to enjoy the power I was granted." Alison continued. "As well as his company. And we started working for him willingly."

"Willingly?!" Glenn muttered.

(But that's all behind us now...we were defeated, fair and square...) Siren spoke.

(Tell me something, Diablos was the one who helped to start this entire war correct?) Bahamut cut in. (However, he wasn't entirely in-charge of it. So, who is? And why?)

(Haha...Bahamut...that's something you already know, don't you? A soul in pain, trapped for years in an endless void of suffering. One that you caused.)

(I...grrr...)

(That soul has grown to despise the world around her. The hatred that has built up as she struggled to free herself. And now, she has returned, seeking revenge on all. Especially you Bahamut...)

"But you already know it, don't you?" Siren's partner added in. "You just needed confirmation that's all."

"Bahamut..." Glenn closed his eyes.

(It's her...my sister...) Bahamut whispered. (Tiamat...)

"Here, you'll need this..." Alison pulled a rolled-up parchment out of her rear pocket. "That's the actual copy of the Aeon's Soul. It'll help you find the temples of the Legendary Beings."

"Thank you." Glenn nodded, taking the scroll.

"Well then...we wish you good luck..."

(While we join the one...we care about the most...)

Alison then lay back and closed her eyes. Shiva came closer and touched the woman's neck, then shook her head.

"The pressure of Diablos attack must've been too much for both of them to take." Shiva said softly.

"Hey Bahamut..." Glenn took a hold of his pendant. "You OK?"

(I'm fine. Just that...I have to find my sister.) Bahamut growled. (I'm the reason she's like this. I'm the real cause of all this...)

"No, you're not. I saw what happened too. You did what you could, but it wasn't your fault about what happened." Glenn snapped. "But what I do know is that we have to find a way to put a stop to all this."

"He's right." Shiva put a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

"If it helps, one of the temples they mentioned is close by here." Fenrir spoke up. "I know General Maduin had planned a combined assault on the temples."

"How would you know?" Ifrit asked.

"Hey, I'm part of it. I haven't been cooped up here as long as you and Shiva."

"Now, that's a stab to the pride." Ifrit muttered dryly.

"Let me go downstairs and talk to the others who were freed, then we can decide on a course of action."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Phoenix made another flight around the jungle area, with as little success as before.

(This is the last of the spots where he was seen.) Ashley reminded her partner.

"I know." Phoenix sighed.

Exhausted, she flew towards the ground and landed, intent on taking a short rest.

(I wonder if it really was him that they saw.) Ashley muttered.

"Who know? Perhaps I'm just hoping for too much and..." Phoenix stopped short as a huge shadow suddenly blocked out the light. "Wha..."

Against the rays of the jungle sunlight was a very familiar, dragon-shaped shadow. Phoenix squinted, unable to make out the figure clearly.

"Bahamut...?! Is that...you...?!"

"RRROOOAAARRRRR!!"


	21. Force Your Way

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Force Your Way**

By nightdragon0

"Gargh! It's freezing!" Leviathan yelled.

"Brrr...yeah..." Unicorn shivered.

The trip through the vortex had been like spinning through a rotating cylinder, except with all sorts of colored lights swirling around them. After the dazzling ride, the two were less than pleased to find themselves dumped onto a cold, snowy field.

The sky was dark and there was nothing other than snow in sight for miles. In addition a chilly wind was blowing past, forcing the two GFs to huddle against each other for warmth.

(I don't know if this is really our Earth or not.) Brad muttered. (But if it is, than it might be the Antarctic region or something.)

(Can you two handle this cold?) Aldrea asked with concern.

"Better...than you guys can." Leviathan replied. "We have to keep moving."

"Wait, look here!" Unicorn gestured. "These look like tire tracks."

There were a couple of long trails in the snow and without any other options, the two followed the tracks westward. Soon, a stationary van came into view.

(It's a vehicle?) Brad wondered. (Looks like it's abandoned...)

Leviathan gently pulled open the back doors and found a bundle of winter wear gear.

(I wonder if there's some base around here.) Aldrea commented. (I heard they had a few out here for research purposes.)

"You guys want to take a look?" Leviathan suggested.

(Why not? There's appropriate gear for us.)

The two reverted to the forms of their human partners, who quickly donned the winter clothing before proceeding to examine the van. The outside seemed to be in good condition, but Aldrea sighed when she got into the front seat.

"And here's the reason why someone left it here." Aldrea leaned forward. "The van's out of fuel."

"Great...hey over here!" Brad pulled on the cloth sheet covering something in the back of the van, revealing it to be a snowspeeder.

(Guys, I'm starting to sense the flows of magical energy.) Unicorn informed them. (They must be activating the crystal!)

(It isn't far away.) Leviathan added in. (I think we'd better get there fast!)

Nodding to each other, Brad and Aldrea started up the speeder and raced off across the snow.

* * *

"This is..." Cid gasped at he stepped out of the alley. "It's home."

"Wow, this is Japan huh? It's my first time here." Cecil walked up beside him.

The two had materialized in an abandoned alley and had quickly taken human form to avoid drawing any unwanted attention.

"I'll gladly invite all of you to come visit when this is over." Cid winked. "But where should we start looking?"

The Shinjuku district of Tokyo was bustling with people going about their business. The streets were also packed full of cars and other vehicles.

"Whoa!" Cecil almost bumped into someone and Cid had to pull her to the side.

"Be careful and stay close to me. You don't speak any Japanese right? It'll be very difficult if you get lost."

"Yeah, thanks very much." She smiled.

(Hmmm...I seem to sense something out of the ordinary.) Madeen growled. (But I can't pinpoint its location. Way too much activity here.)

The pair glanced over to a nearby shop window where their partner's images appeared in place of their own. The image of Valefor also shook her head.

"But we're supposed to look out for a large crystal just like the one we jumped through earlier right?" Cecil asked. "Shouldn't that be easy to find?"

"Not necessarily, but we could try here." Cid led her across the street and into a tall building.

The two took a lift up to the highest floor, entered a departmental store and stood by a window, giving them a nice view of the surrounding buildings.

(I still can't pinpoint it.) Madeen sighed.

"Hmmm..." Cid turned his head and happened to spot a poster on the wall. "Wait, this could be it!"

"What is?" Cecil walked over to him.

"This poster says that there's a new exhibit of some rock and crystal formations at the museum opening today."

"A museum?"

"No about the rock and crystal formations."

(Well, could be worth a shot.) Madeen agreed.

"It's just down the road, over there." Cid pointed.

* * *

"Wow, an ice cavern." Brad sighed.

Aldrea and himself jumped off their vehicle and jogged over to the entrance that Leviathan and Unicorn had led them too.

(I'm sure it's here.) Leviathan whispered.

"All right, let's get going..."

"Brad, hold on! It might be best to watch your step..." Aldrea held out a hand.

"I...wwwaaahhhh...!!" Brad slipped on his second step into the cavern and slid down a narrow passageway. Leviathan took control and shifted into his form partway, trying to slow himself down with his fins, tail and wings.

BAM!! Leviathan smacked headfirst into a wall. As the dazed serpent looked up, several stalactites were jarred loose and fell.

"Gargh!!" Leviathan twisted his snake-like body left and right, barely avoiding being skewered as the sharp icicles fell. "Whew...that was close!"

"Guys!" Aldrea was carefully holding onto jaggered parts of the wall as she moved.

But the floor beneath her suddenly gave way, sending her plunging down another hole.

"No!!" Leviathan attempted to spring for them, but a pair of huge hands suddenly burst through the wall and grabbed him from behind.

"You'd better worry about yourself first!" A cold voice hissed.

The attacker was a Cyclops, a muscular titan with a single eye in the center of his forehead.

"Oh I will all right!" Leviathan swung his tail and hit the creature in the eye.

As his opponent stumbled, Leviathan spun around and sank his fangs into his opponent's arm. Grunting in pain, Cyclops rammed the sea serpent into a wall.

* * *

Cid and Cecil walked amongst the crowd, glancing at the exhibits. Those consisted of dozens of crystal formations all put up for display.

"This place is so crowded." Cecil whispered. "If what we're looking for is in here, how are we going to find it?"

(Hold on, I sense something.) Madeen cut in. (It's a new presence.)

Cid immediately turned towards the entrance and spotted something. A shady figure stood at the entrance, wearing a thick jacket with a hood pulled low over his eyes.

"Hmmm..." Cid began moving closer to the figure in order to get a closer look. However, the hooded figure was moving as well.

He reached a panel on the wall while Cid was still caught in pushing his way through the crowd. Cid froze as the figure turned towards him, almost as if staring straight into his eyes.

Then the mysterious figure touched the panel. There was an electrical crackle before the museum's main room was plunged into darkness. Immediately, a state of panic broke out amongst the people there. Cid was strong enough the shove his way through the crowd as he ran for the exit.

(Cecil! Valefor! Meet us outside!) Madeen called to their comrades, hoping they would be heard over the shouting of the crowd.

"What...?!" Cid stepped outside and could not help but stop and stare.

Evening was approaching and the skies were dark. However, not a single light lit any building, traffic light or streetlamp as far as he could see. There were crowds of people gathered on the streets as sirens blared in the distance.

(They cut the power to the entire city?!) Madeen wondered.

"Where's Cecil?" Cid looked around. "Damn, I was supposed to take care of her."

(Hey, look there!)

Cid turned to his left and saw the hooded figure dashing off around the corner.

"Come back!" Cid took off in hot pursuit, chasing the figure down the pavement and across a road.

Horns blasted as the youth dashed between the moving cars and followed the figure down a dark alley. Cid reached a dead end and found nothing there. Suddenly, a sparkle of blue lightning shot past, forcing Cid to jump to the side.

The magical strike incinerated a pile of old cardboard boxes as Madeen took over.

"It certainly took you long enough to find me." The hooded figure sneered, throwing off his disguise.

The creature beneath had a skeletal face with a mask covering everything except the eyes. He was covered in a purple robe and had his arms wrapped in bandages.

"Lich..." Madeen growled.

"You came to stop us, didn't you?" The undead necromancer waved his hands. "Come on then."

(He's inviting you to attack.) Cid warned. (Sounds like a trap.)

"And if I don't attack, he'll have the chance to cast another spell." Madeen whispered, encircling his foe.

The lion continued to watch for a little while and chose a moment to strike. However, he felt a fiery burst upon contact, forcing him to draw back.

"Damn, he's shrouded by Blaze Spikes." Madeen realized, holding his burnt hand. "Smart, but that spell can't save you from this! Terra Homing!"

Madeen sent forth a beam of white light, but Lich opened a portal and jumped through it, taking Madeen's attack along with it.

"What?!" Madeen ran up to the spot in confusion.

Suddenly, the portal appeared behind him, letting off his Terra Homing attack. The energy burst slammed into his back, sending Madeen smashing through a wall and into an abandoned storage room.

* * *

BOOM!! Phoenix was barely able to get out of range as the explosion went off. Despite that, the force still sent her spinning, knocking down several trees in the process.

"Gargh!!" Phoenix pulled herself up, clutching her side in pain.

The dragon who had been hovering in the sky above slowly descended. However, it wasn't the familiar dark blue coloring she'd excepted, but instead a red scaled dragon.

It was none other than Neo Bahamut.

"Hmmm...should've expected to find you in this world." Neo Bahamut muttered. "Seems you've undergone some changes too."

"Grrr...you!!" Phoenix reached down and drew her sword.

"I have no time for you. You're simply not worthy enough to be my opponent." Neo Bahamut turned his back and started walking away.

In rage, Phoenix attacked, swinging her sword at his exposed back. She was startled when it met with resistance in the form of a metallic clang. Neo had a sword of his own, which he was holding across his back.

The weapon had a shinning silver blade, along with a red colored handle and a green jewel at its core.

"Well, since you insist." Neo shoved Phoenix off and spun round to face her. "You will taste defeat at the fury of the Ragnarok!"

(The Ragnarok?) Ashley wondered.

"That...that's another of the famous enchanted swords." Phoenix realized. "Where did you get that?!"

"It was something the Empire, or your Dark forces were holding onto. Too bad they couldn't keep me away from it." Neo held the weapon up. "I have already surpassed my original, and all those who stood before me. Now, I seek to challenge the greatest force of all. The Legendary Beings!"

"Damn, you are insane!" Phoenix swung her weapon, which Neo parried.

"It's all that I live for! All that I was created for! To seek and destroy!" Neo lashed forward, forcing Phoenix to back away and guard.

The strokes were swift and Phoenix was falling behind. Finally, Neo hit the bottom of her chin with the weapon, dropping Phoenix to the ground. The red dragon raised a foot to stomp her, but Phoenix rolled away and leapt up into the air.

Neo bounced off the ground and followed, driving an uppercut into the stunned Phoenix's face. Phoenix spun towards the ground and hit it hard, sending her sword flying to the side.

Her opponent was suddenly standing over her and grabbed the firebird around the neck, lifting her up.

"You can be the first sacrifice to the powers of the Ragnarok!" Neo sneered, tossing Phoenix roughly against a tree. "Behold! Metamorph!"

(Get out of here!)

"Gargh!! AArrrgghhh!!"

Phoenix tried to run, but she found herself already caught up in the sword's spell. The green crystal at the Ragnarok's hilt was glowing brightly as Phoenix slowly lost control.

Beginning at her legs, a metallic coloring slowly came over her body. Phoenix tried to scream, but found she had no voice as she was engulfed. Seconds later, a sword clattered to the ground in place of Phoenix.

(What the?!) Phoenix was horrified to find she'd been transformed into a sword. (Let me out of here you freak!! Garghhh!!)

All her struggling was in vain, for she couldn't do anything more than wiggle her sword form slightly. Neo Bahamut calmly walked over and picked her up.

"Do you realize now? What true power is?" He laughed.

"Care to rephrase that? Mega Flare!"

Even from her point of view, Phoenix saw for the first time an actual, startled reaction on Neo's face. The red dragon was thrown down by the blast and turned around to see the real Bahamut standing behind him.

"No...you're..."

"Dead? Maybe, but like you, no one gets rid of me that easily!" Bahamut growled.

(Ashley, we picked up some strange readings out here and came to check it out.) Glenn called. (Are you OK?)

(Glenn? It that really you?!) Ashley gasped.

(Of course, in the flesh. Well, of Bahamut that is.) Glenn replied. (I'll tell you more once we're done with the impostor over there!)

"Release her, now!" Bahamut demanded.

"You're going to have to take her back, my old rival!" Neo Bahamut brought up his Ragnarok on one claw, along with the 'Phoenix' sword in the other.

"Then you won't be getting any mercy from me!" Bahamut held out the Ultima weapon, and snatched up the dropped Caladbolg in the other.

* * *

In the midst of her fall, Aldrea managed to grab onto a ledge. Struggling, Aldrea dug her fingers into a small crack in order to keep herself from dropping down into the darkness below.

(Don't give up!) Unicorn urged. (I won't be of much help in this situation!)

"Urghh...trying..." Aldrea's arms were getting tired, and as much as she tried, she just couldn't find the strength to pull herself up.

(I believe in you partner. You've fought through so much for both me and the team!)

There were sounds of fighting from above, accompanied by fierce shouts and growls. Aldrea closed her eyes and suddenly remembered Salamander's helmet. The 'horns' on its surface were pretty sharp.

"That's it!" Releasing one hand, Aldrea down and pulled the purple Dragoon helmet off her belt.

Aldrea slammed it into the wall, the sharp horns making it stick there. She then twisted her body and swung herself so both feet were on the helmet. Using it as a support, Aldrea pushed her feet off the impaled helmet and managed to pull her body up onto the ledge.

(Aldrea!) Unicorn called.

The helmet was beginning to slip down and Aldrea leaned over the edge and grabbed it just in time. She then dropped back against the safety of the ledge, panting.

(Nice going Aldrea! I knew you could make it!)

"Thanks to you." Aldrea breathed, patting the helmet on her lap. "And a little help from him too."

(Yeah...)

"How about Leviathan?"

(I know. We'd better get up there.) Unicorn agreed.

"Huh? What's this?" Aldrea held up the helmet, which had begun crackling with electrical energy. Yet, the energy wasn't hurting her hands at all.

(There must be some strange source of magic here.) Unicorn gasped. (The crystal we're looking for perhaps. I feel like it's calling out to me.)

"Think you could utilize its powers?"

(Just leave it to me!)

Aldrea held up the magically charged helmet and let Unicorn take over. However, instead of the normal change, Aldrea felt the crackling of thunder around her body.

Unicorn changed, but turned a black color instead of her normal white. She had a purple mane and tail instead, along with golden pieces of armor and a curved, sickle-like horn.

(Whoa...Unicorn...)

"I'm Ixion now!" The new GF reared back, letting off a screech as thunder flashed around her body. "But it's still me Aldrea."

(Hey I know, I can feel that.) Aldrea laughed. (Well, Ixion, let's go up and help Leviathan!)

Re-energized by her transformation, Ixion bounded up the walls and back onto the surface level.

* * *

"Ugh...meet him outside?" Cecil groaned.

A security guard had brought out a megaphone and was shouting instructions through it. However, there was still a lot of talking, of course in Japanese, which Cecil couldn't understand a word of. She just went along with the general direction of the crowd.

"This makes me wonder, just how much of our language do you understand Valefor?" Cecil whispered. "I'm at a total loss here. Is this how you feel when, you know, everyone else is talking?"

(I understand enough to know.)

"Huh?! Valefor, did you just..."

The voice was heavily accented and seemed very 'forced', but it was certainly Valefor's.

(My vocals just are not built to speak English very well.)

"And you're only telling me this now?"

(Oui'ja hajan ycgat.) **(You've never asked.)**

"Well, I've been a little afraid that you'd feel insulted." Cecil admitted. "You're not really the talkative type."

(Haedran yna oui vun dryd syddan.) **(Neither are you for that matter.)**

"Yeah, I guess so. But you know, I've had a lot more confidence knowing you're in there with me."

(Fa'na ymega eh dryd ycbald.) Valefor laughed. (Pid E ahzuo paehk ouin kiynteyh yhkam.) **(We're alike in that aspect. But I enjoy being your guardian angel.)**

That was probably the longest actual conversation Cecil had actually had with her partner.

Following the flow of the crowd, Cecil entered what seemed to be an emergency exit. It was a short flight of steps leading to a door, which many people were exiting through. Cecil was following when Valefor called out to her.

(Tufh pamuf. E cahca cusadrehk cdnyhka drana.) **(Down below.** **I sense something strange there.)**

There was another flight of stairs leading to a closed door below, and Cecil broke off from the crowd to find that it was locked.

Not only that, the door seemed to shimmer when she touched it, indicating some sort of magic was at work.

"You think you could help me out here Valefor?"

(Mad sa lryhham y ped uv so bufanc drnuikr ouin puto. Rumt uh du dra tuunghup dekrdmo.) **(Let me channel a bit of my powers through your body. Hold on to the doorknob tightly.)**

Cecil saw a brief flash of light in her hands and the door swung open. She barely caught onto the railings in time, preventing herself from suffering a nasty fall down another long staircase. An odd bluish glow came from the darkness below.

Quietly, she crept down the stairs and peered into the large room. A cloaked figure was standing over a cauldron and chanting in a strange language. Above, a chandelier hung from the ceiling and beyond the figure stood a large blue crystal.

"That's the one, isn't it?" Cecil whispered.

(Kiyntat po Hades. Oui nasaspan res, tuh'd oui?) **(Guarded by Hades.** **You remember him, don't you?)**

"Yeah, that evil sorcerer back at the gate between the worlds."

(Ra femm cahca ic uhla E dnyhcvuns, cu fa'mm uhmo ryja uh crud yd drec.) **(He will sense us once I transform, so we'll only have on shot at this.)**

"Let's go then!"

Hades whirled around as Valefor leapt down into the large room. Spreading her wings, she executed a sharp turn as Hades threw off a fiery spell, leaving a charred mark on the wall.

"Grrr...you again!" Hades muttered. "Lich hasn't done his job well. Nevertheless, you won't get to the crystal while I stand!"

Valefor let off a screech of pain as one of Hades' fireballs hit her wings. Ignoring the pain, she moved into a spinning dive down towards her target.

"Energy Ray!"

"Hargh!" Hades waved an arm, causing an invisible barrier to deflect Valefor's attack away from the crystal and back into the flyer. "Witness my dark magic! Black Cauldron!"

Valefor hit the floor hard and was immediately caught up in the coils of black energy from Hades' cauldron. The flyer still managed to roll over and fire off an Energy Ray.

"Hah, your aim is off." Hades taunted as the shot went clearly off target.

(Really?) Cecil called back. (Valefor wasn't aiming for you.)

"What?!" Hades looked up as a cracking sound came from the ceiling.

The grand chandelier fell from the ceiling...and right onto the glowing blue crystal, smashing it to pieces.

* * *

"RRaarrgghhhh!!" Leviathan was being shoved back against the wall, having the life strangled out of him.

Cyclops seemed to have the upper hand, with his opponent firmly pinned down. Leviathan however had one last trick up his sleeve and blasted Cyclops with a strong jet of water from his jaws. Cyclops was thrown back against the wall in surprise.

"Urrghh...Frozen Blades!" Cyclops raised his arms and brought them together.

The ability froze Leviathan's stream of water and went back of the sea serpent himself, partially trapping him in the ice. Temporarily immobilized, Leviathan could do nothing to defend against Cyclops' charging attack, which shattered his icy prison.

As Leviathan hit the wall, he felt himself bleeding from all the points where the sharp pieces of ice had cut through his scales. However, Cyclops spun around to find himself faced with a new foe.

"Aerospark!" Ixion fired off a pair of spinning energy discs, which Cyclops blocked with his arms.

Howling angrily, Cyclops charged forward, just as Ixion leapt over his head and kicked him from behind.

"Ugh...Unicorn?" Leviathan gasped, pulling himself up.

(She's Ixion now.) Aldrea said excitedly.

"Let's finish this first, shall we?" Ixion declared. "Just get a little water on the floor."

"Hell yeah! Tsunami!" Leviathan sent water flooding into the area.

That made the icy floor much more slippery, causing Cyclops to go skidding across. Being off balance, Cyclops couldn't properly defend himself from Ixion's horn attacks, which forced him to back towards the hole Ixion had jumped out of earlier.

"Now!" Ixion jumped to the side.

Leviathan executed his rolling maneuver, curling into a ball and throwing his body at Cyclops. The one-eyed beast let off one final howl as he plunged into the darkness below.

(Nice one guys!) Brad cheered.

"It's not over yet though." Leviathan gestured towards the wall Cyclops had originally broken through to attack.

Beyond that was a large room with a glowing blue crystal, which appeared very similarly to the one they'd seen in the other world.

"Let's smash it!" Ixion growled. "Aerospark!"

"Tsunami!"

The two elemental attacks converged and easily blew the shimmering crystal to pieces. As they did so, a swirling vortex materialized at the back of the room.

"We should go back and see how the others are doing." Leviathan suggested.

(Yeah, even we don't want to stay around these parts.) Brad agreed.

The two GFs were walking to the vortex when the pieces of the crystal suddenly begun glowing.

(What's...going on?!) Aldrea stared.

From the glowing pieces, the outline of a humanoid shape formed. Slowly, it took on a solid form, becoming clad in a set of golden armor. It had a red cape, with a helmet completely covering its face and a gigantic sword almost as big as itself.

"It must be...Crusader..." Leviathan muttered. "It's one of the Legendary Beings!"

"But we destroyed the crystal right?" Ixion glanced towards him.

"Yeah, but perhaps the magical energies lingering around here still allowed the spirit dwelling within to arise. It should be much weaker than before though."

"Well, it's in our way, so we'll have to take it down."


	22. Legendaries Rise

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Legendaries Rise**

By nightdragon0

"Ouch...damn." Madeen growled, staggering to his feet. "Ok, smart move, but I won't fall for it twice."

Lich entered the area, hovering slowly above the ground, as if beckoning Madeen to attack. The lion knew better than to rush in recklessly now, but that didn't leave him with many other options.

"If you won't attack, than I will! Death River!!" Lich threw off a series of black balls of energy from his hands, which Madeen dodged by rolling behind a crate.

The crate was blown open, sending various pieces of furniture flying across the room.

"Gargh!" Madeen was hit on the head by a flying chair.

(Wait, look there!) Cid called. (The shinning object...)

"That's..." Madeen grinned. "Hey I'm not going down so easily!"

The lion grabbed a nearby table and hurled it at Lich, who simply blew it apart with a spell. Madeen repeated the act with several more pieces of furniture, each time meeting with the same result.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do?!" Lich taunted, throwing off another dark energy ball.

That was the moment Madeen had been waiting for. He sprang over and snatched up the object Cid had pointed out, which was actually a mirror hidden beneath a pile of cloth.

The dark energy bounced off the mirror and went straight back into Lich's body. While the dark spellcaster was screaming in pain, Madeen jumped up and smashed the mirror on his head.

"That's 7 years of bad luck for you!" Madeen roared. "Terra Homing!!"

Launching his elemental attack at close range, Madeen's blast was easily enough to take out the weakened magician, leaving nothing but ashes in his place.

"Whew, that was probably the oldest trick in the book, and he fell for it." Madeen panted.

(Is the crystal around here?) Cid asked while his partner was catching his breath.

"Doesn't seem like it. Then why did he lead us..." Madeen stopped short.

(To draw us away from our objective.)

"Aw crap!"

Then, a rumbling noise started, followed by a shaking in the ground. Crates were jarred about and knocked open, spilling their contents all over the room.

(Earthquake?) Cid wondered.

"No, it's something else." Madeen growled, gripping onto the doorway for support.

* * *

Ixion and Leviathan launched their attacks at their foe, again and again. However, their foe simply stood there and blocked all the attacks with its sword.

(Is that all it's gonna do?) Brad wondered.

Crusader suddenly slammed its sword into the ground, releasing its Purifier ability in the form of a massive shockwave. Ixion and Leviathan were thrown back against the wall, leaving their impressions in it.

"Big mouth..." Leviathan muttered.

"Angry spirits of the world strike now! Thundaga!" Ixion called forth an elemental spell, which Crusader once again blocked with its sword.

"Cut open the water-filled sky and pour! Waterga!" Leviathan launched a similar attack, only to meet with the same result.

With another swing of its sword, Crusader sent the Water spell into Ixion and the Thunder spell into Leviathan. The Legendary GF then attacked with its Purifier ability, the shocks sending Ixion and Leviathan rolling back again.

"Ow...your Black Magic sure has gotten a lot stronger." Leviathan commented, pulling himself up.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's helping us now." Ixion replied, throwing a Cure spell over the two. With some renewed energy, the pair stood up to face their foe again.

(It's like he's throwing back everything we send against him.) Aldrea observed.

"If that's the case, we'll have to distract him so he doesn't get the chance to keep countering." Leviathan nodded.

"I'll engage him up close." Ixion decided. "You strike while I have him distracted."

"Got it!"

Ixion charged in and slashed Crusader with her sickle-like horn. As expected, Crusader parried with its sword. While the two struggled, Leviathan moved into position and fired a jet of water.

Crusader turned its head towards Leviathan and at that moment, Ixion had readied an electrically charged horn attack. The Legendary GF suddenly moved, causing Leviathan's attack to hit Ixion instead.

However, the electricity in her horn mixed with the water as it splashed, spraying it all over their foe. The creature stumbled back, stunned.

(Hey, that's it!) Brad realized. (He can't seem to counter more than one element at a time.)

"Name a spell." Ixion grinned.

"I'll go with Blizzard." Leviathan growled.

Leviathan's Blizzard and Ixion's Holy spell combined to give off a blinding burst of light, mixed with shards of ice flying everywhere. Crusader was struck by the combined attack, but dropped to one knee and jabbed its sword into the ground. Once again, it released its Purifier attack in the form of a shockwave running throughout the area.

However, there were no screams of pain this time. As Crusader looked up, it saw that all its attack had smashed was a wall of ice.

"Now!" Leviathan dropped down from the top of the cavern. "Tsunami!"

"Thor's Hammer!" Ixion emerged at the opposite wall, where she'd jumped to during the shockwave.

The thunder and water attacks converged on their opponent, the resulting burst crackling with energy. Crusader dropped to the ground and slowly disappeared.

The pair cheered as they landed back on the icy ground.

"Nice double use of the Blizzard spell." Ixion smiled.

"I knew its power would be enhanced in this icy area, that's why I was able to create that whole ice barrier with it." Leviathan nodded. "And breaking that barrier distracted him enough for us to finish the battle."

(I hope the others are doing OK too.) Aldrea added in.

"They'll be fine." Ixion assured, turning her head towards the swirling vortex, the portal that led back to their world. "We'll have to go back for now."

"This is almost over." Leviathan continued. "Brad, we'll get you and all the others back home once we're done."

(Without a doubt partner.) Brad laughed. (Without a doubt.)

* * *

"Grrrr...do you realize what you've done?!" Hades yelled angrily.

(Stopped you, that's what!) Cecil called.

"The energies are out of control you fools!"

The ground had begun shaking and the two struggled to keep their balance. Valefor stared as the pieces of the shattered crystal started glowing. The shape of an airship flashed briefly before the lights around it flew through the ceiling and out of sight.

(Wha...what's going on?!)

"You'll see on the surface." Hades growled. "But you haven't heard the last of me either!"

The sorcerer put his hands together, muttered a soft chant, and warped away in a flash of purple energy.

"Uh dra cinvyla?" Valefor wondered. **(On the surface?)**

(We'd better go take a look.) Cecil decided.

Valefor reverted back to Cecil's form and the blond haired girl dashed up the stairs. Despite the building's shaking Cecil made it out the door and onto the street.

"Cecil!!" Cid came running over.

"Hey Cid! Whoa!" The ground shook, interrupting Cecil's wave. "Is this an earthquake?"

"It doesn't seem natural." Cid told her. "Where were you two?"

"Just taking care of Hades and breaking that crystal." Cecil replied proudly.

(Nice job.) Madeen acknowledged. (One of his goons had us distracted a few blocks away.)

"But if they took out the crystal, then what's with the shaking?" Cid asked.

"Uh...look over there!" Cecil pointed.

Everyone watched as the lights emerging from the museum basement rose to the sky and begun taking a physical form. It was that of the airship Cecil and Valefor had seen earlier, which was now more clearly visible as being black with golden linings.

The airship was as huge as the building itself and remained hovering in the air for a while. Then, the screeching of metal sounded as its gears started shifting. Before their astonished eyes, the airship transformed into a gigantic humanoid robot which stood as tall as most of the buildings around.

It was another of the Legendary Beings, Ark.

Ark let off a mechanical growl as it stretched its arms. Then, it walked over to the closest building and punched a hole through it with its fists.

Cid and Cecil had to run from the falling debris, dashing behind another building.

"That thing...it's gigantic!" Cecil gasped, peering out from around the corner.

"Do we have to fight that thing?" Cid gestured.

(Unless you want to wait and hope for a bunch of the local superheroes to show up, yeah.) Madeen's image appeared in a nearby shop window.

"Well, I suppose Tokyo has had enough monsters rampaging through its streets." Cid scratched his head. "You know, Godzilla and all."

(I'm surprised you can still make jokes in this situation.) Madeen sighed.

"Actually..." Cecil spoke up. "That gives me an idea..."

* * *

The two sword-wielding dragons encircled each other, staring into their opponent's eyes. Thunder crackled as the sky turned dark. A tropical rainstorm was brewing up, intensifying the already tense atmosphere.

Suddenly, both Bahamut and Neo Bahamut rushed at each other. Their blades clashed in a series of swift strokes before both pulled away from each other.

"Grrr...sorry about that Phoenix." Bahamut called.

(I can't feel a thing while I'm stuck like this!) Phoenix replied. (Just get me out of here!!)

"Humph." Neo raised the 'Phoenix' sword and attacked his rival with it.

Despite Phoenix's pleas, Bahamut was still a little hesitant and took a slash to his right shoulder because of it. However, he managed to counter attack and push Neo back.

The rain was now pouring down, drenching both combatants and soaking the ground.

Both rushed at each other again, engaging in another frenzy of sword attacks. From up, down, left and right, the dragons matched each other head on. Neo then leapt up and Bahamut begun charging a breath weapon.

Neo did the same and their blue beams collided, creating an explosion that sent both flying several feet back. Bahamut slammed into a tree and was stunned when it came down on top of his head.

(Move! Move! He's coming!) Glenn warned.

He managed to avoid being skewered, but Bahamut's injured shoulder took another hit as Neo jumped in. Bahamut rammed his opponent away with his other shoulder and brought up both his weapons.

However, the ache in his shoulder was much worse now. There was blood trickling down and staining the Ultima weapon, which he held in his right claw.

"I'm...not losing to you again!" Bahamut gritted his fangs.

"Then you probably should've stayed dead." Neo gestured with his swords.

(Why didn't you tell us you were alive?) Phoenix shouted.

"Believe me, I wanted to. But it's more complicated than that." Bahamut muttered. "I wouldn't abandon you for anything! You know that!"

(I know...)

Neo attacked him again, and this time, Bahamut lost the sword in his right hand. He took another wound on the affected shoulder, rendering his right arm almost immobile from the pain. That allowed the red dragon to force his opponent against a tree and hold the Phoenix sword up to his neck.

(No!!) Phoenix struggled helplessly.

But as she did, Phoenix realized her magic was still strong. In that instant, she focused and caused her sword form to heat up. Neo dropped her in pain and Bahamut sank his fangs into Neo's claw.

Neo let off a howl of agony and Bahamut kicked him away. The red dragon skidded backwards and landed on the muddy ground.

"Rarrggghhhh..." Neo Bahamut staggered to his feet with a ferocious look on his face. The red dragon dropped all his weapons and roared.

Bahamut back away, ensuring there was sufficient distance between them. It was about to come to another showdown of the flares.

"Mega Flare!" Bahamut dropped to all fours and fired.

"Giga Flare!" Neo Bahamut did the same, bracing himself with his hind legs.

The two energy beams met, pushing against one another. For a while, it looked like Bahamut was on the losing end, being shoved further and further back.

(Bahamut!) Phoenix yelled.

(Come on, there has to be another way!) Glenn urged. (Both of us don't want to get beaten by him again!)

_Both of us... _Bahamut thought.

Struggling, Bahamut grasped his claw around the Caladbolg that was on the ground nearby. Balancing himself with his trembling right hand, Bahamut lifted the weapon into the energy beams. The sword's blade began to glow with the tremendous blue energy.

In the next motion, Bahamut tossed the charged sword and relaxed the push on his Mega Flare. The result was him taking Neo's attack dead-on, but his sword flying true to its mark.

Both roars of pain were accompanied by more explosions.

(Bahamut!) Phoenix had been dropped somewhere nearby, and was trying desperately to see what was going on. (Bahamut! Where are you?!)

Neo was groaning from nearby. The red dragon was on his knees, struggling to stand.

There seemed to be no sight of Bahamut at first, but then a shuffling of leaves aroused her curiosity. As Phoenix stared, a running figure came into view. But, it wasn't a dragon in any form.

(Glenn!!) Ashley realized.

Letting off a scream of fury, Glenn charged in, holding the Caladbolg. Along the way, he paused only to scoop up the Phoenix sword from the ground.

Neo saw him coming and lashed out with his claws. However, Glenn made a perfect summersault over the fallen dragon and turned in mid-air.

Both his swords glowed with energy as Glenn brought them down on the back of Neo Bahamut's neck. The resulting crack, plus Neo dropping to the ground, told the rest of the story.

* * *

It seemed very much like a movie, with a humongous robot lumbering through the streets. Helicopters were buzzing around it, pelting the giant with various rounds of bullets.

Ark simply lifted one of its arms and swatted the helicopters away. The vehicles exploded and the pilots who were quick enough to eject did so. Their parachutes opened in the wind as they drifted away.

Tanks and other military vehicles below fired on the giant robot, which simply brushed off the attacks and proceeded to stomp on the vehicles. As the soldiers fled for their lives, another huge shadow appeared from behind Ark.

"That worked out all right." Cecil stepped out of a ground floor store and looked up. "Alchemy and magic really go well together."

The abandoned shop had been filled with all sorts of exotic herbs, spices and medicines. Valefor had instructed her partner to brew up a potion to make Madeen grow to the same size as Ark.

(Mad'c caa fryd amca fa lyh tu du ramb.) Valefor suggested. (Let's see what else we can do to help.)

"Hey you!" An enlarged Madeen shoved against the robot with both arms, throwing it to the ground. "Well, that was pretty easy."

With a metallic hum, Ark sprang to its feet and blasted the lion with a laser beam. Screaming, Madeen flew several blocks back and hit the street hard, causing a bunch of cracks to appear in it.

"Ow...gargh!!" Madeen pulled a lamppost out and swung it at Ark.

His makeshift weapon only bent when it hit Ark's body. The robot kicked Madeen like a soccer ball, sending him rolling further down the street and overturning every car along the way.

(Hey, you're not supposed to be making things worse.) Cid called.

"Ra'c nekrd oui ghuf." Cecil had changed into Valefor, who was circling around Madeen's head. (He's right you know.)

"Ok, ok, I'll take him up so he can't do so much damage here." Madeen struggled to his feet.

Ark fired off its lasers, which Madeen dodged as he dashed towards his opponent. With a roar, Madeen rammed into Ark's chest, grasped his arms around the body and flew upwards, taking Ark with him.

However, Madeen hadn't realized how heavy the robot was. It didn't take much effort for the robot to struggle free and throw Madeen off.

"Terra Homing!" Madeen threw off his attack in mid-spin, grazing Ark's thick armor.

The robot responded by opening up a hidden cannon on its chest and unleashing its Eternal Darkness ability.

"Oh crap!!" Madeen fired his light elemental beam again, but it wasn't powerful enough to compete with Ark's shot.

A loud explosion resulted, which ended up with Madeen plummeting out of the sky. The aerial battle had taken them out of the denser parts of the city. He hit the ground close to a large building and was promptly entangled in a series of thick cables hanging from wooden posts.

(Uh oh, those are power cables!) Cid realized.

"Isn't the power off?" Madeen asked, struggling to free himself.

(Guys!) Cecil called from further away. (We just heard that they're trying to restore power! Plus, Ark's coming for you!!)

"Damn!!" Madeen begun biting furiously at the cables.

By this time, Ark's shadow had appeared above as the robot swooped in to finish its foe. That wasn't his only concern, for the building nearby was a power plant and a mechanical humming could be heard form within.

(Hurry!) Cid urged.

"Gargh!! Damn it!!" Madeen cursed.

At the last moment, Madeen finally bit his way through. Dropping backwards, he shoved one of the ripped, exposed parts of the wires into the approaching Ark's body. Seconds later, the power came back on, electricity once again flowing through the cables.

Being made of metal, the electrical energy flowed right to Ark. Unfortunately, the build up was too much and too fast for even Ark to handle. While the robot went into convulsions, Madeen scrambled away on all fours.

Finally, Ark blew up, scattering its pieces everywhere. However, those pieces quickly changed into streams of blue lights, which soon faded away, leaving no trace of the giant robot.

"Urgh...whew..." Madeen panted. "Crap, that was too close. Ow!"

Valefor had swooped in from above and dropped a glass container on his head. The container shattered, spilling a potion over Madeen that shrunk him back to his regular size.

"I can never get a break, can I?" Madeen growled, rubbing his sore head.

Valefor landed beside him and petted his shoulder consolingly.

(You did a great job partner.) Cid acknowledged. (But I think we need to get out of here quickly. Especially considering all the damage you two caused.)

"Hmm...erm..." Madeen glanced at the damaged power cables, the power plant and the smoke rising from the city. "Oops..."

* * *

"Gugh...ugh..." Glenn dropped back against a tree, panting. "See? I told you that...you could trust me partner."

The rain had slowed to a tickle by this time, but everyone was still soaking wet.

(That was a big risk you took there.) Bahamut growled.

"Hey, after what we've been through...that's just another daily thing." Glenn managed a laugh.

Bahamut took control again and lifted up the Phoenix sword.

(You're a mess.) Phoenix commented.

"You don't look much like yourself either." Bahamut grinned.

(Yeah, how about you let me out of here first?)

"Aw, can't I keep you the way you are?"

(You moron!! Get me out of here now!!)

"Fine, fine." Bahamut retrieved the Ragnarok from Neo's body and held it close to Phoenix.

In a flash of light, Phoenix back in her own body, landing with a thud on the floor. Immediately, she sprang up and threw her arms around Bahamut's neck.

"I missed you..." She sobbed.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Bahamut wrapped his wings and tail around her.

(I thought I was never going to see you again Glenn.) Ashley called.

(Can't get rid of me that easily, can you?) Glenn replied.

"What happened to you?" Phoenix asked.

"A lot of things." Bahamut growled. "See, I'm not..."

"Grrr...arrghhh..."

That sound had come from Neo Bahamut, who was still alive. However, part of his neck was bent at an odd angle and only his head was moving. Glenn had broken his neck, paralyzing most of their opponent's body.

"Why...? Why did I lose?" Neo mumbled. "Was it because I was a clone? A copy?"

"No, I don't think so." Bahamut released Phoenix and flipped Neo's body over to look into his eyes. "You just couldn't look ahead. You had no reason for fighting and nothing to fight for."

"Ever since I was created, all I was looking at my original's back. And the only thing I could do was fight to get ahead, fight to get further."

"I can't say I understand you." Bahamut closed his eyes. "But I know now that you feel and think. You're as much as another dragon now."

"Is this what I felt then? That emptiness when I fought?" Neo coughed. "The more I fought, the more the void within me grew. But now, I feel as if that emptiness has been filled."

"He doesn't have much time left." Phoenix said softly.

"My sword..." Neo gestured with his eyes. "Let me fight alongside you now, my rival."

As the pair watched, Neo Bahamut's body disintegrated, changing into a swirl of bright lights. Those lights flew into the Ragnarok, causing the sword to glow for a moment before returning to normal.

(Wow, now that was something!) Glenn muttered.

"Hey! You guys!!" Fenrir the wolf came dashing onto the scene. "You all OK? That was an awesome battle! I'm sorry we weren't in time to help."

"We're good, thanks." Bahamut nodded. "But what are you doing out here?"

"Wait a second, how did you see our battle?" Phoenix cut in.

"Oh! I completely forgot to mention. We found this old vessel hidden deep within the temple." Fenrir pointed his nose upwards.

Everyone stared at as a large silver, airplane-like vehicle flew into view. The craft landed shakily in the clearing nearby and Shiva stepped down the ramp.

"That looked pretty rough." Fenrir remarked.

"It was." Shiva sighed. "That storm shook up this old ship pretty badly. I was hoping we could make use of it, but it's gonna need some work."

"Yeah, it does." Bahamut nodded.

(Hmmm...allow me then.) Neo Bahamut's voice sounded.

"You? Wha...?" Bahamut gasped as the Ragnarok sword in his claws started to glow again.

Lights whirled around the airship, causing it to change.

While it retained its airplane-like structure, the head changed to resemble a dragon's head. The front landing gear morphed to become the 'dragon's' front claws, and the wings folded upwards. The two jets at the airship's rear begun to sound as they fired up.

Finally, the coloring changed too, with red on most of its armor plating and silver covering parts of the wings and jets.

"Oh, I get it!" Bahamut dashed up the ramp and made his way to the cockpit.

There, he placed the Ragnarok sword on the controls. The sword 'sank' into the control panel and melded with it, completing the transformation.

Dozens of lights lit up all around and many new instruments came on.

"All systems and ready and waiting." A familiar voice boomed throughout the airship.

"Neo?" Bahamut asked. "That you in there?"

"In a sense. I am now one with both the sword and the airship."

"We should name the ship the _Ragnarok_ then." Phoenix came walking up beside Bahamut. Shiva and Fenrir were close behind.

"Hmmm...I like it." Neo/_Ragnarok's_ voice sounded. "That will be my calling then."

"All right then." Bahamut nodded to his companions and jumped into the pilot's seat. "_Ragnarok_, take off!"

With a loud roaring of its jets, the newly christened airship _Ragnarok_ (the airship from Final fantasy 8) took to the sky.


	23. Perdition

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Perdition**

By nightdragon0

"Well, we're finally back." Cid walked out of the ruined temple and glanced around.

"Looks like a lot of fighting has been going on here too." Cecil added in.

After much running around, the pair had finally made it back through the portal and to the GF's world. It was obvious that the battle was over, with most of the temple's structure damaged and the ground outside blackened.

(We should head back to base.) Madeen suggested. (And see if the others are...wait! Look there!)

There was a sudden roaring of jets as a large red airship, the _Ragnarok_, flew into view. The pair covered their faces as the ship landed nearby, stirring up a huge cloud of dust.

"Finally, we thought you two would show up here!" A voice called from the ship's loudspeakers.

"Who...Glenn?" Cecil gasped.

"It's him all right!" Ashley's voice added in. "Bahamut and him are alright! Hurry and come aboard!"

Cid and Cecil nodded to each other as a boarding ramp descended from the ship. They dashed up and were met by the other four members of their team: Brad, Aldrea, Ashley and Glenn. That was followed by some time of cheering and happy reunions.

In particular, Glenn was the focus of it. He'd told the others about his and Bahamut's journeys through the Underworld, as well as the battles fought there, along with their encounters with the 'immortals'. What Bahamut made sure to keep from the others however, was the terms of his return.

(Until this is all over.) Bahamut told Glenn privately. (Then, I can break it to them that the only reason I'm alive now is because I'm linked to you.)

_Cause you're linked to me? _Glenn wondered. He hadn't really considered the point much, having been too caught up in the current events.

(And when this is all over...) Bahamut continued. (Well, we'll see.)

Glenn was about to ask Bahamut about it when a door slid opened, revealing Shiva and Fenrir walking into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry to break up the reunion, but we've got a few updates." Fenrir spoke.

(Yes, what happened to the rest of the assault?) Madeen queried.

"You guys took out 2 of the 4 crystals." Fenrir explained. "We managed to contact Maduin, and found out that one of the remaining temples just collapsed on itself, even without us attacking it. There's nothing left of that one."

"Ifrit and some others went to check out the last of the temples." Shiva continued. "And he says it disappeared too, claiming it 'took off'."

"Erm, took off?" Ashley stared.

"He meant it in a literal sense." Shiva replied. "A flying temple."

"And Maduin's team retreated after their attack on the Imperial capital." Fenrir added in. "They're resting close to the city, but Maduin mentioned that the defending forces were rather disorganized."

"So, the options now are..." Glenn scratched his head. "Erm, what again?"

Everyone face-flopped.

(Don't you pay attention to anything you moron?!) Bahamut fumed.

"Hey, I have to listen to you. That's enough isn't it?"

(Do you ever listen to me?!)

"Well, not always." Glenn laughed nervously.

"Same as always." Brad sighed.

"Guys, have you all seen Cecil?" Aldrea suddenly looked up. "She was standing here a moment ago and..."

The entire airship suddenly rocked, causing everyone to stumble and fall. That was followed by the sound of jets and the airship lifting off into the sky. The motion of the airship threw everyone into a heap.

"Wha...who?" Cid groaned, pulling himself up.

"Hey, who's at the controls?" Brad asked.

"WOOOHHHOOOO!! We're flying!" Came Cecil's excited voice over the ship's PA (Public-Address) system.

* * *

The group rushed into the cockpit to find Cecil seated at the pilot's chair, happily tugging away at the control stick.

"Gargh! Get this evil human child off my controls!" The _Ragnarok_'s computer screamed.

(Cunno...) Valefor muttered. **(Sorry).**

"Hey, she can actually fly pretty well." Aldrea laughed.

(We might as well look for this 'flying temple' while we're up here.) Leviathan suggested.

(That's a good idea.) Bahamut agreed.

"Here, let me fly this ship." Cid exchanged places with Cecil in the control chair. "I've flown a private airplane before, and I believe I can fly this."

"Well, get to it then." Glenn patted his shoulder. "Full speed ahead!"

"Right away!" Cid pulled on the controlling mechanism, and the ship suddenly jerked to a stop and started moving backwards.

That threw everyone forward and against the windshield, except for Cid, who was buckled into the pilot's seat.

"Oops, I think I put the ship in reverse!" Cid sweatdropped, correcting the direction. "There, that's fixed it."

"On second thought, put the girl back at the controls." The _Ragnarok_'s computer remarked.

* * *

"Unidentified flying object, dead-ahead." Cid pointed.

After several minutes of travel, the ship's sensors had gone off. Everyone gathered around Cid as he brought up an image onto one of the monitors.

"Man, that really looks like a flying temple." Glenn stared.

"We're closing in on it." Cid nodded. "Wait, look!"

As the group watched, the floating temple began breaking apart. Rocks and stone pieces came apart, dust falling down to the ground below. Revealed from within was an odd-looking vessel, with a circular top and sort of a tapered point down beneath the 'saucer'.

"Could this be Eden?!" Fenrir stared. "Another of the Legendaries?"

"Guys, it's moving!" Glenn pointed.

In front of their eyes, Eden started glowing and suddenly, shot off into the sky like a rocket.

"It's gonna head off all the way into space at this rate." Cid muttered.

"Can we follow?" Glenn asked.

"I possess insufficient fuel to initiate a space chase." _Ragnarok_ informed them.

"Great..."

"Hmmm, the Imperial capital is practically below us." Shiva noted. "Perhaps we'll be able to get some from there."

(We'll have to fight our way through.) Madeen noted.

(Not a problem, we'll just scare the living daylights out of them by firing a few missiles.) Bahamut laughed. (That'll be enough of a distraction for us to go about our business.)

(Yeah, headfirst.) Ixion muttered.

However, as the _Ragnarok_ descended, the need for any course of offensive action diminished. The city below them appeared battle-damaged from the fighting, but there were surprisingly no troops about to defend it. As was as if the city had suddenly been abandoned.

Cid flew the _Ragnarok_ to what Shiva pointed out as storage area. Upon landing, Shiva and Fenrir went out to search for the fuel they needed, leaving the party of 6 together.

(It's strange, how this place feels so deserted.) Madeen remarked. (This is a capital city after all.)

(Yes, something feels very wrong indeed.) Bahamut muttered. (I feel almost as if...rargargh!!)

"Whoa! Hey!" Glenn dropped to his knees as Bahamut suddenly took control.

"I feel her..." Bahamut growled. "She's here. And she's calling me."

"Who?" Phoenix took over and knelt by Bahamut's side.

"Tiamat..."

* * *

Moving swiftly by air, the party of 6 GFs made their way to the palace. That was where Bahamut felt he was being called to. Part of the mid-level wall had been blown open and they entered through that area.

From there, the path led them along a large corridor and finally to a throne room. As they pushed open the gigantic double doors, the group found a large armored knight, Odin, seated on the throne.

With him was the black robed magician, Hades, who didn't look very happy.

"Odin was the Empire's leader?" Madeen wondered.

"You sound so surprised." Leviathan commented.

"None of us really knew."

"Hey you!" Bahamut stepped into the room, attracting the attention of their foes.

"At last, thou have come." Odin declared in a booming voice. He got up and raised his sword. "It is thy destiny for us to battle...gargh!!"

"Huh? Wha...?!" Hades stepped back as Odin mysteriously dropped to his knees, screaming in pain.

From the armored knight's body, a dark shadow emerged and took on a familiar draconic form.

"Grrr, I have no need to use this fool to talk to you any more." The dragon snarled in a strong female voice.

"This was part of our agreement remember?!" Hades pointed, apparently continuing a conversation they'd been having earlier. "I helped set up this leader for you to take control of..."

"And I help lead you to the Legendary Beings. But you've failed to fully utilize their powers!" The dragon growled. "You can safely say that the deal's off because of it."

"What?!"

"Now get out of my sight! Dark Flare!"

The dragon unleashed a black breath weapon which struck Hades and sent him crashing through the wall. Dusting her claws off, the dragon turned and stared right at Bahamut.

Like Bahamut, this dragon stood upright with a humanoid structure. She had the same body structure as him, though a little shorter and of a different color. Most of the scales on her body and neck were black, with sections of red along the chest. The wings and head were purple in color, but the wings were leathery and tattered at the lower edges.

"Hello dear brother. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She hissed.

"Tiamat..." Bahamut tried to move forward, but Tiamat raised a claw and caused a wall of dark flames to block his path.

"I see you've had a nice time in this world." Tiamat glared at him with hatred in her eyes. "After you left me behind to suffer in here."

"Tiamat, it wasn't my fault! I was too badly injured then!"

"Shut up! I thought I could always trust you! And you betrayed me!"

"NO!!"

"You left me, dooming me to a life trapped in the void. The world without life, without feelings, full of emptiness and regret!" She pointed. "I want you to feel the same thing I have brother! That's why I worked so hard to find a link back to this world. And I'll destroy this world as you know it!"

"Tiamat, please stop!" Bahamut sprinted through the flames and lunged for her, only to pass right through his sister's body.

"She's not really here." Ixion whispered. "She must still be communicating with us from that other plane she exists on."

Tiamat let off a fierce growl and fired a Dark Flare into Bahamut. As the dragon roared in pain, Tiamat's form slowly faded away.

(Bahamut!) Glenn called. (You alright there?)

"Bahamut!" Phoenix ran to the fallen dragon's side.

"We have to go there." Bahamut muttered. "And follow Eden. That's where I'll find her...I know it."

"Then we'll go together." Leviathan came forward. "And finish this."

"Yeah, thanks guys." Bahamut nodded. "We'd best get back to the _Ragnarok_."

As the group got up to leave, they completely forgot about the unconscious Odin on the floor. The armored knight happened to be pulling himself up and briefly saw the group departing.

"At last, thou have come." Odin declared. "It is..."

BAM! The throne room doors slammed shut.

"How dare thee avoid thy destiny you inconsiderate b#&tards!" Odin shouted angrily.

Then the wave of exhaustion from Tiamat controlling him suddenly came on, and Odin collapsed to the ground, unconscious again.

* * *

"Tornado Zone!" A wind elemental, Pandemonia, released a tornado attack.

"Diamond Dust!" Shiva raised her hands and created a wall of ice to shield herself.

"Millennial Decay!" Fenrir sprang out from behind Shiva, breaking into a wind-based charging attack. The wolf rammed Pandemonia, knocking him back against the wall.

"Gargh..."

"We said, we don't want to fight, but you insisted." Fenrir growled.

"And he's right. The real threat is not each other, but out there." Bahamut said as he landed, with his companions close behind.

Pandemonia leaned back against a reindeer with a green mane, Kirin, both of whom were panting from the short fight.

"Our leader was controlled by this strange voice the whole time." Kirin muttered. "We didn't know...what else to do."

"We just realized it...and the whole Empire's in disarray now." Pandemonia added in.

"Perhaps it's time for change then." Maduin walked onto the scene, accompanied by many others who'd helped the group in the past, like Ifrit, Ramuh and Carbuncle.

"Dad?" Madeen turned his head.

"Our own people have been at war with each other for a long time. And for what reason? No one really knows." Maduin spoke.

"Maduin..." Bahamut stepped forward.

"Yes, I know. Shiva has spoken to me about your return." The general nodded.

"Besides just that, the real threat is..." Bahamut closed his eyes. "Remember all that time ago? When you first begun to train me? I told you the real reason behind it all."

"It is your sister then?"

"I wish it were, but now all that's left in her is hatred, regret and vengeance." Bahamut replied. "It was so much like me back then. And now, it's my turn to stop her before she does something unimaginable to both this world, and the human's."

"That is your choice then." Maduin nodded.

"I want to go alone..." Bahamut stopped short when Phoenix grabbed him on the shoulder.

"No, you are not running away again you idiot." She snapped. "And you are especially not dragging Glenn away from Ashley again."

"You...guys..."

(Come on.) Glenn urged. (We're a team remember?)

(And that includes all of us.) Ashley added in.

Leviathan, Ixion, Valefor and Madeen all glanced towards the pair and nodded.

"Yeah, the 6 of us now." Bahamut grinned. "Let's go."

"The _Ragnarok_'s all fueled up and ready." Shiva gestured. "Go for it."

"Yeah, we're rooting for ya!" Fenrir nodded.

"Dad..." Madeen stepped forward. "You know how to pilot a ship and navigate in space right? We could use your help while we go in."

"Well, this old timer sure hasn't lost his touch." Maduin smiled. "If Bahamut allows that is."

"Hey, that would be an honor." Bahamut shook his hand.

Amongst the cheers of the crowd, the rumbling of the jets soon begun as the _Ragnarok_ rose to the sky.

* * *

An odd silence came over the group as they sat around the ship, awaiting their destination. Maduin remained vigilantly at the controls, with Cid sitting close-by and Cecil asleep in another chair.

On the deck below, Brad and Aldrea stood, looking out at the stars littering the dark sky. Ashley was sitting there too, until she noticed Glenn standing off by himself.

"Hey, how you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I'm all right." Glenn shrugged. "A little nervous I guess."

"Aren't we all?"

"Yeah."

Both were silent for a short while more.

"Did you ever think it would come to this?" Ashley looked up. "You know, when we first got into this mess."

"Hey, I can have a pretty wild imagination. But even I didn't think of anything like this." Glenn laughed. "It's been one wild ride...both good and bad. And it's been cool going along with everyone, especially you."

"Yea, I...thought about you a lot. During that time you were missing and all..." Ashley trailed off.

"So did I." Glenn replied. "Well, I..."

"Hey, don't pull another stunt like that again."

"Nah, I won't." Glenn leaned closer. "Just got to try another one..."

Glenn put his arms around Ashley and kissed her. The black haired girl was a little surprised at first, but she returned the gesture. The shadows around them slowly changed, becoming Bahamut and Phoenix's instead.

(Hey! You two!!) Glenn yelled.

(Yeah, what gives?!) Ashley protested.

"Huh? Gargh!" Both GF's jumped apart.

"Erm, I didn't really intend for that to happen." Bahamut scratched his head.

"Yeah, errr...me too." Phoenix muttered. "Sorry about it."

(Hey, you two were thinking about the same thing as Ashley and me.) Glenn realized.

"No!" Bahamut and Phoenix growled.

(Aw come on!) Ashley pushed.

"Well, since she does have a point..." Bahamut leaned forward and kissed Phoenix in the same way Glenn had done for Ashley earlier.

A sudden rocking of their airship however, brought everyone back to reality. The party gathered on the bridge, where Maduin pointed out the source of the shaking. Eden was right ahead, seemingly motionless in space, as opposed to the speed they knew it possessed.

"We've entered an energy field generated by Eden." Maduin explained.

"Approaching firing range in 30 seconds." _Ragnarok _added in.

"Do it." Bahamut snarled. "We'll blast our way in!"

"Hang on tight!" Maduin pulled on the lever, causing the ship to speed up.

As they neared their destination, sections of Eden's body opened, revealing dozens of laser cannons. Maduin skillfully guided the _Ragnarok_, dodging the enemy lasers as they moved in.

Spinning the ship to the starboard side, Maduin released a volley of missiles. Their attack knocked out many of the laser cannons on the upper right section of Eden. Maduin then moved the ship away and suddenly spun it a full 180 degrees.

"I'm gonna bust through the weakened section, get ready!" He instructed.

Charging up the _Ragnarok_'s thrusters to full power, the sleek dragon-shaped craft sped towards Eden. More lasers flew past the fast-moving ship as Maduin did his best to avoid them, though several still grazed the ship's armor plating.

At the last moment, the dragon 'head' of the _Ragnarok_ opened up. A huge orange laser fired from within, blowing a hole in Eden's outer walls. That allowed the ship to go charging past the outer defenses and into the inner sections of the 'space station'.

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" Leviathan wondered.

The interior corridors of Eden appeared exactly the same; gray colored tunnels leading off in all directions. Maduin just kept the _Ragnarok_ flying along a relatively straight path.

"Keep going." Bahamut growled. "I have a feeling the way will show itself."

The corridor eventually led the ship to a docking bay, where Maduin pulled it to a halt and landed on the platform. The _Ragnarok_ was suddenly jostled by some invisible force field, causing everyone to stumble.

"Something is interfering with my navigational systems." The _Ragnarok_ reported. "I am unable to take off."

"Well, seems she wants us to come." Phoenix muttered.

"Hey Maduin, could you wait here with the _Ragnarok_?" Bahamut asked. "We might need to make a quick getaway later."

"Just be careful." The older warrior nodded.

Bahamut led his group down the ship's ramp and into a smaller passageway, which was the only obvious path to take. Everyone glanced around as they stepped into a translucent corridor with dozens of colored lights swirling about.

(Hey partner.) Glenn called. (Have you thought about what you're gonna do, when we get there?)

"I'm not sure." Bahamut admitted. "I don't want to fight her, but that may not be any choice but to..."

As the dragon stepped forward, a barely audible click sounded. Phoenix started and jumped forward, just as a door slammed shut, separating Bahamut and her from their party.

At the rear of the group, a pitfall suddenly opened beneath Ixion, sending her tumbling in.

"Aarrgghhh!!" She screamed.

"E'mm kad ran!" Valefor yelled, diving down the hole after her comrade. **(I'll get her!) **

"Ixion!" Leviathan cried. "Gargh!!"

"Watch it!!" Madeen dragged the sea serpent back.

Another wall section came down, locking the two out as well. Their corridor abruptly tilted, sending Leviathan and Madeen sliding down a winding passageway.

Bahamut and Phoenix were ramming against their side when the floor beneath them suddenly changed into a moving platform. The 'vehicle' charged off with such speed that the two had to drop down and grab on for dear life. In a matter of seconds, the duo were brought down the long tunnel, away from the others, and dumped into a large room.

"Rargh!!" Bahamut hit the ground face first, and was surprised to find it was grass. "Phoenix?!"

"Ugh...I'm Ok." She muttered. "Huh?! This is..."

"Yeah, I know." Bahamut looked around. "This is like...where my sister and I used to live."

* * *

The scene around them was that of a green field, with mountains visible beyond. Trees were growing around a lake nearby, with dozens of shrubs about and birds chirping in the distance. Even the 'sun' was visible, high above in the sky.

"How can all this...be in space?" Phoenix gasped.

"It must be some sort of illusion." Bahamut shook his head.

"But..." Phoenix raised a claw and a white dove landed on it, chirping softly.

Suddenly, a series of swift organ strokes sounded (the Vegnagun's piano theme from FFX-2). The song was similar to a requiem and kept on playing as Bahamut and Phoenix glanced about in confusion.

The scene of greenery slowly begun to fade, revealing the metallic interior of the space station, Eden. It also revealed the gigantic pipe organ, and the player seated there.

Tiamat finished the melody and swung around to face the pair.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it brother?" She hissed. There was great scorn in her voice at the mention of the word 'brother'.

"Indeed." Bahamut replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Memories...those are all I've had to live with. Mere illusions like these." Tiamat shook her head. "Even then, I don't really exist. It's only in here, because of the combination of powers within this place, that I can actually touch something."

"Tiamat...I'm sorry. That's all I can say." Bahamut spoke. "Whether you believe me or not. You just never knew how I really felt when I saw you...you know."

Tiamat gave her brother a cold stare before continuing.

"Eden is programmed to fire its Eternal Breath down on the world below. Do you know what that will cause? What power? What destruction? It will tear through even the borders of the adjacent worlds."

(Is...that possible?) Glenn wondered.

(She sounds really serious about it.) Ashley added in.

"Then, I suppose it's no point talking any more." Bahamut drew the Ultima weapon. "The sister I knew cared about the world around her. She wouldn't want to just destroy it all like this."

(Not one for the hero-speech, are you?) Glenn remarked.

"It's too late for that. Too late for anything." Tiamat raised a claw and a golden sword materialized in it. "Come, taste Excalibur's fury!"

"You ready?" Phoenix brought out her Caladbolg and stood beside Bahamut.

"Yeah..." Bahamut nodded. "Let's end this!"


	24. Tera Flare

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Tera Flare**

By nightdragon0

"AArrrggghhhhhh!!"

(Hang on Ixion! We're almost there!) Cecil shouted.

(Hurry guys!) Aldrea urged.

Valefor swooped down, folding her wings to increase the speed of her plunge. The space station's narrow tunnel didn't make things much easier as she had to dodge parts of the structure and machinery.

The 'floor' soon came into view, and it was lined with various colored laser beams that formed a net. With a last burst of strength, Valefor pushed herself forward and latched her talons onto Ixion's back. She turned and swung to the side, causing the two to go flying into a maintenance shaft several feet above the lasers.

Fortunately, there was solid ground to land on and both crouched there, panting.

"Thanks..." Ixion breathed, glancing nervously down at the lasers. "That was close."

Valefor smiled and gave her companion a wink.

(However, I wonder what's the best way to get back to the others.) Cecil muttered.

(Hey, look over there!) Aldrea exclaimed.

Ahead of them was a pair of double doors with a control panel on the wall. Ixion pushed a button with her horn and the doors opened, revealing an elevator.

"Guess that answers our question." Ixion commented as they entered. "Going up!"

Indeed, the elevator doors closed and the lift begun moving upwards...at the speed of a rollercoaster. The force of the fast-moving elevator pressed the two flat against the ground, screaming all the way.

"Rraaagghhh!!" Valefor roared.

"Gurgh!! Stop this ride! I wanna get off!!" Ixion moaned.

WHAM!! The elevator apparently reached its highest point and abruptly halted there, leaving the GFs moaning and groaning there.

(Are you two all right?) Cecil asked with concern.

"We'll live..." Ixion muttered.

(Well, at least it wasn't going down.) Aldrea added in.

Suddenly, the machinery creaked.

"Good lord..." Ixion gasped. "Not again...!!"

And the elevator dropped down at the same speed. This time, the force slammed the pair against the ceiling. After several intense seconds, the elevator slammed down on the bottom level again, dropping both GFs against the floor.

"Ow..." Ixion moaned. "Why did you have to open your big mouth?!"

(Eep...I'm sorry!)

CREAK!!

Ixion and Valefor stared at each other in horror.

Seconds later, the elevator shot upwards again. Even with the pressure pushing against them, the pair struggled to reach the control panel within the lift. That was much easier said than done.

But after several more cycles of going up and down, Valefor finally got her claws into it and tore its wires out. That caused the elevator to halt, sending the two bouncing against the floor and ceiling a couple more times before stopping.

(Hey! You two OK?!) Aldrea called. (Guys!!)

"Ooo..." Ixion and Valefor moaned, leaning against each other with swirly eyes.

* * *

"Gargh! Ooooffff!" Leviathan and Madeen were thrown into a heap.

(Leviathan?) Brad asked.

"Ugh...I'm fine." The sea serpent muttered. "But Ixion..."

"Valefor will take care of her." Madeen growled, standing up. "But we'd better worry about ourselves for that matter."

(Yes, and where is this place?) Cid added in.

The two had been thrown into the corridor of what seemed to be a medieval style castle. As they walked over to the window and peered out, both were surprised to see a dark cloud sky and a large courtyard down below.

"What's all this?" Leviathan stared. "Aren't we still onboard Eden?"

"Perhaps it's some sort of illusion." Madeen rubbed his claws against the wall. "But it all feels so real."

Suddenly, the same melody Bahamut and Phoenix had heard earlier played (the Vegnagun's piano theme from FFX-2).

(That's a strange tune.) Brad remarked. (Sounds like someone playing a pipe organ.)

"It's coming from over there." Madeen pointed to a pair of large wooden doors in the courtyard and Leviathan nodded in approval.

The duo dropped out of the window, dashed past the fountain in the center, and shoved open the unlocked doors. Before them was a grand entrance hall, lavishly decorated with red carpeting, a chandelier on the ceiling, expensive furniture all around.

At the far end of that hallway was the pipe organ, a gigantic instrument on a raised stage. The melody was still playing and the keys all moved by themselves, as if being manipulated by some invisible force.

"Look there!" Madeen ran up to the organ and gestured towards a glimmering object resting in the center.

It was a sword with a shimmering blue blade and a 'gun-like' handle. Or more specifically, a rare weapon known as a Gunblade.

"This is the Lion Heart..." Madeen reached out and grasped his claws around it.

"Hey, are you sure it's all right to do that?" Leviathan asked.

Madeen however, seemed mesmerized by the weapon and continued tugging on its handle.

"Countdown initiated. Begin charging of Eternal Breath..." A computerized voice sounded. "Warning! Intruders detected at power source 1. Activating defenses..."

"What the?! I think this really is onboard Eden." Leviathan growled. "And I think it's gonna fire!"

"This sword...it's one of Eden's power sources!" Madeen gestured. "The weapon sent me some sort of vision just now! We've got to take it out before..."

BOOM!! Part of the nearby wall collapsed, revealing a humongous creature before them.

It was actually similar to the Ultima Weapon Bahamut and Glenn had fought some time ago, with the lower half, tail and head of a puma and a humanoid upper body, bearing clawed hands and a pair of eagle wings. Dark purple armor covered its entire body.

However, this one was known as the Omega Weapon instead (Final Fantasy 8 style). And its right hand, it wielded a similarly named great sword.

Roaring, it clawed at Madeen and sent the lion crashing through a stained glass window.

* * *

"Charging of Eternal Breath...Charging of Eternal Breath..." The computer's monotonous voice repeated over and over again.

Bahamut only realized it after several tense moments of clashing swords with Tiamat. She was fueled by the hatred in her heart, which spurred her sword strokes on even more.

Phoenix and himself took turns engaging their foe, and they initially drove her back.

Blocking an attack from Phoenix, Tiamat held her weapon in position and kicked Bahamut away. Phoenix shoved her weight against their foe, casing her to fall and roll over. Bahamut attacked as she rose, with their blades crossed as both struggled.

Tiamat however executed a swift spinning motion that rammed Bahamut aside with her shoulder. She then threw Phoenix off the upper ledge and retreated through a doorway.

Bahamut followed, but by the time Phoenix jumped back up to the higher platform, a laser field had activated and blocked her path.

"Gargh! Damn!!" Phoenix slammed her weapon into the lasers and met with a strong resistance.

(Find another way around, quick!) Ashley urged.

Parrying three frontal attacks, Bahamut knocked the fourth stroke away with the hilt of his sword and flipped over her sister. She quickly whirled around and their blades clashed, the siblings growling at each other.

"Don't you hear it? The countdown has already started." Tiamat snarled. "Time is running out."

"No, I won't let you win!" Bahamut declared.

(Everyone is here with us...) Glenn muttered. (And we'll all fight to stop this madness!)

As the two begun slashing at each other again, Phoenix found another sealed door and started pounding on it.

* * *

The computer's voice booming throughout the station got Valefor and Ixion moving even faster. The pair had pushed their way out of the elevator to find another long corridor before them.

(Look, there's more lights up ahead!) Cecil gasped.

The duo emerged into a huge featureless chamber with silver plating all around. Right in the center was a glowing, blue cylinder.

"Power source 2 breached. Activating defenses..." The computer sounded.

Sections all around opened and revealed hidden laser cannons, which unleashed a wave of projectiles on the pair. That forced them to duck back into the corridor.

"Power source?" Ixion wondered.

(Yeah, you heard about how this thing is gonna fire right?) Aldrea asked. (Maybe we can stop it somehow.)

(That cylinder seemed to be what the guns were trying to defend.) Cecil agreed. (That must be the power source they're talking about!)

Suddenly, more panels opened, revealing additional laser cannons nearby.

"Aerospark!"

"Energy Ray!"

Ixion and Valefor reacted quickly enough to destroy the automated defenses, but it was certain that more were on the way.

"We'll need a plan." Ixion panted.

"5 minutes until charging is completed." The computer sounded.

"No, just go." Valefor looked up, speaking in English. "Straight."

(She means we just go in headfirst.) Cecil explained.

(Yeah, there's no time left.) Aldrea agreed.

"I know. I can feel that everyone's fighting too." Ixion growled. "Valefor, stay behind me and we'll charge in together!"

Lowering her head, Ixion chanted several spells, covering herself with Protect, Shell and Reflect. With a battle cry, they charged in.

Ixion was leading and taking the bulk of the laser shots, with Valefor following in her wake.

"Guurrgghhh..."

"Rrrrrrr..."

Despite the firepower hitting them in waves, they pushed on, approaching within a couple of feet of the glowing power source.

"Thor's Hammer!" Ixion charged up the electrical energy within her horn.

"Energy Blast!" Valefor took to the sky and spread her wings, the glowing orange beam visible in her jaws.

And together, they fired.

* * *

"Tsunami!!" Leviathan summoned forth a huge wave of water, sending it crashing into the Omega Weapon. The creature reared back slightly, but kept coming forward.

"Terra Homing!!" Madeen put his claws together and fired, sending a blinding white beam off from his claws.

Omega blocked the attack with its sword and lashed out with an energy wave from the blade. The glowing energy ray exploded nearby, sending Madeen and Leviathan crashing into the wall.

(How can it take so much damage?!) Cid gasped.

(We've tried practically everything already.) Brad noted.

"I don't care, but I'm not going down easily!" Madeen roared, lunging forward.

Omega shot off a Pillar of Light, a powerful beam from its claws. Madeen barely dodged it and grasped onto its head, slashing at its face. The Weapon howled furiously and snatched up Madeen with its free left hand.

"RRarrrggghhh!!"

"No you don't!" Leviathan flew forward and wrapped his snake-like body around Omega. Curling around, the sea serpent sank his fangs into the creature's exposed neck.

Omega twisted its sword arm and smacked Leviathan's body with the bottom of its weapon. Crying out in pain, Leviathan released his grip and was ripped off. He was then thrown roughly to the ground and stomped on, while the creature continued to squeeze Madeen in its claws.

"Rargh...help..." Madeen moaned.

"Chaos Wing!!" Maduin smashed in through a window and launched his special attack. His energy burst blew a hole in the Omega Weapon's claw, causing it to drop Madeen. "Hargh!!"

Maduin continued to slash at the Weapon while circling around its face. During this time, Leviathan managed to slip away as well.

"Dad!" Madeen shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Get the sword son!" Maduin grunted. "Take it out! It's the only thing that can defeat this Weapon!"

Madeen wasted no time in jumping for the organ and tugging on the sword again. He was startled when a battered Leviathan wrapped his tail around the hilt in order to help. Slowly, the Lion Heart begun to come loose.

Meanwhile, Maduin was firing his Chaos Wing again, fighting desperately against Omega's Pillar of Light. Unfortunately, the old general lost out and was blown to the ground. Omega then turned its attention to the preoccupied Leviathan and Madeen.

(Watch out guys!) Brad warned as the Omega Weapon thrust its sword towards them.

Suddenly, there was a sickening piercing of flesh sound as the sword stopped. Maduin had leapt in front and taken the sword right through his chest.

"NNOOOOOOO!!" Madeen cried in horror.

At that moment, he ripped the Lion Heart out from the 'stone'. With a ferocious roar, Madeen brought up the Gunblade and rushed in.

"Lion Heart!!" He screamed, unleashing a barrage of sword attacks on the Omega Weapon.

Each stroke seemed to hurt the creature more and more, until its armor begun cracking. Finally, Madeen somersaulted backwards and crouched low down. With the gleaming blue blade, Madeen let off with an upwards strike, knocking Omega into the air.

"Tsunami!" Leviathan called forth what strength he had left and focused it into one final blast.

As his water-elemental burst struck, Madeen followed up with one final slash. Time seemed to slow down as he flew up, flipping around Omega's claws, and arriving at its head. And Madeen brought his weapon down with full force.

The result was a brilliant explosion, starting from Omega's head and going all the way down, disintegrating it completely.

"Dad?!" Madeen landed, glancing around. "Dad!"

"Ugh...Madeen..." Maduin was lying in a pool of blood as Leviathan and Madeen gathered around.

"General...hang on please." Leviathan begged.

"No, you need to go..." Maduin managed weakly. "This old warrior's time has finally come..."

"Dad!" Madeen grabbed his father's claw, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I've never really been a good father to you." Maduin looked up. "But I am always...proud...to have you...as my son..."

"Thank you..." Madeen sniffed.

Then, the young lion felt his father's last breath.

* * *

"Firing aborted...Error...firing aborted..." The computer fizzled out and finally died.

"What?!" Tiamat growled.

"That's my friends at work." Bahamut snarled.

(Yeah! I knew the others would figure it out.) Glenn cheered.

"You've got that right!!" Phoenix finally burst through another door and entered the battleground. She attacked and turned Tiamat's attention towards herself, forcing the female dragon to block with her sword.

"Mega Flare!" Bahamut fired off his breath weapon after giving Phoenix enough time to leap away.

Tiamat however took the blow and was thrown against the wall.

"Ha...you think...you'd win...this easily..." Tiamat laughed.

"Eden's disabled." Bahamut growled. "You haven't got any more cards left to play in this game!"

"Oh, but I do." She grinned. "You've forgotten one more of the Legendary Temples was unaccounted for."

"Yeah, the one we were told collapsed for unknown reasons." Phoenix muttered.

"And the reason is me. When I was busy manipulating Odin, I had him collect this very special weapon as a backup plan. In fact, this Legendary Being is not just one, but many." Tiamat held up a spherical red crystal. "The summoning Materia, Zodiac!"

"NO!" Bahamut tried to jump forward, but his sister tossed the Excalibur into the ground.

It formed an invisible wall of light that blocked a desperate Bahamut's path. As he watched, Tiamat stepped back and begun chanting. The sphere in her claws glowed brightly and the background changed.

Bahamut and Phoenix suddenly found themselves jerked right out into space. They were floating in a black void of nothingness. Then images started appearing all around. Those images showed various places from both worlds.

"What the hell?!" Phoenix stared.

"We've been thrown into a dimension between the worlds." Bahamut realized. "This is where Tiamat has been, and intends to destroy both worlds from here."

In particular was the view of Glenn and Ashley's hometown. However, the sky was completely dark and a black swirling vortex had appeared above it.

(What's going on back there?!) Ashley gasped.

(It's just as Bahamut said...she wants to destroy both worlds.) Glenn muttered. (Just for the sake of taking out her anger.)

"Mega Flare!"

"Phoenix Flame!"

Bahamut and Phoenix's attacks eventually pierced through Excalibur's shield, sending the sword spinning off to the side. However, any attack directed towards Tiamat simply bounced off. The dark dragon remained motionless, clutching the Materia Crystal tightly.

Tiamat's body was now glowing too, fizzling with raw energy.

"Not good!" Phoenix yelled. "We'll never make it in time."

"Glenn..." Bahamut whispered. "It's time then."

(You really want to use that Forbidden Spell?) Glenn asked. (Even with what Alexander said?)

"There's no other choice now." Bahamut closed his eyes, raising the Ultima weapon. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Suddenly, Phoenix grabbed his arm, startling Bahamut.

"No, I'm not going to let you go out there and sacrifice yourself!" She said angrily. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Phoenix, you don't understand." Bahamut shook his head. "I am..."

"Already dead. I know." Phoenix tightened her grip. "Glenn and Ashley had a private conversation on the _Ragnarok _just as we were blasting our way into Eden. And I found out from her."

(I'm sorry partner, but I really couldn't keep it from them anymore.) Glenn apologized.

"The spell will also completely annihilate the one who casts it..." Bahamut repeated. "Yes, the Ultima weapon is telling me how it works. The spell will ultimately claim the soul of its caster. It'll spare you Glenn, then..."

(No, we are going through this one together!) Glenn yelled. (Don't think you have to do everything! The rest of us are here too.)

"Hey! Bahamut! Phoenix!" Leviathan's voice called.

One of the images showed Leviathan, Madeen, Ixion and Valefor standing together inside the space station.

"I thought you would know better, for one always preaching about his team." The _Ragnarok_ suddenly flew into the area. "Come, I will take the force of the Forbidden Spell."

"How...hey?!" Bahamut gasped as the _Ragnarok_ simply flew right into him.

The draconic airship glowed and began to meld with Bahamut's body. Bahamut was becoming encased in massive red armor, turning him into an almost completely metallic dragon. The _Ragnarok's _'dragon head' folded onto Bahamut's chest, the ship's wings joined with Bahamut's own wings, the body armor covering his blue scales.

"You believe that I'm another dragon, just like you." Neo Bahamut's/_Ragnarok's_ voice sounded. "I am one who was never meant to experience life, and yet I have. Let this be my gift to you..."

"Rraarrgghhh!!" Bahamut felt a tremendous burst of pain going through his body. Somehow, the Forbidden Spell was already in the midst of its casting.

For a brief moment, Bahamut saw Neo Bahamut standing before him. The red dragon nodded and gave him a genuine grin before Bahamut felt his rival's presence fading.

Then, the fully armored Bahamut was back, floating in the void and holding a red summon Materia of his own.

"It's starting!" Phoenix screamed.

"Attack by the master of commandments! Zodiac!" Tiamat's Materia exploded into a huge burst of energy. The lights took the form an odd, pendant-like object with an oval shaped structure and a tapered end.

"Knights of the Round...to eternity! Ultimate End!" Bahamut barely had time to get his own chant off.

From his Materia emerged the humanoid forms of 13 armored knights, all armed with various weapons like shields, swords, starves, clubs and wands. The first 12 encircled 'Zodiac' and formed a diamond-like casing around it. The final Knight brought up its sword and slashed down, shattering the 'diamond' in a blinding shower of sparks.

It also resulted in an equally massive explosion, which Bahamut struggled to contain. What it looked like was a tiny dragon shoving against a massively growing orange energy ball.

And it didn't look like he would make it.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Leviathan stared.

The remaining four members were still onboard Eden and had gathered in the room where Bahamut, Phoenix and Tiamat had been battling earlier. A strange distortion had appeared there, taking the form of a 'viewing screen' to Tiamat's dimension.

"The dimension they're in now exists in the 'central point' of many different worlds." Ixion explained. "With beings as powerful as Zodiac and the Knights of the Round clashing in there, the outburst of energy would be tremendous."

(And all those black holes?) Cecil stared.

"Links to the other worlds and places." Ixion continued.

"And if he doesn't manage to contain it, then..." Madeen trailed off.

Valefor finished by shaking her head sadly.

(That's terrible, isn't there something we can do?) Aldrea cried.

(How? We are so far away from them.) Cid muttered.

(It doesn't matter how far away we are.) Brad declared. (As long as we're there in spirit!)

Madeen's Lion Heart sword seemed to agree, and begun glowing.

"Yeah, let's give them all the support we can." Leviathan nodded.

"Bahamut, if you can hear me! Take this here, from all of us here!" Madeen hurled the Lion Heart through the 'screen'.

Everyone cheered when Bahamut reached out with his free left claw and caught the Lion Heart.

* * *

"Thanks...everyone..." Bahamut grunted.

He now had the Ultima weapon in his right claw and the Lion Heart in his left. Phoenix then came up beside him with the Caladbolg.

"We're all here." She whispered. "Especially me. I love you."

(Great going!) Ashley cried.

(Yeah! I knew you two had it in you!) Glenn added in.

"Heh...I know..." Bahamut smirked, taking hold of the Caladbolg in his tail. "And stand back...this is gonna make your jaws drop."

Bahamut still had the _Ragnarok_ armor on him, and now the energies of the three swords combined.

"Bahamut! Raarrghhh!!" Phoenix was sent spinning backwards as the orange energy ball suddenly engulfed Bahamut. "NNOOO!! Bahamut!!"

(Glenn!!) Ashley shouted.

Suddenly, three lights emerged from the orange ball. Slowly, the deadly orange energy dispersed, revealing a shinning new dragon. Once more, Bahamut had transformed.

His previously red armor now took on a completely silver coloring. His wings spread out, becoming 5 pairs of glowing blue wings for a total of 10 in all. The color of his eyes took on that shinning blue, along with the crystals embedded in his chest and forehead.

(You're in there Glenn?) Ashley stared. (What...what happened?!)

(We've dispelled the explosion.) Glenn's voice came. (And check us out now!)

"Bahamut Zero!" The new armored dragon roared.

"You...whoa!" Phoenix felt herself grabbed and dragged away. Seconds later, she realized she was inside some large cabin, viewing the scene through a blue glass window.

"You're inside the blue crystal on my chest Phoenix." Bahamut Zero's voice sounded. "Hang on tight!"

With a massive burst of speed, Bahamut shot out of the dark dimension. It was barely in time too, because the battleground had become a black hole. And it was sucking everything nearby into its depths.

Bahamut Zero dodged dozens of rock pieces and space debris as he fled.

"Tiamat!!" He roared. "Tiamat where are you?!"

A howl of agony alerted Bahamut Zero to his sister's presence. Tiamat had been clinging onto a large chunk of rock that was now being dragged towards the black hole.

Unfortunately, her perch shattered, sending her spinning wildly out of control.

"Ugh...huh?!" Tiamat suddenly felt a firm grip on her claw, and opened her eyes to find Bahamut Zero holding on.

"I'm not letting you go!" Bahamut Zero grunted, flapping his wings madly. "Not this time!"

"Brother..." Tiamat managed. "Why...after...all this?"

"You're my sister, that's why!" Bahamut Zero roared. "I don't care what wrong you've done! I'm no angel myself! And I've missed you so much!"

"Bahamut...ugh...I've...been...wrong..." She moaned. "You...you did...care..."

"There'll be time for that later! Come back with us! We can make this right again!"

"Forgive me...brother." Tiamat had tears in her eyes. "I've done...so much...wrong. Perhaps salvation is not meant to be for me..."

"No! Tiamat!"

"Goodbye...dear brother..." Tiamat whispered. "Forgive me..."

"NNNOOOOOO!!" Bahamut stared as his sister released her hold.

However, Tiamat still managed a smile as she disappeared into the dark hole.

(Bahamut! Eden's being drawn here as well!) Glenn warned. (The others are on board!)

"Not for long!" Bahamut Zero spun round and sped towards the space station.

It seemed to be too fast for the eye to see, but the metallic dragon punched a hole in its side and brought the others into his chest compartment.

Leviathan, Madeen, Ixion and Valefor joined an already miniaturized Phoenix in a heap as they landed.

"Kind of a squeeze in here." Leviathan commented.

"Well, better that floating out there in space." Ixion laughed.

"Hey, look at that!" Phoenix pointed. "Eden seems to be partially operational!"

Lights were flashing around Eden even as it was dragged towards the dark hole.

(Hey Bahamut, let's finish this!) Glenn called.

"With that, I agree." Bahamut Zero grinned.

Glowing with energy, Bahamut Zero's size increased in magnitudes until he was as big as Eden itself. Spreading all his 10 wings, he charged up a dazzling blue flare in his jaws.

"TERA FLARE!!"

The space station Eden was vaporized as it disappeared into the dark hole. And in a final burst of light, the dark hole vanished completely from view.


	25. Epilogue: Final Fantasy

_Final Fantasy and all related trademarks belong to Square Enix. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Epilogue: Final Fantasy**

By nightdragon0

"Gargh! Argh!!" Glenn sprang up, dripping with sweat.

He was even more startled to find himself back home in his room. Sitting up in his bed, Glenn glanced out the window to find everything as he remembered it...cars and crowds of people all moving about.

"Wow, that was some blast there, eh Bahamut?" Glenn muttered. "Bahamut? Hey? You there?"

Glenn reached down and realized his pendant wasn't there anymore.

_Or perhaps...it was never there?! _Glenn's heart raced.

Jumping out of bed, he sprinted and threw open his bathroom door. There was a large mirror there, but Glenn only saw his own reflection and not Bahamut's.

"Mom? Dad?!" Glenn entered the dining room and found a note on the table from his parents, saying that they would be back late again.

The digital clock on the wall showed a date much later from the time he remembered crossing over into the GFs world, but it was as if he had spent all those weeks there and no one had noticed he had been missing. It seemed just like...nothing had ever happened at all.

"Man..." Glenn sighed, slamming his fists on the table. "Was that all a dream? Damn, Bahamut...I..."

(You'll what? Aw...5 minutes and you miss me? I'm so touched!)

"Bahamut!!" Glenn raced to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. "Is that you?!"

In place of his reflection was that of Bahamut Zero's armored face, with a wide smirk on his face.

(Is it me? How many other dragons do you remember bonding with?) Bahamut Zero growled.

"You...you're here!" Glenn cried happily. "What happened?! Are how about the others?! Are they all right?!"

(Why don't we go meet them?) Bahamut Zero suggested. (You know, at the place this all begun. I'm sure they'll figure it out too.)

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Glenn nodded, climbing out onto the rooftop.

Once there, he felt a familiar change as the silver armored form of Bahamut Zero too over. Though the dragon was now back to his regular size, he was still very large in comparison to his other forms.

As he took to the sky, another figure came into view.

"Looking good!" Phoenix waved.

(Feels great, huh Glenn?) Ashley called.

(Definitely!) Glenn laughed.

It wasn't long before they arrived back at the cliff overlooking the sea...specifically the same one where the humans and GFs had met for the first time.

Leviathan, Ixion and Valefor were already there, and waved as the pair entered.

"Hey guys!" Bahamut Zero landed.

The group had gathered in front of the circular metallic gateway. It glowed briefly as a portal opened and Madeen stepped through.

"You're late." Ixion remarked.

"Sorry, but I had to find my way from Japan to our home world and then to here." Madeen laughed. "They're slowly getting the portals fixed, but we need to be careful about how we use them."

(It wasn't easy, but we made it.) Cid added in.

(But how about you Bahamut?) Glenn asked. (You know, about what the immortals told us.)

"Yeah, well...I'm supposed to be dead." Bahamut Zero nodded. "But at the same time, I was sort of 'reborn' into Bahamut Zero during that last battle."

"And you have a new life because of that?" Phoenix gasped. "Wow..."

"Why should you be so surprised? Isn't that how your rebirth thing works?"

"A little, but whenever I'm reborn from the flames, I become a different being. And I don't have memories of my past life." Phoenix shrugged. "At least, I can enjoy this one with you."

"Hahah..." Bahamut Zero laughed, taking her claws in his.

(And what happened after the battle? How did we end up back here?) Brad queried.

"I used the remaining energy of that explosion to send us all back to our 'home points'. Us being pretty close to that dimensional gap allowed me to do that." Bahamut Zero explained. "And it affected our partners more, bringing us back to the place they considered home. Which is here of course."

(That about clears everything up.) Aldrea noted.

"Things are going pretty well back in our world to." Madeen informed them. "Shiva, Ifrit and all are working on rebuilding. Odin's disappeared however, saying he was challenged to a duel with Gilgamesh and Yojimbo. He's not retaining command of his troops, and well, left that all to me."

(You're the leader now?) Cecil gasped.

Valefor gave an impressed whistle as well.

"Yeah. I'm not like dad or anything, but I suppose I have a responsibility to stand up to." Madeen scratched his head. "I know dad would've wanted that for me."

"There's one last thing then." Bahamut Zero spoke up. "And it's about all of us..."

In several flashes of light, the 6 humans suddenly found themselves standing beside their GF partners.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've talked like this." Ashley looked up.

"Yeah, I really know the feeling." Glenn nodded. "Hey wait...does that mean you guys are...leaving?"

* * *

Everyone fell silent for a while.

"We knew the day would come eventually." Ixion said sadly.

"I'll bring you back to Japan before we proceed." Madeen put a claw on Cid's shoulder. "You're a great kid though. Nice working with you."

"Me? A kid? Speak for yourself." Cid poked his side.

Cecil and Valefor glanced into the other's eyes for a second and then hugged each other.

"Actions speak louder than words, eh?" Cecil smiled.

"I'll miss exploring the seas with you." Brad patted his partner's forehead.

"Heh, I enjoy the company too." Leviathan nodded. "Gets a little lonely there."

"You're really different now, but you'll always be that gentle Unicorn I first met." Aldrea stroked Ixion's mane.

"I know. You take care too, all right?" Ixion followed up.

"You keep kicking butt, eh Ashley?" Phoenix raised a fist.

"As long as you keep at it too." Ashley placed her fist against Phoenix's.

"Glenn..." Everyone turned towards the dragon as he caught his breath.

"Got something overly sentimental to tell me?" Glenn leaned forward, smiling. "Aw, come on big guy..."

"There's only one thing I have to say to you." Bahamut Zero growled. "Raarrr!!"

WHAM!!

Everyone stared in shock as Bahamut Zero gave Glenn a punch in the face. Not at full strength of course, but more than enough to send Glenn rolling over.

"That's for all the times I've wanted to hurt you so badly, but I couldn't because we were either junctioned or I'd hurt myself doing it." Bahamut Zero smirked.

"Grrr...that's enough! Get going you stupid dragon!" Glenn pointed towards the portal.

Slowly, all the GFs and Cid began walking towards it. At the last moment however, Bahamut Zero turned and glanced back. That caused everyone to pause with him.

"You know, it's probably gonna be a little messy back home." The dragon commented. "We all could use a little vacation. How about we stay here and hang out with you guys for a while longer?"

"Really?!" Glenn jumped up in joy.

"Yay!" The other GFs cheered.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it." Madeen winked. "Keep in touch with Cid and me, and we'll keep updating you."

"See you soon everyone!" Cid bowed.

As Madeen and Cid disappeared through the portal, the 5 remaining pair touched each other's hands/claws again. It reinitiated the junctioning process, with the Guardian Forces in control and their human partners watching through their eyes.

"So, a little vacation eh?" Phoenix nudged Bahamut Zero's side. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, no idea really." Bahamut Zero muttered. "We've never had much time off in the past."

(Aw, you can save the world, but you can't think of a simple way to relax?) Glenn smirked. (Kinda sad you big dumb dragon.)

"Glenn! Shut up this instant!" The silver dragon snapped.

(Wanna make me, scale-brain?)

"Grrrr...wait till the next time I have a chance to get my claws on you!!"

(Well, you can just strangle yourself in the meantime and hope I feel it.) Glenn continued.

"Grrrr...gggarrrrgghhhhh!!" Bahamut Zero moaned. "What force in the universe possessed me to spend more time with a mentally-challenged human like YOU??"

(Hey, takes one to know one.)

Everyone burst out laughing as Bahamut Zero dropped to his knees, groaning.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"

**-- END --**

* * *

_Author's note: Well, that's it then. The Final Fantasy series is a game I've always enjoyed, and it was that plus a crazy little dream I had that got me started on this fic. It's that passion I have for dragons, and Bahamut is certainly one of those. _

_If you're here, then I have to thank you all for reading. All your comments, reviews and support have certainly helped out a lot._

_Once again, thanks!_

_--nightdragon0_


End file.
